The Legend of Galex
by MitchMieshta
Summary: There are many characters who couldn't make it into the movies. But now there's a more recent story of a particular individual who neglected to follow through with becoming a Jedi master, seeing scientific interests instead. And from his stations, he's watched events unfold. And yet, not as passively as he's been wanting, brushing shoulders with the best and worst of them.


The Legend of Galex

(The other **other** legend)

By

Mitchell Childers

A human was at the door, speaking to his parents. The young boy watched as his parents talked to this creature about how gifted a son he is. The parents could not disagree with that, but were reluctant to give him up. In the end, the father turned around and came to the boy.

"Daddy," the boy questioned, "Am I going away now?" "Yes you are son," said the father flatly, looking down on him with those stern blue eyes, "But remember. You're a Kordosen. And we are an elite group. And we do everything magnificently."

"Okay," said the boy, unsure. But he hugged his mom and dad goodbye and went with the strange guy.

Next thing he knew, he was living in quite a big temple, was put in with a group of kids his age, and he would begin training with them. This seemed pretty neat.

So he trained. He talked to the other kids. They were pretty nice. They were given practice lightsabers to play with, granted they were warned by the masters that they were dangerous. And it would be their constant companions.

Training was fun. Some of the other kids complained that it was hard. But he came here to work anyway. But the _real fun_ would happen when they could officially make their own.

In an odd duality of taking too long, and yet those years flew by so fast he can hardly remember, the brown headed boy with blue eyes grew to the age of thirteen. And they would go to a special harsh looking planet of ice with another master who would show them through the snow storm.

But the most important thing was to find a crystal of their own. They were told to have the force guide their decisions. And for their first task, combine their power to open the large cliff face and head on in.

They met another mater in a large room. It was a nice large temple looking area with a huge crystal in the sky, attached to its own container.

The master in the temple was a human woman. She greeted them, then showed them a large ice wall amongst the walls. It was clearly a door. At which point she used the crystal in the ceiling to reflect the sun and focus it so sharply that the wall instantly melted. Now the doorway opened up. They marveled at this spectacle.

But soon, they went down into the large and even spooky catacombs to find their crystal. But they were to hurry, because with the setting sun, the entrance will freeze shut.

Time went by. Some found theirs but the boy was still looking. What if the cave froze? The boy was almost scared, but thinking logically, who cares? He can go without dinner for one day until someone busts them out.

But this place was huge and filled with crystals. Too many. And at first glance, the boy thought out loud, "My gosh this is gonna take an eternity."

He walked, _immediately_ so very bored. However, the force is supposed to be in these things, so really, just keep walking and keep relying on the force like he's been trained to do forever. Well, he's practiced civil stuff and other academic studies most of all, but he's been always trying to use his new power more dynamically in the wee moments where they get some time off. So he just walked and kept his focus.

 _Yes_! He found his fairly shortly. It reached out to him. And yet, it's conveniently behind a block of ice. _Sigh_. The closer he got, the more he looked around for alternate passages. None. Maybe if he backtracks.

He looks around and sees the dark sparkly and rather beautiful place. But he saw the miles of side trails behind him. Well, it's mostly just a hundred meters or something of winding trail, but screw that. He has the force.

So he charged force into a ball in his hands. At least, he envisioned it like that. Make it solid. Like a cannon ball. Then release.

He palmed the ice wall. The ice wall cracked and a low thump erupted through the area. But either the ice was tough or he was weak. But his concentration broke when something crashed behind him.

Ice shattering? He looked up just in time to see hanging ice spikes falling down. He yelped as he ran away and ice crashed near him. More came down and trapped him within a tiny hole.

He was momentarily afraid. Trapped in a hole all alone. But then that fear gave way to anger as this is just getting stupid. Stop getting in the way!

He charged again, using anger, and somehow, feeling an enforcement fuel him. He palmed the ice blockage and everything burst away.

He walked out and looked up irritably. Still some of those ice spikes up there. Okay, get rid of those first. He focused, envisioning a blade sweeping across the area. But it probly doesn't work like that. He made a sweep and they barely moved. He growled.

He tried again and again, but they kept moving less and less. He growled to the sky. He was _furious_. Then he asked out loud in anger, "What the heck am I doing wrong?"

No wait, he's not focusing. He's not _feeling_ things out. Can't even feel his crystal anymore. So he sat down and relaxed.

He calmed. So after a couple minutes, he stood up and tried again, focusing everything this time. Make it dynamic. Fill the ceiling with his concentration. And then… sweep.

The ceiling spikes were swept away. _Yes!_ Now, time to get this pesky crystal. He tried again to break the thick ice wall. Must be really thick. He can see from the cracks how deep it went. Calm, but angry again, he focused everything into this.

With reverberations through the caves around him he hammered the wall. It's getting tiring too. He had to take a break again and meditate. Fill himself with the light again.

A minute or so later, he was back up again, and he tried something different. Since the ice was cracked, pick it apart. Pull it towards him. So he focused, pull it all out towards him. Like a vacuum. Or some reverse gravity drill or something. And what's better is, it's working.

Keep it up. More focus. More… more… Chips kept cracking and flying back past his hands Dig inside and yank the pieces out. Spread it out and pull it back.

He can't tell how much time had passed, but he's getting angry again. But focusing his anger into this freaking ice tower, things actually improved. More and more flakes until the last of it blew away and now, the hole was opened and he could see the gem inside. Alright, Put his will into that gem and yank it back to him.

It shot out, but apparently he didn't put enough finesse into it, because it missed the somewhat small hole and fell down onto the floor.

"Gee-gurrr-guuuu," he strained, feeling as though he'd pass out from his blood pressure. No matter. Meditate and try again.

He sighed several times during his meditation, trying to calm the heck down. But _finally_ , he just focused and reached for the gem, closing his eyes. It flowed up. His hand moved up with it. Almost got excited when it was almost to the hole, but he forced himself calm. The gem reached through the hole and easily made it into his hand.

He sighed and looked at his gem. Barely larger than the top half of his finger. "You better be worth the trouble buddy," he told his new gem. He stood up, reached under his coat pocket for his little pouch. Time to get out of here. Wherever out actually is.

Took forever, but he found the place. His senses showed him the way, feeling the congregation out there. But it was dark. The way was shut. The ice wall force back. He's trapped.

He almost got scared, but that just went to anger as he almost thought out loud "Damn you ice!" But then again, the masters were still out there. … not doing anything. He could hear talking. Then the boy thought, "Wait, this is just ice isn't it?"

He put all of his focus into the ice. All the power he has. And then, the ice began to break everywhere. He spread his arms back and the inward explosion of ice erupted around him. And he walked out to them. _Now_ he's happy.

"Wait, he can just break it like that," asked one of the boys, Kennor. "Tis but ice," mentioned the temple master happily, "The only prison here, will be in one's own mind."

"Speaking of," another boy student began, "Was that _you_ making all that racket in there?" "There was this big ice wall in my way," He shrugged, "It wouldn't give it to me willingly, so I did so by _force_." He thrust his finger triumphantly.

They chuckled. Masters too as their own said, "Nice pun there Lawrden." "And you managed to quell your impatience and anger several times in there, which allowed you to achieve your goal," stated the temple master, "Now we can all go back to the temple, as Jedi."

There was much rejoicing. Then it was the hazardous night trek back. But they stuck together, got on the warm and comfy ship, then lifted off to go home.

Once back, Sabermaster Huyang would instruct them on the sabers they can make. They knew a little of this, but the finer details would be shown now, and there were plenty of parts to choose from. And Lawrden… couldn't decide.

Then Nalla, his Togruta friend came over and said in her cute girly voice, "Lawrden! What's taking you so long? Just about everybody's gotten theirs already."

He looked at her a moment. A pretty thing, but lacking in color. She was pale skinned with blue symmetrical designs on her natural head ornamentations. Lekku tails and montral horns she informs him. But he liked her. Friendly and had pretty blue eyes too.

But he looked away and sighed, "I don't know, I'm just not feeling these designs." "Lady Nalla," said the robot sabermaster Huyang, "He is making careful decisions here as this will be his forever. Leave him be." "Akay," she replied happily, skipping off.

After much deliberation, he chose an interesting design. Then, like the others, he used his will and brought his imagination to life. Components floated into place assemble the thing in no time.

Basically, everyone else chose an industrial squared off look, but his was more curved, having no sharp angles, and had a slightly fatter grip. But it was a long elegant design of silver and gold-like plating. And he was immensely pleased about it.

"Oh woooow," Nalla gushed when she saw it, "That looks neat." "I know I'm proud of it," smiled Lawrden. He ignited it then, a bright green blade coming out. He's also noticed some green swishing in the background, so there's at least two others whose crystals turned green.

"I heard you Kordosens were of a higher standard," said the master who still stood nearby, "Of course I thought it was political nonsense. But the handle shows a certain class to you." "Plus your force powers are better than all of us," said Nalla.

"But that's not fair," questioned one of the other boys, with blond hair and black eyes. And Rin'shon continued with confusion on his face, "I have more midichlorians than him. Why is he superior."

"Make no mistake children," said the Master, "The midichlorian just tells us the physicality of your potential. But an untrained mind and body cannot utilize the living force that well. Which is why we have school. Sure he has less to start with, but he has proven to absorb his training quicker than most. He is highly intelligent and can learn and expand his mind and thusly force usage quicker if he wants."

Rin'shon just grumbled irritably. But now it was time to go to their masters who have chosen them. They see the masters around and sometimes took turns to train them. Majority were human.

But wouldn't you know it, Lawrden would be presented to a little green gremlin person. It's not master Yoda. This one had red/brown hair and golden eyes. It's Yaddle. He doesn't know about this one. Mainly because she's the quietest. But he'd hear her speak for the first time after he bowed and said, "Master Yaddle. I must confess I barely recognize you."

She smiled and replied in a smooth voice, "Scarce, I tend to be sometimes. Mean to, I do not. Disappointed?" "Uh, you're a Jedi master," shrugged Lawrden, "The good stuff has yet to begin."

"Big things, you see for yourself," she queried. "Well I should hope so," giggled Lawrden, "I'm a young upstart with everything to prove." "Excellent. Begin, we shall."

As he walked with this short thing, he looked down at her from time to time. He has heard a rumor about her once. She's supposed to be incredibly wise. "sought after" was the term. Very wise and very patient. Plus she's like, almost 400 years old or something.

So he's happy. If anything, he's got one of the best masters out there. This is gonna be fun.

 **Chapter 1 – New Padawan**

"This is boriiiing," Lawrden complained. "Yes, it is," Yaddle replied. "So how long do I have to meditate to get somewhere," asked Lawrden, "Do I get an out of body experience or something?"

"In order to listen to the workings of the force," Yaddle began, "Quiet your mind, you must. Going towards a finite goal, it does _not_." "It's kinda difficult master Yaddle," he replied.

"I know," she smiled, opening her eyes and looking at him now, "I hear that your mind is like a machine. It never stops. In truth, you progress faster than all others in your class."

"Oh no kidding," he questioned happily. "A brilliant mind, you have," she pointed, "But patience, you do _not_. In order to truly progress, bypassing our greatest obstacles, we must achieve."

This honestly got him thinking about it. So he slowed down and sat down. … for a few seconds. He then noticed that she meditates by floating a foot off the ground. He pursed his lips.

She sat there in the air for a minute until she opened her eyes to see him on his back, a foot off the ground, and just floating himself as if laying in a pool of water. She didn't say anything, just watching him drift around the room.

Lawrden found this difficult. He's heard the force can lift tonnage of weight, and yet he can't lift a hundred pounds? But when he imagined using himself as a puppet, it kinda helped. He needed to get the technique right.

So he worked on it until his stamina ran out and he landed on his back finally and sighed. He looked over at that point. And she was staring right at him. Smiling though. Then she said, "How about dinner?" "Yea I'm hungry," he grinned.

He had free time after that. He was encouraged to attempt exercises in calming his mind. Then tomorrow morning, they would meditate for a little while.

So they did. Before breakfast and early in the morning, he was still kind of lazy. This laziness was probably what she was banking on, as it did calm him down. Then after about an hour and he was getting antsy from a growling stomach, they called it a morning and got breakfast.

Then came more force training. Always rough, with shocking and sometimes chaotic forces brought on by Yaddle, he's supposed to struggle with his body while practicing the advanced force usages that she taught him. _Really_ hard to focus with all this stuff going on. The temple even had a good holographic training area.

Yet half was physical training while the other half was training in uses of the force and meditation. But she gave him free time after dinner. The masters don't tend to do that. Then again, it's been a while, and the cold war between the Republic and the Sith Empire has dwindled to nothing for the past couple centuries. So they have time.

But since he has free time, he spent it reading. One of the things he's heard is that the temple has an archive that's supposed to be _incredible_. And sanctioned off from non-Jedi. Well, since he's apparently smart, time to learn other things.

Years would pass. He took to his training like a sponge, but the books he reads in his off time has began to take a mild toll on him. He occasionally doesn't even go home to sleep as his interests in engineering is peaked. The more he reads, the more he thinks he wants to design fighter craft and battleships. He loves space, but he rarely ever goes there. Yaddle and he never really leave.

Yet Yaddle would question, "Do you enjoy it here?" It was in reference to his enthusiasm of course, and he answered, "Oh yes. I'd get bored if I stop." She tilted her head and said, "The only reason, is this?"

"Well…" he shrugged, "I dunno. I've never experienced anything else." "Your studies though, inhibit your training here, from time to time," Yaddle replied. "Yea I've been meaning to ask you," Lawrden began, "Do Jedi have anything to their name?"

"I do not understand," she replied. Lawrden was confused. But then he thought what she _really_ meant was, "Why do you ask this?" So he clarified, "Well, it seems that Jedi don't do anything but sit around, make council decisions sometimes, and occasionally kill a Sith or two. But other than that we're… _nothing_."

"Wish to be _more_ , you do," she pointed at him. He hesitated. "It is alright to wish for more, child," she stated, "But careful, you must be. The allure of worldly pleasures, in abundance, they are. The dark side, even quicker still. Much irritation, you have, and it will be exploited."

"Then I'll weather it," he shrugged, "Isn't what everyone does all the time anyway? I mean, average people are seduced by good things and bad, but they choose what their true nature is. Something tells me this over-protection isn't helping anybody."

"Allowed to experience life, everyone is," she stated, "But a master to aid you, you have. Trust in me, as I trust in you."

Lawrden nodded. That did feel good for her to say. But then he had a funny idea.

He opened his arms, "You know what? I agree with that. Hugzies." "Hugzies," she questioned with a tilt of her head.

But he came in for a hug and she pat his arms. "Ya know, I'm glad you're my master," he stated. "Glad you are my student as well," she replied.

Talk of the dark side would come and go as well. Apparently even council members argue this sometimes. Some say it's inherently evil. Others say _we_ are inherently evil. But from the way Yaddle describes it, good becomes better. Bad becomes worse. The dark side is not the "power" the Sith speak of. It's simply quicker and more seductive.

But she actually said he had a point when he stated it was like the drug Spice. Certain drugs are designed to feel good, because that's the point. Hides the fact that after a couple times, you have a chemical dependence and you'd die if you stop too quickly. But keep going, and it emaciates or alters your mind or something.

She agrees this is a good analogy and the dark side is indeed dangerous because that particular "spice" sees you as well and has a will of its own. She advises him to keep his priorities solidified in the light. For his sake, if not others.

He'll certainly be thinking about this. Already he sees from the history books of how the quest for power as far as the Sith is concerned is as fruitless as it is stupid. But what is "power"? A military commander has "power" over an army and he doesn't need the force to do that. Or a Senator, or kings and queens. Those guys are just born into it. But these dark siders are just… … glow stick slangers. Half the time they don't even win on a one-on-one fight against a Jedi. If they were so powerful, then they shouldn've stopped themselves from beign wiped out shouldn't they have? It's utter nonsense.

So at least for the sake of not reducing his own self to being a damned moronic animal, he'll stick to the light thank you very much. His trip into the catacombs back then was a good example of that. He'd just be flailing a while like just another dumb kid and never get what he wants as a result. And yet his father's last words still rang in his mind. "Kordosens do everything magnificently."

So he thought about reading more history books. Knowing more about the galaxy and what's out there will help. Though he didn't like hearing about the Hutts and the Twi'lek slavery all over the place. What would the "good" thing to do about _this_ be?

No matter. For the years to come he'd be trained by his good master and occasionally pick her brain. She did seem to have a logical answer for everything. A very spiritual person too. She's a big help.

She even knew when he was being pent up. But also too engaged with his books. She she'd arrange hunting trips, or head for somewhat chaotic worlds where the weather is more violent, to expand his training.

Like a muscle in itself, his focus was getting much better and he could do more things at once. The mind and body of a human is very adaptive. It can make anything second nature, and it certainly took a lot of constant work to keep developing.

But he loved the work. And he enjoyed his master's company. And once or twice, he'd get to spar with her. She's a very dodgy and flippy thing when it comes down to it. Actually it's a huge pain to hit something that small and constantly having a lightsaber guarding it. You just can't get a good strike in.

She's tricky too, always having her focus on something else. He realizes this when a rock hits his head, or his own foot just shoves itself somewhere. It trips him up and she'd bop him on the head, the lightsaber electrocuting him painfully. Good thing they have training mode on these things.

Somehow, he managed to keep his patience through all the nonsense. Maybe because he doesn't have any ill will towards her. And in the end, she noticed all of this and complemented him on his stability in the light.

 **Chapter 2 – To grander things**

Lawrden trained like usual, making sport of the training drones. He masterfully knocked humanoid types around and blocked small laser fire from those floating balls.

But then one orb shot him in the side of the head, giving him a shock. This allowed a humanoid with a training electric staff to swat and hit him in the back. Then another hit him in the other cheek.

He growled, face etched to a frown for just a moment as he stiffened suddenly, clinching his fist, and the entire area within ten meters was blasted with a forceless concussive burst which sent all mechanical things away. Now he looked around angrily.

The drones righted themselves and began coming for him again, but Yaddle's voice called out, "Enough." The droids fell back and here she came.

"Your anger grows," she stated, "And I fail to understand why. But I know one thing. Stemming from your studies, this does. More interference with training, this has."

"Master Yaddle," sighed Lawrden, looking up and retracting his green light from the saber, "Do I qualify for a master's position?" "That is not what bothers you," she replied.

He smiled at her, "Humor me." She paused, scanning him with those pretty golden eyes. "Yes," she replied finally, "I believe you will do very well." "But once that's done," he began, "What will I do for the next ninety years or so?"

"I see," she stated, "You worry for your future." "No," he shook his head, "My future here is safe and secure. Too much so. As during this time of peace, I will… sit around forever."

He sat in front of her, "I'm eighteen. So is it some hormonal thing that makes me want more out of life?" "Possibly," she stated, "A small way though. But quite some time to think, I believe you have. And think a lot, you do. Where do you wish to go?"

"I…" he began, looking up, "I like space. Like how I built my first lightsaber, I built a personal shield generator I found plans for in the archives. I did so when I was fifteen. I can build a personal ship for myself without a data reference at this point. And the more I think about space travel, the more I enjoy the thought of building ships, fighters, luxury cruisers, republic military cruisers."

He looked at her, "I want to create, Yaddle. I have the imagination and scientific knowhow to do it." She smiled and said, "Is that all?" "Yes." "Then build," she smiled, "I am sure if you request a supply of materials, parts for tinkering, you might very well have." "That'd be nice," he smiled. She did too.

Then she took a few small steps forward and wrapped an arm around his neck. He pat her back as she told him, "Your skills are impressive and you grow every day. Get something to eat and take the rest of the day off." "Thank you master."

He likes getting hugs from her. Complements are few and far between, and hugs even more so. But she knows when to praise him to make him feel good. No doubt without turning him into some common egomaniac or something. She's certainly a reserved… whatever Yaddle's race is. He's even talked to Yoda a few times. Talks the same as her, he does.

He meditated today after dinner. Just relaxing. The older he gets, the deeper he's able to go with his meditation. Yaddle's been careful in teaching him to calm himself. Lawrden has a hard time sitting still for too long without making enough progress. The light side certainly allows knowledge and power, but it's slower and requires more attention.

But he's getting it down. He's even heard of something called battle-meditation and he knows how to do it. So he tends to practice on this too, then query if people felt good recently. Like, more than usual. And yes, apparently they do. Awesome!

He can do it, though probably not like the old warhorses do. But who cares. That's another thing his mind will be trained to second-nature in the coming weeks.

He'd get back to his books again. But as he keeps reading, he keeps feeling as if books are evil. However, this is stupid to think this, but every time he reads, he always finds things he hates. But this time, he keeps reading on how the Jedi order doesn't allow a legit second job other than war time commands. He can tinker. He can do well. But he will _never_ earn anything professionally. And continually getting material things is against what Jedi tend to do, and furthermore, get subsidies only from the senate. In other words, he'll get nothing here _Sigh._

In that case, he wanted to check something. So he asked around and found out that the temple itself has people who can test for intelligence. They call it the galactic standardized test for a reason. So that was easy. And once it was calculated, he got his response. And it was… rather typical.

He trained for a little while after that, his mind still somewhat elsewhere, yet inwardly pleased he can do pretty well with only half his mind in the training. But then Yaddle informed him of his promotion to mastery being due in a few days. He smiled, but he wasn't all that happy. And when the day came, he wasn't there. He stayed in the archives and kept reading his books. And naturally, Yaddle would come to see him.

"Young padawan," she said softly. Couldn't even tell if she was mad or not. "Hey Yaddle," sighed Lawrden. "You were not there for your own trials today," she stated. He looked at her and said, "I'm quitting."

She merely blinked. Then she floated up to the table and sat down. Then she said, "Care to talk about it?" "Technically, we already have," said Lawrden, "But I recently took a test to see how intelligent I am. Do you know what it said?"

"Gifted, are you," she stated. "Galactic standard genius," he agreed, "One of a handful in the galaxy. At least with humans. The Chib can't be included because _all_ their brains are big."

"I see," she looked ahead. Then she told him, "Asked a senator, I did, about frequent acquisition of spare parts. Not desirable, the answer was. Detrimental to your desires, it is."

"The Jedi tell us to be emotionless and to quell desires," said Lawrden seriously, "But the more I think about it, the more I believe I will die inside, as with each decade, my will, my creativity, my superior mind will be unused in any standard. The universe will suffer and I will most importantly be an _embarrassment_ to my own damn self."

He looked at her, "I have to say Yaddle. I can't allow that. With all I know about the extremes of Jedi who sit around and do nothing their entire lives. Or the _animals_ called the Sith, who struggle themselves to death with their hate-roasted minds, not capable of harnessing logical thought half the time. I see myself being either one and it makes me sick to my stomach."

He took out his lightsaber and gave it to her, "So once I figure out how to do so, I'm either joining the Republic Navy or some civilian contracting job and I'm making battleships for them forever. If I went along with the master's position, I'm certain in more ways than one, my career will never happen.

Yaddle held his elegant hilt in her hand a moment. Looked even larger in her small green hand. But then he handed it back to him, "Belongs to you, it does."

He looked at it. He took it and said, "You've been super nice to me Yaddle, so don't think this reflects upon you. But I know in my _heart_ that there is a heck of a lot more to do out there than I will ever do in here."

"Ambitious, you have always been," she stated, "Wrong, it is not. But let it change you for the worse, do _not_."

At that point, she hopped off the table, slapped his knee, and said, "Proud, you have made me thus far. Watching your new progress, from in here, I will." Then, she walked away.

He went back to his book. But he didn't read. For the first time ever, the felt lost. … why?

After some internal analysis, he realizes this is the only home he's ever known. He really doesn't know the procedures to being a Republic naval officer. That's the biggest problem. He has no tomorrow unless he makes it happen for himself now.

That's okay. Another challenge to overcome. And an easy one. And he even has housing. That is, if they recognize him.

But before he went out, he realized he had no money for even a cab. Wow, the order really does have no real applications do they.

But then, here came Yaddle again. And here he thought she saw him off already. But she handed up a card and said, "Intend to travel with no money, I hope you don't."

He hesitantly took the card, "R-really?" "Tis only a few credits, to get you started," she stated. Thanks Yaddle," he smiled and held her little hand. "Safe trip Lawrden."

They went their separate ways after that. So he took a cab. Forty miles later and in a finer area of living, he arrived to a particular small mansion. Upon getting out and paying the credits, he looked at the house and scoffed, "Ugh. I remember more art being involved in the senate district."

It is true, especially above, the place almost looked industrial, with lots of greys. But he liked the red drape accents and green here and there. Also had some shiny gold plating here and there. Probably electrum. And that stuff's expensive.

He walked up and pushed the button for the doorbell. And who opened the door, but a white and gold droid of fine make. "Good afternoon sir," it greeted, "I'm afraid the residents are away for a meeting. I'm afraid I cannot let you come in, but I can give a decent estimate when they should return."

Lawrden wasn't listening though, a big smirk on his face. The droid was human type, with two eyes, no mouth, and shiny white metal with fancy gold lining and designs. A real luxury droid. "Osmium," Lawrden stated happily, "You haven't changed at all."

"I'm sorry, do I know you sir," the droid questioned, tilting his head and those glowing blank green circles for eyes gleaming. "Not really," said Lawrden, "After all, that's what happens when you don't see a kid for over a decade. Things change too much."

The droid… stalled. So Lawrden smiled and said, "It's me Lawrden." "M-master Lawrden," questioned the droid in surprise, "Goodness, I _knew_ you had a similar bone structure and hair color to your father. You look just like him."

"And momma's big blue eyes that just draw people in huh," questioned Lawrden rhetorically, blinking a few times, "I got the best of both worlds I think."

"Well come in sir, come in," said Osmium excitedly, moving out of the way and opening the door, "The owners will be most pleased to see you."

"I hope so," said Lawrden seriously, "But They've lived on quite well without me for so long, it'll be strange to just suddenly see me like this."

"Nonsense sir, they should be elated to see you," Osmium replied. But Lawrden was already looking around. High ceiling with a fancy and simplistic looking chandelier. Nice spacious areas. A red velvet carpeting. And all the modern decorations of a politician's estate. And this is just the front room _before_ you get to the other rooms.

"They should not be in until dinner," said Osmium, "Can I get you anything sir?" "Um, no thanks, I'll look through the kitchen later," Lawrden replied. He looked to him, "Is my room still there?" "Yes sir, though you won't find much inside." "That's fine."

He looked through the house. The living room was real nice, with a dining table, a good holo-vid set-up, nice comfy leather couches. The kitchen's over there, and another recreation room over the other way. Upstairs will be their rooms. So he went to his.

Not too nostalgic, seeing as the temple is technically his home. Then he made it to what he remembers is his door to his room. Sensors opened it for him once close enough. And he was an empty wide space with an unfurnished bed and a desk. And yet he remembers the place being much bigger.

He took off his brown cloak. Never liked it personally. In fact, the older Republic days had a lot more art involved in everything. His robes were bland and tasteless. And yet, as he held up his lightsaber, he's proud of the thing. _This_ thing had art in it, and a crystal just for him. Amazing such a tiny thing can produce so much power and yet the rest of the galaxy can't replicate it. It's amazing the strides one can take once given an inch. And he'll mark that well in his mind for the future.

He laid on the floor. That is, he laid a couple feet above the floor, and just working his finger in the air, his lightsaber floating and twirling listlessly. He remembers this being much harder back in the day. Yaddle's really been a fantastic teacher. Even taught him about Sith alchemy.

It's apparently a devilishly useful thing, but Jedi have always had their own methods to fill their will into a thing and really make it a part of you, make it stronger, even motivate wellness. So he's meditated with his lightsaber and kept using his will and his light into it, making more and more of it incredibly durable as it is powerful. Plus he finds he can sense the thing anywhere, and it makes it so much easier to focus on and grab it with the force.

He's often thought about using this with other technologies. Could a personal deflector shield also block the force if the energies are enforced with your own Jedi type alchemy? Don't know. Nobody's ever done it. But since he's a force trained engineer now, it's time to experiment.

"Excuse me," questioned Osmium as the door opened for him. But he actually flinched as he said, "Oh. Oh my, are you floating sir?" "And then some," smiled Lawrden, "I'm magic now."

"Oh my," Osmium said enthusiastically, "Certainly nobody in the family has ever been 'magic' before." He straightened and said, "But the family has called. I informed them I am making dinner for three tonight."

"They know I'm here," asked Lawrden, sitting on the floor for real this time. "Yes sir, and they are excited to see you." "Great."

Osmium left. Though Lawrden was smiling, he was actually nervous. A new feeling. He can't be expected to just 'be back'. But he almost doesn't want to know how his family will react.

He'd set his lightsaber down on his folded cloak on the desk a few minutes later. Then thought out loud, "Ya know what?" He'll take the lightsaber with him. It'll be a good conversation piece. He hooked it on his belt and headed downstairs.

He walked downstairs. Then he saw them. He saw the tall stern looking man with a short black beard well trimmed, and dark eyes. Then the blond haired mom with blue eyes. Both were aged somewhat, and lovely looking people in fine suits and some jewelry.

Lawrden smiled and said, "Wow I remember you two towering over me." He then pointed at himself and said with a grin, "So does that mean I'm the man of the house now?"

"Only if your name is on the deed to this house, son," stated dad seriously. "Yes, you are just a simple Jedi I'm afraid," mom chuckled. He looked down and said jokingly, "Damn."

"Come here," mom gestured. He did and he hugged her. Then she said, "Honey, your son came to visit. Not another senator. Show some affection."

He pat his back, "There there son. Good to see you again." Lawrden chuckled and mom said, "Well that's a start."

So now they talked at the table. Mom and dad both said it's nice to see him again, though dad seemed less involved. But he _did_ say that the Jedi order doesn't allow contact with family, but if one annoys the right people, they can get a simple response to a simple question "is he doing well?" So at the very least, they have a general report of his progress and dad was going up there to see about it occasionally.

He showed them his lightsaber too and let them hold it. Careful not to squeeze the handle because a searing blade will shoot out. And dad commented that it's nice.

"So have you made master already," questioned dad, handing the saber back, "I understand it can take several decades to make one." "Yea but I'm not normal people am I," smiled Lawrden.

But before they got excited, he said, "But no. I was eligible, but if I did, it'd be harder to leave, so I just quit."

"Why did you quit honey," mom asked. "Well," he began, digging in his pocket, "The final push for that decision came when I had a test done. And I got a nice physical copy in this laminated card."

He handed them the card. Dad took it and looked it over. Then he said, "You are a galactic standard genius." "That's right." "Oh my goodness," mom gasped, "You're smarter than us."

"Pretty much," Lawrden chuckled, "The temple has a magnificent archive. I went there every day since I was twelve. But that's why I quit. The more knowledge I acquire, the more I'm sickened by the fact that for the next eighty years the Jedi order will have me sitting on my ass meditating. My mind will wither, sitting in those walls. I refuse to amount to nothing more than a glow-stick slanger. I mean, I like my little lightsaber, but…"

"So what are your plans," mom asked. "Actually, how much pull do you have with Kuat Drive Yards," asked Lawrden with a grin.

"You want to design warships," questioned dad. "I know how they're built, but I'd like up-to-date knowledge," said Lawrden, "Because I'm almost twenty and have no college degree. This means I have to go up there and crash an important meeting. Then I'll show them that I can do their jobs as well as they can, and _that_ will be my introduction in the engineering corps."

"Actually that won't be necessary," said mom, "I mean, I'm not familiar with the engineer side of things, but you can get a degree quickly through specialized instructors." "Well if that is all, then I can do you one better," said dad, "After all, we politicians can get a visit from anyone. One high official to prove your skills is all you need." "Awesome."

Lawrden was happy. He stated so as he said, "I have to admit, I was nervous after seeing you again after so long. And now my daddy's hookin' me up with a job."

"Excellence has to begin somewhere," said dad, "No doubt you would have made a great master, but you made a decision that I personally agree with. I may not be the tactile person your mother wants me to be, but I can show affection in other ways."

"Oh please," mom scoffed, "You only put on that crusty exterior when we're working." "Crusty," he questioned, raising a brow. She looked at Lawrden and said with a smile, "But you should see him nice and comfy in his own home."

"Well in that case, any good holo-vids that I missed," grinned Lawrden. They smiled too.

Then the food came. Osmium delivered a lovely spread of fine dishes. Seafood, steaks, fruits and vegetables, the whole thing. And _much_ better than what they get at the order. They have good food, but it's simple in nature, such as their way of life.

They talked a while. Good news is, they don't do anything different, and Lawrden's simple way of life makes for an easy-to-explain lifestyle as well. But he admits that he's always been an impatient child and it makes him irritable, and the order's been helping him with that. They're a good spirited people who focus on wisdom and honor. So despite the future, Lawrden's at least glad he went there in the first place.

Parents admitted they were angry that the order claims rights to force sensitive kids. Baby-snatchers, they call them. Lawrden's heard the same term and admits they do have their shady ways. At least it's for a good cause. Heck, they let him leave whenever he was deemed old enough to make his own decisions.

They had a good dinner and Osmium pat Lawrden's shoulder and said, "See. You fit right back in." Then he did the dishes while the family changed into lighter silky vestments and sat on the couch and watched holographic movies.

On the couch, they set somewhat separate, just a small space apart. But dad wrapped his arm around mom and mom pulled on Lawrden's collar to pull him in for _her_ hug. He smiled. They're a nice little family already.

"Incidentally," he stated, "I kinda figured coming home to a younger brother or sister." "Well we _would_ , but we were sure that one would be taken away too," Dad replied irritably. Mom smacked his chest lightly, "Now now honey. Neither of us are magic, er, 'force sensitive', as that one man said."

She looked at Lawrden, "But he's right about one thing. We didn't feel like having another regardless. Why, you want one?" "Well he won't have a brother technically, because I'm gonna be the new engineering hit in the galaxy," Lawrden replied happily.

"I'm curious if your confidence outmatches your skill," said dad. "Well I guess we'll have to see then won't we," Lawrden grinned. Dad smirked, then looked to the movie again.

The next day was simple enough. He meditated in the wee hours of the morning, letting the sun rays through the window warm him as he floated there in the seating position, legs crossed and hands clasped.

Then there was a knock on the door and a smooth man's robot voice stated, "Breakfast is ready young sir. Your parents are already eating." "Thank you Osmium, I'll be right down," he replied. But now that he thought about it, He'll cut off his little padawan braid thing back there.

He came down to find his parents mostly suited up and seated all proper at the big table and eating a full assortment of breakfast foods. Breaded foods, syruped foods, biscuits, small pastries, juices and teas, the works. _Nice_.

"Morning son," dad greeted. "I see not much is needed to make you look neat," mom grinned. Lawden smiled and pointed to his head, "Short hair. Comfy robes. To think this is my formal wear _and_ my pajamas." He looked up to think, "Perhaps I'll invent a new line of easy-clothing."

"That reminds me," dad began, chewing on some syruped breaded food. He swallowed and said, "I intend to do some shopping today for you. You are a big boy for your age, so you will most likely outgrow me later. I will buy you adjustable clothing, but when we go for your interview, you will use my clothing." "Okay."

"So what do you two have planned for today," asked Lawrden, "You busy?" "We're _always_ busy," mom smiled. "There is no shortage of complaints in the galaxy," said dad, "Makes for steady work."

"So what's up nowadays," asked Lawrden, "The outer rim still pissed that their best interests are not met?" Dad nodded, mouth full, and mom commented, "There are groups, us included, that say that the central should stay central, and let the outer rim deal with themselves."

"Well that's awfully hypocritical," Lawrden commented, "Don't you think?" "They are the outer rim," stated dad, "Which means they can extend their way. And we can do our thing. Why should _they_ be so dependent on _us_?" Lawrden hummed, then said, "I guess that makes sense."

"What do the fellows at the order believe," asked mom. "I don't know," said Lawrden, picking and choosing food for his plate, "Haven't talked to them about it. But my master Yaddle states that the universe will never be fair unless we _make_ it fair."

"Oh that's right, you have your own parental figure," said dad, "So who is this 'Yaddle'?" "Oh she's real sweet. And wise. And almost four hundred."

"What race is she," asked mom. Lawrden shook his head, "She didn't say. She's a little green entity and Master Yoda is the grandmaster and he's the same race. I think he's pushing a thousand right now. Rumor has it, they are the 'Yoda race'. But apparently they don't like talking about themselves other than force sensatives are common among their race."

"Little green aliens who enjoy their secrets," said dad, "And she intends to teach you." "It never bothered me anyway," Lawrden shrugged. "Still. Hardly seems fair you don't have secrets, yet she's allowed to _keep hers_."

"Honey," mom barked lightly, "It's fine. She was nice to our boy and he likes her." In the rare gestures of jokiness, dad shrugged and raised his brows and said lightly, "I'm just sayin'." Mom giggled.

They had a nice big meal. More than Lawrden is used to eating. And so flavorful. Good grief. Had to complement Osmium again. He appreciated the complement.

Parents left. Lawrden watched holo-vids and otherwise played with his power. Osmium marveled at himself and the various things floating around the room.

When the parents came back, Dad had rolled in by some other man, a small case and said it was Lawrden's box of goodies. So Lawrden dug in.

Wow, clothing of all sorts, all of them fine, a backpack, and a data-pad. It's a top-of-the-line computer, complete with its own basic AI and a big memory.

He booted it up. It took a few seconds. Then it scanned his face with harmless lasers. Then text shown for his name to be put in. So he did. Then there were options for the AI. Voice, name, job. He chose engineering. Check marks for computing and structural, and electrical.

On that went for a little while of set-ups until the data pad came fully online and a lovely female voice stated, "Hello master Lawrden. Would you like me to download the appropriate programs to make your engineering smooth?"

Lawrden raised his brows and said, "Oh yes please." "Very well. I will begin. Downloads may take some time." "Alright."

"Good grief dad, how much did this _cost_ ," Lawrden asked. "Don't worry about that," said dad seriously, "But it is top-of-the-line, and will help you along your new journey. Now you may be my son, but spending money on you is quite another thing."

"Oh I see," smirked Lawrden, "You see me as a good investment." "I doubt that card was forged and I doubt you would lie to me, especially since we intend to have you prove it." "Oh absolutely. You get that interview yet?"

"I made a call," dad replied, "Told him I have a promising engineer who wishes to join. Also told them you are formally trained in a private institution." "Awesome. Thanks dad." "If you are successful, then thank _you_."

Later that day, the programs were finished. He'd never used a designer program before. But he's seen schematics in the books. Alright, time to learn about these programs. And seeing as he has an AI buddy, he asked, "Alright Galexia. Care to teach me about these new programs?" "Yes sir I do."

And so, there was much learning. For two days he was glued to his data pad. He ate food with his parents every morning and evening until the day he would go with dad to another world. So father chose for him something simple, yet finely made with intricate designs. Basically a suit and jacket of white and dark gold color designs.

Kuat is a big green planet with a ring around it. A _huge_ manmade ring. These were the legendary shipyards that built everything the Republic utilizes to date. And seeing this sight just made Lawrden more excited.

Still though, never actually been into dad's luxury cruiser before. It's one of those Nabuu cruisers with the shiny metal finish. The inside is pretty nice too, and colorful with the red velvet accents.

But soon enough, they would dock and start moving through the halls. Industrial looking and in neutral tans or greys, it's about what you'd expect. Though only half the people here wore uniforms or coveralls of some kind. The rings were a society in themselves, so there'd be entire families here probably.

But then they went after a little while, to a particular door. And there was a conference room. There was a four armed man in a fine outfit sitting there looking out into space. But he had pointy ears and neat long hair. Then he turned to look at them.

He had pretty green eyes. He stood up, a tall and tough looking man. But Lawrden was surprised. He actually gasped and said, "Oh my goodness. You're a Codru-Ji. Wow you guys are reclusive. I never thought I'd see one of you guys."

"Well I appreciate you enjoying my race, despite obvious reasons," he replied. "Why," asked Lawrden. But then he said, "Oh right, the uh, kidnapping thing others do." "In any case, I am Akton," said the four armed man, "Your father informs me that you dropped out of school some time ago because it was quote 'boring'." He did air quotes. "I trust it was not a wrong decision." "I don't think so," Lawrden replied with a smile.

He gestured the table and said, "I see you have your data pad ready. Show me what you can do." "Well, I have no official designs on it yet, because it's new," smiled Lawrden, "But this I thing will just make more of an impact."

"What kind of impact," Akton questioned, "Improvising a design from scratch?" "Exactly," Lawrden smiled, "It's been a while since you've updated the Republic Navy. So if you were to have people designing all systems there-in, what system would you like _me_ to improve?"

Lawrden flicked a wrist, "Just name a thing."

The Codru-ji man stared at him a moment. Then he said, "In that case, _power_ is always sought after. Create a new power plant for, let's say, a new version of the Venerator class." "Okay, you bet. How long do I have?" "How long do you need?" "Like, a couple hours maybe," Lawrden shrugged.

Akton glanced over at dad momentarily. "Very well," he said, "I will get us some, snacks. Then I will watch you. You may get started." "Okay."

As he was leaving, Lawrden already was getting to work. Once Akton was out, dad said, "Are you certain about this? Rule number one of designing, son, is _time_. Give yourself some."

"Oh I already have all the designs in my head," said Lawrden, "I'm just glad he didn't say something odd like, 'life support', or a new light speed engine. Because I don't really have upgrade ideas for them. But power and shielding especially I've been messing with and I've been thinking for years how to miniaturize them. They're the first things I ever learned how to build. Super glad he chose this category, though I imagined this would be the main issue to tackle, like he said." "Very well then."

Dad took a seat. Galexia brought up the original schematics for a good reactor, then he got right to work, and with the little flip-over keyboard, he was going nuts.

Akton came back with three others who brought snacks for everyone. But also, they looked to be other engineers judging by the colors on their uniform work suits. They stood back and watched him go.

An hour passed. He concentrated, but he heard one behind him whisper, "What is he doing?" "I think he is infusing another race's technology into the reactor to make it more powerful," said another. "Yea, but which race?" "Don't ask me. The kid works so fast I can't catch all of it."

Lawrden smiled, but kept working and didn't turn around to see them. Thirty minutes later, he was done. Then he said, "Okay Galexia. Check the math." "Yes sir," she replied.

"What is it you've done there," asked one of them. He looked back to see two humans and a Chib. Oh the _Chib_. He knows about those guys. All have large minds, generally reclusive, and eyes that can see in a microscopic level. He needs to view their tech later.

"Well, I've been thinking of different fuels, and even making an Ion power reactor itself. You know, like a nuclear one. There are three other types of power that rivals hypermatter, but hypermatter fuel is just the best there is. So I did the next best thing and just invented around it until I could produce more power using less."

"So you've made it more efficient," said Akton. "Yes sir." "Sir, the math is incorrect in four places," said Galexia. "Really," questioned Lawrden, "Show me." "Yes sir."

"Let's see it anyway," said a human. But a finger was held up by Lawrden as he protested lightly, "No no, I have about twenty minutes or so left, right? I can do it."

So they waited, the group glancing at each other and basically shrugging. But then, eight minutes later, he told her to check the math again. After another fifteen minutes, she said, "The math is correct."

"Wow you really are fast," said Lawrden, "You must have quite the processor." "I am built to perform," she stated. "Really me too," he chuckled.

Then they had a look at it. They talked it over and one of the humans stated, "You've increased efficiency thirty percent? "It's the best I could do," Lawrden shrugged, "I've been studying other races and things and so with the new additions, this basically makes a more dangerous cocktail of energy, but with the material in the right places, it'll last you forever. Yea I can't do better than hypermatter."

"Well that's good," said Akton, "If you revolutionized power cores while you're just a child, I would suspect you were not even human." "You mean like a Chib," questioned Lawrden.

He leaned forward and smiled at the big headed man thing and said, "What do I have to do to get some juicy tech info from you and your race?" "Not much," said Akton. "Yea kid, who do you think helps create our tech," questioned a human with a chuckle. "Oh right."

"So I'm guessing it's not up to what your master builders can do, but there you go," said Lawrden, leaning back and spreading his hands, "Fresh out of high school and already increasing legitimate systems in the galaxy. But the way I see it, is all I need is a couple of recommendations from the right people, then with some on-the-job training and some payment, then a lot of time. I'll continue to review all the various methods and keep improving."

He looked at his data pad. "In fact," he smiled, "I wonder where cheap markets are. I bet I can have a certifiable droid army of mass production for next to nothing."

"Well kid, you certainly proved your worth," said a human. "Correct," said the Chib with the speaker box it had, "No design quite like this exists anywhere else. This is original work. You have my recommendation."

"Awesome," smiled Lawrden, "I was hoping you guys would like it. In that case, when do I start?"

"Not so fast kid," said Akton, "You have the right stuff, and you will certainly get some points from us. We will inform you when to join. In the meantime, begin thinking about designs of other systems. It will give you more pull with the others and help you climb through the ranks."

"Yea about that, are there ranks in the engineering groups," asked Lawden. "Not like a military standpoint," said the black headed human, "I'm guessing that's what you compare us to?" "Yea." "Well of course we have ranks," said the blond, "Cadet, junior technician, builder, senior builder, master builder."

"Those official ranks," asked Lawrden, "Because they don't sound well thought out." "If it classifies time in versus skill, then it works," said Akton. "And what are you guys?" "Senior," said a human, "Sillik and Akton here are masters." "Oh cool."

Later, they shook hands and they were off. Lawrden was noticeably pleased. But after he left, he focused the force into his hearing to see if it helps. It did as he caught Akton still within the room say to dad, "Your son is indeed brilliant. Unusually so. Makes me actually wonder where his schooling was, because no one has knowledge he has. Our other senior and master builders attempted the same thing as we _are_ designing new battlecruisers. And we managed only twenty-eight percent added power supply per fuel consumed."

"Fascinating," said dad, "I myself was skeptical as he is still very young. But that private school was not for nothing. "Clearly. Wish you would tell me where."

"It's mostly his trips to the libraries that earned him his knowledge," said dad, "But when can we expect word from you?" "Soon." "Alright then. Thank you for your time everyone. And take care of my son. He'll clearly take care of you." "Seems like it," said another.

At this point, Lawden's head poked out from the door as he said childishly, "Come oooon." "Coming son," said dad, walking to him, "Adults are done talking now."

 **Chapter 3 – Engineer Kordosen**

It was a couple weeks before the call came for his mentorship. But he wasn't bored. He designed everything in the first couple days, even brushing up on the public library on those he's not that familiar with. Even found droid manufacturing plans he liked, which he put into Galexia. And with everything he's been doing, her memory is still a petabyte from being full. Top-of-the-line indeed. Miniaturizing electronics is another thing he's not familiar with. He'll get on that.

The rest of the time was just chilling with the family. He even went to an opera with them. Met all their friends and everything. He doesn't care for politics, but the Jedi order had them learn all about situations, so he talked philosophy and politics with them. This surprised a few of them, saying how bright he is for being "just a kid". But Lawrden laughed as he said, "Well we're all 'just something'." They had a laugh.

Parents were pleased. He made a good impression. Also, he's only heard of the opera house. It's as good as the rumors say.

But then the day came when Lawrden would be called back, so he arrived, presented his reports, and Akton had everyone else looking through it. Lawrden's happy. He thought of most things, and increased all of it in one way or another. Not much, and he didn't really have a handle on some things, but overall, this looked to be hirable-worthy stuff, so he's not complaining. Good thing the Jedi order hoards knowledge like it does.

They were impressed, and he would be directly under a senior builder who heard about this kid and agreed to train him. He's a human, and his name is Cephas Lo.

So he and Cephas would get familiar with the surroundings, but then Lawrden saw a well robed ghost of a thing walking by elsewhere. "What the hell," questioned Lawrden, "Oh wait, never mind. I know what those are."

"Huh," Cephas questioned, looking over, "Oh yea. That's a Givin. They're all about mathematics and ship building. We have several here as master builders and they tend to proofcheck and critique often, so get used to them."

"Yea, I'll admit I've only read about these guys," said Lawrden. "Yea they're a little unnerving at first," said Cephas, "What with those blank sad opera mask skeleton faces. They don't really seem to come in any other expression variety. I don't know why that is." "Yea that's weird," Lawrden agreed.

In any case, they have large shops for building components, smaller shops for building smaller components, and then of course, the stuff they'll never touch physically, the ship hanger. It's external, and they'll just order huge steeloid sheets and assemble them outside. Some hangers though, did have atmospheric shielding and were more enclosed, but those were few.

Then they ate lunch in a large mess hall for the engineers. Then later, he'd be given all his equipment. He got coveralls and personal earsets. Personal, because they can be programmed to hook up to another audio source. Namely music, or the news. Safety glasses, hard hats, and orange vests are public and to be used whenever appropriate.

Lawrden was going to start from the bottom as cadet. But with his skill and accomplishments thus far, that won't last. He'll climb the ranks and make builder in just a year. Two big ranks. Keep up the good work and he'll make his way to senior in another year.

So they got started. Nothing major, just working on whatever's on the list of things to do. Nothing glamorous, but Lawrden didn't plan on anything being glamorous for at least a few years. It's just grunt work. But the _real_ good stuff is the things he can build in his off time.

He asked about discount prices and whatnot. Cephas said it depends. There are plenty of price discounts on having work done, and shops do have vanity projects going in the corner areas. Otherwise, you can't get discounts, but at least has connections with everyone that can be used.

Good, because first thing's first. Make droids. But he'll have to wait a while until he makes money. People get paid decently here though.

He would go to his room, which was a plain looking area. Very basic. He's fine with that though. Maybe he'll bring his better sheets from home later. Place didn't even have a built-in holo-vid. That's okay, because dad gave him his convenient data pad.

But he didn't watch videos yet. He liked getting used to the new industrial complex. Pretty good food too. And he'll get used to the races and people here.

Another good news, this station was connected with major galactic systems. So you can get most other things digitally. He can listen to and download music, look up other designs, find more movies to download, and all other miscellaneous stuff. This is easy.

He also asked Galexia if she can program droids, she said yes, but on a basic level. Well in that case, what's on the servers? Good news is they have a lot about the mathematical languages and programming, but the station doesn't build its own droids. Barely uses them in fact. No matter, it was enough. Now for the specifications.

"You're sapient, right," questioned Lawrden. "That's right," she replied. Because I don't want the sentient brand robot, or anything that will serve me forever, yet having its own complicated wants and needs and thusly legally qualified as a slave."

"My only want is to serve my appointed master to the best of my potential," she replied, "Okay then, let's make copies of you," said Lawrden. "And what will these droids do?" "Well mostly engineering droids," said Lawrden, "We'll refine, then build our own series of them, and they'll be mine to use. They'll have imagination and ability, but their will will be mine, if you know what I mean."

"I do," she replied, "You are interested in your own droid line, using your own format of programming based on user friendliness and upmost cognitive competence." "Precisely," he grinned.

He'd already linked his headphones in his ear protectors. It even quiets when there's an announcement or someone else is talking to him. Cephas showed him how.

He got to meet the general builders who will be around in hanger 110. Several humans, a few alien types and nearly humans. And a fuzzy dog person. It's a Bothan. He notes this specifically, because they are working together on an engine and the first thing Lawrden said when he saw him was, "Ooo fuzzy."

They laughed and the Bothan said, "Like the fluffy types do ya?" "Well maybe if you have any sisters, you can bring 'em up to here so I can hug on 'em," said Lawrden. They chuckled.

"This is Bor'kas," said Cephas, "He's the engine mechanic around here. And this here's the new kid Lawrden." "Ah yes, the new so called genius on board," said Bor'kas, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you Lawrden." "You too," smiled Lawrden, shaking his fuzzy hand and enjoying it.

The other humans he greeted, then he shook the huge hand of what looked like a mammal humanoid type. A towering and lumbering thing. But Lawrden enthusiastically rubbed his hand and said, "Oh wow, you're a Herglic. You guys are known scientists."

"We tend to be," he replied in a low smooth voice. Then Lawrden moved on, walking elsewhere and saying, "Speaking of tech savvy…"

He shook the four fingered hand of a green humanoid with the lower half of his body like a snake, and a long head and interesting scaled face. And Lawrden smiled and said, "You Sluissi I hear are all about efficiency. You and I will have a lot to talk about in the future."

"And you are," the man creature asked. "He's the eager young new cadet," said Cephas, coming over. So yes, he will generally be sticking around this shop too and is quite brilliant."

"Well then," the Sluissi looked down at Lawrden again, "In that case, we will have much to talk about indeed." "Awesome," grinned Lawrden.

Cephas introduced the two. And this guy's name is Kyorn. Neat name.

But anyway, that was it. But he's informed that they have an inspector named Taka Han. He's an Ishi-tib. Does Lawrden know those? Yes actually, knowing them to be humanoid turtle people with eye stalks. Wise, slow, and perfectionists. But yea, the rings have several and he's lucky (or unlucky) to have this meticulous guy judging him like the rest of 'em.

"You really know a lot of things," stated Cephas at that point. "I'd know more if my training was more specialized," said Lawrden, "At least engineeringwise. But I know more about politics, races, and even four languages before I ever got into the sciences. It's kind of a shame."

"Oh not at all," said Cephas, "You know more about sciences than pretty much everybody at your age. But do not scoff at other knowledge as all of it is important." "That's true I guess."

"So what other races you expect to see out here," asked Cephas. "Uh, most of 'em," chuckled Lawrden, "I mean, this is a colonized planetary ring isn't it?" "Well, I mean specifically?" "Well what is that race of insectoids who are said to be super good at building ships," asked Lawrden, "The Verpine. They should have a colony here too."

He looked away, "Or is it a nest? I don't know how it works with them." "Oh we have several," said Cephas, "But you're right, they're good at technical stuff. But you are also correct in saying this station is big. Maybe three or four you will see in this wing of the station." "Okay."

Then Lawrden gestured, "Sullustans, I think are generally everywhere too, and uh… well others too." "Well if you look hard enough, you'll find just about anyone either on world or up here." "Good thing I'm here for the long haul," smiled Lawrden. "That's right, long haul indeed," Cephas smiled too.

Later, he helped with the engine until the end of the work shift. Another shift would take over, but there aren't many orders coming in. It's been a slow century. So he had off time to chill in his room, eat at the mess hall, or go to the bar. He figured he'd go to the bar to see what kind of booze he liked. So he'd sample and make friends.

The next day, he didn't have a hangover. Good. He drank a bit, but not rolling to his room kind of drunk. Just a good buzz. So he went to work again and learned some new stuff, granted he asked the right questions.

One of the questions was if they were making a new ship. They said they had some designs in mind. One was an "Acclimator class" frigate. He even got to see the designs. It's like the corvette version of the older Venerators, with two main engines and two sub. But it's like a cross between a corvette and a snub destroyer. Twenty-four laser cannons, twelve quad laser turrets, and four missile launchers. The best hyperdrive engines too. And 700 crew minimum. An Assault ship, they're calling it. Nice.

But the _new_ new stuff is involved in designing something called a "star destroyer". And Lawrden actually said in surprise, "The heck?"

Now, it's not like it sounds, granted the main batteries can certainly glass a planet from orbit. But these are larger, anti-capital ship cruisers. The final designs aren't even out yet, and this is actually a hush-hush topic. So Lawrden was told this in confidence because technically, he designed all the new components. But yes, that's how new this is. Well okay then.

He also learns of a subsidiary company known as Rothana Heavy Engineering, which makes military vehicles for the Republic army. He's even allowed to see the schematics of the older models. Newer model designs given later. But already he was giddy, and ideas were popping up in his head.

Then of course were the civil works, which are interesting in itself. Lawrden can see himself in a home of his own making. Maybe with some kind of super solar panels, its own gardens tended by a human type droid, or several floating ones. Maybe program his own doctor.

 _Gasp_. His own _genetic engineer_. He'll superfy himself, starting with his mind. Insert evil laugh here.

Bor'kas and Kyorn were his usual companions at work. They liked that the kid was familiar with their tech, which makes training him easy. Lawrden said that because of his fascination with space and ships that fly in it, it's pretty much this tech he used as the reference in the first place. So yes, it is convenient. But he also states that he wants to review all tech from all races, because he can mix up methods to do some pretty wild stuff. Hopefully.

Uloss, the Herglic, wasn't _as friendly_ , but he's still a pretty chill guy. One of those gentle giants. He even hears from the others that Herglic has commented on liking Lawrden's outgoing friendly nature.

But as for the humans, he tried not to exclude them as "normal" and therefore uninteresting. But they understood the concept of a wide-eyed kid who's not used to aliens.

There's a gruff bald guy who always has a smile on his face. He's a senior builder named Rukus. Has a neatly trimmed grey beard and a silver eye. Not mechanical, but his iris became silver due to some sort of energy discharge that removed pigment. Eye still works, but he's color blind in one eye. It's weird.

Liam, the guy with the long-ish dark dreadlocks, was "the quiet one". The blond with the short hair was Yorn. There's a brown headed woman named Monica, always keeping long hair in a bun and she's pretty. Friendly too. She has a husband somewhere, but he's one of those tank builders, so he's in a different department.

This is good, because Lawrden's been meaning to put in his two credits in the tank business, and it'd be nice if a certain lovely lady would use her connections to help a starry-eyed young boy with his dreams.

She laughed at him. The others chuckled. Then she commented, "Your eyes ain't that starry." "Really," Lawrden questioned in disappointment. But then he smiled, "Do you think I should get cosmetic surgery to make my eyes shinier and more friendly looking?"

"No kid," she chuckled, "Don't worry about it." "You sure, because I'm not swaying you enough," he commented. "Well hey, you can't win 'em all," she replied. "You can't," he almost yelled in surprise.

"Good grief kid, what is this noise," Cephas called over there. The others were chuckling. But she just gave him a strange look and questioned, "You serious?" But he chuckled and said, "No, not really. Never mind."

"You can't," mocked another one as he laughed. That one is Hen-long. He has short black hair and is another outgoing guy.

This particular group he sticks around for now. Though thousands work here, in the area and involve themselves with one capital ship at a time.

But he doesn't intend to party with a thousand people, that's for sure. So he'll get to know this group. And they were becoming fast friends. Monica tends to leave early, because her home is on world. Even has her own space car. And Lawrden couldn't help but think, "I want a space car." Better yet, he'll build himself one.

The next day it was about the same. Nothing interesting at all. It's to be expected, though hyperdrive systems look and are, quite cool, and that counts in the engines category. And Lawrden admits that he can build a hyperdrive, though a simple one. So Cephas would show him that later.

But then came the weekend. They have a couple days off. But Lawrden has nothing to do. So Cephas asked, "Didn't you once mention building droids?" "Yea." "Well," for next to nothing, you can buy droid parts and plenty more scrap, then fix up your own here."

"Oh cool," smiled Lawrden, "Where at?" "I'll show ya. There are scrapyards all over the place. And if not, there are planets with much more scrap." "Awesome."

Later, the two would head down several levels in an elevator, reach one of the shopping district areas. But this area was furthest down, so make it to the edge, and one can rent anything from a personal vehicle, to a transport ship. They chose a small craft, fitting only about 3 people comfortably, but has plenty of cargo space. Fairly boxy, and not impressive looking, but still a craft Lawrden liked riding in.

So Cephas paid and Lawrden went up the left side steps into the passenger seat. He looked inside and noticed how basic the controls look. Well, they do the job, but he couldn't help but think how just a little bit of automation can remove this 'texture' of bumpiness which is a layout of buttons and levers and knobs. Making mental notes now.

Cephas hopped in and flipped a few switches to power everything on. Then they were off. Lawrden was giddy again. First time using his credit card. This one week, he has 806 credits. Four days at slightly over 20 credits an hour (due to his position under a senior builder instead of the usual low teaches lower). He's got some cash to spend. And he doesn't pay rent or meal plans on station, so all he does is earn. But he intended to only spend 300 this trip, but depending on what he sees, that can be flexed.

The world looked nice. Like any advanced place. Big cities with lots to do. They parked in an actual junk yard too. destroyed ships and everything were stacked.

They got out and looked around. "So we park right inside huh," asked Lawrden. "Yep," Cephas replied, "and when you see something you like, just head inside and ask the person what you want." "Alright then."

So he looked around. Here's the big things. He walked further on, looking for the little things. Soon he found the smaller things. Many of the things were rusted over, but some still looked new. He searched around and had something in mind, so he began collecting parts and handfuls of wire.

He had his arms full of stuff already as he found a small warehouse on that end and he saw droids and more complete parts for engines or fuel cells or something. Problem was, there is no way to know if a droid knows engineering, because they're all so… generic. Loaded with wires, and in no conceivable way protected against a sudden electrical charge or burst of heat.

So now he went to the building and put his stuff all down on a metal table. Nobody was there for now, so he dinged the ringer.

"So what's all that stuff for," asked Cephas. "Well I'm going to build my own droid because droids to date are garbage," said Lawrden, "Also, I think I'm gonna build an external processor to increase thinking power of an artificial master of engineering."

"Why would you build a robot that could potentially replace you," asked Cephas. "Because a robot has no need for luxuries, food, beds, or even a room, therefore requires no money for anything. I will program it to function for my own interests." "Wow kid, you do have some interesting ideas." "And I'm just getting started, that's the beauty of it," Lawrden grinned.

A balding middle aged human emerged from an office and smiled at them. "What can I do help you with?" "Well, a cart, first off, and at least one good droid brain, specifically geared for math and engineering," said Lawrden, "I was hoping you'd know the basic history of the plethora you got down there, because I don't want to activate one only to hear some kind of plea or something, so I buy it out of guilt. I'm afraid I'm too nice for that."

"Hear ya loud and clear," nodded the guy and chuckling, "That's the problem with the sentient type droids. I often wonder why they make them so human just to use 'em as a slave, ya know?" "You don't fight fire with fire," shrugged Lawrden, "You fight it with water." "Exactly."

So he showed him to the droid area and he noted three of them, even recommending one that came in about five years ago. New models apparently came in and they sold off the rest and deactivated the excess. So if Lawrden's looking for a good engineer, then this would be his best bet. Alright then. Didn't need the body, so he disconnected the head. But he _did_ take some droid parts from others. He needed durable metals, then real good conducting metals. The rest he guessed he can mix in the form of industrial paint.

"Wow your kid knows what he's looking for it looks like," mentioned the guy. "Oh yea he's got all the ideas," said Cephas, "One of the youngest in the engineering core in the rings, but one of the brightest."

"Yea the problem with these droids is either exposed wires, or crappy metals anyway," said Lawrden, "So I'm just gonna build my own. Dense steeloid endoskeleton with just as sturdy exoskeleton, compartmentalized and protected parts in between. I need carbon for heat resistance and copper for electrical. And that's the basics. The rest I'll just forge myself." "Damn," said the other guy, "No kidding."

Later, he had a cart full of parts. The entire thing was about 350, considering he took so much and it involved some high quality parts. So Lawrden paid, and the guy helped them load it up on the ship. Then they headed back to the ring station.

Had to acquire another grav-cart to push it all to his room. Then he activated the droid head immediately. It was humanistic with the two yellow light up eyes. And once online, it said, "Oh my, who are you, and… it appears I do not have a body."

"Yea, it's garbage," said Lawrden. "My body has become a receptacle for _garbage_ ," questioned the droid in shock. "No, I mean, why the hell would they make an engineering droid so receptive to electrical surges and heat? I'll build you an actually good body." "Oh, okay then,"

"In the meantime," he began, finding a port in the back of his head and plugging one cord into it. "Galexia, if you would do as we discussed," he continued, plugging the other end into the data pad. "Yes sir," she replied.

"And what was discussed," asked the droid. "Giving you an update," Lawrden replied, "She'll give you a looking over to see what you know, give you new info, then, I don't know, I guess do a hard reboot, then you're slightly better than usual. Though eventually we might be able to download you into a new more impressive droid sized brain that you yourself will build."

Lawrden smiled at him, "That's the beauty of being an engineering droid." He looked up to think, "That's like… the bio-medical engineer for droids." "Huh, I guess that does make sense like that," the droid replied.

So while that was happening, he fished through his stuff. He'll take these in the shop and pick a place to work. But while he did that, he heard behind him the new droid tell Galexia, "By the way, I do not believe we made introductions, "I am C one three zero engineering droid. Who might you be?"

"I am Galexia," her lovely smooth voice replied, "A data assistant for master Lawrden." "So _that_ is his name."

He took his stuff into the shop and went right to work. He'll have to clean certain things, rip things apart, put stuff back together, even reheat, fabricate, and compress metals.

But when he came back to his room to sleep, he was informed that the update has been completed. Of course, this meant that she re-wrote in a mild way, his programming to make him a smoother, and less needy sentient droid. So he's sapient, but with mild sentient qualities. Makes him the perfect tool who loves to fulfil his purpose in being so. But then again, aren't we all when we find the right job?

In any case, he'd go to sleep, then be up the next morning. He briefly realized it's still the weekend, which means no work. Well in that case, he meditated, did some Jedi drills for a couple hours, got a good brunch to go, then ate it in the hanger as he thought about his next moves for the day, and by extension, the rest of the year.

 **Chapter 4 – The old group**

"A battle pod," stated Monica's husband. In the end, she caved into Lawrden's boyish charms and got her husband a visit up at the station. At least, that's what he teased her about. She said immediately that that's not the case, and that he's a little smart-ass.

What _really_ happened was that he sometimes visits her when free time clashes, so they brighten each other's day sometimes. This is one of those times where he's up here now. And seeing as Lawrden is some unusually smart kid, her man's heard about the kid.

And so this is what he's looking at. It was basically a small bunker with plenty of armaments, shields, walking on long legs. And Lawrden explained, "You see, it has it's own little reactor which is powerful enough to work the shields and weapons. I'd want a repulser lift on it too, but I don't want to strain the power supply. So it's an all-terrain walker. Whaddya think?"

"It's brilliant," Judan shrugged, "Too brilliant. And does is this fuel source a Rhydonium ion mix? What in the world are you thinking kid?" "Well, with a high-density interior, you can ionize tiny portions of it at a time and then slam them together inside the core, which, as you know, will create an extensive amount of excess energy. But it's a little safer, if not a little more work in the reactor needing to be done. But in doing so, you have yourself a tiny walking bunker."

There was a long pause. Then Monica whispered, "What's on your mind honey?" "Well kid," he replied, giving back the data pad, "I like what you've done, but that's way too much effort."

"So," shrugged Lawrden replied, "Everyone always complains when people die in war, and now you're telling me you don't want to put forth the effort? That's a little hypocritical."

"Wow kid, you don't have to be a dick about it," said Monica. "I'm serious," said Lawrden, "Why do people fight all the time? Hormones? Head up-your-ass nonsense? All that bantha crap that's all our own and we make it other people's problem, you know."

"Well, I get it," said Judan, "I mean, you're not alone there. But there is just one thing to note when inventing for a military. I'm sure the navy has its own values. But the real issue is 'how mass-producable' is it? You already have all-terrain down. But how costly is it to make, what materials will be readily available in any environment in which to repair it, can a technician _even_ repair it? And how much will it be? Several hundred, or thousand, or even up to millions of times, if it's at the individual troop level. We compromise for a reason, kid."

Lawrden blinked a couple times. Then he looked down and said, "Well if I give a better engine of a common design and take the shield away, and even the side turrets, the blasters will still be anti-tank, and the bunker could be hollowed out more to shove more armed troops inside to shoot out two windows we'll put in place of the side guns."

"That's the spirit," smiled Judan, "Make up the new plans and send it down and I'll make sure to give you full credit." "Okay," smiled Lawrden, "Any new designs you want me to work on, because I've got time." "It's fine. Just do what you want. If you send something in, we'll see if we can use it." "Okay. Thanks for your time Judan." "You're welcome."

With that, Lawrden was away, leaving the two to their business. Now he'd go to his apartment in the residential district of this factory. He moved there years ago when he got the money and the position of senior builder recently.

But he needed the home to house the newest droids. The home was basic, yet in good design, and only had few decorations to lighten the place up. But it's fully furnished and had plenty of food for which the cooking bot could make.

Over one thousand recipes. All for human and near humans. What used to be an antique droid that was passed over by another newer one current to the _decade_ , this is another scrapped one he found at random and thought it a good idea to have this one too.

Two slender lady-bots he built because the original droids had the feminine qualities. One was a housekeeper and the other's a tailor. Was a buy-one-get-one-free deal. He just threw in the tailor for free. Probly because her fingers didn't work like they used to, and was an outdated design. Jokes on the other guy, a robotics specialist rebuilt her _newer_ than the current models.

They had softer bodies. Leather over metal external frames. More complete looking. Smooth plating. Neutral white. Green colored accents would be given, the girls having green nails and visors. They didn't have standard eyes, but a multi-purpose face plate that only shows the thin strip of green light across the face.

Others who see them ask "where did you get those droids?" "Clearly they want them. But Lawrden and the Engineer made it. That's what he called the new droid.

As for the engineer, his armor is more angled. Not glossy or covered in soft leathers for comfort like the chef, tailor, and maid. But he otherwise had the same "Lawrden design" to them.

And by them, he means the engineer, the Wizard, and the Forge. Wizard being a master of all forces of energy, studying power plants, engines, but also cosmic energies, and even the force. It studies everything that is energy and can be used for energy.

The forge is just that, a master of the elements and knowing every periodic table on every planet that can be documented in the galaxy. Mixing, forging, tempering, freezing, bombarding; He can do it all and is even tasked in trying to figure out how the Mandalorians refine their special metal to make it indestructible. He's even bought many samples of just the ore, but even an already tempered plate. Lawrden visited those guys himself.

Phrik metals are indestructible as well, granted a lightsaber can cut through it and it's more expensive. Then there's even more expensive Cortosis, which is a _wonderful_ superconductor. Literally shorts out lightsabers. But to create synthetic versions of stuff like this, Lawrden is informed that Forge would need to invent some sort of molecular forge that literally can shape molecules, or even atoms themselves. But the Engineer states that the task is "impossible". As of late anyway.

But if they make the thing, the ability to create even new metals entirely would be amazing. Forge can experiment to make new things, but he agrees it would be amazing.

But this is why, for the past few years, he's been building and upgrading his external processor and memory bank. All droids can hook up to it simultaneously and confer at speeds down to the picosecond. Close to it anyway, Lawrden hasn't done the complete math.

But anyway, with Galexia's new body which can be wirelessly connected to her data pad at all times, as well as the bio-med droid filled with what genetic engineering knowledge he could get at this point, they all can think and work at speeds that makes Lawrden incredibly jealous.

Pretty much why he wants the genetic engineer droid in the first place. Organics can be upgraded too. At least two races are masters of genetics, but he thinks the Caminoans are friendlier. Or at least morally empty enough to not attack him for any random reason. Yea, he'll see them first someday. But general galactic medicine is a good start.

But Lawrden is immensely pleased with himself on this idea. Seriously. A droid that can learn in an hour what any human learns in _ten years_? Then further increased with a small supercomputer to just invent and refine, and miniaturize, and so on forever. And already, they've been teaching _him_ in his spare time, what new technologies they've found out, or invented entirely. But mostly, they're gathering the rest of galactic tech. And Lawrden has endless enthusiasm learning the new tips and tricks for doing everything.

And he couldn't be prouder of his new robot family. And they say they appreciate his appreciation for them. They do feel in small ways, so their upgrades and the abilities he's given them is most appreciated. Once he even asked them about working for Lawrden regardless. They said Lawrden is a kind and generous master, and possesses the will and desires that they robots don't have. He gives them purpose, and they need a purpose in life.

 _Yes_! He did this right. They're programmed to be lovely. But just for good measure, he has tended to push the light side of the force into them as well as the external processor. He doesn't know about software, but hardware is sturdier because of it –not that he's tested. But if their software is kept clean and nice by the force as well, then that's just another plus. Chances are, he'll never really know for sure.

And yet, science wasn't everything. He had his own small factory in his house as well as a biology lab for Medi. But in the strong room itself, it's sometimes his factory, and half the time his training area. Even had training droids and everything.

Galexia really is observant. He didn't know that she was watching him since the beginning and had marked his moves down in memory. She could even critique if a stance was off at any moment.

Her droid self, with those compound sensors and very fast reflexes, can see what he does and even help him spar with ceramic training staves.

Other times it's force training. But he did so wherever he went. When around people, he worked on sensing the emotions of those people. When relatively alone in the hanger, it just looked like he's spacing out. But really, he concentrating a mile out to things he's moving with his mind.

In reading history, there are things Jedi or Sith could've done that they didn't for some reason. Maybe they didn't know they could. As the master in the crystal caves four years ago once said, "the prison was your own mind."

So being the analytical mind that he is, he tends to not like how the force is an intangible _primal_ thing that can't be technically measured. So this in itself is his life-long experiment. And as a "magic", it can do anything. And sure enough, he can lift tons from any distance. He can crush scrap with his mind. He can channel this power through him for physical enhancement, or around him like a shield that might be able to block other force senses from others. He's even diverted electricity around him from time to time.

Anyway, he's got a long time to figure all this out and just play around with it. All he knows right now is, it is _soooo_ much easier to build a droid from scratch using the force. Like a thousand little invisible hands going in their right places. He built the lightsaber using his heart, but he can also use his brain to help it along. The more understanding of an object he has, the more he can screw with it.

So he and Galexia trained and he wanted her to help train him in multi-tasking. He can kind of do it, but his projects are just one-and-done. Total focus on one thing and then on to the next thing. The force is like that, as max power is needed in some cases, but it's just practice, Lawrden thinks. Just repetition, repetition, repetition. Second nature. Has to admit though. This is fairly hard. And he dislikes things that takes too long to learn. He's just not used to it. Has to admit though, he likes having a sexy tone body.

And to accent this body, new robes. Leathers and silks he purchased for the tailor, she made for him a good old fashioned old republic style set of white robes with green and gold accents. It, was, _beautiful_ , but not made for a woman kind of beautiful. This was still a guy type set of robes, with the tails in back and the two minor ones in front, complete with pants, matching boots, and the leathers made it look somewhat like artistic armor plating and bracers to taper the looser arm silks into it. Very comfortable and easy to move in. He loved it. She was pleased.

Now, it was time to leave to see the folks. And as he gathered his things. He took his lightsaber just because, hooked it at his pants belt, hidden under the coat sections.

But then he turned around, three of his droids present at the time. Then he said to them, "I'm proud of you guys by the way." "We appreciate it sir," they bowed. Lawrden smiled and said, "I knew it was a good idea to save you from the junk yards. Just wish I had room for more of ya."

"It was unfortunate that we were thrown away," said the maid, "And we are so glad you upgraded us yourself." "Oh yea, I'm basically a droid doctor, so if you have problems, don't be afraid to ask," Lawrden shrugged. "Yes sir."

They mean it too. They do feel a little bit, but those feelings are filled with good stuff. Galexia even confirms it. Honestly, why have people when you can have droids like this? People are too inefficient.

This particular date is special, because it's the first day he hasn't had to take a cab. He has his own car. It was fairly large, based on an older Nabu design, it has the repulsar lifts on the side corners, accented by the wider curvier ends that made the whole vehicle look just _sexy_.

But this car is large. Why? Because it has a hyperdrive inside. Smallest he could make, and thusly a lesser version, but it'll get you there. A good reactor, minor deflector shields, it's the largest POV in existence, because it's technically a tiny starship. Plus it's got a gravity hitch attachment he can put on for the trailer he made for it. He's needed it to build his various things.

But he took this sexy vehicle with white and gold plating, old republic inspired, and just something that would make even the senators jealous, and headed to Coruscant.

He had a week of vacation days he's decided to use. He has more, but doesn't need it yet. But he always uses a week or two to meet the family every year.

It was the weekend and their car was here. Good. He'll park next to it. And he'll show Osmium when he answers the door. But mom did instead.

"Hey honey," she greeted and hugged, "You got kind of a stubble there." "Yep, I think I'm gonna pull a daddy and keep a short beard and stache." "It looks good on you."

She separated, but held his shoulders as she looked him over, "And speaking of looking good, who _is_ your tailor?" "Me." She looked in his eyes, surprised.

He shrugged, "Well, I made the droid who _made_ the droid, who tailored my suit. So if you go down the line…" He gestured to one side. "Right. And very old republic inspired. You always said you enjoyed the art." "Well if you like that, wait till you see my new car?"

Later, they were out looking at it and she gasped and marveled. "Who's your dealer," she asked. "Oh some guy at the junk yard," said Lawrden casually.

"What," she questioned, "Now you're not going to tell me you made this car too." "I did. took apart three vehicles, used sturdier metals, and put it all together over time. Can you believe it? basically four hundred credits total and I made… two hundred thousand. If I sold it, that is, which I will _not_."

"And do you need one that big, or is this you boasting," asked mom. "Boasting," he replied, "It's got a small hyperdrive in it, and a small deflector shield." "So you made a space craft." "Small space ship or big car," he shrugged, "It's either/or."

She giggled and hugged her boy. "It's amazing honey, I'm so proud of you," she praised. He hugged her too and said jokingly, "I'm proud of me too."

"Honey, get out here and see Lawrden's new car," she called. "But my stories are on," dad replied. "And they'll be there when you get back, now come on," she barked. Lawrden giggled.

So he came out, comfy and wearing fuzzy slippers. But he too _looked_ at the car and immediately knew that no dealership makes one like this. And all he said was, "Good work son." "Thank you daddyyyy," Lawrden sang.

So it was back to dad's stories, and the family sat on the couch with him. They made plans for tomorrow to go to the theater, so today, Lawrden had a particular temple he'd like to visit.

He parked his car at the lot, then he headed down to the still huge temple. Almost forgot how big it was. But yea, you can see this place from space.

So he headed in, through the large corridors, and down the halls. He saw all the people here and all gave him a glance. He smiled and nodded at them. Many nodded back, and some smiled too.

The deeper he got, the more he had a twinge of… nervousness? Excitement? Didn't know which. But he saw more Jedi here now.

First familiar place he went to, is where the young padawans were being trained. Classic blinder helmets and those dreadful shocking shot orbs. And look, Yoda's teaching them. He remembers the white headed little green goblin anywhere.

He walked in and Yoda sensed him enter, looking back at him. Lawrden smiled and waved. Now what will Yoda say to him?

"Ah, young Lawrden has returned," said Yoda happily, he looked around and said, "Studets. We have a returning student greeting us today. Everyone say hello to the Jedi Lawrden Kordosen."

The kids, which must be about nine years old or so by now, took off their helmets and greeted in unison, "Hello Jedi Lawrden." "Hey kids," he smiled and waved, "Is training still constant and strenuous as always?"

"Yes," they replied. "Well so has mine since I left the order, so…" Lawrden chuckled. "But master Yoda said you are a Jedi."

Lawrden sat next to Yoda and glanced at him. But Yoda didn't miss a beat, saying, "Once a Jedi, always a Jedi. Unless giving in to the dark side, they do. Fallen from our grasp, they are."

"Why did you leave mister Lawrden," a kid asked. Lawrden shrugged, "Because it'd be harder to leave once I made master. I'd never want to. Politically harder too. But I realized early on that I have a genius level intellect and an analytical mind geared for the sciences and arithmetic. And I'd stay here for the next eighty years and sit around, then occasionally fling around a glowstick? Come on."

He waved his finger back and forth for the glowstick part. He put his hand down and sighed irritably, "I couldn't do that to myself. The galaxy would even suffer for it. But yea, my calling was elsewhere. And I've been happier ever since."

"Glad you made the right choices for you, I am," said Yoda. "You really are," asked Lawrden with a grin. "Of course, young one. A child of the light, you are." "Awww, you're awesome Yoda. Hugzies." "Yes, hugzies," Yoda replied, raising an arm to hug his neck as he came in.

But Lawrden was especially pleased he got the old grandmaster to say the word "hugzies". But Lawrden said to him, "And I've kept practicing Jedi works every day."

"So we don't have to stay if we do not want," asked a student. Lawrden didn't like that question. Did he just instigate a tiny revolt?

But Yoda said, "Treacherous, the world is. Teach you to deal with this, we masters must. Once old enough, make decisions for _yourself_ , all must make."

Good answer Yoda. Kids liked that answer too apparently. But Lawrden clarified, "And don't be afraid of hard work. I mean, I slave away with gears, electronics and grease and I love it." He shook his fists, "I'm a big kid too, I can't sit still. I need to do stuff and work with my hands and invent new technologies."

He acted as if telling a secret, "And making lots of money doing it of course. I'm a senior builder at the Kuat shipyards. Youngest ever. And I've designed about seventy percent of the new battlecruiser lines we're thinking of making." He glanced at Yoda, "To replace the old school Venerators. But it's still in the planning stages."

"I see," Yoda replied, "Successful, you are. A bright one, you always were." "Thanks Yoda. By the way, is Yaddle around, I wanna say hi to my old master." "She is around."

Lawrden grinned, "What about Nalla? She here?" "One of your class? Yes, she should be here somewhere." "Awesome," Lawrden smiled. Then he had a sly look, "I'mma go sneak up on her."

Some of the kids giggled. One even said, "Sure you can sneak up on master Nalla?" "Oh I can be pretty slick when I want to be," Lawrden replied.

He stood up and said, "Well I'm off to find the girls. And one more thing." He floated his lightsaber up before him and ignited it, showing the green blade. "Once a Jedi always a Jedi," Lawrden stated. He then retracted the blade and put it back under his jacket, on his belt, then headed out.

He found Nalla first. So he concentrated on that anti-sensing shielding. Seeing if he knows half as much as he thinks he does. She was talking to people, but moved on, so he snuck up behind her. His boots were soft soled, so they didn't make much noise at all. But neither did hers.

But she looked good. Despite the robes, she's clearly a big sexy girl. And her natural head ornamentation got longer. The familiar white with blue striping. She's very artistic. He likes Togrutas.

But he snuck closer and closer, a big dumb smile on his face. Then _wrap_. His arms trapped hers against her body and she yelped, "Ah! Who is that?!" Lawrden just giggled.

"How did you sneak up on me," she asked, looking one way, then another, trying to find a face. He poked his head out to one side and said, "Yea I wasn't sure I could really hide myself well. But that's just another experiment I use the force for."

She gasped, "Lawrden?!" He let her go and greeted, "Hey Nalla. Long time no see." "Why are you here," she asked in surprise, "You can't be a master once you've quit for so long."

"Psh," he scoffed, rolling his head _and_ his eyes, then told her, "I'm a genius, remember? I can prove it in being one of the youngest senior builders in existence. I will _not_ embarrass myself in being nothing more than a glowstick slanger."

She frowned. "I mean…" he began, "The monk way is good and all, but… I have better things to do." "Well gee, thanks for gracing us with your presence," she frowned.

At this point he thought, "Wow, she's just determined to be an ass about it. Fine." So immediately he grinned and said childishly, "You're welcome."

Oddly, this made her laugh. Then she said, "Well at least you're not the sour puss you used to be." "Yea I like working with my hands. I love design and electronics."

"And you're not rubbing it in our faces with that obviously expensive suit you have on," she questioned suspiciously. He scoffed again, "Please. I built the tailor droid to do this for me." "Oh I see," she said mockingly.

"However, yes," he smirked, "Just in case you people feel that me quitting the order makes me a failure. Think again." "Well, it is good to see you doing well," she admitted, then smirked, "Though I still don't know how you snuck up on me."

He pointed at her, "Yea you'd _like_ to know how this 'non-master' snuck up on the mighty you, huh Master Nalla?" She bopped him in the shoulder as she chuckled, "Don't be an ass." He was chuckling too.

"Well anyway, I might see you on my way out if I can find you," he waved and headed off, "I want to find Yaddle and give her a big hug." "Okay," she waved.

She hangs out in one of three places. All three kind of far apart. But he found her at the garden area. He'd sneak up on her too. Her eyes were closed, so he just sat in front of her.

But shortly, she opened her eyes and saw him. He smiled and waved. Yaddle smiled and said, "Practicing, have you."

"Yea I still take the time," he smiled. "Quite fancy, you look," said Yaddle, "A statement?" "I don't know how successful the usual drop-out is, but at least everyone will know _this_ one's earned himself quite the reputation as the youngest senior builder at the Kuat shipyards.

"Wonderful," smiled Yaddle, "A bright one, you have always been." "Yea I was hoping so. Hugzies?" "Hugzies."

He hugged on his old master. She's just as warm as he remembers. And now, they'd sit and talk for a couple hours.

They spoke of life outside the order, which she knows well enough. But she says things move too fast out there. Too many people wanting too much. A chaos that is as unhelpful as it is unchangeable. She hasn't "given up" so to speak, but if a tree refuses to bear fruit, then cut it out.

That almost sounded grim. Now that's a rarity for Yaddle. She's right though, naturally. You can't help everybody, because people generally are helped at all times. Question is, by who or _what_?

But anyway, there was another goodbye hug, and he thanked her for her time. And she said he can come by to visit any time. She is curious about his progress.

On his way out, it was easy to find Nalla again. And the first thing she said was, "You haven't left yet?" "Yaddle's really great to talk to," smiled Lawrden. "Yea she is," she agreed, then said, "Wanna spar, for old time sake?" He grinned and replied, "I was waiting for one of us to say that."

So they went to a training area. He was curious to see how well she could fight. And they wasted no time getting to it.

Green and blue clashed. She was strong. Not in muscle, though she was very athletic, but in the force. She's practiced augmenting her body with it. But he's been practicing multitasking. Which was surprising when her leg suddenly cocked and bent her a little, then there was a green blade near her head.

He smiled. She was surprised. But then she looked irritable, "I know what you did." She smiled, "Pretty good."

He took the sword away from her face and they started again. In a super quick flurry of blows, they went at each other. He could probably match her in power play, but he didn't try. Instead, he used his knowledge of fighting styles to slide a foot sometimes or knock a hand away, which usually created an opening. That's what Jedi did. They _waited_ for openings to present itself. This is a new style he's using and she's unfamiliar. In order to match him now, she had to learn fast.

She did, as after the third time of having a sword near her face, now there was shining blue near _his._ But when this happened, he scoffed opera style, "Oh woe is me, she has learned to compensate. Might as well call it in now. Game over man, game over."

She giggled, backing off and then saying mockingly, "Drama queen." He scoffed and flicked his hair, "You just hate me because I'm beautiful." She laughed.

"And as master says, hate leads to the dark side," he stated, then gave her a suspicious look, "Looks like someone hasn't been training her spirit." "Oh," she replied with a slight, but dangerous tone, and with raised eyebrows. Or at least, the face markings that made it look like she had big blue ones.

They stared at each other a moment. But he just giggled and cowered, "Don't look at me like that." She chuckled too, then sighed and said, "Well dang, Lawrden. You keep at it, okay? You're doing well."

"And seriously, I always remembered you fondly back in the day," said Lawrden, "In retrospect I would've liked hanging out more. I always liked Togrutas more than regular people anyway."

"Well thank you Lawrden, and good day to you," she replied. "Good day Nalla." They waved and parted ways. Then it was back home to hang out with the family and have good times.

 **Chapter 5 – The dark side**

Years would pass. Not too much progress was being made. That is to say, physically. But the droids. Holy crap do the droids always have a new line of findings to teach him when he gets home. Good thing he loves learning this stuff because his imagination goes wild with what he can do. Good grief.

But he's thirty now. Still not master builder. Not that he wasn't offered the position, but was asked if he could hold off on that. And yes he can. As a senior, he can be supervisor and builder all he wants. Otherwise, the masters, don't really engage in the hangers. Just a lot of supervision over a much wider area. And honestly, Lawrden doesn't like that as much. He has a good middle ground here.

Plus he's nicknamed "The Architect", because of his unique and off the wall designs he tends to produce. He's actually pumped out a mass amount of plans, but over half of them have been turned back and labeled as "too specialized". Lawrden actually got mad as this kept happening and ended up going down there to ask just what the hell they mean by this.

But that was an awful oversight on his part. He totally forgot to account for "training" as another mass produced quality when designing plans. See, college educated people are very smart, but are used to the "average", and don't like straying outside of that proverbial box. And yet, those are the smarter ones. Eighty percent of the masses they bring in, are right out of high school and come for on-the-job training and want to get a career started super-quickly like he did.

But yes, mass produced training. Totally forgot to account for that. So this made sense as his designs are pretty off the wall half the time. Too bad, because he's got some good ones.

Like the "storm reactor", which ionically propels lightning against a specific surface to generate even more static electricity, which in turn does more and more until it either keeps being held down by the harnessing materials themselves, or it overloads and explodes.

You're literally trying to contain a powerful and sudden electrical runaway that increases exponentially by the microsecond. Harnessing materials being the super-dense crystalline metal Forge invented while studying Mandalorian iron and a number of other materials.

Infuse that with Cortosis particles to disintegrate the electrical plasma more absolutely, and you have an indestructible, and heavy little reactor that uses no fuel and pumps out a tremendous amount of power.

Not quite the Ion reactor he thought about making that just uses pure ions, but close enough. The power of which is used in the engine of his car. Got six of these above-fist-sized cylindrical devices hooked into it.

In other news, not too much passed in these other five years. He got his discount Venerator starship he's always wanted. They just gave it to him because they were gonna scrap it anyway. It was too old and too war hardened, and thusly, too expensive to fix. They knew he'd like that.

He did. Wonderfully so. He's found and upgraded so many engineering droids that he doesn't know what to do with any of them. They haven't even been activated since they've been upgraded. Been paying for the large storage locker down town for a while now. Time to release the troops!

First thing's first. Make that hanger more factory based, with large multi-purpose construction arms on the ceiling and everything. Best fabricators, both huge industrial ones, as well as the smaller more intricate ones. Put those everywhere. Then, make the rest of this ship more automatable. And by that, he means he's upgrading the navicomputer into a full blown supercomputer for the ship's new AI Galexia (or at least another variant), to help manage the whole thing. And for the next few years, rebuild everything into the best no-holds-barred epic personal ship they can make at this point.

He's thinking, a new luxury/war ship. Even its own ecosystem deck that makes all the fruits, vegetables, and animals for eating, as well as being the ship's life support. Droid-managed of course.

Lovely interior and exterior, cloaking, fast, and re-designing all the weapons. Thinking two super-laser cannons for the main anti-capital ship turrets. A plasma battery broadside on either side, each containing ten huge mega-blaster cannons, and with small degree of rotation to better hit.

And then there will be the list of quad turbolaser batteries, ion cannons, many more high-maneuvering anti-fighter laser cannons, as well as smaller and even better maneuvering anti-missile dedicated lasers. And with masterfully powerful shields using a new double-hull lining system to make a far more efficient shield system, this thing's going to be a real beast. Armed _past_ the teeth, one might say.

And as for the bridge sticking up there and a lovely big target? Just cut that right off. The bridge will be bunkered within the ship itself. Don't know who thought of the bright idea to make the ships like that. Hopefully the next designs won't have it.

But even with the improved reactor, this seems like too much power. But not if you replace all the flooring with the storm reactor "belts". Specialized in sectioned off places, and covered with the translucent plating to make the lovely glowing walk way, there will be literally over a hundred miles of these reactors feeding the ship with far more power.

Of course that's just for starters. And the outside will be altered and smoothed in his designs. But he's been thinking about this for a long time and already had designs made for everything down to the wire, including the much better "galactic grade" scanners that he's having ripped apart some hallways and living areas to make room for. And now, it's time to perform an evil laugh.

But that sparked his delving into finding himself a botanist droid. Another cheap one he'll find in the slums. He finally tracked one down though, yet as he was doing so, he felt an odd and fearful pull. It was a dark energy that almost made him sick.

He looked. _Crap_. Shouldn't have looked. Because now he looked into the burning hot yellow eyes of a Sith.

"No couldn't be," he thought. But there he was. He feels something from this man. And those eyes are unmistakable. And honestly, he felt a twinge of fear he forced down. The dark side really does feel nasty.

He played it cool, just squeezing his lips together and tilting his head. Then he went his way.

Good thing he's practiced sensing people back on the ship. But he feels no malice from anyone. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb. At least the force can see his relative location. And yes, he's following him. Lawrden doesn't wear fancy clothing to lesser grade places like this, so it's not his style that caught his attention.

He pulled out his data pad and said, "Hey Galexia." "Yea boss," she questioned. "There's a man thing with yellow eyes following me. Those spy drones working?" "They should, though they just been tested."

"Send them out," he stated, "Follow him. Don't let him know. And if he has a ship, put a tracker on it." "Yes sir." Anyway, he found his place and he found the droid he's looking for. It's a floating type, but is well versed in plants from all the core worlds. Maybe he'll keep it as such, but also upgrade it and make him a humanoid version too.

He walked back with his new dead droid in his arms. But there he was. He was a red skinned human with black hair and yellow eyes. They stared at each other a moment. Then Lawrden sighed and looked away, "What do you have to say, guy, don't be shy."

"You're a long way from home _Jedi_ ," grinned the man. Man, even his teeth were as crooked as his smile. But Lawrden just scoffed, "Pff."

"You claim to not be one," questioned the man rhetorically. "Force sensitive I may be," said Lawrden, "But _I_ make a living designing an entire Republic Navy _and_ military. The Jedi _wish_ they were me." Lawden waved his finger back and forth, "But they're far too busy being glowstick slangers than to exercise any technical expertise."

Lawrden grinned at him, "And what about _you_? Are you some kind of Sith? Are they still a thing?" He looked down, "You got the iconic red lightsaber in that list of monk robes you got there?"

The man grinned, "You'll find out soon enough." But Lawrden replied, "How soon? In fact, can you walk and talk? I'm busy." He walked off. The man followed. But Lawrden kept his senses open. Awfully risky turning his back to a sociopath like that, yet at the same time aware he hasn't bothered with anything just yet. He's just… stalking.

"So you are not with the Jedi order, huh," questioned the man. "Nope." "Prove it." Lawrden chuckled, then said, "Uh, I'm fucking rich and successful. How's that for proof?"

Just then, he heard the electronic rumble/woosh of a lightsaber being drawn. _Shit_. He had his, but he really didn't want to show it and prove him right. Maybe it's a test. Even still, he focused his power into his own reflexes and senses.

He looked back to see the bright red glow and onlookers afraid and backing off. Some of them are actually running. "Oh I see," said Lawrden.

He swung quickly, but Lawrden dodged and backed off. The man leaped at him and swung over, Lawrden moving aside and pushing the arm away, focusing a small concentrated amount of force into his palm and releasing it in one burst.

It worked as the man staggered and spun his way. But now that Lawrden had time, he sensed the wall of living energy the man's filled with. Not too strong and a bit raw.

Couldn't think on weak spots for long, because the guy was coming at him. He swung one way, then another, but the more they fought, the easier the fight became. Maybe because it was easier to choke down the fear of attempted assassination, or maybe it's because this guy's younger and much dumber than Lawrden.

But as this violent idiot kept coming at him, Lawrden barely registered the boiling rage at this kid. He just comes out of nowhere and tries to kill him? Why? What reason is there? It makes no logical sense! This man is absolutely sick. And Lawrden began hating him.

But as the attack went on and Lawrden tripped him here and there sometimes, making the kid madder and wilder, Lawrden tried something he's honed in his years of working in the shops. Using his force like a needle to disconnect components. And since it's a lightsaber, he knows just what to do.

He swung a _widely_ telegraphed swing. This guy really is an idiot. If he was just a little better, Lawrden wouldn'tve had the time to suddenly disconnect the battery connection inside his saber as it passed.

The boy was confused a moment as his lightsaber was off. But then, Lawrden did something that surprised him. Giving a force infused knife-hand to his throat, it was as quick as it was deadly. The force erupted through his throat and shattered his trachea.

The man backed off and looked at him in fear as he couldn't breathe. Lawrden hid the surprise at what he'd just done, by just frowning at him, a tilt to his head.

"You stupid bastard," growled Lawrden, "Here I was just being happy and you could not let me have it? You hate docility. Well I hope you're happy young man. I'm not docile right now."

The man choked to death. He laid there with his fearful yellow eyes dead and unblinking. Then, just for experimentation purposes, he took the kid's lightsaber for himself. He'll mess with it later. Then he walked out.

As he walked off, he was actually surprised he fought him off. Didn't even drop his droid. But in further thinking, the kid really was a stupid bastard who either vastly underestimated him, or he was just untrained.

He went back to his car and put the droid and his little bag with Galexia inside, in the side seat. But he heard in the bag, "I am sorry sir. I can no longer follow him, for he is dead." He chuckled and said, "I know I was there when he died."

"But I did manage to find that he had no ship," she continued, "He frequents smuggler groups though. This must be how he gets around." "So was he searching for me or was this random?" "Probably random." "Yea it seems like it."

He sat there a moment. Now that the excitement was over, he feels… dirty. As much as he's surprised that he did it, he really wanted to. That's the scary thing.

He looked at the new lightsaber. He stared at it. He then felt himself being drawn into the darkness of it. He shoved it aside, took in a deep breath, let it out, then whispered to himself, "Priorities in order." He then started his car and lifted off.

He went home and integrated his new botanist. He said he worked more privately, but in theory he can manage an entire system like Lawrden described. And with the upgraded processor and programming, he should be able to easily do better.

But now he had a problem. Apparently danger will happen anywhere. Naturally, but still Lawrden allowed himself to believe that his area of space was a bit more out of the way of crap like this.

But now he told the tailor and engineer to re-invent his fancy robes he wore earlier. Silk will be the underlining, but the outer structure has to be a mix of durable steeloid wire meshing, and small micro-dishes inside to wire a built in reactor belt which will power the deflector shield, which will basically be built throughout thinly over a torso. And Lawrden himself will concentrate his force alchemy into it as they go along. He'll test the force aided shielding idea now.

He also wanted more mass produced spy bots and trackers. Even some electro-field smart-restraint systems he'll help design and create. And… what else to use against a force user? Pretty much anything that's solid shell, explosive, or even fire or acid, or maybe a liquid flaming acid that explodes all over you.

In the end, he chose two things. Well, one thing, but two versions. He'll call it a magnetic accelerator. It uses high-intensity electromagnetism to launch a tempered, compressed, and high density anti-everything steeloid spike at about mock 15. Well, the rifle can. The pistol will be small, but it'll still be fat because it has to be. And the pistol will use smaller slugs. Next red sabered bastard that tries to fight him will try to block this shot and get a face full of molten slag instead.

Also, he has about three battledroids, technically. At least the guys say they were used for training and one actually saw a battle a long time ago, but was destroyed. That is to say, "shut down" due to its power source being destroyed. Why they didn't just give it another one, he didn't know. Probably was just scavenged by someone else afterwards.

He questioned them and even asked how they would fare against a Jedi or a Sith. Two would say they were destroyed except the war droid which asked, "Why would a Jedi attack me?" Lawrden liked this response and replied, "You're right, they are very peaceful." "I would need to be equipped for the job," the robot said. "Right."

So three would be upgraded, given new information, and now they're designing new omni-protectant battle droids with personal shielding, and a better processor for higher reflexes, and further combat knowledge, even involving Jedi movements that Galexia knows. And of course, a "sealed system", which means they can't be hacked unless literally taken apart by an enemy and plugged in. But he'll put in a self-destruct system for just this reason.

But by far the most important thing, his droids need to be loyal to him and only to him and his cause. He can't make a supposedly unstoppable droid nearly immune to electrical, thermal, and kinetic attacks, just for it to stab him in the back later.

Well anyway, time to calm down from recent events and go about his searching. He talked to the Mon Calamari about learning their shield tech. Of course nothing for free. But money wasn't the currency here. It's science. The Calamari are friendly creatures, so he had no problem giving them some ideas he's thought up.

The two he talked to found his findings amazing, and his new shield idea of micro-dish systems along the hull is just another redundancy they can utilize. They pride their ships on being among the toughest in the galaxy. And Lawrden was happy to have the new tech designs to look at. It was just a good time for everybody.

Then he went to see the Caminoans on their planet. He's been meaning to do this for a while. And he loved their clean architecture.

When asked about his affiliations, he had no royalty he could think of that might have some pull with them, so he stated he's from the Jedi order. But he's on a personal mission to make the best medical doctor ever.

They almost didn't agree, but the fact that he's a Jedi meant something. And he showed them what data he's gathered thus far and said killing is easy, but healing is hard. That's why only higher classed entities can do it. And we're still not very good at it. People still put on artificial parts when they lose a limb, but how can one heal like the Trandoshans?

They responded well to praises as well. They didn't like commenting on their "flawed" races though. But he just smiled and told them, "Well that's the beauty of flaws. If you keep winning, then you keep thinking you've had all the answers, so you don't grow anymore. We're scientists, you and I. We don't live for the answers. We live for the questions. Without those, we don't have a purpose in life. At that point, we might as well be dead."

They thought about this. They enjoyed his scientific thinking, and this helped him get the new knowledge that they have.

Later, he gave it to the droid. It's all about cloning though. No matter, their finesse involving genetic mastery is certainly to be noted. If only they weren't philosophically idiotic. Their sense of perfection is very simple minded. Life isn't even about that. It's _adaptation_. But whatever. He didn't dare tell them that he found them dumb.

"Sir, if you'd like, I can upgrade you now," said medi. "W-really," questioned Lawrden. "I can upgrade your mind in small faculties solidly. Higher conductivity of neurons means better reflexes and improves access to memory. Genetic upgrade itself will deal more. I recommend doing so in these small stages to monitor your progress and to prevent any major drawbacks."

"Will it hurt," asked Lawrden suspiciously. "Should not sir." "Okay then. I guess we can get started."

So a formula was made in the lab, he was injected, then he passed out. He woke up later in a daze, yet quickly gained clarity as a light was shining across his vision. "How do you feel sir," Medi's voice asked.

"Um, normal I guess," said Lawrden, "How long was I out?" "Only an hour." "Oh wow." "Your brain literally had to restructure itself. Albeit a minute percentage."

"Well then," Lawrden got up, "What's left to do when given new equipment, than to test it." He walked out of the room.

He had another good meal by Chef. He's really good and knows his tastes personally now. Yet he tends to give a little experiment with each dish for him to test. Chef always wants feedback. And Lawrden is happy to give it. He only rarely receives something he has to spit out.

Back to work, he mentored a new group of guys. Some out of school, some from college, and either he keeps getting smarter, or the kids keep getting dumber, Lawrden never let them be aware of this thought. Lawrden never stops learning, so he's smarter.

Still, this reminded him of Jedi training. Practicing patience has always been the name of his game. He was kind of a spastic and angry kid.

But Architect Kordosen is a legend at this point. And he's only thirty. But from the ridiculous designs he's pumped out in the first five years here, people were like "I get it. You're smarter than most of us". He didn't want that impression, only him overestimating what people were willing to build, but whatever. He went with it. People were happy to work with him anyway. He's never been an ass to anyone.

Plus it's always a little treat after some days of work, to sit there with some booze, and just look out the windows to see enormous ships being built. In this case, the Acclimator star cruisers.

But people have been noting the increasingly smooth capital ship that droids work _tirelessly_ on. And parts came in bulk, funded by himself of course. But the ship has been worked on for years now and those droids just never quit. Kind of Hypnotic actually.

Speaking of, he's been working on getting his hands on Kyber crystals. Thanks to the order, he remembers all the places to go to. There's just the specific temple up yonder on that ice planet. But there are many more ways to get them, including the black market.

A little squeamish from that Sith bastard who attacked him, but for the good of his mission, he must go. But not before going to known and much better mines. And he'd have to get droids to actually collect them in mass.

But as for the crystals, they produce _so much power_ when excited just a little bit. The tiny battery in his lightsaber will last just about forever. Weapons and even reactors can be made supremely better in using this stuff. In fact, he's fancying a replamcement pistol for his bulky and difficult to hide magnetic accelerator pistol.

But as for the mines, he scouted them himself. Many know of it, but it's protected by the Jedi order. Yea, well, he _is_ the Jedi order.

Well, not technically, but they don't know that. And truth be told, he felt dirty to steal crystals like this. But something tells him he'll need the extra power for… well, whatever the hell space throws at him. He'll have to upgrade the super-lasers on his ship he'll call the "Galaxy", later.

So far, nobody questioned the crates on gravity lifts leaving the mines, which is good. After one big run, he left, and filled a compartment of his new ship with the crystals.

Otherwise, he'll travel a little, realizing that for a price, a smuggler can get his hands on even more. Of course, this was after some time of walking around and looking at people, choosing who to talk to. Basically, any scummy looking creature.

But then he got a name. Name of the guy, and of the club he hangs out in. So a few hundred miles later, he wound up in a sleezy town still. Naturally he rented a basic car. He parked it in a lot complex, walked a couple blocks over, and ended up at a bar with neon signs showing sexy girl figures and head tails. Twi'leks. And the place is called "Chasing Tail".

"Ha," he gave a laugh, then walked in. Showing his ID to the guy at the door, then headed in. Darker inside, but with thumping beats and nice lights and sexy girls around… he liked it here. Maybe he'll wait a moment until meeting this guy. But he got a drink he liked and glowed blue. He looked around and noticed several humans with short black hair. Hm.

Soon, a lovely woman figure but with an animal face walked by, wearing only pink undies. It's a Bothan. Huh. Figured there'd be the head tails and not the… tail tails. Which is funny, because they don't have tails. However, he raised his glass to her and she winked at him, passing by.

A yellow Twi'lek girl came by to keep him company. "Hello there handsome," she smiled, "Care to buy me a drink." "Well I don't know," smiled Lawrden, "Care to be played with?" "We'll see." He smirked at her, "Well then we'll _see_ if you earn a drink." He raised his brows a few times.

She smirked at him. But then Lawrden shrugged and said, "Oh screw it. I could use the company." "There we go," she giggled. So Lawrden gestured, "Choose your poison."

So she ordered a drink of middle expense on the menu, it's a tall glass of pink and green liquid. Lawrden lifted a brow and said, "Would I like something like that?"

She took a big sip and said, "Um, it might be a bit fruity for you." "What," he scoffed, "Why didn't you say so? The fruity stuff is where it's at. I'm not a starship fuel drinker. That's just stupid." She laughed and handed him the drink.

He tried it and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. Then he sighed, "Awww yeaaaa. That's that good fruity shit." She giggled again.

Then he looked between her and the bartender and said, "So I'm seeing lots of similarities in here. You guys ever meet a man called Jonash?"

"You a cop or something," questioned the bartender. "No, but I understand a particular crystal of the Kyber nature can be acquired by this guy."

"Kyber crystals," questioned the girl, "Why would you want those?" "Because I'm a tinkerer of sorts and I am studying the energy properties of these gems. Thing is I uh, have to get some to actually experiment."

"Well if you want to see him, he's right over there," said the Twi'lek, pointing. So he looked and he saw a young twenty something year old human in a red/orange jacket and black pants.

"Oh cool," said Lawrden. He stood up with his drink, and held his arm to the lovely busty lady and said, "Care to sit on a nice warm lap for a while?" She smiled and took his arm.

They went over to him. He had a couple guys with him. Then they were noticed. He didn't sit down right away, but he introduced himself instead.

"Hello there, my name is Lawrden Kordosen," said Lawrden, "I am informed by my new lady, who is very friendly and hates shirts." He looked down at her boobs obviously, "And by some reason I love that she does." She giggled.

He looked back to Jonash and continued, "That you are Jonash Solo. And some guy who said some guy, who said _another guy_ says you know how to get your hands on a particular brand of crystal."

"And what will I get for said crystal," questioned Jonash with a cocky smirk. "Dunno," Lawrden shrugged, "I've never hired a smuggler before."

The kid now seemed to register him seriously for the first time. Then he gestured the seat across from him, "Have a seat."

So he did first, and pat his lap for his girl to sit on. She did and he said cutely, "There she is, yes." He wrapped his arm around her and sipped his drink with the other. Then Jonash said, "Crystals are hard to get for a reason and are usually guarded. Hazard pay would be in order. A task like this, and depending on the amount you want, it could cost you a pretty credit." "Estimate?"

"Hm," Jonash thought, then said, "At least three hundred thousand credits." Lawrden's brow furrowed as he gave him the most steady stare. Of course, he's using his extra senses to further know how much he's lying. But common sense says that's still way too much.

Jonash finally said, "Not buying it?" "It would be a one hundred and fiffty thousand dollar job at least," said Lawrden, "That is including the reduction of hazard pay if I myself get involved to help you."

"And how can you help me," Jonash asked. "Well, I am wealthy because I run my own technology firm," said Lawrden, "And though I don't have a specialized stealth craft just yet, what say you plan for two weeks while I get a craft done. Now we're just haggling on the amount of storage I need versus how much you can give me. And if things go well and there's no shady business on your part, what say we meet again I have a particular blaster for you. A new one, made with the special energy properties located within those crystals."

Jonash rose his brows. He looked to the larger leathery man thing next to him and the man thing shrugged. Jonash said, "Well that sounds like a pretty good deal. What's the catch?" "The catch is honesty," said Lawrden. Jonash chuckled, but Lawrden said, "As I run a legit business, obviously, such dealings I can't be involved with. But any fool knows how to take care of a useful investment, granted you are one."

There was a pause. "Wait, where can you get crystals," asked Lawrden. "Closer to here would be Utapu?" "Yes, the moon. And the inhabitants of the world don't exactly like smugglers." "Well most wouldn't."

"Very well, I'll get your crystals," said Jonash, "Granted you brought money with you." "Duh."

Lawrden put forth a card. "Not _my card_ obviously," said Lawrden, "But I had a few pre-paids in advanced. Each one having fifty grand." Jonash picked up the card and said, "There's harder ways to get paid, sure enough."

"And now that that's settled," giving his girl a squeeze, "What about _you_? What do you do for fun after hours? Is it sex with strangers? Oh please say it's sex with strangers." She laughed. Jonash chuckled too.

So he kissed and loved on his girl and gave her belly rubs and boob squeezes. Even got a few refills for them both. Jonash commented once that he's oddly childish for his age. At which point Lawrden simply replied, and in a childish manner, "Shut up Jonash."

Jonash looked away and laughed. But in the end, Jonash and big friend would leave first. This meant that he and his new girl could get a room at a nearby inn, and he wanted to try out new smart-bondage implements on her. She liked that idea. So now he had all night to "operate" on his new girl.

The next morning, he saw his yellow girl snoozing next to him. He hugged on her. She breathed in and he kissed her on the forehead. "Morning sweetie," he greeted.

"Goodmorning… you." He chuckled, "Ah it's not important." He looked over and announced with a clinched fist, I am the _mighty_ lord Lawrden." She giggled and said, "My how modest."

Then he suddenly said with excitement, "Oh now, a strange girl in my bed and possibly a threat. Sexy bondage device go!"

"Ah," she yelped as he latched a collar to her and tendrils came out to wrap her limbs at the wrists and ankles and pin them behind her. Then he went to her sexy helpless body as he said, "Now to torture you for information." "Oh nooooo," she hooted as he began kissing and chewing and pinching and rubbing.

Later, they would leave, walking down the street together. And both were happy. "So are you really a top business man?" "Top," he questioned, "No. But it is big and I am quite wealthy. I work at it."

"So kyber crystals," she stated, "What are they about?" "They're the gem that power lightsabers." "Like the Jedi use," she questioned, "Oh no way, I did not know that." "It's usually a big secret."

"So you want to make your own," she asked. "Maybe. Maybe a new blaster or a reactor of some kind. Whichever one will make me a massive amount of money."

Just then, he almost stopped. He saw a yellow eyed person. He felt the twinge of evil nearby, but now he saw them. But he kept walking, though he concentrated on him. the interesting thing was, he stood there, just a normal looking human otherwise. And no crooked grin. No rage. He just kind of, watched them while twirling a metal stick in his hand.

They got closer and she said, "I kinda get a bad feeling about that guy." "Yea he looks like he's on drugs," Lawrden stated.

They walked by and relatively away from this man, who just stared at them intently. He looked older. But Lawrden could figure who he was. He was the master of the student he killed. He sure stares at him like that is the case.

 **Chapter 6 – The other extreme**

He and his girly friend parted ways and she thanked him for a good time. "No thank _you_ ," he said. But afterwards, he turned to a particular stalker. He walked close to him and used the force to yank his gun into his hand. Didn't point it at him yet. Just showed it and raised a brow.

The man noticed, but didn't seem to care. He pulled out a thing of his own. Except it was a little data device. He clicked a button and it showed a solar system and the name of it. Then a particular planet. "Korriban."

"Come to this planet in one week," he stated, "There, we will see if you are worthy of my training." "Let me guess," said Lawrden, "That spastic idiot I fought the other day was your student." "I heard of a man who managed to kill a Sith without a lightsaber. Is that what you used on him?"

"No, I used my fist," said Lawrden, "It was easy. A real amateur. If I used _this_ , he'd be missing his torso." The man hummed.

But then, he clicked the button to shut the thing off, then walked away. This left Lawrden genuinely surprised. That's it? But as he thought about it, that Korriban place sounds awfully familiar.

A brow furrowed when he remembered it's the homeworld of the Sith. He knew he remembered the name. Sick sononfabitch is setting a trap for him. Well then…

Once back, he asked about the status on the rifle version of his pistol. It was lower priority, so it's half done. Robes are almost done though. Untested though, and Lawrden still has to infuse the force into its every fiber and wire.

But once both are done, he's putting it in his car and taking a little trip. He'll meet this fucker half way and have spy drones find him. It's funny how one from a Sith race would have a human master, but guess it's not that weird. Is kind of weird to see how calm he was though. Then again, he's never met a legit Sith until now.

A few days later, his stuff was done. He told the droids to complete production on the stealth transport ship. And if he doesn't get back in time, just keep to the schedule in his place anyway.

So with his new robes which have fairly powerful shields, his new gun, which will be just stupid amazing against a Jedi, and a box of little spy-bug drones, he loaded up in the car and headed off.

Took a bit of time, this being a lower grade hyperdrive. Good, because there's nowhere to stop and take a piss in space. But he went to the location and found the red planet. Yep, that's Sith-ish looking enough. He went down to a forest area and typed on the console computer. It's got a good small sensor system in the vehicle, so he can at least see where the nearest cities are. two up ahead, each one ten miles apart. He'll start there, going between them mostly, then parking and telling Galexia to find the man she took a picture of. Then he opened the little metal box and out came a swarm of bugs.

So he just sat there in his car, door open. Place didn't smell bad for a supposedly evil place. Smelled like… trees. And grass.

He looked on his pad and flipped through random images the bugs were seeing. Society of red people's. None warriors it looked like. He did remember reading that the Sith race are just normal. All dark natured though.

After an hour, he got a notice. Looked through the towns. Saw everybody. No guy. Fine. He'll move to the nearer town and send out bugs again.

Good thing he had some snacks in the middle panel. Didn't expect to spend a day. Then again, he's scouring a _planet_ with just a few dozen bug bots.

But finally, by evening, he found the guy. So he got his gun and headed out.

Thing's as heavy as he thought. The power cell had its own weight, but the weapon itself weighed eighteen pounds. His works naturally, involve sleek designs with fewer exposed parts as possible. But instead of white, this weapon is black. Had a larger and long front end and a real good scope. But once he cocks the handle, the front end opens up to its quad electro-magnet grids, forcing everything straight through the center.

He walked a ways until finding a hill. He went prone and aimed. The bugs were keeping track of him. He zoomed in the scope and there was the dark headed guy. He was talking with a couple of those humanoids with those natural mustache-tentacle things.

"There you are you sonofabitch," growled Lawrden. He cocked the weapon and extended the grid, which glowed slightly as it powered on. Then, after a moment of aiming, the looked up, "Wait a minute." He shook his head, "Nope, that's not refined thinking. I just have a problem with him."

The concussive forces of this spike traveling that fast will rip apart flesh of anything within a meter of this thing. This weapon is no joke because it was _made_ this way. This bastard dies _tonight_.

He watched him for a while and waited until he was alone. Then, he took a good long look at the back of his head, put the little green circle and dot there, then, he finally fired.

Just when he pulled the trigger, the man ignited his saber and it was in between him and the shot. Wow, this guy must really be the master. No matter, as hilarity ensued. The force hitting the saber not only sent molten metal into him, but the metal was so dense that it actually knocked the saber into his own head, cleaving it in half.

Lawrden laughed and said, "There's one for death hilarity archives. Take that you sick bastard. Oo a lightsaber."

While looking through the scope, he watched as he reached the force that far and picked up his saber and brought it to him. He looked at it and saw kind of an elegant look. Actually had a leather handle, and the saber itself was black and red.

"Huh," said Lawrden, "Guy's actually got a little class." He pocketed the saber, then retracted the barrel again. But then he sensed darkness headed for him. He Flipped the lever to open the port where another spike is to be put in.

Two arrived. It was an actual Sith Sith, and his student, who was a Twi'lek. She was red too. Why does everyone turn red? The force doesn't do that.

They ignited their sabers and Lawrden lifted up a metal spike, raising a brow. He put it in his gun, flipped it closed, then cocked the front handle to open the barrel again. He just looked at them with his lips pressed and waiting for their move.

The sith smiled, then retracted his saber. The student glanced over at him, then did the same. "What is your name sir," asked the Sith.

"Lawrden," he replied. "Well Lawrden. Welcome to Korriban." "Yea don't get used to it," said Lawrden, "Some punk who couldn't leave well enough alone decided to fuck with my life. So I got rid of him."

"He was trying to test your strength in the dark side," said the Sith. "Trick question, the dark side is a primal beast version of the force and it fools you into thinking you're better than everyone else," said Lawrden, "Which is why instead of a legit fight, I shot his face with a fifteen pound spike traveling at mock twenty. I like having _intelligence_ , thank you very much."

The Sith threw his head back and laughed. "You clearly do not understand our way of life." "Well I guess not," said Lawrden, "Just as apparently you don't care that I killed the other guy." "We do not concern ourselves in the matters of others." "Unless they're regular citizens I guess."

"Well then," The Sith gestured, "You are free to leave unbothered. Or, you can come with us and we can show you a new way and new power."

Lawrden pursed his lips in thought. Yaddle once said, "The dark side must be turned away from, but not ignored." He also knows that life is all about its tests. Jedi masters trials has testing like this as well. But this'll be the real deal.

"Ah damn," sighed Lawrden, "I am a sucker for learning new things." "Good then," the Sith said, "Follow us."

"Actually just tell me where to go," said Lawrden, "I need to put this thing in my car. This is heavy as hell. I'll just park nearby." "Very well. You will know the temple when you see it." "Okay."

Of course, he could just leave. He thought about it on his way to his car. And yet, he knows why they're being so nice. And they probly don't know he knows about the rule of two. One master, one apprentice, apprentice kills master, becomes master, master finds new apprentice. Rinse and repeat.

But in recent events, Lawrden had to catch on to the fact that he's got a bit of darkness in him already. But at least he's relieved with the thought "well who doesn't have a bit of everything in them?" You don't see completely good or completely evil. People wouldn't be complicated and with endless capabilities if they were.

So he put his gun in his car, kept the drones out, but gave Galexia new orders. Observe their way of life and make an easy bulleted list of traits of their culture.

Well, for better or worse, he flew his car to an obvious building with tall spires. His extra senses felt the darkness in it. He parked nearby, drawing quite a bit of attention.

He got out, but kept the red lightsaber on him. He got out and looked at the architecture. Many huge stone people cloaked and with bowed heads. And nearby, the huge stone pyramid style temple. Hm.

Later, the familiar two arrived and the man questioned, "Enjoy the scenery?" "I see stone age here, and modern age there. This place is old isn't it?" "Yes it is." "I like it." "Then let's go in."

As they walked, the girl said, "He looks like a Jedi." "From the _old_ Republic _,_ " pointed Lawrden, "Those guys had _art_ back then." "And we were many back then as well," said the man.

"Who were those force technology guys by the way," asked Lawrden, "From the uh… infinite empire." "The Rakata," the man stated. "The Rakata," gushed Lawrden, "Holy shit if I was only alive during that time. I would've stolen _sooo_ much tech."

The man chuckled and said, "You're a tinkerer are you not?" "Tinkerer," questioned Lawrden with a chuckle, "Sir, I was the senior engineer of the Kuat shipyards five years ago. I don't just tinker. I create my own tech. Or can you say you can buy a gun like mine?"

"What weapon was that," the man asked. "I call it the magnetic accelerator rifle. Fires a fifteen pound spike at unreasonable speeds. So much compressed air around the thing that it's enough to shred bodies even if the round misses you. I made it myself recently to deal with killing a Sith specifically." Then he growled, "'Cause the fucker's interrupting my life by threatening mine."

"You have no problem killing another person do you," questioned the man. "Depends," said Lawrden, "I can give mercy to those I wish, and I can show none too. I guess I have the best of both worlds."

Of course he wasn't as confident as he sounded. He's still kind of freaked out by the fact that he has to be some kind of soldier now. At least he feels better having a defense mesh shielded set of fancy clothes.

"Have you had any training though," asked the man. "Self-taught," Lawrden lied.

Then he extended a hand to the red man and said, "By the way I should've introduced myself a while ago. I'm Lawrden Kordosen." The man shook his hand and replied, "My name is Zaitshi. This is Uyor."

Lawrden shook her hand too, "Hello Uyor." She shook his hand silently. He gets the impression she doesn't like him. But he didn't show concern.

Later, they went into the temple. He'd like to say it's nice, but it looked dusty, even if it wasn't. But that's just probably what unpolished stone looked like. Wide open space, some red glowing accents. More statues, and that's it.

So apparently, he's in this for the haul. Apparently, Zaitshi understands he's a business man and encourages to use dark practices in the future. But he's going to give him a crash course in the dark side.

Lawrden had his theories, but he dared to say, "By the way, I hear Sith are basically stupid fucking sick animals that only knows how to destroy, but you're oddly… sane. What gives?"

The man grinned and said, "You would prefer me not?" Ut oh. But Lawrden just asked, "Would that send a message to me that the dark side is worth a damn?" He kept smiling, then said, "Not it would not. But I see the dark side in you. You seem useful." "Okay."

First thing to do is to read some holocrons. He's only heard of these. But Sith ones are pyramid style apparently. Intricate glowing red designs and filled with dark energy to help the darkness along. Well… here we go.

Weeks would go by. He practiced. He used lightning for the first time. He'd even circulate it around his body. This caused concern in the Twi'lek as she mentioned to her master, "He's had training."

And the master replied, "I know. But it's more than that. He's a genius. I have never seen people circulate lightning through themselves like that. He's not doing it for pain either. It's not hurting him." "How is he doing that?" "Well why don't you ask?"

She didn't ask. The dark side did have a lot to teach. Lawrden was surprised actually. But most of this was basic training like what the Jedi teach. However, there were a few methods that Jedi can't do.

The more he learned, the more that the force is in two pieces. Like two halves of a strange coin. It was actually a revelation to know this, because history has the Sith forming from Jedi splitting off from themselves. Then Sith win, then Jedi win, then… Will Sith win again? If that happens, Lawrden is gonna lose it, because there's a serious cosmic thing going on here. Probably not even the force's doing either. It's… _God_.

But that doesn't make any sense. Why would an all-good God let evil do what it wants? Well that means he's getting into multi-planetary religions, which many he thinks believes that this universe is for us as our playground. Which means if we ruin it, or make it awesome, this shit's up to _us_.

Anyway, it seems like the dark side wasn't taking as much as they wanted. Mainly, his eyes were still blue. Truth be told he's scared to take that final step. It's not just your frame of mind. He can _feel_ the pull. There really is a battle going on inside him. But a calm one in his opinion. A battle of logic. What will be more useful? Pandering, or just forcing command? Tough choice.

But finally, there was a final push. Strong with the dark side, was a room. A tomb in fact, of Ajunta Pall. And he's just to go in there and mediate on the dark side.

As much as he didn't want to, he did it anyway. Inside he was growing uneasy, not only for his mind rotting from evil, but from the fact that dark force users stay here. Few were probably planning on killing him.

So he went in. He meditated. And he let the dark side hit his mental blockade of logic and uncertainty. But finally, he heard a voice nearby. And he was surprised that it was _his voice_.

"Why do you resiiist," himself hissed. "Because I'm uncertain if my mind will not be roasted with too much evil to function," said Lawrden honestly, "After all. I intend to have a successful future."

"Successful future huh," the other him stated. Lawrden looked up and saw himself in black robes and glowing red eyes. Surprised again. _Now way_. This is some major magic here. Illusionary most likely though.

Dark him waved his hand and he saw an empire. Curved, dark ships of all kinds. Drone ships, superweapon ships, an ocean of fighter craft, and his personal white craft. No wait, this one was twice as large. Looks like a revised version of one of the new Imperials that they're designing. Or larger still.

There was an enemy force of varied other battleships and fighters, but Lawrden is winning. And then after his fleet flew passed the wreckage of what used to be the enemy, the view changed to a snowy winter wonderland. But in the white snow, was a tall castle of obsidian and blue light inside.

And he had subjects of Twi'lek and Togruta slaves, among various others. All sexy and gorgeous. The castle itself was a tapestry of art. Dark drapery with gold lining. Flags with his name and for some reason, the symbol of a sword spraying spirals around. It was the drawing of an atom, though skewed into a circular calligraphic pattern. As if twisting the very elements themselves to his will.

Lawrden honestly thought for a moment, "Holy shit I'm awesome." "You see," questioned dark him, "With the dark side, your power is known. With your genius, you can bend the elements themselves to your whim."

He turned to light him and said, "The two together makes us a force that can't be matched." "Absolutely right," smiled light him, "Right up until I'm killed by a suicide bomber or an orbital strike."

Dark him didn't like that. Light him stood up, "Are you fucking stupid? You're _my mind_ aren't you, or are you just another illusion of someone else's making? _Think_. What have the history books said innumerable times, on so many planets that all the same shit happens?"

Dark him glanced away to think. "An economy based on endless growth is unsustainable. A leadership based solely on violence and intimidation, _unsustainable_. You can _not_ calibrate an engine by all giving or all taking, you cannot do so in _life_."

"I agree that the dark side will motivate me to do more, I do," said Lawrden, "But the fact is we won't be indispensable to everyone unless for one, I'm loved, and two, my creativity, which is fueled by my sense of wonder, is of the light, in other words, keeping me logical as well as artistic."

Lawrden relaxed and said, "Truth is, the dark side will make us too sick to accomplish any more than destroying endless tracks of land and entire economic systems that we can manipulate forever. Just like a loan shark. Promising and giving a grand amount _initially_. But we lose so much more in the long run. So if you really are me, then already you have shown me a short sightedness that is downright _embarrassing_. And you want me to be you?"

Lawrden laughed. Then he said, "Nah. You don't want us to be you do you? But you like the castle? Fine. In a few years, let's build one. Like having your own fleet? Let's build our own. Hell, we can steal ships from the general assholes of the universe and make a fleet out of the scrap. Actually…"

He touched his earring and said, "Say Galexia, make a note of a mobile factory ship that can salvage and tractor large segments of wreckage." "Yes sir," she replied.

Lawrden looked back to dark him. And Dark him just stared at him irritably. But Lawrden pointed at himself and said, "Don't worry dark me. _I_ won't let us be an embarrassment, minds enslaved and roasted by our own evil to logically think anymore. I won't let us be _prey_. We're gonna be fabulous."

But then Lawrden pulled out his lightsaber he took. Mentally, he unscrewed the pieces to expose the jewel and float it to his hand. "But just to test this out," said Lawrden, "If this thing pulls me to the dark side completely, and I don't come out of it, then I guess you were right, and your way _is_ better." He grinned, "Let's see." He gripped the gem.

He had to meditate on it. He pushed his own force into it while also trying to see inside. "Bleeding" is the term where a Sith makes what they call a "synthetic" crystal. What they really do is corrupt a Jedi crystal and that evil turns it red.

He meditated a short time until the gem attacked him. His mind was assaulted with monsters that… honestly seemed neat to him. And then the viewing of him turning to the dark side and living out his life played out.

He walked out of the temple later. His eyes were closed. But when he opened them, they were a yellow red. "There it is," smiled Zaitshi.

Lawrden looked around and smiled. And his eyes reverted back to blue. "That was a hell of a thing," Lawrden said finally.

"I don't understand," his student stated. "It appears I was a little spicy for dark me," said Lawrden. "Explain," said Zaitshi. "Well, the thing about dark me is that he promised we'd rule the galaxy as the one true Sith and just kill everybody else."

Lawrden chuckled and gestured them, "Which is good for you guys, because I'm pretty sure I _would_. Holy _shit_ the _desires_ I have when the dark has me."

Lawrden shrugged, "But when I actually think about it; if I gave my dark side the reins to this body, we'd get a lot in the short run, but in the long haul, we're so tiny. And we'll be taken out any day by then. Thus our story ends where it couldn't gone for centuries."

"So yea, dark me didn't really have any game on this one, so he went into his little corner," said Lawrden. He lifted a fist to them, "But just for shits 'n giggles, I decided to take the gem from that fuck face I killed earlier, and saw what happened if I _really_ dark sided myself. I was still kind of in the process when I walked out, but…"

He opened his hand and they saw a glowing purple gem. "Purple," stated Lawrden curiously, "Amusing. Blue and red blend. Perfectly balanced. So this is _me_ then."

"What will you do now," asked Zaitshi. Lawrden blinked. Then he said, "Oh shit. How long have I been here?"

He touched his ear piece, "Galexia, how long have I been here?" "Over three weeks sir," she replied.

"Holy hell," shouted Lawrden, "Shit I lost track of time. What a rollercoaster I swear."

"Who is that," Uyor questioned. "My AI assistant," Lawrden answered, "She handles my affairs when I'm gone."

He looked over again and said, "So the thing that's no doubt happened last week?" "I took care of it," she replied, "Went down personally." "Awesome." "But people have been worried about you," she stated, "I have informed them that an emergency of a close friend has happened and he will be gone for a while. Shall I tell them all is well?" "Yes, but give me more time. Tell them all is well now and I'm wrapping things up." "Very well." "Thank you Galexia." "You are welcome sir."

He put his hand down. "Shit," Lawrden blurted out then, "Why didn't you guys tell me what day it was?" "You were quite involved," Zaitshi commented. "I was wasn't I," Lawrden agreed with a few nods, "By the way, what other training can you give? Is there something called force alchemy? That is something I really could use."

"You wish to continue," Zaitshi questioned. "Oh absolutely." "Very well."

Two more weeks passed. And to Uyor's surprise, he pulled a collar that was open and at his waist underneath the coat. He kept it for his sudden bondage needs, if necessary. But he used Sith alchemy he learned to make it a force negating, force immune system and he suddenly used it on her. Soon, she was hog tied and on the floor.

He rubbed her sexy belly, she wore a bra thing and pants with the sides open for some reason, and both were black. But he can get to her goodies pretty well now. And she did not like it.

"Whaddya gonna do now," asked Lawrden happily, "I thought the dark side was all about power. Jokes on you, I've got knowledge bitch. You're mine now ha ha haaa."

"Master, are you seriously letting him do this to me," she yelled. "He has a point dear," Zaitshi replied. "Yea Uyor," stated Lawrden childishly, "Plus you're a Sith. It's all a fun wonderland of murder and rape here isn't it? I thought you'd be proud of me." "Fuck you," she shouted.

"We also have _honor_ ," said Zaitshi, "I thought I told you this." "Honor's for competition games and such. I want to rub on soft girl body right now, so I will."

But Zaitshi told him to let her go and he did. Pissed, she drew her lightsaber and attacked. Smirking, Lawrden focused all his force on four points, back of the hands and palms. And she was shocked when the back of his hand blocked her saber. Practicing energy transference and absorption really helps right now. But it's not the same when there's an angry person with a lightsaber coming at you.

She struck again and again, but they were somewhat feral strikes, so he easily saw where to block. Even easier when the force shows him in advance.

But then she swung and he backed off, channeling his force to her feet, then spread his hands, making them spread apart suddenly. Now on all fours, he spewed lightning from his hand, using some of that new energy he got. She screamed briefly and she was thrown away.

"Well anyway," Lawrden went back to Zaitshi. Zaitshi looked at his student, who just kind of moaned there a little. "You have had Jedi training haven't you."

"Yea, but I left them a long time ago for the same reasons," Lawrden replied. "And those were?" "They too tried to use my vast genius level intellect to do nothing more than sling a glowstick back and forth," Lawrden replied seriously, "I mean, I just beat two people this month without using a saber, when _they_ did. I think you people get too dependent sometimes."

"I see," said Zaitshi. "Anyway, about this life drain?" "Well when you figure it out, be sure to come back and teach us."

Lawrden tilted his head, "What?" "Only some of our finest can do this," Zaitshi replied. "Well I do tend to use the force as another research tool of mine," Lawrden replied, "I will do this thing."

Well, at long last, he's leaving this place. Was it for better or worse? He thinks better. He's not completely smitten by the dark side. He made it his bitch instead. Yea Lawrden thinks he did good.

Car's still good. Nobody Keyed the damn thing or wrote on it with permanent marker. It's just dusty. That'll come off on the trip out.

 **Chapter 7 - Changes**

On the way out, he continued to review the events that happened. He felt so weird. Not bad or good, just… different. But wow that mind switch is awkward. It's like an actual reprogram. Can't believe he had thoughts of kicking Yaddle's ass.

First off, he logically admitted that it's impossible. But now that he's out of that dark grip, he loves her again. Why would he want to fight the little green master buddy? Especially when she's been so forthcoming and helpful his whole life.

But yea. Priorities. He had a logical, analytical mind, so all he had to do is force himself to understand that to crack a galaxy, it takes an extraordinary and calculated, but most importantly subtle touch. Dark him could _never_ handle that. The impatience like a fissure that will open up and release just a tidal wave of fucking failure over him. Stupid dark Lawrden. Go fuck yourself.

But now that he's out of it, he doesn't want the dominion rout anymore. He'll do something like that, just for funzies, but really he's just securing his place in the galaxy. Plus lots and lots of money is always good. Just wait till he gets those patents out and sells the rights for a percentage of every sale galactic wide. Wooo!

Once back, he was greeted by his droids and were happy for his safe return. Galexia stated that the deal was successful, mostly without incident, and were pleased by her performance. Jonash also states that he'll expect his new blaster within two months. She has given him a pager coded only to his technology.

"Good work everybody," smiled Lawrden, "Really keeping things running while I'm gone." "The dark side of the force alludes me master," said Galexia, "Your behavior and mental patterns changed too frequently." "Yes, I would like to do a scan upon you," said Medi. "I would as well," said Wizard.

Lawrden's brows went up. Then he said, "Can I uh… get a shower first. And some food. I'm running on about twenty hours now without." "And a week without bathing," said Galexia. "Thank you Galexia, I know."

So after some food, came some analysis. Nothing really to see, which the droids were disappointed. Otherwise, his mind and medical charts looked stable, so whatever.

Now it was back to work. And he was actually surprised to see how many people noticed he was gone. They came up to him and said it's good to see him back.

Actually kind of tiring. Got over a hundred people coming to tell him that. But see? _This_ is how to do it. Love and respect and ability all make him indispensable. And he likes liking these people.

Well anyway, he's happy now. Things seemed pretty wrapped up. So now he'll invent new high definition hollow vids with cameras to boot. No more static. And make it relatively cheap priced, so that all will buy, and all will feed him.

He invented a new line of vehicles and droids for luxury homes. He'll start another company and have another Galexia variant manage it. And speaking of droids, he'll start officially designing new combat and support droid lines. Whether or not he'll make it public, he doesn't know. Not too many people use droids.

He'll continue to have invented better spy droids with color changing properties and better shifting abilities to mimic other insects on other worlds. His use only.

But ideas like this he'll review throughout the year. And soon enough, he'll visit the folks again.

Another year, another peaceful time. He'd call the parents sometimes, but the real treat is when he came to visit. But once this year, they came to see _him_. They liked his house too and were surprised at how many servants he has. He told them what their specialties were. Then he showed them the shops, his new ship, and everything.

And father stated, "Turning trash into gold. You've become truly remarkable son." "I know, it's amazing why other people don't do this," said Lawrden. "Actually," said Galexia, "There are hundreds who do now. Fueled by your methods." "Oh."

But anyway, he went to see the parents. It was a nice fun time. They'd go to restaurants, see movies, go to another opera, the works. Then he'd go to the Jedi temple again to say hi.

At the temple, he met Noza first. One of his old friends, a blond headed human with a short head of hair and a beard. He looked at him with those big brown eyes and spread his arms, "Heyyyy buddy?"

"Heyyyy you," chuckled Lawrden, "You look familiar, but the beard has me baffled." "It's Noza." "Oh yea yea yea."

They hugged and Noza commented, "Ya know, I've been hearing about your success at the shipyards. You're apparently some big name architect. Made senior in your fifth year. Good grief guy." "Yea I'm glad I left too," said Lawrden.

"By the way, have you seen Yaddle yet," Noza asked, "She wanted to talk to you when you returned." "Oh _obviously_ I'm not leaving without talking to her. She's like my main priority." "Well let's go." "Maybe we'll see Nalla on the way," smiled Lawrden, "Ya know, I personally think that one day I'll marry a Togruta."

"You like the colorful girls huh," Noza questioned, "What about Twi'leks?" "They're a close second." Noza laughed.

They talked as they walked. Nothing's changed here of course. Lawrden even told him some of the legitimate business he's been doing. Turning trash into gold and all that. Continuing to renovate his personal Venerator cruiser.

"Good grief guy, don't you have enough," asked Noza. And Lawrden said confidently, "No." "Never enough huh," chuckled Noza. "Kordosen rule number one. We do everything magnificently."

They went to a particular elevator, which only goes up. "To the council room," asked Lawrden. "Yea she hangs out there a lot." "Definitely top three places," Lawrden agreed.

They came out of the elevator to some spacious halls, then went to a particular set of double doors to see the council room, seated in front of the windows and facing them, were all the council members.

Lawrden walked up and Yoda said, "Hello mister Lawrden. Much to ask you, we do." Lawrden smiled back as he said, "Why Noza you rascal. I didn't know I was being led into a trap." "Well technically, it's not a trap, and keeping secrets is not exactly lying." "Fair enough."

He turned around, "Is this about the crystals because I can- _not_ explain actually." He chuckled, "I actually don't have a logical reason why I took 'em."

"On a whim, this was," questioned Yoda. "Sort of," said Lawrden with a shrug, "Truth be told if it's minor crystals, there are easier ways and more importantly, ways that won't instigate questions. But I took several of the large stones to take a metric ton of the stuff because…"

He spread his hands and said, "I don't know. I don't actually have plans, I was just… compelled." He widened his eyes to emphasize.

"Another calling, was it," Yaddle questioned. "I guess," he replied. "And was this before or after you practiced the dark arts," asked the human master Hemnal. "Before," said Lawrden, "Though before that I killed a Sith in the streets as I was searching the scrap yards for my new botanist bot."

They looked at each other. Then Hglicka, the master lady with the aquatic near human species with the back head tentacles, asked him, "You faced a true Sith?" She's a Tholothian he thinks.

"You mean a master," asked Lawrden, "Well, the kid certainly thought he was a true Sith. Red lightsaber and everything. I took it. Then afterwards his master sought to either kill or test me, I don't know which. And he ordered me to Korriban to fight him."

"And you _went_ ," asked another human, Rolatrav Lightrun. "You took his lightsaber," questioned another.

"Another crystal to use in what future experiments I'll do," Lawrden replied, "And yes, I went. Not to sword fight him. I shot him with a magnetic accelerator rifle I invented just to kill him. It worked too. Ever see a Sith slice his own head in half with his lightsaber?" Lawrden chuckled.

"Pleased with this, you seem," said Yoda. "Pleased he's out of my way," said Lawrden, "But nothing about the situation I liked. He threatened my life so I _had_ to go out of my way to plan an assassination for the first time."

Lawrden sounded angry now as he continued, "I have a legit business and a nice house, and lots of plans to make out. I'm a genius, dammit, I don't have time for this crap. I took a week off to invent the damn gun and head down there."

"Then how did you delve into the dark side," asked Hemnal. "Okay, first off, how do y'all know that? Were you spying on me?"

"Sense a change, we do," Yoda pointed at him, "A lot from last year. Notice when you became physically present, we did." "Oh, so… _just now_ then," Lawrden clarified.

"Now as for my question," asked Hemnal. "Right, so, I finally got rid of _this_ asshole," said Lawrden irritably, "But naturally a bullet shattering the sound barrier like several sheets of glass, draws a lot of attention. Granted I don't know how they found me so fast. But instead of get mad, they're like, 'I sense the dark side in you. Stay here and train'."

He paused. Then Lawrden said, "Then I had a thought." "Wish to test yourself, you did," Yaddle stated. "Without a safety net, sure enough," said Lawrden, "But I'm technically just starting with life and I know the universe is winding some curve balls just for me. Might as well see about it and get this out of the way. So I was taught, in the hopes that I would be a good asset to them."

He shrugged, "I'm not gonna do it. They really shouldn'tve taught me to lie. And though I fear I dirtied my fluffy little white tail, I would emerge from this deep hole, enlightened."

There was a pause as the council looked at each other. "Sooo…" Lawrden began, "Is this an official hearing?" "No, no," said Yoda, "Determining your state of spirit, we are. Certain, we are not. Danger, you could present."

"And yet you left me a year until I came back, knowing I intend to make this a routine," said Lawrden. "We did not feel any tremors in the force, and you certainly don't give off a dangerous vibe," said the Bothan Lomn'Nah. "But it is possible this could rise up in a dangerous way," said Rolatrav. "Like the 'fallen Jedi' from all those history books," questioned Lawrden.

There was some more non-verbal communication. "What was, your conclusion," asked Yoda finally, "Return to the light, in what manner, are you?"

"I feel different," said Lawrden, glancing to the side, "Not much so, but it's there. I've been thinking and it may present itself in the future as a more willingness to kill."

He looked straight, "But it's like Yaddle once told me. Keep your priorities in order. It was the most unusual thing to almost literally be reprogrammed by the dark side, but the more me and dark me talked, the more I just made him my bitch."

Lawrden shrugged, "A lot of force, that'll taper off quickly, or my way of being an actually nice person with the creativity and wonder only brought on by the light side, making me more wealthy than most people in existence. I mean, I literally take scrap, and turn them into very expensive science. It's like turning trash into gold. And it's just on a whim too. I love creating. The dark side doesn't. It will turn me into the same prey as the rest, and I'll stupidly just dissolve pitifully into nothing. The dark side has _nothing, for, me_. Dark me is the pitiful failure that could be, and because it is of my mind, it can't disagree. And my yellowing eyes would return to blue. Then I just went back to work."

"Worried for your future," asked Yoda. "Not really," said Lawrden, "I learn new stuff each year and it's pretty calm up on the station. Plus people know me there." Yoda nodded.

"What do you think master Yoda," asked the fierce eyed woman Trianii named Obekii.

Yoda stared at him. Lawrden wasn't worried as he looked at him though. Yoda closed his eyes, "No lies, do I sense in him. The force of light, shines brighter than the dark, it does." "Still, he should be monitored," said Obekii, "Who knows when he could relapse?"

Lawrden chuckled. "You find this funny," Obekii questioned. "When's the last time life tested _you_ Obekii," questioned Lawrden, "What holds you to the light? I challenge you to be tested like I have and come out half as clean as I did." He chuckled some more. Her fierce eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Faith in our own, we must have," said Yoda. He pointed his little cane at him, "Expect you next year, we will." "Oh absolutely."

There was a long pause. Then Lawrden said happily with a clap, "Well then, now that that's settled." He opened his arms to Yaddle, "Hellewww Yaddle!" "Hello Lawrden," she waved back with a smile.

He came in for a hug as he asked, "How's my cute little master doing?" "Former master," she stated, "And I do well." "Aw, you'll always be the master to me," he praised. "A sweet one, you still are," she stated and pat his head.

"And he acts as if none of it ever happened," Hemnal commented quietly. "And I suppose we're not asking for those crystals back," questioned Obekii to Yoda. "Informed by the force, he is," Yoda replied, "Even from him, information is withheld." "It tends to do that an awful lot," Obekii commented.

"If it's a matter of security, I fully open to the thought of having a roomie informant," said Lawrden, "Like my buddy Yaddle here, or maybe Noza or Nalla." He pointed at Obekii, "Or even Obekii here, granted she agrees to let me give her a scalp message from time to time."

"No," she replied with irritation. "Well to heck with you then," Lawrden said happily.

He picked up Yaddle and had her seated in the crook of his arm as he told Obekii, "Well me and Yaddle are gonna go grab a snack, then walk in the gardends and talk about life and stuff." He pointed at Obekii, "While _you_ can sit there all grouchy. Let's go master." "Sounds good," said Yaddle.

When they walked out, Hemnal chuckled and said, "Okay, I'm convinced now too. Is he even allowed to carry a high-council member to dinner?" "Apparently," Lomn'Nah stated.

"I take it things went well," asked Noza. "Oh yea," smiled Lawrden, "And me and Yaddle are gonna grab a snack. Wanna come?" "Sure. And sorry about the whole… luring you to the jury kind of thing." "Ah they were just concerned," smiled Lawrden, "No problem Noza."

So they had a good day after that. Then later they saw a couple masters he remembers training with once upon a time. Then Nalla joined in the nature walk too. They were all curious about the verdict of his underhandedness, yet surprised that they're just kind of rolling with it.

And when asked about it, Lawrden imagines he'd invent another reactor variant, considering he already knows the lightsaber properties. It'll take some considerable experimenting to squeeze a lot of ongoing power out of it to mean something to him, but he has nothing better to do. Also maybe a new blaster pistol. Just because.

Speaking of blaster pistol, he's got that one guy to supply with one later. And Yaddle actually agreed to visit his place. For a time at least, and clear suspicions. Awesome.

So he showed Yaddle his place later. And she commented how lovely it is. He introduced her to the droid group. Yaddle commented that he relies heavily on droids and he agreed. Computers are astounding. Especially self-thinking ones. People just go with initial programming and that's it. They never think about how quickly they can think.

"Say engineer," called Lawrden, "How long would it take to teach me all the new stuff you know?" "Well, we have only experimentations to perform, but the solid works would take you at least a week," he replied.

"And that'll grow exponentially in the future," Lawrden told her, "The quest for all knowledge is endless as it is hopeless." He sighed. But then he raised a fist and cheered childishly, "Yayyyyyy!" Yaddle giggled.

Later, he saw Yaddle making a bed inside of a chest of drawers he's not using and asked her, "You sure you don't want uh…" "What," she questioned, "A doggy bed?" Lawrden chuckled and said, "Well now that image is in my head.

"This is a fine nest for me thank you," Yaddle said as she fluffed up her pillow and hopped in to test it. She did look cozy in her well cushioned nest. But then she hopped out to continue the day.

So another year would go by. Yaddle's easy to please. She likes either talking to him or the droids. Other than that, don't pester her when she's meditating, give her three little meals a day, which she complains is too much trouble that the Chef makes her extravagant little dishes, but Chef refuses to do anything less. "All in this house deserve a perfect meal," Chef states.

So she was forced to enjoy amazing food. Granted, she has different tastes than he does and Chef doesn't have dishes programmed for… whatever her race is. So she said she's a carnivore, so he went with that.

The shop got to see her too. She tends to ride his shoulders and have her hands clasped on his head like he's a desk. When asked about it, Lawrden pointed at her and said, "Oh yea, she was my personal teacher back in the day. She doesn't have much to do these days, so I asked if she could come by the shop and hang around."

They too asked what race she is and a couple said he's a Lanex. But Lawrden asked her accusingly, "Yea. What _is_ your race?" "No name, have I," she replied, "Not important, with such rarity, our race is."

That's the most honest answer about her race he's ever gotten. Oh well, he's happy with that. Now back to work.

She'd sit elsewhere sometime and monitor people. The people were friendly enough. Then when time to go to lunch or to go home, Lawrden would present his arm to her and she'd easily climb it and up to his shoulders again.

"This is more like it," Yaddle said as she sat with them at the common lunch room, and having a small steak on her plate. "What," Lawrden questioned irritably, "Chef does good simple foods like that." "Works too hard to please, he does," she stated, "Easier to please than that, I am." "Well don't tell Chef that. He'll be disappointed." "Precisely."

As the days went by, she saw him experimenting and even saw on the wall his magnetic accelerator rifle. When he described it and what it can do, she replied, "A brutal weapon, you have made. Fear your anger, many should."

He shrugged and said as he walked off, "Hey, I was happy minding my own business and _running_ my business. People don't have to target me for their _perversions_. And never the sexy kind for some reason. Guess I'm not pretty enough."

But what he's also designing is a battle droid. Everything proof, shielded, several layers of telescoping vision in a 360 degree radious, and built to look like the others, but black and blue this time. Cloaking too, which turns off the lightly pulsing blue lights that align the edges of the droid armor plating. People won't know those lights at the back of his head are hiding the cameras.

The layers of metal and paint make it unscannable, and electricity can't overload any major circuits. Which is good, because instead of rigid hydraulics, it has multiple compartmented cables that expand and contract depending on electromagnetic currents. Powerful and making the dexterity of this droid _insane_. And the reflexes brought on by the advanced processor is even more so. And of course, in the highly unlikely event where the droid is captured, and taken to an enemy base, the droid will go nuclear and vaporize _everyone_. _Nobody_ gets their freaking hands on his war droid.

Then, in a bit of an experiment, made a katana for it, which is magnetically attached to his back. He thought of a heat blade, or a new sonic blade that can vibrate particles away, but his mind is still buzzing with kyber crystal info. So he'll make a constantly and powerfully cycling blade of energy down the physical one. Using what a lightsaber can do with just a handle, he concentrated on making a blade that can further enhance and support the energies. It'll look solid, but that's because it's rotating so fast that it's not only a super-hot blade, but also functioning like a microscopic buzzsaw. Really, only a decent ray shield can block it. So for that reason, he'll include that sonic blade idea as well. And a good blaster.

No. Not a blaster. Instead he'll install gravity systems in the forearms and into the hands that the brain can control. It's basically his way of giving a robot the force and eliminating the need for ranged attacks.

He gave it to his new designated war droid. And the first thing he said when a moment of introspection was, "I am unfamiliar with this propulsion method."

He knows how to work it. It's in the data. Calibrated and everything for him. What he means is the tech isn't common. Of course not. And War requested testing grounds in the future. Lawrden said he knows a few places.

Yaddle, who watched the construction and the "Jedi alchemy" Lawrden at least thinks he's doing, showed Yaddle his dedication and care in everything he does. He already described to her how he and Galexia concentrated on droids with "good moral standing", and are programmed for him specifically.

He at least hopes the infusion of light energy will not only make the droids extraordinarily durable, but, in a sense, "cleaner". She understands the references and is pleased he's not making some unstoppable killing machine that can just realize his place in the food chain and just… _begins_.

She at least likes the aesthetic choice for the armor, she admits. He's got more angular tactical looking armor. It just _looks_ like it can do a lot. It's even larger than the other bots, so the power is still implied.

And War, with the two others, trained Lawrden. Lawrden knew he wouldn't keep to a physical schedule as he worked his mind so much. But that's why he has so many droids working on so many tasks all the time. Lawrden has time and extra bodies.

Yaddle said she was impressed. Didn't look impressive because Lawrden wasn't using the force. He's building _himself_. Using his mind dynamically and making answers come quick without thinking for the training. The force will only enhance that later. And the droids do always have the odd scenario or two for him to accomplish.

Other than that, there was meditating with Yaddle in the mornings and evenings. They'd always talk about something wise or fun. They'd even watch holo-vids sometimes and listen to music. Yep, times are looking real nice with ol' Yaddle around.

 **Chapter 8 – Master Kordosen**

Jonash talked with a near human pirate with a ridged forehead. Jonash was nervous, but smiling as he talked to the big older guy and his group of thugs. And Jonash kept saying, "It's on its way."

He walked back and met with a human woman and a large man thing with dark blue spotted skin. "You know after about thirty minutes, they're gonna realize you're lying and kill us, right," the woman asked. "Relax," Jonash smiled, "I got a guy." He glanced to the side and added, "Unless he forgot."

The man thing said something with his _deep_ gravelly voice in another language and she agreed, "Yea, you've never told us this _guy_ you speak so highly of." "I met him once and he seemed like a good guy." "Once," she questioned, nearly shouting.

He shushed her and barked softly, "Keep yer voice down, dammit." He turned a little and said to her, "Thirty minutes." "Thirty minutes."

So they waited. They waited for thirty minutes. But then the man with the ridged head said, "Time's up Jonash." "Probably just got through loading the thing," Jonash shrugged, "Plus there's travel time and…"

"No more time," smiled the guy. He pulled out his hand blaster. Then he said, "This makes -" But he was interrupted when ships exploded right after a green burst.

Green bursts came from one location in blank space to destroy four ships immediately. All were surprised. The ridged headed man aimed his gun at Jonash, making him flinch, and shouted, "What is this?" "I don't fucking know," Jonash replied hastily, "You guys are worse criminals than I am. Who did _you_ drag here?"

"There is an incoming transmission," stated the Rodian at the controls. "From who," asked the ridged headed man. "I don't know." "Well then answer it."

So he did and there came on screen a very white room with green and blue light accents and a well dressed man with a short beard and mustache. And he said, "Hello. I believe I was called in for a job, only to find pirates. I do hope you weren't inconvenienced by me destroying them."

"Lawrden," called Jonash happily, "Ya made it. And uh… this is Grugon the all-killer." "And are all these people in front of you with him," asked Lawrden as he looked around. "Yes sir." "Fantastic then."

Lawrden snapped his fingers. Necks simultaneously burst to sever the heads completely. All five pirates were on the floor dead.

"What the hell just happened," asked the woman suddenly in shock. "Yea guy, what the hell," asked Jonash. "Oh by the way, I'm magic," said Lawrden, "Just FYI." "Oh, so that's what you are huh," said Jonash, not buying it, but not arguing.

"Well then, if that's it, then just head towards the light," said Lawrden. The transmission ended. "The fuck is that supposed to mean," asked the woman. "Ummmm."

But then, in the nothingness of space, light shown. It got wider and wider until they realized that it's the shielded hanger bay of a capital ship. _It's cloaked_. So now this made sense.

In that case, they headed in. But already, some type of industrial ships were leaving and gathering up the scrap of the destroyed others. So they picked a spot to park, and then headed out the side door. And they saw a well-dressed man in white and some shiny white droids with green thin visors that were glowing.

"Jonash, I've been expecting your call," Lawrden spread his hands. "Oh good," said Jonash, walking down and looking around at the factory area, "I was wondering if you remembered your promise at all."

Lawrden cocked his head, "What must you think of me?" "No offense, but people tend to be shaky," said Jonash. "And what's with the security detail," asked the woman suspiciously.

"Sanitation," Lawrden pointed a thumb at his group, "I believe you have a considerable amount of alien blood pooling in there. All mixing together and possibly diseased. I'm gonna clean it for you."

"Ah thanks for that buddy," Jonash grinned and coming down. "And while they're doing that, you want something to eat," Lawrden offered. "Uh…" Jonash began, looking at the others, "I could eat." "Yea I'm kinda hungry," the woman replied.

So the droids replaced them and they went to dinner. And Lawrden immediately asked, "So what race was that guy? And what a self-serving nickname. The universe shits out endless things that can kill every day. Why's he so special?"

"I know, right," agreed Jonash, "But he's a Boltrunian. They're certainly a tougher breed and built for violence, so the pirate life suited that guy that's for sure." "Ah."

Lawrden looked back and said, "And I finally figured out what you are after our first meeting." He extended his hand, "You were the first Locan I've ever met. How ya doin'?" "Good," the big man replied, shaking his hand.

So they got some good cooking. Simplistic "fast-food" style, but still excellent, they were brought a decent spread along the bar, so they just picked a spot to sit and eat.

"So you still smugglin'," asked Lawrden after a while of eating. "Yep," Jonash replied, "You still buildin'?" "Yep." "So this ship always cloaked?" "Not always. But it helps keep interested parties from connecting certain dots." "Ah."

Later, Lawrden would order the ship shown via hologram. And they were told what kind of ship it used to be. And the group was surprised.

"So yea, once this was completed, I sold my old home at the factory and now I just have this thing parked over it. Whichever section I work, you can always tell because this big white thing will be floating right above it. It helps tell people who look for me if I'm even working or not."

"So you a big famous guy," said the woman. "Oh yea. Senior builder at twenty-two and that was last decade. I've had my designs in many a stew since then." "Well good for you."

They talked a little while, but they were quickly done and time to leave. The bodies were cleaned out and put "somewhere", by the droids, and as for the ships outside, metals were carved into easily managed sections and being stacked along the walls.

Lawrden presented him with his new pistol. A more powerful anti-personnel weapon, this decently sized pistol was basically a hand cannon. Lawrden stated he had to make the rounds more explosive so they don't just punch through groups of people. But there's single fire, burst, and anti-tank mode. And requires no fuel ever.

Incidentally, it also can't be scanned because it's his own secret technologies, so the only way to dig into it would be to actually cut it open. But the gun knows the difference between it getting hit in combat, verses somebody wanting to see the tech inside, and it _will_ explode, vaporizing everyone within five meters. So nobody better fuck with his shit.

So after he gave it to him, Jonash quickly realizing that the weapon just now DNA and fingerprint scanned him, he'd thank Lawrden for the new weapon and he _will_ use it. Lawrden simply replied, "Hey thanks for the crystals. They've been real useful. I've invented a new reactor. I have it installed in this ship as a redundant secondary."

Well then. Everyone's getting upgrades it seems. So everybody parted ways nice and happy and full of food, and their ship having a distinct minty alcohol-sterile smell.

After that, things were back to normal. After a couple years, Yaddle returned to the order. He'd still visit every year. He liked the routine. Take a week or two off, play with the family, play with the Jedi, then back to the family again. It's a good thing.

His tech would grow and grow and just for fun, he asked Engineer how long it would take to teach him _this time_. The answer was "too long". But more technically, "one month". But thinking is on-going, so that's going to increase no matter what.

This makes kind of a weird duality of enjoying how superior he is over everyone else, yet irritated that nobody's as quick as he is. Always with the patience training. And he still has to force himself calm the more he keeps getting excited about designing weapons and armaments that he _still_ dumbs down to standards, but keep getting rejected. _Dammit!_ _Stop it!_

So there's that little annoyance. But it's good that annoyance is greatly overshadowed with geeky wonderment. One of which is something he rarely pays attention to. Medical.

Occasional upgrades for thirty years, including with experimentation on animals (and the occasional bandit and slaver that Lawrden tricks into threatening his life), enernality has been achieved. He says eternal, because Lawrden _can_ be killed, but regeneration is cell deep now, and by extension, his DNA clock is turned off. So now his body doesn't know _what_ year it is. And the special gland installed in his body stimulates cell deep regeneration that is close to that of the Trendoshans.

But it'll be slow and more deliberate. It has to be. His entire form is higher density, and altered over time. His bones now are a natural form of super-strong plasteel. He could survive a _space ship_ crashing on top of him. Brain upgraded immensely and very carefully down to the neuron, and muscle sinew that are as tough as steeloid cables.

He's even gone so far as to have Medi tamper with his organs. His pancreas is now "better purposed", whatever that means. His lungs can handle other atmospheric gasses, granted not that well. But oxygenation is vastly improved and he'll survive toxic gasses. It'll hurt like hell and he better get Medi on the case afterwards, but point is, he'll last a time in it if he has to.

So over time, _everything's_ been improved. Absolutely everything. And he's practiced diligently, so he easily keeps track of the stats of his new body.

This is what brought on him acquiring experiments for Medi by luring unsuspecting assholes and murderers. Almost _too eager_ , he is to royally beat the absolute shit out of certain people. And in one case, he saw one sick asshole he wanted to beat up. But by the end of it, he was kind of surprised that he was beating on a puddle of what the man _used to be_ , and didn't really realize or care until then.

Well that was embarrassing. In any case, his skin is tough, but won't handle a blaster shot. Engineer and Wizard states they could make a bio-mechanical defense lining underneath his skin that uses his own body's proteins to power a bio-electrical shielding, but… Lawrden says that's proabaly the line at this point. No more augments please. His skin is already a natural tapestry of structural fibers that's highly resistant to everything, so… yea he's good.

Decades would pass. People would wonder why he doesn't age, and he explains, "Who knows. Maybe I'm just another humanlike with weird traits." He won't tell people he used tech to make him live forever.

Nobody ever knew he was vastly superior than what he already let on. In fact, it was an oddly honorable mention of how Lawrden keeps refusing the title of master builder. He basically is one already, but he keeps the senior position because he likes the shop and the people. That's why he's over fifty and he's still one of the seniors.

Another thing people don't know about is that he's completely re-done his super lasers to house kyber crystals, giving them _immensely_ more power. In fact, he re-calibrated the computer to lower output across the board, because now kybers were in all laser weapons. Now he only uses the tonnage of Tibanna gas for the broadside plasma batteries. The rest is just pure laser.

Another time-consuming thing he's done off and on for the past decade is infusing force powers into every single system in the ship. Everything. The same methods that he's proven hides himself from every force-sensitive by having a force-infused shield, are now used on his ship, so now it's cloaked from just about everything.

And he still gets advanced knowledge on force usage from Yaddle as he visits every year. So he still expands his spirit when he can and treats the force like it's another body part. On his ship, he's free to just mess around, float everywhere, cook without using his hands, work electronics, build things which is _so much faster_ this way.

So he's always working. He'll invent cosmetic things, he'll invent war things and test them on remote planets. Even made a kyber pistol, assault rifle, and sniper. The sniper required more power and compressed tech to force a lot of power into one little shot by ion energy, basically making a shell over it and propelling it at the speed of light. It is _fabulous_. And he's proud of his design aesthetics too. Angular, with a little curved; tactical.

His pistol he played around with. Instead of a teardrop style bolt of energy, he tried to make a saw disk or something. The barrel is even rectangular to accommodate. But it kind of made a weird crescent shape, unspinning, and like a blade.

Engineer wanted to take it back to the drawing board, but Lawrden was like, "… I like it." So now he's got a black and purple gun, using his new purple kyber crystal as its power source. This'll be his personal blaster. The "Crescent Pistol" It's now called. Trademark. Save the plans.

Speaking of saving plans. They need a new external processor. That's okay, because they copied everything to the new version with the completion of the ship. A _big_ one. The droids even have their own robotics lab which is now technically their common area. Lawrden's idea. And they are very grateful for the thought. He's always been a good boss.

Lawrden was present for unveiling of weapons tests and everything. Scout walkers, shielded assault walkers; simplistic in design, but each were fast and had good blasters.

There was one walker design that Lawrden protested. It's basically a rider on mechanical legs. There's _technically_ front armor, but just enough to house a headlight and blaster cannons. Small ones though. But the front doesn't have at least a partial ray shield, much less transparasteel.

But focus groups say this is a nice cheap design that's already well purposed, and needed in battlefield tactics. Okay then. _Sigh_. Whatever you say. He could make a repulsar, light armored vehicle that functions far better and faster than this, is shielded and everything, but whatever. Exposed guy with mechanical legs and gun holder it is. Maybe the tactic is that it's _such_ a juicy target for enemy fire that the other allied troops will have a better flanking chance. Jeez.

But then came his fiftieth birthday. The newest newbies didn't understand, because Lawrden still looks thirty. But oh no. Lawrden's _definitely_ been here forever. And it was announced that for his sustained contributions, and putting up with them turning down eight out of ten complicated designs he keeps sending, they issued unto him, a ship.

They showed it outside. The outside was white, angled, and yet didn't have that exposed bridge up there. It's one of the various Acclimator class cruisers they've been building.

But the description is, they build as much as they could for now, but left most of the inner decks few, far between, and unfurnished. It has all the essentials except for shields, but eighty percent of the craft is left purposefully incomplete, and the remaining hundreds of thousands of credits that will be needed to complete this project, will be covered by the shipyards. So they're basically giving him a brand new ship that he can fill at his whim.

This was honestly a surprise for Lawrden. He took a microphone and gave his announcement and praises. He chuckled as he said how disappointed he's been with the "mass produce" statement that the army and shipyards has sent so many designs back. But that's just a once or twice a year annoyance every year. The rest of the time he's in the shop. He knows half the people here by name, and the other half by face. Half, because one half is new. People keep cycling through. But he likes working with these people and they work pretty smoothly. He's quite proud. Keep up the good work.

There was much rejoicing, and now Lawrden has a new project. This ship won't have as dedicated an on-board factory, but he will keep the large storage for fighters and tanks. He'll keep it the troop carrier. That'll house all his future works. Cloaking and everything, better, missile-dedicated lasers, and even more anti-fighter cannons. It'll also have one bigger gun on top. A "Partical cannon", he'll call it, and using a larger kyber crystal to power it. It'll be his one anti-capital ship megacannon.

But that's it. Just work work work. Everything else is pretty uneventful. Though, he does sometimes see some crap on the news about senatorial nonsense, or some other exploitation of an entire race.

Why always an _entire race_ with everybody? The Mandalorian wars were just the same. But that was because of just a bunch of bored soldiers with good armor they haven't tested, so they're like, "hey look at our neighbors. I bet we can destroy their entire race."

And they just fuckin' do it! Just on a whim. It's things like that which makes _Lawrden_ think to himself, "Would you miss them?" Maybe one day Lawrden will see an overly violent asshole just trying to conquer the galaxy for no reason and be like, 'oh yea?'."

But otherwise life is just a calm relaxing series of projects of science as well as art. He had a good long time of happiness until one day, he was a little sad.

Apparently mom didn't want Lawrden to know this until _she_ died of old age. But dad that year died earlier. Then he was called in and they had the official funeral.

That was kind of a miserable year. This year he still had the home and Osmium to go to. It's paid for by the senate as long as a living family member is still alive. But… this puts quite the stunt on his yearly routine. And honestly he'll probly never visit the house again.

But Osmium would stay to keep the place. Lawrden asked him if he'd be lonely and the reply was, "I'll be quite alright sir. I will keep the place tidy whenever you are ready."

In that case, he'll make a duplicate of Galexia's droid body and keep that one here. So now he has company and the _two_ can keep to the house. Lawrden will feel better knowing Osmium still has somebody to talk to. Galexia's long evolved since the early days as a data pad kid, so she's a wealth of knowledge and wisdom.

Speaking of whom, the Jedi temple is still there, granted with friends who just keep getting older and older. _This_ time he told them he has a medical robot who figured out the genetic fountain of youth, and offered it to them as well. None wanted it. They lived their lives and their life energies will go back to the force. _Sigh_.

Yaddle though, will live a long time. He always saw her as a second, tiny green momma. She's had a couple more students this time around. He never really met them. Didn't care.

He'd talk with the council too from time to time. They're starting to replace people now. The stern cat lady was replaced by some sort of fuzzy nightmare of a man named Oppo Rancisis. Wasn't a Wookie. But he didn't want to offend the man, so he kept his mouth shut. Plus he's was a student of Yaddle once upon a time, so there's that too.

Then there's the humanoids with the long cerebrums. Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Cerean. And then there's some devil horned looking guy. Yea he remembers that look. He's an Iktotchi. He says his name is Seasee Tiin.

He remembers Even Piell. He's the thing the guys at the shop _thought_ Yaddle was. But he's an older short fellow. With those long ears and tan skin and keeps his small batch of hair in a bun. He made it on the council.

By this point, Lawrden was off the hook for investigating his light versus darkness. Then again, that kind of faded away twenty years ago. This is just for fun again. And the council knew about his parents dying and expressed condolences. These guys are so sweet.

Then after a couple days of chilling with the old guys and the master, it was back to work. He's eager to get back, because the infiltration droids are done.

Weighing 500 pounds, they're basically an almost indestructible high-density durasteel alloy endoskeleton with the similar mechanical musculature as the other war droids. But in place of an armored shell, it's covered with a realistic looking flesh covering made of alloy nanofibers within the cortosis particle infused ballistics gel, which dispels energy type attacks so well it's basically immune. It looks just like any buff human, but it can practically lift a fighter craft. And with War's skills, it will make the best assassin ever made. Cue evil laugh here.

Then he thought about making a sexy girl. If he's gonna make robots, why not make on he can have sex with? How long's it been?... oh right. Never. He's been so busy and giddy with all the tech he's basically scrambled for half his life to make, he didn't realize that he's _fifty_. And not once has he found that particular girl buddy. Why would he find one? He works, then immediately retreats to his ship. He only drinks with the crew sometimes and the occasional barbecue. He came close a couple of times to getting a girl in his bed, but his head wasn't really in the game. Plus he's no master of romance crap. Of course other women probably say he's romantically retarded.

Yea, well, he's designed most of the new fleet of ships, several tank vehicles, and has patents out there for at least two choice designs that should be spread throughout the galaxy. And he gets one percent of every single sale. His wealth will soon reach a damn near unreasonable level. So yea, he's fine being "romantically retarded". Suck it romance experts. Hope that makes you rich, bitch.

Anyway, he'll think of making a sexy girl. It'll be an infiltrator type, she'll be gorgeous, and clearly built to be more than a sex toy. He'll be his… what the devil do they call those people at parties and operas. Concubines? Yea, she'll be his concubodyguard. That's a good idea.

Then came the question of what to do with all that extra material in the galaxy. Lawrden immediately suggested refitting some old freighter of some kind. Two actually. One a mobile factory and another a type of hammerhead. He's got an idea for a plasma ram that super charges the entire front end which will be by far the most armored, naturally. But he wants a ship that can literally blast through other ships.

They'll do the factory idea first. After whatever fight goes on, they'll send the factory to collect real quick and just come back. He practically owns hanger spots here, so he'll pick a spot.

But another funny feeling he had, was his not desiring a lady bot. Oh well, guess he'll do it later. Also, a month later, he got the feeling like he wants to go… southwest kind of. Like, a trillion miles southwest… why?

So he meditated on it. Maybe it's the force talking to him. So he dug deep one evening before bed, and he got a vision of a clawed human hand as it slit a raider's throat, but then another creature shot her. It was one of those Trandoshans. Those guys are all about hunting. Literally, they have a god about it and everything. The "Score keeper" they call it. Such a stupid name.

He opened his eyes. Then he looked to the side, "There's nastiness afoot." "What's that sir," questioned Galexia. "Show me a galactic map," he stated. "Yes sir."

He got up and went to the data pad on his desk. He looked at the map and said, "Alright me. Where am I going?"

He closed his eyes, immersing himself in the force, then… his hand moved a little, then he put his finger down. It kept zooming in until he lifted his finger and opened his eyes to look. "Sneeve," asked Lawrden.

"Another 'magic trick' sir," questioned Galexia. "Looks like it," said Lawrden, "Take us to Sneeve please. And wake me up if there's anything interesting happening. Specifically a hunt." "Yes sir."

So he went to bed. Don't know much about this world. He's heard of Sneevels. They're from that planet. Those little monkey cat people things. In any case, he took a nap.

 **Chapter 9 – The Fuzz**

He was woken up three hours later and was informed of a hunt. Two Trandoshans and two humans. Thugs. She hacked the ship logs, which had practically nothing. But their last destination was the Kwenn system.

"Where is that," he asked tiredly and rubbing his eyes. "This edge of Hutt space," she replied. "Hutts," he replied, "The criminal organization. Hunters buying slaves and taking them here for sport." "It would seem like the case here sir," she replied.

He sighed and said, "Alright, suit me up." "Your armor is not ready, sir," she stated. "I know, it's in the planning stages. I'm just talking about the usual." "Are you sure that will be enough?" "It's got a decent deflector shield and environment shielding, I think I'll be fine. Wait, the planet we're going is oxygen rich, right?" "Yes." "Oh. All is well then." "Very well, but I suggest you take the guards. That's what you built them for after all."

"Oh yea, they'll get to do actual work," said Lawrden, "And War can monitor me from above and give me battlefield data. Make sure they all know that this is a rescue mission. I'm looking for… a fuzzy guy."

"Who is not a Sneevel I'm guessing," she stated. "That's right. Silver hair." "Very well."

His pajamas were good silk too. Oh well. His usual leather plated robe suit feels just as good. So he put the suit on and walked down the hall to the hanger where the cloaking cargo ship is. It's a big boxy thing, but he still thinks it looks cool. Painted black too. Guess now it'll be a dropship.

He took the two former Sith guy's lightsabers. He's re-done all the lightsabers he's stolen to have a white and purple crystal trim. Sexy lightsabers and both were purple. He put those on his belt and that's it.

His droids on the other hand, were mostly the same as war, other than them being white with green lining. And each had laser rifles. Not blasters.

They had the details of the hunters. The terrain, forest. Orders "Shoot to kill" was given. The hunted will be brought to the ship. So the dropship came down cloaked. Once the doors opened, three white figures flew out.

Gosh it's been so long since he's been in the field of some kind. Lots of life everywhere. But he expanded the reach of his mind using his power. He didn't need the force though, to fly through the forest, which was great. Gosh he's continually happy he's so overpowered at this point.

But anyway, back to the mission. Last thing he heard was that they were two hundred meters headed south. And south is apparently left, so go a little left and just keep running. He ran and ran until he sensed something not good at all.

He ignited a lightsaber and blocked a shot he knew was coming. The person within the trees has decent head gear. Saw him coming before physical sight. Now he's within firing range.

He shot again and Lawrden blocked that one, but then a distinct energy sound with a green laser shoot from behind him and into the tree. There was a yell and a person fell from it. He stopped, but kept walking. But then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful sir," said number 2, gesturing with the finger from the hand on his shoulder. So he followed it and he almost didn't catch the dark colored orbs on the ground. Oh wow, there's a few.

The visor was flickering white. Then number 2 said, "All clear sir." "Yes, thank you," Lawrden replied. Electronic warfare is another part of war. People don't get that sometimes. He can tell because nobody prepares for it.

So he collected the bombs. Then he looked over and he saw a furry man there. Or woman. Hard to tell when you're looking at an eight foot tall Wookie. He waved and said, "Hellooo." He growl/talked back.

He floated the bombs into a belt on the dead man with a hole through his chest. Then took his blaster. It looked like a sniper type, but with two scopes, one flappable. Not a bad weapon from the looks of it. Like a modified A280.

The Wookie came right over, so Lawrden turned to him, "Hello, I'm here to get you off of this planet. No big deal, I was passing by and I saw these Trandoshan fucks hunting people so I thought I'd hunt then instead. Wanna come?"

He handed the Wookie the stuff and he took it immediately and did the growl/talk. Sounded like one of approval. Then Lawrden headed off again with his droids following. But now he had a Wookie following too.

"You're going to want to turn forty degrees to your right," War spoke in his ear piece. "Oh good, I was wondering for a moment," said Lawrden. "It appears you will come behind the hunter." "Who's he hunting?" "Looks like a human." "Odd."

But he ran. He kept running and running and his senses can see him. Heck, the man's focus was so much on this other man, that Lawrden could feel where his attention was at.

He ran, leaped, then didn't even ignite his lightsaber to kill this man. Couldn't hear him coming. Lawrden just cracked him in the spine with his fist, severing it and even digging his fist into flesh, bloodying his hand.

He picked up the rifle, ran past to the other man, and the man ran until a white blur sped past him and he froze. He tried to anyway, almost stumbling as he slid to a stop.

 _Ugly_ was the first thing that came to mind. Yea he would look human from orbital cameras. But his spotty brown head had a spotty brown face to go with it, and the jowls of a dog of some kind. Ugly. And the warriors of the Hutts. Granted unwillingly most of the time.

"Hey," smiled Lawrden, hiding his sudden disgust at the face he just saw, "I'm some dude. I snuck in on this hunt. Want a gun?"

He paused. But then nodded a few times. "Cool." He tossed it to him. Then he pointed, "I'm gonna kill the other two hunters. Wanna join?" He shrugged and said, "You're the boss."

Well apparently he's the boss. But yea, he's one of those Klatooinians. Those guys get a bad rep. Their looks don't help either.

"Head straight and you'll be there in five hundred meters," War stated, "The Trandoshans apparently are a pair. They are using group tactics to lure a feline type humanoid who is avoiding them for now, but I suggest keeping a fast pace." "Roger that."

He quickly saw the Wookie leaping to another tree across his vision. Lawrden is moving fast, so it may take a minute for him to catch up.

Focusing his mind, he felt three life forms moving quickly. But already, he could see two making circling patterns around a third. He knew just what to do.

The lizard person was focusing on the hunt, but he sensed something coming. Then it smacked against his tree. He went around quickly, gun aimed. He saw droids, which shot the gun out of his hand. He backed off real quick, but only did so into a purple lightsaber.

He heard about their healing factor, so he gave a few good slashes just to make super-duper sure this fucker doesn't ever heal from this. Then he hopped down from the tree.

The Wookie caught up and landed near him. He looked at him. Then Lawrden made gestures which meant, "I see one, that way." The Wookie nodded and headed up a tree immediately.

Lawrden stopped to look at him another moment. They look heavy because of their fur and their strength is renown. But they're real lean and full of tendons. Makes them really agile and light for a powerful beast, which is awesome. So it's natural why a Trandoshan wanted to hunt him specifically. They've been trying to hunt Wookies forever.

Lawrden sensed the two. One was darker than the other, so he went to attack the darkest one. But what he saw when he suddenly landed was a silver furred woman who flinched upon his arrival and _looked_ at him with bright red eyes.

"Oh I see," said Lawrden with genuine curiosity. She's force sensitive. That's why. But why does the force want him to save a Sith? Oh well.

She was _staring_ at him with those fierce cat eyes with the narrow slit pupils. If looks could kill…

But he looked over. He sensed the creeping Trandoshan remaining. He concentrated the force in at least three different areas on him just in case. He was out of physical sight, but the thing could sense him there. He's cautious of another, unplanned participant.

"Hey asshole," shouted Lawrden suddenly, "Guess who just killed three of your friends?" No response. "Better yet," he grinned, "Who's gonna kill _you_?" No answer.

But he was getting closer. Close enough to see the yellows of those eyes. His were naturally yellow. But then, he heard leaves shuffling behind him. He turned just in time to have a fire fight with the Wookie who waved around. And then, Lawrden yanked his hand back.

In response, the Trandoshan was yanked out of the tree and into the ground near him. He looked up in time to see Lawrden casually toss a lightsaber, it igniting in mid air and sailing into him. He dodged and shot at him, but he blocked the shot with his own saber. And yet, the other one was swirling and swishing, making him have to pay attention to it and back away. Then the Wookie ended up shooting him in the side of the head. He fell over dead, but the saber cut his head off anyway and came back to him. He then looked to the Wookie and gave a thumbs-up, "Nice one Wookie." He lifted his head and gave a rattly call back.

Now his attention turned to the Sith girl. She was pretty, near human, somewhat furry, and naked. Nice soft hairless belly and boobs too. But she just stared daggers at him. She did have a lovely cat-like face too.

He knelt down. Then he told her, "Hello there. My name is Lawrden and I'll be your rescuer for tonight."

"To what end," she questioned. He tilted his head. "To what end will I be… _rescued_ ," she finished, narrowing those bright scary eyes.

He paused, then shrugged, "I don't fuckin' know." Then he tilted his head and said, "Wait, are you one of those uh… Cathar aren't you. Wow you guys are rare in this part of space." "Indeed," she said irritably.

He just pursed his lips. She's just wary of everybody right now. Now he's just struggling to make the words to convince her.

Saved by the ship, the cargo ship came down and opened the front end. "Well…" Lawrden began, pointing a thumb, "I'm that way. Wanna come?"

She just studied him a moment. "Also…" Lawrden began, " _You_ , are force sensitive." "So," she questioned. "So," he began, "You want a teacher?"

"You came here for _me_ ," she stated. He paused, then nodded, "I felt a pull. I had a feeling I had to come here, so I did. Now I know why." He extended a helping hand, "Come on." She looked at that hand a moment, then reached out and took it. Then, they went to the ship.

Once out, he showed them the area and said, "Whelp, this is my ship. Or at least the factory/hanger of it." He turned to them, "So, first thing's first. My medical droid will give each of you a scan to see if you're healthy. Then we'll eat, and then, I guess, send you home to wherever."

"If it's all the same to you Jedi," the Klatooinian began, "The only home I know is under the slimy _ass_ of a giant slug. I'd rather die." The Wookie said/growled something too.

"The Wookie says he owes you," said Galexia. "Nah I did this for fun," said Lawrden, "You don't owe me anything. Fuck those guys."

The Wookie made noises of speech. Then Galexia said, "He says you do not understand. Wookie honor says such selfless acts warrant a life debt."

"A _life debt_ ," Lawrden questioned, "Isn't that a little… overboard." The Wookie replied, but Galexia replied too, "He says he's staying."

"I…" Lawrden began. He paused, then finished, "Need to learn Wookie speech then."

Damn. He didn't want permanent buddies. He likes the idea, but he doesn't plan for people to join him. Good thing he had three hundred rooms still made on this ship.

"Well then," said Lawrden as he moved on to the rather pretty silver haired cat girl with the fuzzy ear tabs on the top sides of her head, "Where do you belong?" "Nowhere I'd call home," she replied, "My people are scattered to the wind and my family died in service to the spice mines."

Lawrden winced, "Gosh dammit. And here I thought you still have a society… I actually don't know where." "We do. But we live throughout the galaxy. Apparently my family's decision to be more secluded was the wrong idea."

"Not wrong," he shrugged, "But I get it. The universe is not a thinking engine, it does what it wants, and shit will happen anywhere at any time, for like, no reason. It doesn't give a shit about us. So you want me to teach you how to kill?"

"I know how to kill," she stated irritably, "Teach me to be a _master_." He nodded, "I can do that. And revenge is totally what I can get behind."

At this point, a familiar white droid came walking up, "You call for a medical droid?" "Yes Medi, great timing." He looked to the others, "This doctor knows how to treat several thousand species. He'll fix what ails you."

So they went to get a check-up, then they went to meet Lawrden at the café. It kind of is now that Chef had several more dishes to prepare. Good thing he knows what to make.

They came back later, The Cathar wearing a silk white shirt and slacks. So they had a talk. First off, their names. He introduced himself. Then he learns the Klatooinian is Homock. The Wookie is Krilleks, and the Cathar is Rashina.

Secondly, he told them he wasn't planning on permanent personnel. He only has a few droids running the place, a legion of micro-bot repair droids for the ship itself, and everything is handled by the ship. The Galaxy. Galexia though, is the AI and she pretty much handles everything else. She's the one flying the ship and manning all the systems.

"That's dangerous," said Rashina immediately. "True, if somebody hacks into her systems," said Lawrden, "Luckily I have a lot of redundancies to make sure that doesn't happen, worst of which is a full system shut-down, which means the ship goes to a bare minimum. In other words, "My droids will have to man the controls to do things the old fashioned way. Luckily I have those on standby already." "Just so you know," she said, taking another bite of steak.

Now he wanted to hear what they wanted. He knew what Rashina wanted already, but surprisingly, she looked at him with those bright green eyes and said, "I changed my mind. Revenge being my life is a stupid idea, though I have to admit, I am still very angry."

"As well you should be, and there is a purpose to that anger," said Lawrden, "And we'll get into that when we delve into the dark side." Her brows arched. Then she looked around, "Then why are we in such a bright ship? I can _feel_ it. It's like this ship is alive with… good will."

"You like it," asked Lawrden happily, "I worked really hard to get it that way. Yea I spent the better half of a _decade_ using my powers of the light and _infusing_ it in the very hull and wiring of every component of this ship to make it truly mine and strengthened as such. Galaxy might very well be alive at this point."

"You're magnificent," she stated flatly. He smiled and said, "Thank you." Though he noted how odd that statement was, stating it as a fact and not with some surprise emphasis.

"What do you want to be Krilleks," asked Lawrden, "I guess if you're staying here, I don't want you to stay here as a nobody." He made noises and Galexia stated, "He says he is a great warrior. That is why he was taken to the hunting grounds. He will fight for you."

"Great," smiled Lawrden, "I'm actually classified as an engineer, despite my abilities. I built the droids that helped me build this ship. I imagine weapons, armor. I'll make you something." Krilleks responded most likely just in agreement.

"I was a warrior too," said Homock suddenly, "Granted a slave thug for the Hutts. I kill, I kidnap, and I beat slaves when told to. One day, I just couldn't do it anymore. In other words, my usefulness is at its end. I would like to also be a part of your military."

"Then join the Republic," shrugged Lawrden, "No wait, outer rim. The Confederacy? I'm sure they take all kinds." "Frankly sir, I'd be happier if it's just you."

Lawrden chuckled. "You like it here already," he questioned. Homock smirked and said, "You do have a nice ship." "Yea I do. And sure, you can stay. I myself am trained by my war droid sometimes."

"And what do you do with your life," asked Rashina, "You know, besides engineering?" "That's it. But actually, to expand on that question, I do invent my own tech obviously. So I am in fact a _scientist_. But I've _worked_ at the Kuat shipyards for fifty years."

"You look to be in your twenties," said Rashina. "That's the beauty of droids," smiled Lawrden, "Medi is a bio-medical engineer who found out how to halt aging."

"You rely on your droids too much," she stated. He shrugged, "They give me what I want." "Now I see why I'm here as well." "What do you mean," he questioned.

"In sixty years you've only ever had your droids," she questioned, "You may work with people, but you don't care about them as much. So the force told you to find me. But this goes both ways. I am to help you keep your humanity."

He smirked and said, "So, what? Are you saying that the force… destined us to be mates?" "I believe so." "And you know about the force?" "My race has given many a fine Jedi and _only_ Jedi. There is a great many things other races should value when they look to my people."

Lawrden nodded and said, "I've only brushed up on the history of your race. Of course it was only referenced in the Mandalorian war. I've even visited those people to collect some of their metals and know how to refine it."

"They'd never tell you," she stated. "No," he agreed, "I figured it out." She gave him a look. "Well, Forge, my other droid did," he corrected, "But I'm making my own personal armor out of it, and then strengthening it further with Jedi alchemy. It will be the single greatest armor within the confines of space time. Open type, that is. I have yet to make a heavy armor closed type set, but I count the days."

She registered him a moment, then went back to eating. Everyone went to bed. He went to work the next morning, but he told the people he's gonna take the rest of the week off after this. They said they're good. Shop wasn't doing much anyway.

When he got back, Galexia gave him updates. Homock is already acquainted with War. So is Rashina, but in a knowledgeable way. She's waiting on him for training.

As for Krilleks, his case was interesting. All he did was enjoy his room a little until he found the nature deck. Then he immediately started chopping down trees to build a hut. He's even requested metals to build his own little fort there.

Lawrden found this funny. And sure, give him the materials. Just so long as he doesn't settle himself in the livestock area or croplands. She said she figured that is what he would say.

He went to see Rashina first. Upon seeing him, she asked, "So how would a Jedi want me to start my dark side training?" "Actually that's the thing," he replied, "We're doing the light side seeing as you're here in this place and it actually severs your connection with the dark side apparently. But come here. I can actually show you a chart I made up when I delved deep into the animal hole myself."

He took her to his room. He had a large room, with his bedroom over there in its squared area, and then a carpeted area and a coupe couches nearby in a round area. He had trinkets and things on shelves, and one of those was his first lightsaber. She noticed it immediately.

"Why do you use two that is not yours," she asked. "For the same reason that immortality is not important," he replied, "Only adaptation important. Life is ever changing and _that_ is when I was with the Jedi, and they let me keep it when I left. But I've lived. My spirit changes. Green blades which you will see in that one, turns purple. And honestly, I don't want to change the color of my original, so I don't use it."

"Do not neglect it because of sentimentality," she stated, "That is your original, therefore it should still be originally yours."

He blinked. Then he said, "That was actually very insightful. Dang." "So why did you delve into the dark side," she asked. "Because true conviction is from experiencing both sides, but still being one over the other," said Lawrden, "Jedi, Sith, all due to change because they're only one extreme. But the dark side is a death force. Good to use in extreme circumstances, but only a true fool would make it a constant. Historically, destroys all who worship it."

He walked for the carpeted area and sat as he said, "But Jedi are the other extreme. Complacent and passive. Simply letting evils play out as… just the thing the universe does." He shrugs, "I understand senators are just about as crooked as the Hutts."

"At least the Hutts don't lie about who they are," said Rashina, sitting in front of him, cross legged as well. "You actually almost praised them," he smirked. "I remember a time of my people where the senate and the Jedi were passive as well. I was not present at that time, but the history is _burned_ into my very DNA."

He nodded uncomfortably, "That's a deep burn." "Indeed," she agreed flatly, "Anyway, if I may be impatient." "Right," he gestured.

A disk floated to his hand, then he showed a holo-chart. Just a bar graph of red first, then a larger rectangle of blue after, then patches of red and blue after that.

"I've experienced both sides and I've come up with a theory," said Lawrden, "And in thirty years I haven't changed my opinions yet, so here is what I found out. Both sides contain only one half of the puzzle which is the all-encompassing force. And being _one_ with the force might not be the case unless you use both without being corrupted by darkness you're delving into."

He pointed, "So right here. Like you have done. Untrained the dark side gives you power. Primal. Raw. It's quicker and easier, more seductive, which is why I wanted to complete this training first. But as I said. Now that you're calm down, we can go ahead and begin this blue part here. Slower, methodical, this requires one to calm the fuck back down and _think_. The most important organ in the body of a sentient entity is our brains."

He widened his eyes and said mockingly, "But it won't matter if you don't _use them_." Then he said seriously, "So if one chooses not to be a fucking _moron_ , then they can gather training, finesse. Because the dark will leave as quickly as it comes at it takes its so called 'power' with it. But what people don't understand is that the light is the _true power_. The dark side is just the enforcement. So you're only as powerful as your mind and abilities, and _those_ come from training and focus."

"I understand," she stated. "Good." Then he shrugged, "I was confused from the start when I read in books that the dark side is the 'power'. But I'm sitting here like, 'then why do they keep _losing_?' They should never lose even once. Hell, half the time, their own hubris and nonsense kills _themselves_. It's incredibly damned stupid."

Then he explained, and then waved his finger spastically at a certain part as he stated, "But the Jedi would have my genius level intellect doing nothing for the next eighty years _swinging a glowstick around_."

He put his hand down and stated irritably, "Not very intelligent of an order that is the light side and thusly the 'knowledge' side of the force. So they're not right either. Plus they're fucking shady, but I don't get into that today."

"So you're saying both sides are wrong," she stated. "Well for sure the dark side is wrong," he replied, "A bunch of evil, _cruel_ animals that only destroy."

He pointed at himself, "You think I got millions of credits and a reputation as one of the greatest architects alive by being a destructive moron? No I don't think so. I have more power than most people in the _galaxy_ and I didn't use the fucking force to _get it_ that's for sure."

"I see," she stated, "So your bitterness made you leave the Jedi order, and your curiosity could have destroyed you, but not." "I kept my priorities in order," he stated, "But you too have experienced how tricky it is to be 'reprogrammed'." He did air quotes.

"I don't understand what you mean," she stated. "When the darkness left, what was your state of mind," he asked. "Oh right," she nodded, "So you have experienced that too I see." "I did. But even my dark side couldn't argue back as I stated how awesome I am the way that I am."

He looked to the side and whispered as if to himself, "Yea I don't think the dark side likes me anymore." She actually chuckled and said, "The dark side fearing _you_?" "Sounds funny doesn't it," he smiled. "You know, I feel like believing that," she stated. "Yea me too," he admitted with a shrug.

So they got to it. First thing, meditating. One of the things he's had trouble with starting off, but she has plenty of patience it looks like. And he attempted to do that "battle meditation" he's heard about. He knows about it in theory, but it's just projecting good stuff, so to speak, and he does that all the time anyway, so here he goes.

But he likes how familiar she is with the force. She didn't seem too aware of the darkness as it happened though, but it seemed to help her give the hunters a run for their money for the moment. But her familiarity with the concept of the force just makes this easier to start with.

The next days, he was off work. He met the other two. Homock looked tired. That's because he was training all day. Krilleks though came by just to tell him the forest deck is great, then went away again. That was funny, he came over just to complement.

In the meantime, he trained Rashina in the light side as he's been taught. Not so much in sword training, but he let her use his sword to do that force trust exercise with the blind fold and just feeling the attack coming. She needs to learn how to flex that alternate sense of hers.

Was trial and error. The shocks were light, but still slightly painful. Still though, she'd barely flinched, and she never quit. Didn't even so much as sigh or grunt in frustration.

He smiled. He remembered as a kid having a _much_ tougher time getting this down. But her maturity helps account for this stability. And he certainly liked her like this. Though he did enjoy those _fierce_ evil eyes earlier. But now normal, she's still a stern keen, and very pretty lady.

Soon enough, there went the week. All that was to help get her get started. So by the beginning of the work week, he could easily assign her some practices that will take some time anyway, and he'll work.

And yet, there was a new Wookie in the shop. When asked about it, they said Krilleks is _his_.

Lawrden blinked. So apparently he not only goes places without himself being notified (not that he had to), but he apparently likes building things. And the guys at the shop say he's pretty good.

Well okay then. Guess that's a thing now. And apparently Krilleks enjoys that Lawrden runs the shop. He already saw him as the boss man anyway. Lawrden honestly didn't expect to be liked that quickly. Then later, Medi said that he's young, practically a kid. Well no wonder he's so carefree.

And when he comes back, there she is in his bed. Rashina is apparently moving right in. Odd, but she's cute when she's all comfy and peaceful like this. Whatever. He'll cozy up to her, almost expecting a swat.

She did, granted the swat was super slow motion and had a soft landing, around his shoulders. And he admitted, "I have never heard of anyone receiving a girlfriend in the first five minutes in meeting someone." She grunted tiredly and said, "Yea that's weird." He giggled. He wrapped an arm around her too.

 **Chapter 10 – The first attack**

The Wookie cooking with the grill talked in their usual manner. And when she was done, Rashina replied, "Oh yes. Once our man gave him a gun he went swinging through the trees and flanked one right away. It was Krilleks first kill of a Trandoshan.

The other Wookie with them growled something and Rashina said, "Absolutely." "Yea he's been taking very good care of us," said Homock who sat between Rashina and that other Larger Wookie. He was larger than he used to be, and wore finely made all-weather clothing.

Krilleks growled a few things to mom. Mom growled a few things back. Then suddenly, Krilleks was attacked in the side of the head by a ball of sand.

They looked to see Lawrden fifty meters down the beach and pointing mockingly and laughing, "Ha haaaaa!" Krilleks made growling noises as he shot to his feet and chased.

Meanwhile, Lawrden was drawing more sand magically in between his hands in a sphere. But he looked surprised and dropped the sand. "Oh shit," he yelled. Then he ran away in an obviously goofy manner and was screaming. But Krilleks was _moving_.

Krilleks caught him, lifted him up and just _shook him_ left and right. Then he tossed him down and was clearly satisfied with himself. Then he walked back.

But suddenly, he was up and almost quicker than the eye, he suddenly tackled Krilleks to the ground as he yelled, "Always be aware of your surroundings!"

They wrestled and fought in a controlled manner. Krilleks didn't allow him to snag his large limbs, keeping his body tight and yet would make wide swings and spin sometimes in a martial arts that ended up being.

"Compromise your footing," shouted Lawrden, trying to go for the legs. But Krilleks caught him and lifted him high again. "Aw he saw it comin'," shouted Lawrden.

Rashina was laughing as they kept going. Homock just had a smile on his face. The largest Wookie growled something and Rashina said, "Oh yea, Lawrden's a big kid too. As much work as it is training on the ship, he really gives this air of fun." "That's clearly why they get along so well," said Homock.

"Don't pretend you don't get the same way when you play them on those holo-games Homock," she stated. He chuckled and said, "You're right, I totally do."

They came back and sat down on the nice soft grass again. "Dude, this place is beautiful," said Lawrden, "Why haven't I vacationed here before?" "Probably because you did not have a Wookie companion," said Rashina.

"Oh yea," he smirked. Then he looked to lady Wookie as she put down cooked steaks various meats and plates of vegetables. "Looks good misses Ukrella. Love your planet by the way." She nodded and spoke/growled back.

So they ate under the shade of some of those massive trees with the buildings built right in. Then there's the blue skies, the white sand, the crystal blue waters. This place really is a really nice place. This is what you'd call a resort planet.

They stayed there till night fall. Lawrden and them swam in the waters. Rashina was looking _fine_ in a white bikini by the way. Then at night, they were up in the tree house areas and looking at the starry night sky.

Lawrden looked over and said, "Have you ever wanted to visit your homeworld Rashina?" "As much as I did, I really don't," she replied, "I always imagine the upper class seeing me and say something like 'you are a lesser breed'. I'm just happy to know that our homeworld is back to its former glory." Lawrden hummed, but said nothing further.

They would leave eventually, and he'd tell Krilleks that he likes his family. Krilleks pat his shoulder and growl things. But Lawrden can understand him now, and he's saying, "They like you too."

His new crew was augmented at this point. They knew he'd live forever and what his age actually is and they all wanted the same. He wouldn't give them quite the extensive enhancements that Lawrden had, but they'd live forever unless killed, which with their enhanced strength, speed, and durability, is very hard to do. And that's not including the new nanomachine network in their bodies which just enhance everything and even help absorb energy attacks.

The armor however, differed. Rashina wanted what he had, so he made her a shielded nano-fiber fabric suit. Armor of course was optional. As for his own, he's finally finished his. Mandalor metal, full coverage, and having layers of plates for flexibility. It was painted white and having a purple kyber crystal here and there, with three in the helmet. He realized that infusing the force, and even the crystals themselves into things, it acts as a sort of focal point that's easy to see and decreases time to concentrate on said points by half.

The helmet has infrared, night vision, and it helps Galexia keep track of him. Even has a voice modulator that duplicates his voice. Gives a mystic quality to his voice. In fact, with this persona, might as well call himself Galex.

The armor though, also has a different shielding. He calls it a "buffer shield". Doesn't block completely, so it will never overload. But power supply and shield ability will continually reduce all damage types by a percentage. In this case, he's squeezed 33% out of the shields, while making room for the environment shielding.

So this will make the "indestructible" armor twice as much so. This isn't even the exo-suit type armor and already he'll be practically immortal.

Rashina has something similar to his. And Homock has his own security forces suit. That is to say, Lawrden's security forces. It involves a lightweight and comfortable plasteel armor reinforced by omni-protected and tempered steeloid nano-fibers It'll tank hand-blaster fire for a couple moments, but the added deflector shield system _really_ adds survivability.

And of course he has a sonic sword as a side-arm, but his main is a laser pistol of Lawrden's own make, that switches between piercing, explosive, or non-lethal rounds using voice activation. The armor even has a jetpack built into the torso piece.

Krilleks had a different thing going on. He had a helmet, and cross-belts that go across his chest, and another utility belt around his waist, and that's it.

However with the chest belts, in the back was the circular reactor core and protected by mandalor iron. The rest of the belt contained the deflector shield system. And of course, the belt helps holds a list of mines he can use. The waist belt has detonator switches, medical equipment, other types of grenades, and a good blaster with extra ammo. And he has a heat blade in a sheath in the back.

And they've gone on missions from time to time. All were extensively trained for any situation, and it's actually gotten them involved with pirates a number of times. And then, here came the murder fest.

Rashina was still getting used to her newer tougher body. But she already knew that something was up with the classy lady when her eyes were so stern. You can just _tell_ she can fight. But when she pulled out a lightsaber and practically disappearing from view, they knew they were screwed.

Heads were severed from bodies in flashes of blue. She could even sometimes be seen in upper corners of walls before she disappears again. Meanwhile, purple destroyed the other side.

Krilleks didn't even pull out his blaster. He just grabbed the one guy, pulled him in the way of a couple of other blaster shots, and while the man was still screaming, Krilleks used the man's blaster to shoot two more. Then he ripped off the man's arm and then shot _him_ in the face with his own blaster.

Later, Lawrden asked about that very act. Krilleks admitted that he did and Lawrden laughed. "Ya don't see that in the movies, ha ha haaa."

But whoever's taken alive, get experimented on. Rashina protested though. But Lawrden replied that if she expects him to have compassion for a sociopath slaver, then the state of her own spirit should be in question.

But then, he did something interesting. After she watched him use the dark side to literally suck the life out of a person, he went over to this bird that had died in the forest area that day. He wanted this noted, because he tests sometimes. And she watched as he used the light side to _give_ his life force into this bird. And then the bird got up and flew away.

"The Jedi don't know how to do this," said Lawrden. "They don't?" "I don't know if using your life is permanent and I've been trying to permanently increase my power by taking midichlorians manually, but I'm not sure it's working quite yet." He gestured, "Otherwise you'd see a bird that will soon float bugs to its beak and give off an aura of goodness."

But he's practiced decades to do this. In other news, it took years to teach her how to use force lightning. Mainly because she didn't really care for it. Plus the fun environment makes for bad opportunity for angry lightning throwing.

But killing pirates is fun. They even have a large fighter type ship to use. Or a small corvette. Very maneuverable, shielded, cloaking, and has those automatic anti-missile lasers. And it's made out of that high-density crystalline metals he uses in the storm reactors.

Rashina certainly hates them. She even lightning's some people, and one occasion, Lawrden actually gets angry and literally sucks the life out of a man right there.

This was actually in a bar where they were hunting somebody named Othox. But there was a lot of bragging on how they "use" a Twi'lek and Togruta, which are one of Lawrden's two favorite races, and that they were sacrificed to some beast like a Rancor. But when one saw the irritation on Lawrden's face and started challenging him, Lawrden _met_ that challenge.

Then it was a big bar fight. But blasters wouldn't hit them because they were always moving and Krilleks had a habit of using people as blaster shields, then using the dead bodies as blunt objects to hit people with. But in the off chance that they did hit someone, it wouldn't hurt them.

Rashina was just impossible to hit. She's even manipulated weapons by force alone to twitch and hit some other shooter instead. Lawrden though, was the worst. He'd lightning an entire half of the bar, or snap his fingers and arteries in the throat would just burst in six people at once. He just stood there taking blaster fire from time to time but it wasn't doing _anything_. By the time they left, the people there viewed them as some other-dimensional demons. And Lawrden said his name is Galex.

But he only really wore the suit when there was one particular raid in the spice mines. They caught wind about that existing close by and now that they've heard it, it'd be wrong to ignore it. So Lawrden suited up and called his ship. Then, they went to work.

With his armored suit, he had a shield. It was a large shield that had an even larger deflector shield system behind the metal itself. And instead of walking into battle, he'd float, one lightsaber out, though he didn't need it. But occasionally, there'd be two lightsabers coming from him, just killing people on their own. Then they'd come back to him and circle him.

This was a big mine. Three hundred people here were rescued. But Lawrden refused to have that many people on his ship, nor bother to train permanent crew. The good thing is, refugees are always taken in by some galactic mission groups. Thank goodness.

As for the black market, he's amazed at what he can find there. There were lightsabers here. Expensive too. So he bought them and would add them to his collection. Then he thought, wouldn't it be cool to have six sabers floating around him like wings of light? People tend to be superstitious, so this tactic would make for good psychological warfare. He'd make a thing on his back that would hook the sabers in. In fact, might as well make a new sword for himself.

Same thing with the light Katana, which really does work wonderfully by the way, he'll do something like that for himself later. He's thinking a longsword type, the central section would be solid, helping focus the energies into a concentrated tip all the way around, making a molecularly sharp blade. But it'll be mainly for decoration as he's never really tested these things in a genuine war. Best he does is… bandits. But his group says they're happy for the practice.

But that's it. The other eighty percent of the time, it's just hanging out on the ship/home, and Lawrden worked his investments.

Finally got enough scrap ship parts to build his big corvette style plasma ram. Plenty of engines in back, maneuvering thrusters on corners, which most ships don't have, and the big curved built in shield in the front with thick high-density plating and a lot of energy systems behind it. So that'll be fun to have built by the mobile factory, which has been made a while ago. And he did, he found a fully completed large freighter and it sold for real cheap. Lawrden paid in full and filled it with engineering droids. He has thousands of those things nowadays. Even has plenty of laser weapons for them to use just in case.

Not the kyber weapons though. The combination of better lenses, prisms, and electronics to channel the small storm reactors, makes for a good replacement for the blaster. If it requires more power and a reactor is too big, then a small fuel cell can be put in and it'll limit the ammo per cell. But it works that way.

His delving into weapons has made all sorts of designs. He likes the revolver style types which has the fuel cells in each socket of the rotating drum. He's also made repulsar and gravity guns, shield barrier compression traps, glue guns, and even a healing gun that shoots a stream of healing nano-machines inside of special bio-fluid that acts like stem cells. It's good stuff.

His favorites involve the non-handhelds. Like the deployable shielded turret, gun drones, shield drones, and even support drones that either give electronic countermeasures, or just storage types.

Krilleks wants a spare gun drone. Rashina wants little spy drones, and Homock wants a spare shield drone.

Lawrden had an idea of his own. A turtle the size of a huge tank. It'll be electronic, it's shell heavily armored, but the entire inside behind that shell is shield barrier systems. It'll look like a more mobile version of a turtle standing five meters tall and being about twenty meters long. He wants this thing to be an army support system. Shield barriers and electronic warfare is the name of its game.

That's not even including his civil works. Just a few ease-of-living ideas can go a long way, but you have to know your audience. He knows a few planets though, which is good. So he made a few more patents here and there and he watched the money come in.

He's already extremely wealthy. His previous works throughout this side of the galaxy is making him ridiculous amounts of money. Suck it evil Lawrden, who thought he was all that. Well look at good Lawrden go.

But then came more work for him, it was a comfy few more decades, but now things are going to get busy. This was the legit work. He went up to see the master builders when they called.

In the conference room, the masters gave the word. Everything they've been thinking about this whole time will now be made. Hundreds of new ships to replace the old.

"And we'll give the old ones to Lawrden," one guy joked. The others chuckled. "Hey you can never have enough ships," shrugged Lawrden, "Just because." They kept laughing.

"However…" Lawrden began seriously. They looked at him. Then Lawrden replied, "They're finally gonna do it aren't they." "You mean update their fleets," asked the master builder. "What I mean is," Lawrden began.

He touched on his data pad and said, "Well look at this shit. They came up with designs of their own and ideas. A quote 'super stardestroyer'? A seven kilometer long ship? Why would you _need_ something like that?"

"It's not our place to argue," said another. "Still though," said Lawrden, "I've been noticing as the ever-uncaring central system has been pissing off the outer rim. Something's got to give. This tells me that in the next ten years, there is gonna be some _major shit_ going down."

"Well again, it's not our place Lawrden," said the master builder, "Now do you feel your views will compromise your work?" "No," Lawrden replied immediately, "But I will only have eighty percent enjoyment in work as opposed to the general ninety-five percent."

"Why the five percent left over," asked another human. "Boredom." "Oh right," he chuckled. "Well we can live with that then," the master builder mentioned.

So now Lawrden actually had to work. He gave announcements. His group will make the super stardestroyer first, and it will have to be done in many many sections.

So he issued all the appropriate compartmentalizations and split groups off in the way he thought would make the best work flow.

This would be the norm for the next few decades in fact. And this time, there would be a day and night shift. The factories throughout Kuat are in full swing.

He focused on that for a while. But when he had the leisure to think, he noticed the waste they're just dumping on the planet. He told the masters that they can't do that. The world will be turned toxic.

But is Lawrden going to do it? He said yes. But they called his bluff, saying that he's not an industrial system and doesn't have the means to get rid of all this waste. But if it makes him feel better, they'll give him all of it in this section and he can either throw it into space, or dump it into the nearest sun.

It would have to be the sun, and he'd have everything boxed up and have Galexia and the others working to try and alleviate this. Lawrden put up a report that would require a little extra effort, but he did the math and material list and everything for their convenience, but it's not looking good.

So basically, he worked and didn't let it screw with his mind. But he had a small hatred for the people here as they were putting forth no effort to try and make their _home world_ not toxic. It won't be immediate, but taking several years. But maybe Lawrden should issue an evacuation alert instead. _Shit_.

This is why he hates politics and the business world. All of the mind, none of the heart, and it _always_ leads to bad results. But do they learn? Fuck no. They're just like, "oh well", and do it again next generation. Because none of it affects them on a personal level. So they keep complacent.

Sigh. Nothing he can do about it. He's got resources to fulfil his wildest dreams and many others, but not anything on a macro scale.

So the rest he tried to ignore. But he couldn't ignore it for too many years as he'd have bad dreams. He never has bad dreams. Certainly never remembers most dreams. But these he remembers vividly and they're involving a lot of vague happenings involving certain groups and it involves the dark side.

He wakes up saying, "That the hell?" Talk about giving a vision without giving a vision. He meditated on this. But mainly, in his yearly trip back, he'd go to the Jedi temple and ask Yaddle about it.

She knew some of it. It's not much, but it's there. However, "Clouded, the future is." Good, so it's not just him. But why is that? She said that things were beginning to be put in motion. What things, they have yet to know.

He's even given information on his end. The senate approved and paid for _hundreds_ of capital ships. And he does not think this is a mere replacement. This is an expansion of forces.

"Troubling news, this is," she stated, "Tell the grand master, I will. Action to be taken, there will not." "Yea I figured," he shrugged, "There's nowhere to go but forward like usual."

She pat his hand and said, "Thank you for telling me." "Oh of course," he smiled, "You'll always be my master to me." "A sweet boy, you still are," she stated, "Was worried to let you leave, I was. Glad to know it was the right choice." "Yea me too," he chuckled.

Yaddle looked over and said, "And good to know, a lady friend, you have to keep you company." Rashina smiled and said, "I'm happy too master Yaddle. He has told me much about you." "Funny, he has yet to mention you," Yaddle replied.

They looked to him. "It was an unveiling at the right moment kind of thing," said Lawrden. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't want the Jedi order putting their mitts all over my new girl."

Rashina chuckled, then said, "So possessive." She hugged him as he said, "You're one to talk." "Exactly, because I know all about it," she pointed out. He chuckled too.

So Yaddle and his wife had a talk and she told Yaddle her story. And then all of a sudden, he'd just show up, saying he had a feeling. Wouldn't you know it, Rashina had a feeling that she should stay with him too. So here they've been forever.

It was a nice nature walk with just girls until they sat down. Then Rashina was suddenly hit in the side of a head with a mild force ball filled with flower pedals. She looked to see Lawrden there, pointing mockingly at her and going, "Ha haaaa!"

Rashina's keen eyes were locked on him a moment. Then she smiled and said, "You know, I know what you're doing." "What am I doing," he asked with a sly grin.

Rashina looked at Yaddle and said, "Excuse me master Yaddle." She lowered herself a little, gently putting her hands on the floor. Lawrden made slight movements of his own, widening his stance and lowering himself, that big grin on his face and just _watching_ _her_.

Then in the blink of an eye, Rashina was a blur headed towards him and he was gone, making some yelping noise as he left.

The sounds of battle were heard elsewhere until they burst into view, a pile of limbs. They wrestled and fought and played. Until finally rolling to a stop a few meters near Yaddle, and he had her arms pinned and he comfortably put his head in her boobs.

"Ah," she complained, "Quit that." "What," he questioned, "You're soft." "So," she questioned, "This isn't the time." "Well you're in for a fight, because I'm comfy here." She sighed and dropped her head, looking up at Yaddle with a dull expression.

But Yaddle did something funny. She found a twig nearby to maneuver with the force. He noticed hovering above his head. Then, it dropped on his head.

After a moment's hesitation, he's complained, "Owwww Yaddle. Don't punish meeee." He let her go and got up.

"She is right dear," said Yaddle, "A place for peace, this is. Not naughty play time." "Naughtyyyy," Lawrden complained. "Yea Lawrden," agreed Rashina, playing the child part too. "Shut up Rashi," he complained.

Well now they sat and talked a little. Then they would leave again and it was back to the usual. And so he'd work and she'd train.

But as time went on, the mood of the ship deteriorated as did the details of politics worsened. In the end, the _trade federation_ decided to outright attack Naboo.

Lawrden threw up his hands when he saw the reports. "Well that was only a matter of time," sighed Lawrden irritably, "You push the wrong buttons a few too many times, this is what happens."

"So is the federation using your new ships," asked Rashina. "Most of them aren't built yet," said Lawrden, "But those Venerators will be seen a lot more, I tell you what. Probly the Acclimators too."

Later, Homock came by and asked him, "You're not planning to go to fight anyone are you?" "Why, because I design my own war tech," Lawrden questioned. "That's right."

Lawrden looked ahead and shook his head, "No. My army is engineers. My ships can fight, but they're for science and construction. Maybe the hammerhead."

"But you don't have the firepower to handle an in-depth conflict," said Rashina, "And people know your technology type throughout the system by now. Unless you completely choose a side, you are not prepared for a macro-scale fight." "I agree," Homock put in.

"Yea I'm not fighting anyone," said Lawrden, "Our little fights are just stunts and nothing more. No way I'm entering in a war." "Good," said Homock, walking away.

"You know, if you went into one, I'd follow you," she said. "I know you would," he smiled and hugged her neck. "But politics is my problem. The senate. And though I agree that the trade federation has to do something, there are better and much more sinister ways to do it."

"Speaking of sinister," she began, "You said one time that you would rob the Hutts. You still doing that?"

He separated from her and lifted a finger, "I _have_ had little spy drones throughout their star systems, and though a scale that huge is hard to rob, considering it's my first time, I _do_ have a starting point. In fact,"

He looked up, "Say Galexia, we can rob Hogan the Hutt blind right now if we wanted to, right?" "Yes sir, as well as twelve others if we wanted," she replied.

He pumped his fist, "Cha!" But he said happily, "Well we'll hold off on that for now. I need to be there too, to um, alleviate the Hutts pain of losing their wallets by buying off all their slaves at low low prices." He grinned evilly.

"You want a ship full of Twi'lek girls don't you," said Rashina irritably. "Yep," he said immediately.

He glanced, but did a double-take as he saw the dull look on her face. "Whaaat," he whined, "You know you're the only girl for me. I'm just saying that I'm thinking as I expand my fleet, it would be nice to have my forces run by Twi'lek girls."

"Yea huh," she agreed cynically, "And what of the Klatooinians? What about their grief filled existence?" "Well obviously them too," he shrugged. He glanced to the side, "Though I hope they don't interbreed. That might actually make a horrible looking baby."

She walked away, "Well don't tell Homock that. He might get offended." "I'm just saying your standard human might find them odd looking," he explained. "I know dear," she replied.

 **Chapter 11 – The Galactic War**

Lawrden stopped with trying to alleviate the toxins to the atmosphere. It's too far gone now. He's over a hundred years old now, but this is the only real time he's begun feeling tired. He thinks the others can tell he's angry with them.

Another thing he didn't like was the use of walkers. _Why_? Wheels would be so much better and in at least twenty-six designs he knows of. That being said, the little recon things known as the AT-RT, he's made his version in the Acclimator. Instead of seating in it, you're in back, standing, leaving the front armor between you and gunfire, and making more room for the shields and better guns. And the most important trait, it's fast.

Just to be mean, he re-invented the AT-ST. That stupid open-canopy box with chicken legs. Holy crap whomever designed that emaciated looking thing is not in heaven right now.

He made a thicker, "mech walker", with thicker armor without sacrificing speed. Having twin, anti-personnel machine lasers at the, suppose you can call it the chest area. Then one arm has the heavy rotating Vulcan laser with a shield over that, then a pod of high-maneuvering and high explosive missiles on the left, also with a shield over that. With the shield inside, this creates a thicker deflector shield around it. And of course, it's a little faster.

Legs were dual jointed, like an animal that bends its legs normal, then reverse, then the big paws against the floor. Digitigrade legs. And has the refined maneuvering systems to make it an agile piece of equipment for its size, and much better than the stupid scout boxes.

But any larger a walker and he'll need to build into it a repulsar lift to simply shave tonnage off and let the legs maneuver very well. And if he thought the AT-ST was an abomination, well he might as well throw up when thinking about the AT-AT. Oh well, his obvious superiority over them will just be his quiet pleasure.

But that one battle was among plenty across the galaxy. He even went in front of the masters and said that they're a part of the problem. Unchecked power and authority, no matter how noble, is never good, and people are afraid of a powerful military force that can literally be sent out at any time to kill people.

They protested that this was the case and he should know better. He kind of does, but at the same time, they know the Senate has been pissing people off on purpose. But if that day comes when an assassination mission is ordered by a senator, that lightsaber should face the opposite direction instead.

His opinions… were unpopular. Even Yaddle had nothing to say. But she's usually quiet and not quick to make decisions, so he's not mad at her.

And yet, a Jedi complemented him on his insight. A bearded man himself, and a count, Dooku, agrees with him. He knows a little about Dooku as he's been described in his padawan days. And Duku says he knows of him as well. The non-jedi that very few only see but once a year. Rumor has it that he is over a hundred years old.

"One hundred and ten," said Lawrden, "So what's your prediction for the future? Is all going to end up well, or is half the galaxy gonna turn into a smoldering shithole where the senators _still_ won't feel for because they're nice and safe here?"

Duku laughed. "It could go either way, sir Kordosen," he stated with a nod, "It could go either way." "Yea well you're a count," said Lawrden, "Maybe when the universe is rotting and even the most 'importants' feel the heat, be sure to tell them I said they can suck it." Lawrden made a derogatory gesture and Duku chuckled again. But Lawrden just looked to the side, shaking his head and sighed.

So him and Dooku had a talk. He commented on Lawrden at the ship yards and Lawrden replied, "Oh I'mma building the engines of war myself, for better or worse."

But Duku agrees. He knows more than most about the sleaze of politicians because he sees it. Lawrden admits he only sees what the news says, but he occasionally catches wind of other garbage that's going around.

Though he did not tell him of his droids in the lowest levels of Coruscant. Once he heard that the lower levels were toxic and unlivable, he sent his own droids down there to see if they can build their way through the city to make it livable somehow. He's actually forgotten about that until now and he really needs to check up on that.

In any case, things were still slow, yet fast. The days were slow, but repeating days tend to blend together. So as the years passed, Lawrden would keep an eye out, invent the occasional machine that the world will never see unless he wants it to, and head back to the Jedi temple as he does.

At this point, the council members were being replaced again. He happily greeted the new red Togruta girl, and to a bit of irritation to his wife. She always knew he likes the "artistic looking" girls.

Then there was this one nightmare called Plo Kooon. But Lawrden knows his race and the Kel Dor are really very nice. So he shook hands with the guy and told him it was a treat seeing one of his kind. The make-up of his extra cerebral systems must make for interesting force usage. Plo says maybe.

Mace Windu is a human, which this time around, makes him the only one on the council. Young too. probably thirty. So he approached the dark skinned man and said hello.

But anyway, after meeting the peoples, it was back to work again. But that wasn't before hearing that one of their own died in supporting a full princess in getting back to Naboo. Killed by a "Darth Maul". A Sith. _Figures_. But Yaddle gave him props for letting them know back then that the Sith were still a lingering thing in the galaxy.

But you lose one, you gain one. There's a kid called Anakin Skywalker who I guess is being trained by an "Obi-wan". Neat names. And good for them.

Then it was back to work again. Years would go by and they'd keep track of the news. A Reeve Palpatine looked promising. He actually supported the outer rim's views and looked to be gaining some speed. In that case, the use of these ships might not even be a part of some galactic shredding war.

By the next times visiting the Jedi order, Lawrden learns that Dooku has turned to the dark side and is being trained by a Sith lord. Lawrden heard this and immediately commented in outrage, "Well that's a little _extreme_ , don't you think?"

They agreed. No worries though, because the "chosen one" is here. That's who that Anakin kid is. Apparently he's doing quite well too. Well that's good.

Then one day, while Rashina was indulging in one of Lawrden's random moods of messaging his wife's head and playing with her ears, Galexia informs him that said count Duku has invited him to meet him.

He paused and she opened her eyes. "You're not gonna go there are you," she questioned. "I'm curious," he stated. "Well at the risk of sounding racist against myself," she began, "Curiosity killed the cat." "And yet I have a coat nobody knows is shielded, and a war bot that cloaks," said Lawrden with a smile, "Wanna come too?" "Is my mate heading down to a potentially dangerous situation," she questioned rhetorically. He chuckled and headed off.

So they headed down there in his car. Both he and she were looking fancy and maneuverable in their white outfits. And both were armed with sabers.

But as they made it to a brown estate, they parked on the landing pad and headed in. Upon entering, Lawrden kept his mouth shut, but he thought "this is what constitutes fancy." "Sure he knows expensive materials here and there when he sees it. Pillars made of obsidian, that's neat. But the room is still plain, somewhat dark, and rather ugly in his eyes.

"Glad you could join me," said Dooku, who stood at a window looking outside, the suns rays shining his white beard. Then he looked at them.

Huh, no red or yellow eyes. "Rumor has it you're a dark sider now," said Lawrden. "Yes," Dooku stated, "Then again, a means to an end like you." "And like me, you don't have your red/yellow eyes," Lawrden commented, walking up to him, "So what gives?"

"You hit the point home, last time we met," said Duku, "And as you know, I have been thinking about this a lot before then. It was not until opportunity presented itself that I seized it."

"Yea, well be careful," said Lawrden, "Dark masters will either be murdered by their students, or see your unwillingness to do so as an opportunity to toss you away like a paper towel. There's a reason why they call it the 'dark side'."

"But I have my priorities in order," said Dooku. "Yaddle's teachings," questioned Lawrden. "Indeed." "Yea that's really all it takes to survive a reprogramming," said Lawrden, "Just realizing the evil side as the shallow _bastard_ that it is and it's not a way of life. It's like drugs. It just warps the _people_." "Agreed."

Just then, a worker droid delivered plates to the main table. Almost surprising, considering how rare droids still are. But instead of gesturing the table, he gestured by pulling out his lightsaber and ignited it. And it was red.

Rashina was on guard and Lawrden was already focusing the force as if steel plates against his hands.

"But before then, would you care for a sporting event," questioned Dooku. "Um…" Lawrden began. "You are not too rusty are you?" "It's not that, but… isn't this one of your estates," asked Lawrden, "Just to be clear, I'm not cleaning up the mess."

Dooku chuckled. But then, his hand shot lightning into him. But with a twitch of one hand, and a jerk of one foot, that lightning traveled around his body, out the foot, and into the wall, overloading the pair of lights nearby and bursting them.

Then Dooku's brows rose. "Interesting," he said. "Electrician's guide one oh one," said Lawrden, "Lightning will find the quickest way to ground. So I flowed it around me."

Dooku hummed. But then Lawrden gently rose a hand, a saber removing itself from his belt and in his hand and ignited it to be a purple saber.

"Interesting color," Dooku commented. "Light and dark mix," said Lawrden, "Incidentally, don't tell people what I do _after hours_." Dooku smirked and said, "I won't tell."

Well now they're just making fun. So Dooku and he fought. Well, he just kind of stood there and twitched from time to time, sword here to block his, sword there to block his again, sword elsewhere to block his once more. Very systematic movements.

Force trickery had him hit with a chair on the other end, but it just bounced off of him and he didn't even flinch. Dooku then tilted his head and then put his saber away. "You really are masterful," said Dooku.

"I was eligible when I was eighteen," said Lawrden, "That was a century ago." "Magnificent," Dooku smiled, "And where did you find your gift of immortality?" Lawrden shrugged and said, "I don't know. Which races are the best geneticists in the universe? You'd be surprised what they can do for you when you help them pull their heads from their own asses. For me, it was the Caminoans." "I see. That does make sense."

So they sat down after that. Then Lawrden pointed his thumb at the busted lights and said, "Sorry about the uhhh…" "Oh don't worry about that," Dooku waved dismissively, "This is one of my lesser estates."

So they ate some food. He vaguely thought it was poisoned, but his stomach can handle a lot. Plus Duku's at least playing nice and hospitable.

As they ate, they would talk a little. Duku mentioned his family lineage and how he has not been in the political game. Lawrden replied, "I don't think I have the temper for it. I'd probably send someone through a wall." Duku threw his head back and laughed.

"You and I could be quite the pair," he said finally, "And let me do all the talking." "If I was interested," Lawrden began, "I would've put in my two cents a long time ago. But then again, your alternate methods would suggest how difficult it is to get people to do the right thing."

Dooku nodded, "Agreed." "So your stance in dark side stuff," said Lawrden, "I'm guessing a militant job is involved. How does this solve the problem?"

"To explain this," Dooku began, "What do you know about senator Palpatine?" "Just what the news says," said Lawrden, "I like him though. Seems like his head is not in his ass like the others."

"Indeed," Dooku replied, "I left the order to work under him exclusively. And certain leaders I will aid from time to time. Though I do not intend to be a military unit, I am prepared for the opportunity." "Sounds fair," Lawrden replied.

So they talked and Dooku explained his situation. So he's not evil, he's just doing methods he's satisfied if they seem "frowned upon". Lawrden even admitted that he does not disagree with his methods.

But Dooku was careful. Didn't know quite for what, but he's no doubt keeping the major secrets if he can get Lawrden to partner with Dooku on this one. After all, Lawrden may not be a political power, but he _is_ obscenely wealthy, and officially owns his own capital ship dock at Kuat.

But in the end, Lawrden denied him. "No offense to you big guy, but I've been comfy for a long time. Even if it means watching the masses of idiots destroy themselves. And to be honest, I stay out of the way, I know not for which reason. To be nice because I _will_ bully people into doing what I say? Or to simply let the idiots die just for my own spite. Not too sure. Either way, I have a century long neutral image I've owned and I'd like to keep it."

Dooku nodded and said, "I understand." "Yea, so it's not that I don't agree with you, you understand," said Lawrden. Dooku raised a non-threatening hand and said, "We all have our place mister Kordosen. But I am glad you answered my call regardless."

"It was a good meal, thank you," said Lawrden, extending his hand. Dooku shook that hand and said, "And maybe you will see my name on a build request." "And I just might give personal attention," Lawrden replied with a smile. Dooku smiled back.

Lawrden and Rashina headed back to his car and they headed off. On the trip back, she said, "I am pleased with your decision to stay out of it." Lawrden looked at her, "You are?"

Usually she gets antsy on the ship and wants to hunt. War might be a good opportunity to stretch her limbs. But she said, "I have a funny feeling about this war."

"Funny ha ha, or funny interesting," said Lawrden. "I'm afraid," she admitted irritably. He raised a brow. "Not much so," she continued, "But I know your need to remain neutral. You are old, yet famous. It is a delicate system. With pressure building and fleets being made, I can only imagine what simple acts that can go on that will turn out to be a surprise."

"You mean the ships I helped build could come back to destroy the ships that I live in," questioned Lawrden. "Exactly." "Yea that's kind of my thinking too," said Lawrden, "Plus Yaddle and Yoda are the two wises members of the council and they don't know what's going on."

She nodded, "Yes, that has been a thorn in my mind for the longest time. We need to be careful." "Indeed."

So when they went back, they played with war toys he's made, seeing as they're thinking about combat. There are the mech walkers, which she's stated that they all practiced in the simulators Galexia's made.

Lawrden honestly didn't know that. But Homock goes with Krilleks sometimes to the Acclimator to play with weapons. Homock has stated that he likes the deployable auto-cannon.

The autocannon is on a repulsar lift and programmed to follow until operated. Otherwise, it looks like a floating brick of sectioned metal. But then when you head around back, spread the handles, a platform lowers. Then pull back and the weapon assists the user in unpacking itself to form a long cannon with thick plating between the operator and enemy fire.

Deflector shields along the front only focuses the dual storm reactors and an extra fuel cell's energy all into the front. And this time, actual coolant, and vents down the barrel helps cool the weapon so that one can continuously fire powerful explosive anti-tank rounds in any direction. Explosive because you can also just take out a _pile_ of infantry in a single shot.

Then, with a flick of a switch, it squeezes more out of that fuel cell to ionize the rounds to thicken the anti-electronics energy that can bust shields. Homock says it is the single most amazing weapon he's made.

Lawrden would not agree, but it's funny how much he loves that thing. Even got Engineer to build him his own personal white one. The standard has brown and green camo coloring.

Another heavy piece of equipment was a hover tank. Shaped sort of like a space manta, this thing had two ion cannons in the middle, two rotating Vulcan cannons a little further out, missile launchers, anti-missile lasers, and powerful shields. It also had a list of quick-reaction laser turrets along the wings to shoot at personnel, each gun having their own top-of-the-line cameras. It's a fairly large tank, and had few weapons, but were very powerful and purposed.

And like every large vehicle Lawrden makes, it has a list of cameras here and there so the AI can fight as much as the pilot can. Those anti-personnel guns are automatic, but can be switched to manual if the need arises.

He's also made the experimentals. He's made two "combat wolves". They're made to look like four legged war bots and they are. The tails are laser spikes, the claws are also coated in shield energy to separate molecules of everything they touch, and the teeth are high-density durasteel. And so is the armor and internal frame. They're almost human height, but weigh over 300 pounds and have retractable anti-tank rifles in the shoulders.

Then there was another, much larger four legged beast meant for anti-tank combat. Heavily shielded this time, and with a powerful ion cannon in the mouth, it can disable tanks from afar and even kill them with its back mounted laser cannons. It also has a list of anti-fighter missiles and anti-missile lasers, because those are the personal bane of this thing's existence.

But that's it for the animal types. He hasn't really been trying too hard, though he's got the plans for a tentacle type monster that uses sonic waves to burrow under surfaces and ambush prey with its laser augmented tentacles. Has no guns, but its armor is amazing and a kyber laser cannon is built right into the main eye. But nobody would know that the main big eye is actually false. Is his four sub-eyes around it that actually see in multiple spectrums. And he intends to use Sith alchemy this time to augment it to be the best killing machine there is. Yet attempt to keep Jedi alchemy in the programming to make sure it's not wild in any way.

He actually fears something like that getting out of control. There's not much one can do to kill a thing like that. Especially when it's moving. He'll have to be careful when making something like this. In fact, he should probably build a defense based helper bot while he's at it. those are always good. And maybe also with medical expertise.

Anyway, he planned his next moves like that. He also talked to the Mon Calamari about renting a ship yard sometime in the future. They asked what for, but he didn't quite know, but he suspects needing to build something large. Like a war station or something. And they agreed. Apparently they still remember contributions he's made in the past, so they're at least familiar with him. So if he puts in the funds, he'll get his hanger.

Finally remembered to contact the droids in the lowest levels of Coruscant. It'll be decades before the lower levels are livable again, but they are getting a lot of materials out of the deal, which they are refining and even building an engineering factory to house it all. They'll wait for his design orders. _Nice_.

Then there was the usual training. Both are good at using the force dynamically. Half the time they won't have a staff fight. They'll just try to manipulate and hurt one another with force alone, including lightning. Sometimes the clash of energies warps metals around them and they'd have to bend it back later. Then there's be sexy games afterwards.

That's one thing people know about this classy stern lady with the soft smooth voice. She's quite playful otherwise and likes enticing him.

So that, videogames, and otherwise playing with new war toys tends to keep moral up on their end. Otherwise, they'd watch the news and comment on what's going on. Galaxy still pissing people off. An outer rim organization called the CIS became a thing. And it made Lawrden comment, "Huh. Guess somebody took my example and just used droids."

"Yea but look at those stupid things," said Homock, "One of your _engineering_ droids is still worth ten of them." "Yea that's the funny thing about my construction droids is that they're industrial grade and energy wicking so they don't fry themselves when they do half the shit I have them doing," said Lawrden, "Unshielded, they'll still tank quite a bit of blaster fire before going down." "Doubt they're even EMP proof," Rashina commented.

Lawrden hummed. It was one of those interested hums. "What you got boss," asked Homock. "I don't think I have too many EMP grenades and missiles." He stood up and said, "I'mma go do that."

So while he amused himself with more work, he'd be kept posted on things going on. Until then, he just kept getting ideas. He built that combat medical droid he wanted. It was built like a horse body and a human top half. This was to account for extra power and shield and anti-missile tracking.

This one would have a shielded shield like his when he is in Galex mode. She'll have a fabric cushioning to her all-resistant metal body. Makes her softer. This one's eyes weren't just flat like normal robots. This helps it emote, and because Lawrden enjoys the soft female voices, that's what she'll have. She'll be a happy spunky combat doctor and able to take anti-tank rounds all day. Actually, that is very scientifically up for debate, but he's paraphrasing.

Then came a new shielded war droid. Heavier, four legged, a gatling cannon on each arm, an Ion mortar on one shoulder, and a pod of four anti-fighter missiles. And for melee combat, the grid that's over the rotating barrels, and the extra shielding on the outside, helps make a laser spike at the front.

And what else can he invent? He's often wondered what a large anti-capital ship missile sized spike with an engine attached to it can do to another ship when its hyperdrive engine activates. But would he make a missile, or the next level of magnetic accelerator? If he can figure out how to apply hyper speed on something else, then he can just make a… Hypercannon. He'll work on it.

 **Chapter 10 – The Clone War**

It is Lawrden's hundred and thirty-eighth birthday today. They always had a little cake on everyone's birthdays, and was the only real time nobody worked. There was boozing and dancing and lights and music."

And of course hugging. But Lawrden chuckled and said, "It's funny that Krilleks is afraid to hug you." "He's not afraid," she pointed out, "And why? Should he hug me more?" "No, I just remember a few years ago when he thought about it, but was like, uuugh."

Lawrden acted as if cowering from something. She chuckled and said, "Well I'm told I have this kind of a forbidding vibe." "Oh you speak softly, but you have a hard stare." "I don't stare," she says.

He gave her a hard look and said, " _Judging_ youuuuu." She laughed and complained, "I do _not_." He hugged her and said cutely, "But I love my big stern cat lady." She was about to protest, but just sighed and enjoyed the hug.

And just because, he wanted Krilleks to hug on her. Wasn't awkward now, but of course, it hasn't been for decades. But Lawrden clearly enjoyed it just the same. She hugged the big furry guy and he pet her head and everything. So cute.

Speaking of cute, Galexia notified them that master Yaddle is flying up to the ship. Plus one. Oh neat. That's convenient.

So they went to go see her in the hanger. And apparently her plus one is master Yarael Poof, the Quermian guy with the _very_ long neck and little head.

"Hey Yaddle," waved Lawrden. "Hello Lawrden," she replied as the two walked away from their ships. "How'd you get in here," Lawrden pointed in sudden accusation. Without missing a beat, she replied, "The door was unlocked."

"Dang it," He childishly complained, swinging a fist in front of him, "I keep forgetting to lock that thing." He then chuckled.

He knelt down and hugged her as he said, "Did you come to see me for my birthday?" "I did," she replied, "Rashina tells me this date. Failed to tell me, you did."

"Awww Yaddlllle," he whined, backing up. Then he smiled, "I don't tell _anybody_ my birthday." "It's true," Rashina back there said, "The guys at the shop who know him for forty years don't even celebrate his birthday." "Yea," Lawrden agreed happily.

"What an odd thing to be happy about," said Yareal. "What's odd is your _name_ , mister poof," Lawrden suddenly accused. Then he lightly laughed as he mused out loud, "A hairless man, ha ha ha, called poof. Ha ha haaaa."

"Huh," smiled Yareal, "You know, I never once thought about that until now. That _is_ pretty funny." "See," Yaddle said suddenly, "I told you this guy was a hoot." "Yes you did master Yaddle," Yareal replied.

So the two were treated to food and drink and music. And it was a good time. The two stayed the night. And in the morning, they had a talk.

"Now that we have spent the night here," Yaddle began, "Stay longer, I wish to do." "Okayyyy," Lawrden stated suspiciously.

There was a pause, then Yareal said, "Come on Yaddle. He already suspects something." "You did not come here to celebrate my birthday did you," said Lawrden.

"Yes," Yaddle replied, "A good start, it was. But other desires, we have." "And what's that," asked Lawrden.

"We believe that the dark lord might be a lot closer than we think," said Yareal, "The fact that we cannot find him has worried us for some time. This means that he holds the cards until he decides to show himself."

"So you're taking a step back," said Lawrden, "Want a place outside of the main picture to observe from." The two nodded.

"You hide yourself as well," said Yareal, "The force does not show you to anybody. Master Yaddle tells me you have created Jedi alchemy, which you used throughout your ship, strengthening the hull and covering you with its energies."

"It's in the shields," said Lawrden, "It's the same with my personal shielding. Which is why I can't be noticed by other force sensitives anywhere." "I did not know that," said Yareal. "Because I told nobody but Yaddle."

He looked at her, "So he's your special buddy?" "You could say that," she replied, "Discussed much, we have. Agreed to exile ourselves. A special place, I told him we have."

Lawrden smiled and said, "Well I don't feel like making you a liar." He looked to Yareal and said, "So if it's exile you want, then there's worse places to go, that's for sure. I'll keep you both out of the way and Galexia is the ship. Just ask the sky and she'll answer."

"An AI controls the entire ship," asked Yareal. "That's right. I have a droid army of mass production too, so don't be surprised." "My word."

"Thank you Lawrden," said Yaddle, "In your debt, we are." "Oh don't worry about it," he swatted dismissively, "You know you guys are like my second family."

"Thank you Lawrden," Yareal bowed his head a little, "And apologies for just showing up unannounced." "Look, some major crap is gonna go down and we're a part of it," smiled Lawrden, "I get it."

So here they came to stay. Lawrden would work most of the time, but would come back to help keep up on the war. Their certainly were a lot of fronts, and for some reason, only Anakin Skywalker got props for some of them. But the Jedi were spread thin and actually going to war this time. As actual generals too.

The CIS was doing well too. They quickly started seeing battles that the Republic did not win. Things certainly looked to be getting worse. And then there was a particular battle on Genosis. A minor one, but it seems that this is where the droids are being built. Judging from why there are so many, means this planet itself must be a factory. Or close to it.

In engineering news, Homock wanted to invent a new tank, making a new Kyber lance, with a prism on the end to focus all that energy into a cutting laser. Large tank, one big rotating cannon, a pair of anti-fighter laser cannons on gimbals, and another list of anit-personnel repeater lasers and some anti-missile lasers. It's bigger than Lawrden's viersion, and on top of that request, an exo-suit. High maneuvering and heavily armored, making it a walking and nimble tank. He wants both of them as his personal set. Galexia approved and Lawrden was notified.

"Huh, he rarely ever gets you to do something," Lawrden stated. Naturally he's cool with it. But as for him, he's on his own project. He was called into the master builder office the other day and said that a Count Dooku has requested a top-of-the-line ship with plenty of specifications, but it's just generalizations. The rest of is was "surprise me", and he mentioned Lawrden by name.

So he wants a Lawrden special. And the funny thing is, he was putting his heart and soul into this thing. A large non-capital ship craft with the luxury inside, the near invincible war outside, micro-bot repair systems throughout, awesome sensors, great jump drive, the works.

The only thing he left out was the Kyber reactor and propulsion methods. Those would be the usual, granted updated. But the real question would be why the hell is he making count Dooku such an amazing ship?

Truth is, the new fleet and weapons that he's helped design this whole time will end up being somebody's toy anyway. So since he's past the point of no return…

But there's a new plan. Spying. He'll have an AI variant on board, but it will display itself nowhere near as smart as Galexia. But that's the point. Nobody will know that the AI works for Lawrden and only him, which means at any point of time, he can simply blow all important persons out the air lock and jump to hyperspace to leave them there.

And now it's _Lawrden's¸_ luxury war craft. But not before Duku takes to many a world, and no doubt some secret ones too, and feeding Lawrden juicy information. Once more, if he neglects to kill the occupants, that means that Dooku can brag. Bragging means more work for him, and more work for him means more areas of enemy space Lawrden is literally behind. So he'll perform a take-over of a fleet _on purpose_ this time.

But as this was happening, Lawrden ordered salvaging operations. War is terrible, but it is still opportunity. And after a major battle, people always leave vast tonnage of free shit. Behind. In fact, he might want to upgrade to a super-freighter.

The Acclimator war ships were now seeing combat. Been waiting for that. He also hoped he'd hear some real good salvaging news.

As the years went by, Lawrden did get good news. They not only salvaged a lot of ships, but they were also able to use some re-forged metals to quickly piece together ships that had at least two things; a working reactor, and hyperspace engine. Once they do that, they can tow it to anywhere they want.

Good, and he has a few places in mind. Space has many under-explored places with natural magnetic field cloaks, or asteroid fields his droids mine from. He's collected two Venerators and an Acclimator so far. Couldn't salvage any Lucrahulks so far. What is it with ships chain-reaction exploding all the time? It's hard to collect ships that _vaporize_ themselves after one shot.

Anyway, that was the norm for a while. Certain notifications caught his attention sometimes though. Some battles he wanted to help in, but he didn't have the resources. The Republic took a huge blow at the battle of Falleen. _There's_ a lot of resources right there. Had to get his guys on that.

The Seperatists caught his freighter though and ordered them to stop. But Lawrden got on the call and said, "Hello. Did you want these materials? Sorry. I'll buy some off of you if you want. I have uh…" He glanced suspiciously to the side, "Personal projects I have in mind."

The droids did not know him, but certain people in charge did. Lawrden tends to work in the outer rim worlds and even invested in certain persons from time to time. Minor deeds over time, but who knew it would help like this. They said he could have all the wreckage.

And just for a show of good faith, the first half of the operation, he'd do right there and let them watch. He'd rip out half the insides of the ship, weld it together, take out most of the weapons, and then that ship would hyper-jump away somewhere. And then it was onto the next one.

Engineer and Wizard caught him one day and notified him on a finalized engine design to place on the new ships. "Warp Engines" they call it. The mechanics were very intricate and the purpose, to warp space around the ship, like the oars of a rowboat pushing the water one way and propels the boat forward. Same basic principle. It's a new form of gravitic engine that they managed to refine enough so the power consumption wouldn't be ridiculous, versus the speed they can put out. _Nice_. "Put 'em on," Lawrden told them happily.

In other news, the super stardestroyer is completed, and it traveled to wherever they all go. Now for another Imperial. This one's different. They call it a Subjugator class ship. Lawrden put the design input for the gravity systems that can literally pull ships out of hypserspace.

But back on the ship that evening, Yaddle shook her head. Not in disappointment of him though. Only sadness. She watched that massive ship leave the station. "Fear for the future, I do," she stated. "Me too Yaddle," he agreed, "Glad you decided to come here by the way." "Me too."

The war raged elsewhere. That being said, Lawrden couldn't find Rashina anywhere. Been gone for three days actually. When Lawrden asked, Galexia said she's at Concordia.

"Okay," he stated in confusion, "Why?" "What do you know of the Death Watch," asked Galexia. "Death Watch," he thought, "Death waaaatch. Where have I heard that before?" "Because Lady Rashina told you."

"Yea I think so, but…" He began, "Oh right, she _despises_ the Mandalorians, but at least realizes they're peaceful now. But there's been that one group that just loves killing and I think nowadays they're called Death Watch, right?" "Correct."

"Oooh, so she's going to kill Mandalorians," he stated. "That's right." "But that's not fair," he complained, "She's out there having fun and I can't see her sexy self work."

"She thought you might want in on this," said Galexia, "But did not wish to bother you in your work. So I did the next best thing." "What's that?"

A martial arts movie, starring Rashina. Not an actual movie, but Galexia sent spy drones with her to collect data, but she consolidated images of Rashina alone. And she was _magnificent_.

She actually found a small group of Mandalorians. There was a stand-off for a moment, but she had no weapon drawn or even visible yet. There was a brief discussion and oh the Mandalorians were practically pissing themselves in their own revelry of evil they're doing. So Rashina found their talking most unsatisfactory.

She slowly raised a hand, then on guard, but she clinched a fist and three out of the six had their heads spin all the way around with _loud_ cracks. Yep, they're dead.

With the other hand, she shot her fingers up and the first shots hit the ceiling. She zoomed to the side and she drew her lightsaber and sliced off a head of another. She hid behind cover and they started blowing up the pillar.

Jokes on them. While they were fighting her, they hadn't noticed the weakened ceiling components rip out of the wall and fall at a purposeful angle, right on top of them.

Most just jet packed away, but one got caught and was pinned under the rubble. She came out of the pillar, but they were watching and shot at her.

She ran extraordinarily quickly, but a couple shots she had to deflect away with her blue saber. She dove behind cover as the others landed.

They were wondering where she went, but she was just on her back and using the force to slide back the way she came, under the cover of some dust, the fallen ceiling, and the misdirection she caused just now.

The Mandalorians moved in on the pillar. But then she came out of nowhere, legs spread and one popped one on the head. Force infused of course, which is why that kick twisted a head completely around to snap that spine now, and send him across the room.

She snapped her finger, causing one weapon to explode, then she ran for the other that shot at her. But then a trip line was shot at her and it snagged her arm. He pulled.

Would have actually gotten her killed, but she just dodged with the pull and because her anger was great, she used lightning through the arm which travelled naturally down the line, and the Manalorian screamed as he was cooked within his own armor, him practically glowing purple for a moment before dropping in a heap of smoke. Leaking from within the armor.

She walked for the other one. It shot at her, then shot rockets at her as he leaped away with his jetpack. But she _easily_ dodged the missiles and even dodging around to catching him in the air and pulling him down. Then she cut off his arms.

A lady scream came from this one though. Then the lady yelled at Rashina, "You think you changed anything Jedi? You think you will win?"

"You don't even know my race do you," Rashina said dully. "Of course," panted the woman, "You're Cathar." "Yea," she replied with a shrug, "I heard you war mongers existed and word around is that you people are doing an operation here. I do not _care_ about your operation, nor the Jedi's because I am _not_ them. Because all I want is to crush all of your _wretched_ kind one by one, forever."

She knelt down near her and said, "Say that armor looks pretty. Good rare iron for me to take and use for myself, thank you." "Go to hell," shouted the woman.

Rashina grinned and said, "The funny thing is, I'm the good girl here. So it's heaven for me. But don't worry." She slowly moved a hand to the woman, "I'll be happy to look down on you all. Watching you _burn_."

Lightning was intense, but not too much so. Rashina let the woman scream for nearly a full minute before she quit. Still, Rashina cooked her insides nice and thoroughly, just to make sure she didn't come back.

She stood up and said, "Soldiers." Four of the white soldier droids appeared from nothing, uncloaked. They looked unarmed, but they were in fact very armed, with many concealed weapons. Lawrden's designs.

Then she told them, "Collect the armor from my kills. I know a man who will love to get his hands on this material." "Yes ma'am," they replied and getting to work.

She looked over, "Is that all?" Couldn't hear the remote conversation between her and most likely a scout droid, but then she said, "Too bad. Was hoping for a multi-pronged fight. Okay, let's go home."

Granted, this was a recording, which is why the movie had just finished when she herself entered the room. And he looked at her and said with a grin, "Gosh, _damn_."

She turned her nose up at him, "You like your badass cat?" "No," he replied, "I _love_ my badass cat." He came over to hug her and said, "You're really good in the real deal." "Thank you for training me honey."

He separated from her, gestured himself, and said happily, "Thank War for training _me_." They chuckled. Then he said happily, "Hate to see you fight alone but love to watch you work." They had a laugh and she swung her hips exaggeratingly as she walked off.

This is what he loves about her. She wasn't kidding that the force told her "there's something about this guy. Don't kill him." When they first met, she got oddly close, but good _grief_ with each passing year, he loves his intense, and very loyal war kitty. She's a good person too. And very smart. Not science smart, but tactician smart. In battle, she always has the answers.

Anyway, look at all the juicy armor. Such simple pieces and so many weak spots. _His_ armor has more coverage. Only because it's more complicated in tiled layers. But hey, if you don't want to put forth the effort…

Also, once forged, invincible armor tends to have a reason for it. He can't really melt it back down, but with enough work, you _can_ motivate the metals to do what you want. Just takes time and a forge. In that case, Lawrden wants his new exo-suit idea to come to life.

In other news, they watched Anakin and a huge army of clones bolster forces and win on several fronts. Also, who's that Togruta kid with him? Well chock that up to another child soldier war crime.

Later, he'd get a call from Dooku. He was at work and he answered it. "Hello Lawrden Kordosen," said Dooku, "How goes the construction on my new ship?"

Lawrden grinned, "Oh I think you're gonna be very happy with it." "Excellent. When do you think it will be completed?" "Eh about three or four years," Lawrden shrugged.

"Sounds like a long time for a craft like this," said Dooku. "Excuse me, who is the artist here," questioned Lawrden, "You want it done fast, or perfect? Both can't exist in that same realm."

Dooku chuckled and said, "I understand. And perfect, please." "Thank you. But yea, I'm basically making a fighter quick, super-durable, luxury craft with top-of-the-line engines and high-efficiency hypserspeed engines. Yea this thing could kill a fleet if you use it right."

Lawrden grinned, "And of course, look good doing it." "Excellent," said Dooku, "In that case, I will not bother you further." "Alright then. Goodbye."

Well apparently he's doing some kind of battle things, or else he wouldn't push for it to be done quicker. Plus the majority of his droid army is elsewhere fixing and upgrading ships in various areas of space. He won't see them for years either.

Which was a shame, because there was a war over Sullust. Separatist defeat this time. Lots of debris to take. But he couldn't collect them right away.

But then reports Galexia received said that something was happening on a Togruta world called Kyros. And apparently the Zygerrians are involved.

"Aw _hell_ ," said Lawrden when he heard this. He was at work at the time, but he left immediately when he heard this. Now _he_ has his own mission.

Rashina caught wind of this and came to help him. She heard the same thing, so she knew immediately what was happening too. The Togrutas were neutral and some were already used as slaves, along with a lot more Twi'leks elsewhere. But now this is apparently the cue for the Seperatists to just take the whole damn race. The Seperatists have been doing that a lot lately, finding neutral places and just going to kill people and control another planet.

So now Lawrden put on his complicated white armor and put on the plain helmet with the three purple gems. But this time, he took his new sword. The light-broadsword he calls it. Larger crystal, a reactor in the cross piece; this sword is an immensely powerful blade focused via the components along the actual solid blade the energy flows around like a saw. And of course, it looks awesome. But this is now his new main. But he'll have the one secret main under his robes and at his belt, and the six along his back armor.

So he magnetically affixed the blade to his back, and the shield as well. Then he looked to see her in her armor too. She didn't like helmets as much, which is why she has a shielded golden plated headband of Mandalor steel. The rest was the full coverage white armor over her white robes. And off they went.

Keeping invisible, they know the need to be secretive. The shipyards, and his own services won't be sought after for the same reason nobody goes after the Hutts. He's too useful to both parties. But if he's seen taking sides, this puts a major kink in his life, and by extension, his future as an architect and his money in the system. And he is not equipped to deal with an actual war fleet.

So they went to Kiros, where a war is already happening. So they went into the atmosphere, still cloaked, and Lawrden would jump off along with Rashina at the right place.

A decent village of large size was being raided by pretty cat people. Too bad they're all slavers. Whelp, time to kill off all the fuzzies.

Manipulating himself with his power, he moved himself to land right on top of one of the Zygerrians, crushing him under him. Rashina landed on another in the same manner. This alerted the _entire_ small army.

But Lawrden stood up and unhooked his sabers with his will, then had them all ignite, looking as if he has wings. "You will not harm the Togruta," he stated in his compound voice his helmet gave.

Meanwhile, Rashina ignited both of her sabers. And then, they attacked. Rashina practically vanished from view while Lawrden just tanked hits as he reached out, and his sabers were all sent spinning throughout the crowd just _cleaving_ the pile down. Many tried running, but the spinning sabers were speeding around and round.

After the initial fifty or so were mowed down and successfully scattering the group, the sabers came near him and acted as wings again. Now not having to do anything with them, he floated his main broadsword and shield to him, and ignited the sword, glowing purple down the blade. Then he told them, "You're all going to die."

They fought valiantly. Or at least they thought they were. But the compounding shields of his suit, his coat, and the shield, made him _impossible_ to kill and they're not even hitting his invincible armor yet.

So leaping through the battle, Lawrden pretended as if he was flying everywhere. This was much the same manner as Rashina. But as he wants to be seen more and have them keep hitting him and never hurting him, this only psychologically destroys them. Rashina however, had different plan. Just being really really fast. It was childs play to kill everyone.

But in a blur of blue light, she spun through the battlefield and just kept killing everyone with ease. Never a stride broken, never a stall to be made. They sent grenades and tried shooting her with larger blaster cannons, but she'd just weave around, leaving floating severed body parts in her wake, and destroying whatever person or weapon tried to blow her up. She was simply too fast.

Later, Lawrden put everything up, Lawrden then went to talk to the Togruta chiefs. "Who are you soldier," questioned the chief.

"We are no soldiers," said Lawrden, "And I am Lord Galex." "Well lord Galex," said the chief, who by the way was a lovely color of green, surrounded by the white and blue striping. "What do we owe you for your trouble? Assume there is some sort of task involved?"

"As I've said," Lawrden said, "We stand apart. There is no task." "Understand chiefs," stated Rashina, "This was simply at our whim. We don't do this often, but Togruta and Twi'lek are sought after as slaves, and more than once have we interfered with the Hutts."

"It is unfortunate that a creature so cute needs to be so sadistic," said Lawrden. He walked off, "Oh well. Time to kill more kitties." "Not this kitty, of course," said Rashina. "I would never dream of it," Lawrden agreed.

Lawrden looked at them, "Do not be confused, though I will ask you to join me on my ship later. One failed mission is someone else's success, and I do not like backtracking. A transport will be here shortly." "Very well. We will get ourselves ready then, lord Galex." "Thank you."

Elsewhere, Homock and Krilleks were at another city, involved in their other front. Only a few war bots with them, two the heavy four legged types, they were their own devastating force.

With superior firing accuracy, speed, and training, he and the large Wookie were just too much for them. But to keep focused fire from overloading their personal shields, the other droids with their own superior works, dealt with the rest.

And there was one distinctive black war bot who was immensely quick and wielded a katana with a green glowing blade that cut through everything without resistance.

They too saved their group, but they asked why a Klatooinian was here saving them. Homock introduced himself and said he has been with an independent master called Galex. He heard how the Seperatists are dealing with the Zygerrians so they can just enslave a peaceful planet and this outraged him. So he's here to kill the Zygerrians.

They believed him. For one thing, Wookies are good people, those droids are very odd, considering, and his armor is certainly bright, well made, and having this left shoulder mounted shield, which is also unseen by any known forces. So they didn't fuss as they were to be loaded up in an invisible transport ship that opened up to receive them.

That was the easy part. To keep from loss of life, Lawrden decided to wait until the Togruta were loaded up in the transports. Then, Lawrden would take a trip to attack the bridges from the outside, killing the crew, and moving on to the others. Usually, he just needs to float a saber in there, do a sort of controlled flail, and that's it.

Rashina came in from the back, killing those Zygerrians inside, closing the hatch, then just lifting letting a droid which came down, pilot the ship while she went for another ship to do the same thing.

After a while, they had several transports on ship, and several villages of Togruta here. Those in the other transports simply had their shackles removed by droids and then they'd rejoin the others.

Lawrden and them came up eventually and he'd pull off his helmet. The frontal armor attached to his chest covers his face somewhat, but most importantly, his throat. But they could still see most of him as he told them the deal.

"I've saved what people I could in the amount of time I had, but the fact is most of the planet will be cleaned out shortly," said Lawrden. "So what will happen to our people," asked a chief.

"Depends on if the Seperatists win," said Lawrden, "Worst case scenario, you stick with me as the ship's new crew for the time being."

"And what of the others," asked another. "No doubt they will be taken to the Zygerrian home world to be sold as slaves," said Rashina. "The good news is, I've made investments in the outer rim for years, so I'll go in as simply, Lawrden Kordosen, and see how many slaves I can buy."

"That's several thousand slaves that are usually sold at auctions for a high price," said Rashina, "How many can you get?" "Well my wealth is vast, but it does have a limit, you're right. I can purchase a couple hundred, but maybe I'll put a tracker on the ship of all the others and we could always just… steal 'em."

"So you want nothing from us," asked one of the chiefs. "Not really," said Lawrden, "Truth be told I've always admired your race, and as an artistic man myself, I love your natural look. And um, don't spread the word about me. I've been keeping a neutral stance as a business man and it would compromise a great many things if anybody knows that Lawrden's taking sides."

"But the Galex persona is fine," asked a Togruta. "Yea he's fine," Lawrden replied, "And fantastic. People should never know it's this humble me." "Very well. Your secret is safe with us." "Awesome. See? That's why I like you guys. Now I'm gonna take off this armor and go to an auction, then I'm getting a hug from you guys."

He walked off, leaving them to wonder about him. "He's a very tactile person," Rashina commented. "Ah," a couple said as most nodded knowingly.

So their ship found a place out of the way later, as they headed to Zygerria, so nobody will just hyperspeed into them because they don't know they're there. That's always a fear. But Lawrden took his car and Rashina went with him.

They headed down to the slave actions and Lawrden was awfully happy to be here. Rashina suspected he was just acting, because he's never usually this flamboyant, but he still seemed like he's having too much fun buying sexy girls.

He'd win some, he'd lose some as the bidding started. Basically, if people started outbidding him too much, he'd quiet and let them have the ridiculous amount for the one. Then once the whales quit, he'd buy four more, lose another one or two, then win a couple more, lose once, then win a few more again. It was a pattern.

Time went by and he was true to his word. He was buying a hundred so far and is starting to lose millions in the process, but he's _still going_. And he was having them taken to a shielded ship.

Rashina though, sensed trouble. She notified him and said, "Yea I think there are Jedi on this planet." "You want to quit now?" "No not yet."

He focused on the auctions, but Rashina searched with the force while Galexia gave other intel. So that and the combined feeling of minor darkness in the area caused her to say, "Lawrden, Dooku's here." "What?" "And Galexia says Republic ships are on their way."

He paused. He let someone else buy that one girl. Then he said, "Alright, let's go." They left in their car and brought their haul for the day.

Once back, They unloaded the poor sad slaves. But they brightened up immediately when they saw a ship full of Togruta in their usual attire. They're saved!

"Is this all you brought," asked a chief. "Well that's just it chief," Lawrden began, "There is some major shit about to go down on that world right now." "Jedi are already there," said Rashina, "And the ship sensors report a Republic fleet coming this way."

"If I may," Galexia began. A holographic image appeared in the sky, showing the space around them, and here came the ships.

"Oh yea, they're well on the case," said Lawrden. "There is not many," stated the chief. "Don't worry," said Rashina, "We will get the other Togruta if they are stolen elsewhere. We are already tracking them." "I don't think anybody's left, have they," asked Lawrden. "Does not appear that way," Galexia replied.

In the end, the battle was resolved. They waited a day just to see if the Seperatists control Kiros. The facilities were destroyed, but nope, it doesn't appear that they're coming back. Good. So Lawrden would just slip them back in as mysteriously as they left, and that would be the end of it.

But they were grateful. He spent so much money for practically nothing. But he said if they promised to give him hugs whenever he wants them, all will be well." And he proceeded to hug a couple happy girls.

Then he looked to see Rashina still standing there and said, "Go on Rashina. Hug on a colorful man. They're real nice." She raised a non-threatening hand, "I'm good, thanks." Then he commented to the others, "She's a little touch-me-not." They chuckled.

But that's it. Off he went. When Homock asked about his wealth, Lawrden replied that it's still mostly there, though he admits that it's a rare wasted investment where the Republic basically did the job anyway, making his works nearly worthless.

 **Chapter 11 – The Turn**

Rashina killed another Mandalorian. She was quiet and used the force to snap necks or even explode internal organs like Lawrden taught her. He noticed something interesting though. It's that young Togruta Lawrden's been noticing. That's only because her master Anakin is unusually famous. She was captured by them.

Rashina was about to save her, but an R2 unit was there and it seemed like a resourceful enough buddy. Rashina stayed to monitor the situation, and of course, head behind the Mandalorians and kill them, then take their armor.

Then she was back again. She wouldn't have known about the Carlac event if Galexia hadn't had a tracer on certain ships. Lawrden's been keeping track of Anakin, and even Obi-wan for a while as they always seem in the right places and where the victories happen.

But instead of working, she found him on the bridge. He's rarely ever there. So she saw him sitting on one of the side intelligence positions. Captains seat looked more comfortable, and the bridge is clean, white, green accents, like everything else, and tended to have all the "plasma screen" flat-screens all around the wall, giving a crystal clear image of everywhere around the ship.

She walked behind him, but looked ahead, noticing the nose of the ship, and the various guns and the two huge mega-lasers. She often forgets just how large this ship actually is.

"I never get tired of this," she stated. "Yea I like this too." She looked to him, "So what are you doing?" "Did you know the Hutts have a central committee?"

"Why, did you not," she questioned. "No I do," he said, "Because Galexia told me a long time ago. But I'd never guess they cared about each other enough to have a 'committee'."

She leaned on the back of the chair and asked, "So what brought this on?" "There's this pair," said Lawrden, "Dathomairian Zabrack males." "Two of them," she questioned, "Aren't those guys rare?" "Yes, which is why the two are Sith would suggest why they're just running amok in the galaxy."

"Sith," she questioned. "Well for sure this 'Darth Maul', is," he replied, "But the other is simply called Savage Opress." She chuckled, then said, "Is that his real name?"

"I know, like a fucking five year old, right," he chuckled, "Well anyway, they collected some Mandalorians and apparently this is why they're called the Death Watch. They belong to Maul."

"I see," she said, "How'd you find this out? They attacking the Hutts?" "Yep," he replied, "Word around my little spy drones is that these guys attacked a Hutt palace, talked to a few choice authority figures, and now they have Hutt backing to attack Mandalore. I think they're going to try an overthrow Duchess Satine."

He looked up at her. Her fierce green eyes glanced down at him a moment. Then she looked to the screen of information and videos as she said, "Why do I care if they kill each other?"

He leaned back in his seat and she stood straight. "But miss Kryze is all about the peacefulness now," he protested, "You want that to go away?" "Complacency is no reason to be done in by a minority of violent idiots," she said, "As far as I'm concerned, if they lose, then they deserve to. Then all will be stupid violent sheep, and all will make one bad move." She narrowed her eyes and said, "And I _will_ use your resources to decimate their entire race."

She looked at him and said, "I wish to convert a salvaged venerator as my personal war ship." "Granted," he replied, raising a hand briefly. "Thank you, I will tell Galexia the details later."

She walked off and he said, "Still awfully mean of you Rashina." "Well maybe Obi-wan will get in on this," she replied, "Hasn't he been protecting her highness this entire time?"

She walked out. He hummed. Didn't think she knew that. That's kind of minor information that even he barely noticed. She must be keeping up to date more than he is. And she does have a point about that.

So anyway, things played out and apparently she wasn't involved. Neither did he involve himself with anything. He only has visuals on very few events, which means most of the info either comes from the news, or the vague info on Anakin's ship.

And Genosis _was_ a big droid manufacturing facility. The republic blew that up. Another event that was smart, was making a good Ion-proton bomb creating an EMP that took out an entire droid military. Was _wondering_ when they'd get smart and do that. Took them a few years. But then something interesting happened.

A creature was woken up that was incredibly strong and super lasers could barely take it down. They basically stunned it to sleep. And Lawrden took one look at the thing and told Galexia, "Get me samples."

Better news is that they took it to Curoscant. Bad news is, it got away and started wrecking the place. Well that's unfortunate.

Then some time later, the temple itself would be bombed, and it was shown as one of their own. A Jedi named Barriss Offee. She's cute and angry. But she said that the Jedi order will soon fall and that they only believe in violence. Lawrden could kind of agree, but not completely. And then she'd be taken to prison.

In other _other_ news, there's this aquatic guy. A Jar Jar Binx. He's a Gungan who has apparently been seen with Padme as a diplomat. In fact, he thinks Rashina told him about the Gungan battle she witnessed and there's this one Gungan who is impossibly clumsy, and probably a force user, because his luck knows no bounds.

Sounded funny that she thought him some sort of magic clutz. But now he sees this creature with Padme, in robes, and tends to be around Palpatine as well. But then came this speech in the Senate. Jar Jar gave his two credits and the crowd agreed.

Lawrden leaned forward. "What the hell," he questioned, "And he got a standing ovation?"

The more he thought, the more this didn't make sense. They're the _Senate_ , they'll _die_ before anything warlike happens. _Literally_. But this group who is always so split suddenly gets a prominent and unanimous vote of agreement because some newbie fool of a Gungan shows up and makes a statement? Holy shit, maybe Rashina was more right about him being a force user than she thinks. He'd have to. There's no other explanation. Hand gestures are also important to manipulation and he's been doing that an awful lot during the proceeding. Just how much is this Gungan involved in?

But then one day, Krilleks was freaking out about something. He growled things to them and Lawrden growled too. "Kashyyyk," Lawrden questioned, "Is it because you guys are neutral?" Krilleks nodded.

"Ya know, the CIS I have supported at first, but dammit," said Lawrden, "Those Seperatists are a bunch of fucking bullies. Just seizing territory and enslaving everybody."

Krilleks growled something. "Oh yea we're going down there, but we are not involving this ship." Krilleks growled louder and Lawrden narrowed his eyes, "Because I _said so_."

Krilleks growled things for a moment, flailing from time to time. He's angry. Then Lawrden replied, "Here's my explanation then. I am very wealthy."

Then Lawrden shrugged, "But I have no planet. I have no fleet. I have no army. I have a _very_ small contingent of specialized units consisting of just us, and a few war droids. And if I am known to take sides in a war, me, the senior builder of the drive yards, then here comes the constant array of kidnappers which I guarantee they won't succeed. And I can also guarantee they will learn. Then they will go around to hostage situations, general bombings, or just plain taking my ships hostage with their obvious superior numbers. Their only real hope is to blow me up, or maybe I give up this time. I, can, not, be, seen by either forces."

Rashina put her hand on Krilleks's shoulder as he said, "Which is why he has the persona of Galex, and nobody has seen his own war droids. We will go out there, cloaked like normal."

"Now, this will largely depend on how much effort the Republic will put into this, as well as the Wookie soldiers themselves," said Lawrden, "But you _do_ have friends here and we _will_ be out there. But worst case scenario, we have to evacuate as many as we can. Now, whichever way the enemy is coming, my ship will weave under and find a place out back to park. So if the enemy starts gaining too much ground and reinforcements don't come, at least the non-soldiers can get out immediately."

Krilleks thought about it and looked between them. Then he put a hand on Lawrden's shoulder and growled apologies. "I know, you're just worried," Lawrden replied with a smile, "You just thought I was avoiding this because of selfish reasons."

He glanced to the side, "Well, I mean, it is selfish of me, but come on. I have an empire that took too long to build and I only have so much, ya know?" Krilleks nodded.

But then, a _major_ battle happened. And the battlefield was Coruscant. And there was a massive space battle above it.

"Here we go," said Lawrden as they watched a video while on the way to Kashyyyk, "Wow they are really gunning for the win aren't they." "Looks like things will be drawing to a close now," said Rashina, "Neither side can do this forever."

"And it looks like a huge chunk will be taken out of both forces now," said Homock, "The reinforcements might actually be small this round." "Well let's make the most of it," sighed Lawrden.

They went on the cloaking transport ship, loaded up the war bots and Homock took his personal deployable turret that follows him. As for his armament, a semi-auto combat rifle with two minor scopes, one that can flip over the other to snipe. He's choosing the support rout, but he still has a sonic blade and a laser pistol.

Krilleks had his carbine. Somewhat heavy and powerful, but easy to handle, so he can climb and shoot at the same time. He also had a list of grenades and laser trip mines. Then there was Galex and Rashina with the usual.

Then, they touched down and out came the group. They were shortly met by Wookies who questioned them. Krilleks growled things and there was much communication. Apparently the battle hasn't started yet. The Seperatists were here though, only preparing. But so are they. Krilleks told them of the Exit plan and that a cloaked ship should be arriving around back, and also requested they be taken to one of the wings and given a battle plan. They agreed and stated that just in case, the non-combatants will begin heading back to wait.

So now they waited. But then, Lawrden felt something wrong. Was it here? No, it was elsewhere. Something bad. A shift in the force. But he concentrated on the battle for now.

They were out of the way for now, an auxiliary flanking force. In the trees with several Wookies, and below, were the clone troopers Lawrden's heard so much about. But wouldn't you know it, they actually wore forest camouflage this time. And Homock would be down with them, and attracting a few looks, especially when he deployed his shielded auto-cannon laser turret, and was flanked by two of the four legged war bots.

Then, the war began. Troop transports came up from the ocean and were immediately bombed by Wookie dropped via their flyers. The droids immediately were being taken out. Meanwhile, Lawrden even chuckled and said, "Oh I've been _waiting_ to see those."

Almost immediately when the battle began, here came the juggernauts. And on wheels. They're fast, and multi-weapon war machines and it already sent fire down range and destroying piles of droids.

But now it's time to move. Droid forces were trying to come around this way. _Mistake_. A Wookie roared and so did the others as they jumped and swinging on vines, shooting the enemies below. Lawrden and Rashina just jumped.

They found their own place out of the way of the Wookie so they can swing all over the place. She's very fast and he's very sturdy, so both are prime targets to put down. But even as them and the Wookies are going nuts on ground forces. Vehicles, aircraft, and various others were being _hammered_ by gunfire, and a particularly thick explosive series of laser bolts were being sent down into them and already peppering a tank to death.

War bot Vulcan cannons and trooper machinegun fire only supported the death sweep that was going on.

Quickly enough into the battle, Krilleks was already sending EMP grenades down range and the wide explosions powered down vehicles and troops alike, allowing the rest to simply liquefy armor with all the plasma fire.

Alright, their front was basically won. But the middle forces were gaining ground. Well they'll see about that.

The Wookies led the charge with Galex and Rashina. After the initial fire, the wookies planted for their gunfire. So Galex activated the shield to use a lot of energy spanning the shield in a wide range. One direction only of course, so they could shoot out, but they won't get hit. Rashina stood there beside him for a moment.

As this happened, Rashina noticeably buckled a little and had the most _intense_ look in her eyes. Galex didn't move, but he was already planted down. But he felt it too. A _huge_ shift to the dark side. And pain. A deep pain. Everyone elses. A _lot_ of Jedi throughout the galaxy are dying in quick succession. What the hell?!

Krilleks noticed and went to put a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of it to look at him. He growled in question. "Something very bad has happened in the galaxy Krilleks."

"Everyone," Lawrden whispered. They can hear him in their head sets and ear pieces. "It's the troopers. Every Jedi in the galaxy is a general of a legion of troopers. _Watch the troopers!_ "

Krilleks turned to look at them. Rashina didn't, but paid attention anyway. And the troopers were indeed discussing something back there. In fact, the troopers were awfully far back weren't they. But then, they formed up.

 _Immediately_ , Rashina threw both sabers, igniting them in mid air, and cleaving the heads of the central section. Krilleks roared as loud as he could and started tossing thermal grenades. Homock over there simply let go of his gun, the shield already protecting him from droid fire, and pulling out his combat rifle and taking a knee, firing into the crowd of clone troops.

There was confusion, but the Wookies took the hint and began firing. They took the hint more even before firing, some of them were already getting shot by troopers. "Fall back," called Rashina as she ran for the troopers and catching her returning sabers. They shot at her and a few hit, but didn't do anything. She just sawed through them as thermal grenades blasted apart piles of them.

But they were still sandwiched between two forces and Larwrden's shield finally went down. So they ran through the dwindling troopers to escape the droids.

It was a gauntlet to get away and retreat to the rear. Homock had packed his turret and ran off, leaving the war droids to send powerful gatling sprays into buildings and troopers. Rashina sprinted elsewhere and took care of the wings while the Wookies also were the brunt force attempting to get away.

Galex however, had put his sword up and switched to his crescent pistol. That shield barrier had recharged and he overcharged it again to give it the wide area shielding. Won't last forever, but it'll help. And his aim with the pistol wasn't bad, sometimes sailing one shot through a pile of three or four droids.

And yet it wasn't all bad. The troopers and droids still hated each other. The major battle was still going on in the center. So there's that. The confusion of war will allow them some leeway.

But they kept losing the occasional Wookie. And yet, they'd collect more. Wing troops, or others who escaped as another squad was decimated, and were collected in the retreating unit.

It would take all day to get to the main ship. So they did not try to. Lawrden told the group to heard the Wookies as far away east as they could and away from the battle. Once far enough and with enough of terrain to land, the smaller transport can simply pick them up and just meet Galexia in the sky.

It still took forever and they lost half their unit before they finally reached outside the wings of the troopers. Now they can sneak and head away further and further and further until finally, an empty area suddenly opened up and revealed the interior of another open area. It's the transport. They headed inside and they lifted off.

Lawrden sat down and leaned his sword and shield against him, then took off his helmet. Krilleks questioned them, and gathering the attention of the others.

"We felt it," said Rashina, "All Jedi are dead throughout the galaxy." "It's the troopers," said Lawrden, "The Republic is under new management."

" _Palpatine_ ," said Rashina. "He's the dark lord," said Lawrden, "No wonder the Jedi kept being so clouded. They were fucking _neighbors_ with the motherfucker. _Dammit_."

"But that's impossible," said Rashina, "Did he alchemy the entire _temple_ without them knowing?" "Oh shit, Coruscant," Lawrden blurted out, "Galexia, what's happened out there."

"The Republic won," she replied, "Though for what it's worth, I do not believe that is a good thing. And there is this."

A holographic screen showed up nearby and showed troopers being led by a Sith. Only the Sith had a familiar lower half of the face.

He and Rashina looked at each other and said, "That little shift I sensed earlier." "Yea," she agreed with a nod, "That's Anakin." "Balance to the force my ass," said Lawrden. "Though, two Sith, probably two Jedi as well," said Rashina, "Then we're balanced, technically." "Dammit that's true," he chuckled grimly, "Fucking dammit."

Later, they left the transport when it opened up. The ship was away and now they're together again. And judging from the fuzziness in the room, they probably saved only a couple hundred. That's not much.

And looking up, there was Yaddle and Yareal. Rashina went to see them first. Lawrden… went to sit down.

He just sat there miserably. The Krilleks and the others talked to the rest of the Wookies about the situation, and also who Lawrden is.

Yaddle and them went to see and talk to them. Then they'd come to see him. He leaned forward and said, "Did you feel that shit Yaddle?" "Ended, the Jedi are," said Yaddle sadly, "Right, I was to leave. Dark, the future looks."

"And chances are, I'm going to be cavorting with those very monsters," said Lawrden. "Your status as senior builder," said Yareal. "The Republic is under new management, and now I'm no longer curious about where the fleet I've been making, have been going," said Lawrden, "I have officially _built_ the new Sith dominion." He bowed his head and sighed.

Rashina knelt nest to him and rested against his leg. He looked at her and then picked up an arm to wrap around her. "Your fault," Yaddle began, "It is _not_. Continue, you must. For breaking the act _now_ , will not be beneficial."

"Spy work," questioned Lawrden. "Whose idea was it," Yaddle questioned, "To continue making the 'exposed bridge'? Or externally placed shield systems? Two very present weak spots."

"Yes, Galexia stated you hated those ideas, but you made them anyway just to see if they would go for it," said Yareal with a chuckle. "I was just being a dick," shrugged Lawrden, chuckling too. "Turns out you already screwed the new evil empire and didn't even know it," smiled Rashina, "The light side sure is sneaky." They had a laugh.

But that went away quickly enough as Lawrden said, "So you are approving me to be one of the new Republic's top designers?" Yaddle nodded. She pointed at him too and said, "Once again, into the rodent hole, you go."

Later, Lawrden talked with his crew, Krilleks had a mild protest, but agreed to leave. Then he told everyone what is going on. A long time ago, Lawrden made a deal with a few choice people, one of them the Mon Calamari. He thinks he'll call on at least one of those deals now.

So what's going to happen. Everyone here aside from himself and Rashina, leaves the Galaxy. They will transfer to the Acclimator, then head off to Mon space. At which point, there will be made a dreadnaught. It will take a few years, but since the Wookies have nowhere to go, and then Galaxy recently informs them are being taken by the Republic as slaves. They will have built just for them their very first Wookie dreadnaught. It'll take a few years, but Galexia will take care of them and make the arrangements.

Meanwhile, and the reason he and she are to stay here alone is because people already believe they're alone. Certain republic authorities will come to retrieve him. Not to arrest him, but for him to build experimental weapons. He has that kind of a reputation, so he'd be one of the first. And under no circumstance are they to know what's going on, so Lawrden will play the part of a good boy and even show enthusiasm in building for the new dark lord.

So goodbyes were said as the transport ferried people between the two ships once they made it to a good area of space out of the way. "I'll miss you Yaddle," said Lawrden, hugging her. "Miss you too, I will," she replied as she pat his head, "Keep your spirit strong, you must."

"We will," said Rashina, "I'll help with that." Yaddle pet her head, "Still going strong, your relationship is. Made for each other, you two are." Rashina smiled, "Yea I think so too."

They shook hands with Yareal too, then both went with the rest of the Wookies to the other ship. And they wouldn't see each other again for a long time.

Lawrden looked around a moment. Then he said sadly, "This ship is so big and empty." Rashina actually laughed. "You never complained before," said Rashina. "It's funny isn't it," he questioned with a smile, "Stayed away from people, never wanted a crew, but keep them around for a few years, you just want to hug on them and say, 'no stay here'."

He latched onto her suddenly making her grunt. She chuckled though. He shook her a little, "You had your chance to leave. Now you're mine forever and ever and ever." "Oh lord," she scoffed.

Well, now it was back to work. Dooku's ship has been done for a while at this point, but he never called for it. Would've contacted him, but news reports said that he was executed as he was head of the separatist movement. Huh.

Also, the supreme chancellor is now called the Emperor, and the Republic is now an autocracy called the Empire. And he has a personal soldier called Darth Vader.

Well in that case, that's going in his personal collection. But then came an interesting occurrence. He saw white shiny troops in the Kuat station. Apparently, the brightest of the personnel were to be taken elsewhere. _Knew it_.

Two soldiers came in, but were the guards of a full colonel. He walked in with this black suit and his stupidly simplistic rank of red and blue squares. "Lawrden Kordosen?" "That's right," Lawrden replied. "You are to come with us."

"Like, permanently, orrrr…" Lawrden questioned. "Permanently," he replied. "Alright then," said Lawrden, "Do I come with you and my ship follows us, or do I just follow you?" "Your ship can follow us," he stated, "The Emperor, wishes to meet you in person."

Lawrden rose his brows, "Oh shit, is this… a promotion then?" "Most likely," said the colonel.

"Wooo," hooted Lawrden, standing up. Then he told his data pad, "Galexia, prepare for departure on my command. We're making a new home elsewhere." "Very well sir," she replied.

So Lawrden put his data pad in the leather side satchel custom made for it. So he went with the colonel and the troops to one of those big bird-like transport ships, and they headed off. But he noticed there are no other builders here. Guess this really is the one to take him to the Emperor.

 **Chapter 12 – Grand Architect Kordosen**

He was taken to a grand ship. He almost didn't see it at first. But Lawrden knew there was another big ship being built. And this is it. The Eclipse. Good lord. It's so large and black, no wonder he didn't see it at first.

Deep into the rabbit hole indeed. He was honestly nervous. If this goes badly, he's fucked. He wasn't exactly eager to meet the _Sith lord_. Especially one so smart.

But he played the part of a happy builder, noting the various design statements around, which was all the tactical grey or black, with the occasional red accents. Not his favorite, but it's certainly more thought than the rest of these braindead people.

And then, he made it to a big black room with a nice open window. There was Vader, in a very dark suit and a werid looking trooper helmet. And it gasped. It's a resperator. Jeez, what _has_ that kid been through? Oh well. Serves him right. Dumb sick animal.

But he looked at him curiously, not in fear. Then he looked to the chair up front. "Lawrden Kordosen," said an old man's deep voice, "Last of the Kordosen lineage."

"Yea I didn't want to deal with kids," said Lawrden. "But you have a wife, do you not?" "I do," smiled Lawrden, "She's a Cathar. Strong willed. Real loyal. A good warrior race. I busted her out of a Trandoshan hunting situation."

"Did you now," questioned Palpatine, as he turned around. Lawrden didn't mean to stall. He almost flinched. His _face_. It's pale grey and wrinkled in a way that resembled a human scrotum. But his eyes _actually_ glowed yellow.

But Lawrden bent over a little to see under that black hood as he awed, "Awwww. How do I get eyes like that?" Palpatine smiled and said, "Well I believe you already know, former Jedi."

"Uh huh," said Lawrden immediately. But then he blinked and flinched as he said, "Um, I mean." He covered himself defensively, "How did you know?"

Palpatine chuckled and said, "I was curious, of your comings and goings to the order. Not at first, but at the end, I realize you visit once a year. And that you have been for a long long time." "Yea." "You must hate me." "Why?"

Palpatine tilted his head in confusion. He said nothing. Lawrden shrugged and said, "It was a tradition back in the day. My old master I would visit, and if not her, then the students I trained with. But I would live eternally, whereas they would die of old age. I kept the tradition for a while, but, eh."

"I see," said Palpatine seriously, "So you feel nothing for your people?" "Of course I do," Lawrden shrugged. He smirked and looked to Vader, "Even felt when a particular _someone_ turned."

He looked at Palpatine and said, "But I don't need to tell you the shadiness of the Jedi, their willingness for their own brand of violence, child soldiering, or even a particular prison"

"What prison," asked Palpatine. Lawrden winked at him, "I'll tell ya later." Lawrden then said seriously, "I hated feeling it when the Jedi were dying everywhere. They were nice people otherwise and treated me very well. And I like people who treat me well. But what's done is done, and that won't change me being the body of the new Empire."

"The body, you say," said Palpatine. "Oh yes." Lawrden pointed at him, "Mind. Tells the body what to do."

Lawrden pointed at himself, "Body. I had already designed the majority of the entire fleet that is now yours. When I was still in my thirties. I am one hundred and fifty."

He put his hand down and said, "But for any entity to function in the universe, it needs three things. Can you think of what the third one is?"

"Prey," Palpatine stated immediately. "Eeeh," lawrden tilted his head, "You're on the right track. Prey, food, fuel. Or in this case, the economy, which represents the Senate. So I own the empire as well. Though my case is very different from yours. And I certainly can't function without the mind and fuel as well. So…"

He clapped his hands and rubbed them as he said with a grin, "Who gives me my fuel, slash, paychecks now and what is my new number?"

Palpatine paused. But then, he pushed a button on a little metal plate and a hologram of his ship showed up. "This is your ship," said Palpatine, "The Galexy, is it? A ship, they say, was built a century ago, and it was still better than any empire ship. I want you to build new ships for me, those like this."

"How many," asked Lawrden. "Hundreds," Palpatine replied. "No," said Lawrden.

Palpatine frowned. "You do not refuse the Emperor," said Vader suddenly.

"You misunderstand me," said Lawrden, "It is not that I _will not_. It is that I _can not_. There are numerous stacking reasons why the fleet today is what it is, and why your army is, in my own words, 'a piece of shit'. You see I've put in my two cents for decades, and they always send one cent back. So what you use is what you get I'm afraid. For instance, the reasoning behind making a flagship this big and honestly, an easily killable piece of garbage in space."

"You _will_ make the Emperor's ships," said Vader, taking a few steps forward, "No matter the cost." Lawrden glanced to him and said, "Excuse me… Adults are talking. Do not hinder us."

There was a pressure on his throat suddenly. Immediately, he put pressure on the pressure to push it back out. Vader was force choking him. And Lawrden _looked_ at him.

"Children always have a problem comprehending the _limits_ of reality," said Lawrden, "You need to keep quiet, young man." Vader tried harder. And he was getting somewhere this time, just a bit.

But Lawrden gave no indication of stress. "Vader," Palpatine said suddenly, "That is enough. The architect and I must discuss his future. On his ship perhaps."

Vader did relax by the time Lawrden smiled and said, "I was waiting for one of us to say that. You're gonna like my ship." He looked around and acted as if searching for something, squinting as he said, "It's hard to see in a ship with nothing but shadows in it."

He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and reached out with his hands, "Do you guys use the force to find your way? Is that how you navigate in here?" Palpatine chuckled as he stood up and followed him.

He had his own shuttle which they took to his ship. Lawrden then asked him if he's an herbivore or carnivore, then told Galexia the answer he stated. Once there, Palpatine looked around his ship's hanger.

He looked through the works, but Lawrden knew he was searching with his senses as well. The ship is compartmentalized using the force too. There are secret areas that nobody can ever sense. The brightest or the darkest places. But Palpatine would be able to sense the light in here.

Pretty neat, right," said Lawrden, "This is my ship." "This ship…" Palpatine began, "Harnesses the force." "No not really," said Lawrden, "But among my experiments, I've learned Sith alchemy once upon a time, and I've been experimenting with Jedi alchemy as well. The way I see it, darkness is good for attack, the light for defense. So the walls and the outer hull is strengthened considerably."

"So this is why you cannot give me my ships," said Palpatine. "I can give you one per decade, if it's a large one," said Lawrden, "But for more reasons than one, it is _impossible_ to replicate what I can do. Makes me indispensable, but for a fleet or army stand point, _worthless_. But I've come to terms with that. Come along."

As they walked, they went down the halls with the occasional flower pod giving nice air and oxygen to places. And he described, "On top of giving a nice cent throughout the area, this ship has foliage everywhere to make not only people feel like home, but also being the ship's life support."

"You do not have a traditional life support," Palpatine questioned. "Nope," Lawrden replied happily, "Tore out an _entire deck_ of this ship to replace it with a forest, and gardens, and livestock areas. It provides me food, as well as air. The ship is built for a maximum of seven hundred, but I've updated it to run for a minimum crew, one if necessary, but for everything else, I have my droids." He glanced back at him, "One of which is cooking for us right now. Knows thousands of recipies for hundreds of species. It is quite honestly better than a human, which is why I tend to prefer the artificial thing."

They went to the dining area, which is somewhat darker, but with blue rippling lights because the light shines through the aquariums. Gives them a good view, yet also houses their seafood. There's also a velvet red carpet beneath their feet, blue velvet cushioned chairs, and well varnished wood with artistic designs drawn in.

Palpatine felt of a chair, admiring it. Lawrden suspected him for a man of art. Even if he is an evil bastard, he too would attend the Operas and collect artistic things, and he's not trying to impress anyone in those times. Lawrden doesn't know everything about him, but he at least knows the general reports.

"So, tell me about your, troubles," stated Palpatine. "Very well then," Lawrden said happily, "And to properly explain, let's meat my competition. Uh…"

He looked up, "Galexia?" "Yes sir," she replied. "Have a droid bring in, I think, the DC fifteen A heavy blaster rifle." "Yes sir."

Palpatine did not question. And soon, here came a droid, carrying it like a display. Then he stood there and let them see. It was a long and heavy sniper looking rifle. But it was not that solid looking and was, let's say, lumpy with its external tubes. Then Lawrden asked, "Now, what do you know about this weapon?"

"That it was common during the clone wars," Palpatine stated. "Yea," Lawrden agreed irritably, "And a mechanical nightmare." "Meaning," Paplatine questioned. "This, sir, is a physical impossibility that was _forced_ into a functioning war weapon," said Lawrden.

Lawrden pointed, "Basic piping. No cooling vents, or even liquid coolant distribution. Nothing really at all. And I don't suppose you'd know what that ornamentation on the top of the barrel is?" "A physical sight?"

Lawrden smiled at him, "You'd think so, right? But doesn't look like it either. So nobody will know. Neither would the troopers." "Really?" "Oh yea. So first thing that was on the mind of the designers is to make a devastating, semi-automatic anti-tank rifle, in hand held form. The _problem_ with this is that it pumps out a tremendous amount of heat. So this is where the coolant would come in."

Lawrden chuckled, then shook a finger in the air as he announced, "Their response… to lessen the amazing power of the weapon into that of a common hand blaster. But then you'd still have a heat problem. Cooling vents?"

Lawrden shook his head, "Newp. It's add at least ten more pounds of metals to compensate for a soldier burning his hand off. And in front, right on the hottest part of the weapon, would be the targeting system which is accurate to a hundred miles and able to link with the helmets of the troopers themselves."

Lawrden winced and gently banged his fist against the table. "nnnNo," he then said finally. First off, this isn't light speed laser. It's liquid plasma. It has travel time and a drop rate, granted light. But really, anyone over a hundred meters away will simply see the bullet coming and simply, step out of the way."

Then he winced, "Are you _kidding me_? Whoever thought this was a good idea is not in any good after life, I assure you. And those electronics fry themselves after the first shot, so nobody would ever know that there is a purpose something other than aesthetics."

Lawrden gestured this, "So now you have a weak, _twenty-two_ pound fighting stick that can kill a small animal in the field with a blaster round. That's about it. It's a weapon that should be impossible, but happened anyway. It wasn't until much later when people actually took my advice on the much smaller and easy-to-use E-elevens, that now your troops are equipped with them."

Lawrden shrugged and said, "I would say you're welcome, but I'm not certain that the E-elevens even came from Rothan Engineering, because if they did, they'd be of better quality and actually accurate."

"You have the skilled troops Palpatine," He pointed at him. Then he flinched and said, "Shit, I mean, Emperor." Then he said normally, "But they're equipped with garbage. Hell, they _wear_ garbage. Nice and cheap house plastic piping to wear, curtesy of the Caminoans who did not know of the human anatomy that well to begin with. Yes, very nice work everybody. Holy shit."

"I see," Palpatine said seriously, "You are surrounded by fools who do not understand your genius." "Yea, but it's not their fault," Lawrden sighed, "One reasoning I failed to thnk about in the beginning years, was that it's not just pricing and mass producability. It's the mass-produced _training_ as well. College graduates of course can do better, but the more I work, the more I stray from the norm."

Lawrden shrugged, "And abnormality, is unpopular. And the unpopular during war time, means nobody can make what you make. Which means once one thing runs out, an army suddenly lacks that support. That surprise gets people killed."

Lawrden leaned back and planted his hands on the wood varnish arm rests, "Which is why the ships are the way they are. The vehicles are the way they are. Troop equipment is the way that it is. And I built this ship and the things in here, for decades. This is…" He looked around, "Another research experiment."

At this point, he was aware of Rashina coming up to them. She was breathing heavier too. He looked up at her to see her in sexy tight fitting training clothes. She's been exercising.

"This the emperor," she questioned. "Yep, say hello to Emperor Palpatine," said Lawrden, "Emperor, this is my wife Rashina."

"Quite the gorgeous wife you have," said Palpatine, smiling at her. "Well thank you for saying so sir, but you're a sociopath. The universe craps people like you out by the trillions and none can ever be trusted for a reason."

"Wow honey, don't sugar coat it why don't ya," said Lawrden. "I can hold my tongue when appropriate," she replied, "But if him coming here is going to be a regular thing, then he needs to know that I do not see a… huggable relationship with him."

Lawrden chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on hugging him either." "Good," she said, "Because there might be a knife back there one day."

She kissed him and said, "I'm going to the shower." "Kay," he waved. "Sorry about that sir," said Lawrden, "Cathars are fiercely independent and fear no one. Comes with the genocide, I bet."

"The Mandalorian wars," stated Palpatine, "Those were dark times indeed." "So uh…" Lawrden began, "Will there? The uh, the knife?" Palpatine smiled.

Just then, the food arrived. Palpatine had a surf and turf trey in a fine sauce, and resting over a salad. And Lawrden had a sweet and spicy steak with orange-rice. He had soda with his, but Palpatine preferred a red wine grown from the gardens here on the ship.

Before they dug in though, Palpatine replied, "I have one rule." "Just one," Lawrden questioned. "Complete loyalty," Palpatine finished. "Oh that'll be easy," smiled Lawrden, "I'm here to stay. Hell, I'll probably still be here long after you die of old age."

Lawrden looked to the side, "Unless you're one of those immortal types. I know there's a couple Sith in history who have a habit of coming back to life. I don't know how they do that without using the light, because I've been trying. Best I can do is… mutate."

"You know the Sith ways," he questioned. "Oh yea," Lawrden replied. And to demonstrate, he did that one trick where he channels Sith lightning in short streams from his eyes. It's not from his eyes, but a barrier just in front that projects it. Keeps his eyeballs from frying.

"Even been to the Sith homeworld to train once," said Lawrden, "You see, the force is just another experiment to me. I'm not a fucking…" Lawrden glanced to the side irritably and waved his fork back and forth, "A glowstick slanger. My genius level intellect boiling down to nothing but what _children_ can do already? Come on."

Lawrden sighed, then began cutting his steak. He looked at Palpatine, "Didn't use force choke or lightning to get _your way_ into the Senate did you? You'll never be known by your force power by the galaxy at large. They're too busy gawking at the fact you _own_ the galaxy in the first place. No fucking, glowsticking around is there."

Palpatine chuckled and replied, "Indeed." He then dug into his food. So did Lawrden.

The two ate in relative silence after that. Lawrden himself enjoyed the sight of the aquariums and the fish.

"Your ship appears empty," said Palpatine, "Or did you simply give us room?" "People cause problems," Lawrden stated, not looking away from the aquarium, "Robots are much more efficient. Especially when they are _not_ sentient, needy little things, and prone to mistakes. Mine are perfect." "I see."

Later, they were to leave. "How'd you like the wine by the way," asked Lawrden. "I sell some from time to time, though I rarely drink. The ingredients are grown from this ship's gardens."

"I wondered what brand that was," Palpatine replied, "And it is good. Complements to your droids, no doubt." "They may not have a sense of taste, but with enough practice, you can achieve a mathematical perfection to everything. Even cooking." "It seems to work out for you. Everything was very fine." "They'll be glad to hear that."

He would be to the ship again. Then Palpatine said, "You will follow my ship unless told otherwise." He smirked as he continued, "And it is an odd thing, to be appointed over someone so much older than I. Can you tell me how _you_ achieved immortality?"

"Um, eternal, I think is the actual term," Lawrden pointed out, "Because I can very much be killed. But father time can suck it. And yes, in my late thirties, I made some investments with the _Caminoans_. I don't know if they're still alive, but I know their facilities were destroyed by the Seperatists. But yea, I gave them a few DNA sequences from special aliens and myself and said 'here's everything I think you'll need to achieve this. Can you make me stop aging'?"

"They worked at it," said Lawrden, "Found the proverbial death clock in my genome, but even that won't cut it forever. Not unless they use Trandoshan DNA as a template to create a specific type of gland which combines with my body's natural proteins, to achieve cell deep regeneration. And that was it for me."

"And can you recreate this act?" "No," said Lawrden, who then smiled, "I'm the architect. Find 'the geneticist'." He made air quotes.

"I shall do so then," Palpatine said. He turned around and walked to his ship. Once inside, he turned around, and he said, "I am impressed by you, mister Kordosen. You are now the Grand Architect of the Empire. I will expect the same amount of work as your title suggests." "Careful what you wish for," Lawrden grinned a sly grin, raising his eyebrows a few times.

The doors closed. Soon, his ship was out the hanger. Then Rashina came to join him, wearing comfortable silken clothes. Then she said, "I actually think he likes you." "Yea I think he does too."

She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I must say, it takes quite the man to kiss the venomous snake on the mouth, and make the snake blush." He laughed. She smiled.

They sat in their bed room. It was large and the holo-vids were going. Then he looked at the somewhat blue staticky screen as he said, "I re-invented the holo-viewing to a high definition version when I was still in my forties." He sighed.

"They probably still think it runs on magic," she stated. He laughed and said, "I actually believe that."

"So what are your orders," she asked. "So far? To never betray the Empire." "That's it," she questioned, "No plans?" "No jobs yet." She hummed.

"You do realize that whatever he has you building, it will be used to kill a lot of good people," she stated. "A trifle," he replied. This actually surprised her.

"There are _hundreds_ of ships out there, of my own design," he replied, "Probably glassing a few planets right now with orbital bombardment. The deed's already long-been done. My opinion, is that the fault will never lie with me. I'm just the body after all. It's the _mind_ that directs it where to go and what to do. It's the Senate's fault. And they'll know their mistake before the end."

She relaxed now. This made more sense for that previous response. She hugged him and stayed like that.

After a moment, he reached up a hand and scratched the base of her ear tab and pet her head. "Love you sweetie." "Love you too honey," she replied.

They'd go to their bed that night and sleep warmly in each other's arms. She's so soft and warm. He loves her so very much. And it's a good thing she supports him. Because not only does he have to play this part while telling himself over and over, "It's not his fault", But also look at that twisted psychopath, make him like Lawrden. But he can't play it too casual of course. There's a hard limit from whitty banter, and being much too close.

Then, a few hours later, Galexia started chiming at them. It was a little chiming sound until the two started moving. And then Galexia said, "Excuse me sir, but you have orders." "Okay. We going somewhere?" "We have coordinates to Geonosis, but it is said only to contact the people at this location. Says you are to design for the people there." "Okay." "Shall I head there now sir?"

"Once upon a time, I thought about using the Geanosians to build certain basic things for me, but they were already building Seperatist droid weapons," Lawrden replied, "They are a wonderful race of builders that require work to prevent their own civil war."

"That's what you'd call motivation," she stated, "And if the 'grand Architect' is here, then it must be big." He rubbed her head and gave her a kiss. "You ready to work," she questioned.

"You know it," he replied, shoving himself on top of her suddenly and chewing on her neck. She giggled and said, "That wasn't what I meant." "Don't care."

Later, they were on the bridge as they had just arrived at a big red planet with natural rings. But what was being built was an artificial moon.

"Is that some kind of super station," she asked. "Looks like it," said Lawrden, "And it's well on its way already." "We are being hailed sir," said Galexia suddenly. Lawrden sat in the captain's seat, "Put 'em on."

"Attention unidentified ship, you are invading on restricted space, stand by to be boarded," said a man's voice. "Ugh," Lawrden complained silently, "People still don't have video hailing. I swear people never progress."

"Do you understand," called the person on radio. "This is the Galaxy," said Lawrden, "And _I_ am Grand Architect Lawrden Kordosen. I am expected."

There was a long pause. Then, someone else was heard over the radio as he stated, "This is director Orson Krennick. Apologies for the delay. We have been expecting you."

"It's quite alright," said Lawrden, "After all, I was brought onto this project only recently." "What do you require of me sir," asked Orson.

Lawrden looked up at Rashina with a smile. She smiled back at him. He's certainly more important now. Then Lawrden replied, "Give me, a timeline. When this started, was there delays, and when it is expected to be completed. And a basic bulletted list of important persons involved on this project, then general reports of builders, suppliers, etcetera. Then we'll see if there's any room for my design input, or if I am some sort of… grand supervisor." "Right away sir," said Orson. He signed off.

"I honestly forgot we're not cloaked," said Rashina now. "We always are," said Lawrden, "But secrecy would be redundant at this point." "For better or worse," she said.

"If you have time sir," Galexia began, "Engineer would like your presence as well to discuss designs." "Oh shit, Engie wants me," questioned Lawrden, shooting to his feet, "This'll be fun."

He went down just one level to a planning room, and this case was construction plans. And he was presented with a base model. It was a ship built like a top with the tip cut off. The tip looked to be a super laser array, and the armor looked thick. And as the back end tapered, it broadened again to produce thick bridges to the ends, which made a ring out back. That looked to be housing the four main engines. Huge ones. They looked different though.

"They're the new warp engines," asked Lawrden. "That's right." "Neat design," said Lawrden, "This is the Wookie ship, right?" "Krilleks chose this design," said Engineer, "We have been discussing it a little while. Also, this will be the new plasma armor variant instead of energy shields."

"Oh awesome," gushed Lawrden, "What's the hull?" "Custom design from Forge," said Engineer, "Using metals he realizes are strengthened significantly with very specific currents."

"But if a counter-current is applied then the hull will be shot," said Lawrden, "Space alone is loaded with energy types." "Which is why your standard atmospheric shielding will ensure a sealed environment," said Engineer, "And nothing can block the charge from getting through, and it will be powerful, so it cannot be overloaded. Anti-energy structuring ensures the unlikely event something travels through to the inside, will not anyway." "Are the plasma projecting components shielded?" "Of course." "Awesome."

"So this ship will be scary durable by itself," said Lawrden, "Hopefully carrying over to the external cannons." "Correct." "Awesome. And armaments?"

"One super-particle cannon of Wizard's designs," said Engineer, "Directly on the front there. Twelve anti-capital ship torpedo bays with the usual list, but also the experimental hyperdrive missiles you like the thought of so much." "Nice," Lawrden grinned.

"Torpedo engineering bays nearby to continue building as they keep firing," Engineer continued. On each axis, tri-superlaser cannons, hundreds of long range, and faster moving short range turbo-laser cannons, hundreds more anti-fighter laser cannons, and thousands of anti-missile and torpedo laser systems."

And if a ship gets up behind," asked Lawrden, "I noticed the superlasers are straight and the sections back there are crooked. I'm guessing it won't matter if an enemy gets behind you?" "Not very, but the rear is still fairly able, containing four large scale torpedo tubes as well." "Okay."

Lawrden chucked as he looked at it and said, "Wow this thing is just _beautiful_. How large is it?" "Two miles in length." "Gosh, this will take forever." "They want an impressive ship," said Engineer.

"And I've been thinking of a new luxury style too," said Lawrden, "With the bridge overseeing a living area which will all be forest region. I want them to have a bridge with waterfalls."

"Krilleks wanted a design like that too," said Engineer, "Using soil from their own homeland. "And those huge trees will actually fit in a ship like this," said Lawrden, "This makes all the other halls unnecessary, so we can tighten the place up." "Somewhat. They should still reach other areas of the ship, but you are right, some places can only be microdot accessible. But if one had to get to them, plates can be unbolted and they can climb through to get to the parts." "Why would they?" "They would not, but it would be poor design anyway." "Okay."

"Have you already started building," Lawrden asked. "No, but we are making the materials now and the Calamari are collecting other goods." "Good."

Lawrden enjoyed learning about this new thing. Half the salvaged hips they have are being stripped down and recycled into making this thing as well. Well at least these Wookies are taken care of. Maybe later, they can just wreck Imperial shit and save the rest of them.

 **Chapter 13 – Proving grounds**

Rashina walked down the fine halls of the ship with a couple cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She turned to their room and there he was sitting there at the computer. She handed him the steaming cup of goodness and said, "Any luck?"

"Luck is a matter of perspective in this case," he replied, "But I did learn of a planet called 'Despayre'. "Despair," she questioned. "Spelled with a Y," he clarified.

She chuckled, "That's a stupid name. The Empire come up with that?" "I think so," he replied, "It's a slave planet. That's where all the Wookies are, building the components, which are being sent here, and in conjunction with the Baktoid Armor Workshop on _this world_ , that's where the megastation is being built. And made of quadanium. I never use that, but I should. That's pretty good metal."

"I thought you had your list of super-metals," she stated. "Well, Mandalorian steel obviously," he shrugged, "And the steeloid alloy Forge created is just an awesome durability versus weight ratio, and that's basically the bulk of what I use right there. But they're building the entire station with Quadanium."

"Where do you get the stuff," she asked. "I don't know yet, but the Empire owns exclusive rights to it. So I'll figure it out. Also, the place is having supply troubles."

"A major Empire having supply troubles," she questioned. "It could be a form of protest, it could be the war, and it could be Kuat drive yards monopolizing the resource flow," he shrugged, so there are excuses with that. But this station is going to have its army of fighters, it's turbo-lasers, and one huge super laser." "How big," she asked. "Look."

He moved his data pad so she could see. And she saw a massive side of the weapon. "Oh wow, that's too big," she stated. "The details of the laser are still unknown," said Lawrden, "I think they're developing the technology as they go, which you should never do, by the way."

"More setbacks," she questioned. "Could be later," Lawrden replied, "But this is the most important part. This is weaponized kyber crystal."

She blinked. She looked at him, "They cannot complete this weapon." "They're gonna," Lawrden squeezed his lips, "They got someone else designing the thing and he knows what he's doing."

She sighed through her catlike nose. Then she said, "Who do you think they will use it on first?" "I don't know," said Lawrden, "Hopefully this weapon will be announced and it will simply be a deterrent. Isn't that why you make megaweapons in the first place?" "Yea well, dare to dream," she said irritably.

She sat down next to him and watched him work. There was a lot of reading and going through files. Lawrden was getting a thorough look at this thing and all personnel involved.

Then, once he was done with that, he wrote a report. Rashina trained and did her own things. Then later, she brought him a dinner of easier to eat hand held foods. He thanked her and kept working.

By the end of the night, he had completed a 200 page report of his viewpoints on inefficiencies and detailed plans to smooth construction along and increase productivity. Then he sent it to the project.

Weeks later, Lawrden was invited to the "death star". Of course it would be called that. Apparently there's enough components done to involve living areas for officers.

He wore a shielded coat. This was his more formal long coat. Rashina wanted to just stay on the ship. So now he went to see the people and he parked his fancy car in the nearest hanger bay.

Got quite a few looks from the people there. He smiled at them. Then he headed down the halls and made it to the conference hall.

Once inside, he saw a number of people. A particular man who came to meet him with a high ranking official with a white suit, one of those little hats, and a cape. He was human of course, as everybody in the Empire is human. They might actually be openly racist.

But they shook hands and he said, "Grand Architect? I'm Orson Krennick." "Hello mister Krinnick, how are things up here?" "Pretty well, thank you. And glad you can join us." "Me too, this is quite the project. Surprised I wasn't involved sooner, I could've solved much of the supply problems in the initial stages."

"Yes sir, I've read your dissertation," Orson replied, "It is quite extensive, I am almost surprised you accomplished it all in a single night." "Ah I wasn't doing anything else," Lawrden replied as he looked around, "Who are these guys?"

"Mister Kordosen," gestured Orson to a particular dark haired man, "Galen Erso." "The creator of the devastator class weapon," smiled Lawrden, "Don't quite know the designs yet, but they say you're on the right track." "I am," he nodded, shaking Lawrden's hand.

Then he gestured an older man with white hair and a mechanical eye, and introduced him, "And I am sure you know Bevel Lemelisk." "Another famous inventor," smiled Lawrden, "The architect of terror himself. The superweapon builder."

"And the rest in this room are the other master builders," said Orson. "But he's only a senior builder," another accused.

Orsen shot him a dirty look. Lawrden was about to, but he noticed a particular older human who was smiling at him. He had greying hair and beard, and wore fancy clothing himself.

"Oh shit is that Jarcran," asked Lawrden happily, coming around to him. The man stood up and laughed as they hugged. "No shit you old man, when have you been on this project," asked Lawrden. "Oh a while. And Augumal is on this project too." "No kidding."

Lawrden looked at the director and pointed, "He's the earliest master builder." "So you are only a senior," questioned Galen.

"He won't accept the promotion," shrugged Jarcran, "For the past _century_ in fact, which people are still confused about. But he complains-" he pointed at Lawrden, who immediately finished, "It takes me away from the shop."

"Yea, because the master just approves of designs and deals with all the politics and supplies, and all that noise," said Jarcran, "He likes avoiding all that, and owning his own wing of the station and actually _building_ things. He's seen more people come and go than anybody alive." "And I know them all by name and face."

"Interesting," said Bevel, "So you have a bit of fame yourself." "Personally had a hand in building that super star destroyer, and was designing those beasts when I was still in my forties," said Lawrden with a smile, "In fact, one could say, _I'm_ the real super weapon designer. Because I built the entire Empire Navy."

Galen smirked at the others, "That's a pretty good accomplishment." "It is," chuckled Bevel. "Anyway, is this all of us," asked Lawrden.

"Actually, you're early," Orson replied, "We have quite the crowd coming." "Alright. And what are we discussing?" "The future of the project," said Orson, "General reports, etcetera." "Okay then."

They sat down later as twenty more members arrived. Some older, and some younger. Then they got to it.

Lawrden just sat there while everyone else talked. He's new here anyway. So he just stayed put and looked important.

They talked about certain things. Some things were going well while other things weren't. Then there came the issue of union strikes and Lawrden said, "The fuck is a union strike?"

"I'm sorry, who are you," asked a younger man. "Lawrden," he replied. "And who are you, mister Lawrden," asked the guy. "I'm your Grand Architect," said Lawrden.

"You," the man questioned, obviously not buying it. He looked to the director and said, "Is this kid serious?" "Oh he's very serious," said Orson, "And this _kid_ is much older than you, so be careful what you say."

"Grand Architect huh," questioned the guy, "Must be impressive." "I invented the Empire's entire fleet and most of its army vehicles," Lawrden replied.

The guy still was still confused, but said nothing more. Then the people kept talking and discussing their work.

Then twenty minutes later, when they were talking about fleet supports, that one guy up and started talking shit about Lawrden again.

Lawrden has heard a little about rebel attacks, and actual ships being destroyed or even captured. So if Lawrden was so amazing, then why is this happening? But then he said, "Probably used all the best resources for _his_ white monstrosity out there."

When he said that, rage filled Lawrden. He just gave this guy a sudden hard look. Jarcran especially knew his pride in his own work, which is why he started blurting to the other man, "Nu uh. Stop, _now_."

But this kid just looked at Lawrden in challenge. But the main thing that sent Lawrden over the edge was the fact that he's to be like Palpatine, since he's so in deep in this new empire owned by a dark lord.

Lawrden gave a sharp scream as a hand was up, fist opening quickly. Once he did that though, the guy's head exploded off of his body. This freaked people out and covered the nearest people, the table, and the wall behind them, in gore.

Lawrden wiggled his jaw, teeth showing, and his body rigid. But he took a breath and visibly relaxed and looked around, "Am I an angry man?" "No," Jarcran replied immediately.

"I'm not, right," questioned Lawrden to the room, "But that _boy_ just broke the number one carnal rule." He got angry again and shook his head, "I mean, talk shit about the barbage of a Navy and army all you want, but the Galaxy is _mine_ and you do _not fucking SHIT ON MY WORK!"_

In a manner long practiced, and with two fingers, he send force lightning through the kid's body in the form of a beam of electrical energy. Cutting, not filling any body, and sending it up, leaving a red hot streak cut right through the steel wall behind them."

He breathed heavy as he was standing up now, and clinching his teeth, his eyes crazy. Then, he blinked and relaxed his face. Then he sat down, shrugged, then palmed his face and stayed like that.

Everybody was afraid, nobody making a move or even breathing. "Uh, sir," Orson dared to ask. Lawrden just raised a finger to wait. "Okay then."

After a couple moments, Lawrden put his hand down and said, "Back in my early years, I was irritated when people kept bouncing back my designs. The older I got and the more I learned, the more that kept being bounced."

He held up a finger, "Now I _knew_ the need to make standard issue tech, because this is the stuff that will be in every star system several trillion times, which means cheap in funding as well, and easily repaired. But even I had to learn the hard way that I had not accounted for the mass produced _training_. Because it is. People are shit out by the trillions as well, with standard designs in their heads, and mine are not standard. Because I personally go out there in the universe, and I talk to the most notable races, and I get droids to help me catalogue everything that I have learned thus far."

He looked around, "That was a hundred and twenty years ago. And how am I living forever? Probably because I put in a little extracurricular effort involving bio-engineers. You all can too."

He pointed back, "And that _ship_? That glorious smooth white star in space? Can take on five Empire ships of equivalent size at least, and all at the same time. She is my life, my home, my world. And I call my home, the Galaxy. Because that ship is _my_ galaxy. The only one I'll ever need. You do not talk shit about my technology, and you _certainly_ do not talk poorly about _my ship_. Is that clear with everybody here?"

There were many nervous nods. "Good," said Lawrden, "Because I don't care what the law says. I will come to your home of origin and I _will_ glass the planet surface with you on it. I do not have patience or mercy for this type of shit." He gestured, "Now continue."

So they did, though hesitantly. They adjourned the meeting after a while further. But then Augumal spoke up and actually said, "Say Lawrden. How's about a friendly competition of technologies? A few months to create a war machine and see who beats who?"

"What variety," asked Lawrden. "I don't know," Augumal replied. "Walkers," Jarcran mentioned, "Those are a common work force." "Okay then," said Lawrden, "How long should I give you guys?" "Let's make it a year," said Augumal. "Alright, see you in a year," said Lawrden, standing up.

He went back to his ship. Now, if he was to use one of the plethora of designs he's been having…

"Hey hon, how was it," asked Rashina, "It went pretty well. Though they wonder how a thirty year old outranks everyone there. But the director vouched for me. Also, I found a couple master builders I used to work under." "Neat."

He looked at her and said, "Would you like a mech suit to pilot?" She hummed, then said, "I have wondered about times if I would need a much heavier weapon for a major war." He grinned, "Well let's plan."

They went to discuss it with the main droids. Basically, she said for them to science talk, and she'll decide if she likes the design of it enough to be _her_.

So he wanted a large pilotable walker. But it will be humanoid. It'll be between four to five meters tall, and should have interchangeable arm sections. Maybe even a sword equivalent to the power of the mech unit.

They refined the design to a feminine body, white like his usual stuff, and made of the omni-resistant crystal metals. And even without engineering expertise, she's been around him enough to immediately question the weight.

"That thing will buckle under its own weight," she stated. "Which is why it will be gravitically assisted," said Lawrden. "A repulsar lift," she questioned with a lowered brow.

"Yep," Lawrden began, "I'm thinking the main gravity core which will shave a lot of weight off of it, then the little wings in back that will extend to display its flight mode, and further aid the lift."

"Sounds expensive," she stated. Of course, they rarely use money for anything, so what she really means, power consumption. "Not if it's a kyber reactor core. And the shielding will be distributed throughout to strengthen the body further and give it an atmosphere shell."

So there's that. There's a "Neutrino prism cannon" for the left arm, and the right arm, Rashina agreed will just be a hand to either have another rifle cannon made for it, or a sword. Lawrden decided she'd have an ultra-high frequency vibro sword. It'll cut through shields and armor like butter.

And just to be cute, Lawrden put on the design cat ears, and a digital face, which has a cat smile and circular eyes that can change shape for basic emotes.

Rashina looked at it. Lawrden was about to laugh, but she said, "I like it." He chuckled and said, "I was just playing when I added that." She smiled and said, "I know, but jokes on you. I want that. I'm guessing the ear tabs can move and extend for added sensor systems?" "That could work," Engineer agreed. "Yea we can do that," Lawrden stated.

So as they designed, they came up with a complicated looking robot, with smoother armor, and fairly thin looking. Not a malnourished kind of look, but a more dainty girly look. A good proportion for a mech that size. And it was four and a half meters tall.

As for that prism cannon, Rashina wanted to know the power of it. Lawrden said that it's a lower powered laser beam of excited neutrinos, focusing through a prism in the front which was a kyber crystal. This activates the energy of the crystal too, then will follow the energy right to the tip to cause an _intensely_ powerful thin piercing cutting beam of bright light."

It's not too complicated. Just two weapons, is durable, and fast. EMP proofed of course, with the extra conducting metals and coats of paint over the armor protecting it. It will be an elegant machine.

But shortly after planning, Galexia notified them of a transmission from the Emperor. Okay then, Lawrden went to see what was up. So he answered the transmission and a staticky blue cloaked person was on and he said to Lawrden, "Greetings Grand Architect. How are things with the death star?"

"Well enough," Lawrden smiled, "I got all the information I wanted, and I immediately gave my dissertation of increased efficiencies across the board. Though it looks like the supply lines and even some, hm, worker accident setbacks might be problematic."

Lawrden glanced to the side, "Then there's the issue of building a machine you don't have the tech for yet. I met the superweapon designers. They look smart. But rule number one of designing; don't invent on the fly. So who knows when we'll get done, but I estimate five years if things go well."

"Good," said the emperor, "Word around is that there was some disciplining you had to do." "You heard about that huh," Lawrden grinned sheepishly. "Are there problems?" "Not anymore," smiled Lawrden, "Some rambunctious little shit was more eager to criticize my own works than he was doing his job, so I exploded his head like an egg in a microwave emitter."

"That was a brilliant engineer you just killed," said Palpatine. "Smarter than me," Lawrden questioned. Paplatine paused, then said, "No."

"Well I'm sorry sir, but he broke the number one carnal rule with me," said Lawrden, "This ship and my tech is my life. The Galexy is basically my entire world. Criticize my technology, and no Empire law, nor its fleets, nor all of its armies can stop me from hunting a motherfucker down and obliterating his life from existence. And now all the top command knows that I _can_ and _will_."

"Very well then," said Palpatine, "Do try to keep the killing to a minimum. They are needed for the future." "Oh of course," Lawrden grinned, "I know what I'm doing sir, don't worry about me." "Good."

The transmission ended. Well that went well, he thought. Now, as for the task at hand.

Throughout the year, Lawrden caught transmissions of all the drawbacks. There was even an "Empire day" parade. That place was bombed.

And what's-his-name was right about ships and vehicles being stolen. The Empire may have space controlled, but they can't monitor everything. Especially when it involves ground forces attacking fairly important positions here and there. They're calling themselves the rebellion. Which is true, they are rebels.

In any case, they got the mech done and were testing. Basic stuff. There was problem with the reaction time it seemed. Lawrden feared that it was the gravity engine needing time to whirr up to speed.

But Galexia caught it in the diagnostics. It was actually a cosmetic thing. She just had to change the sensitivity. So after turning it up, Rashina was practically slamming into things, so she said to turn it down. Galexia would just re-work things as they trained, which made Rashida irritable how it keeps doing weird things.

Eventually though, the sweet spot was found and Rashina was like a huge ballerina dancing around low powered test laser fire. Awesome.

Rashina wanted to re-name the Galexia copied AI for this thing. So it and the mech itself will be called "Warcat". Sounded generic, but cute. Lawrden liked it. She knew he would. But then she questioned why the thing doesn't have a tail. Maybe one with its own laser blade on the end. And Lawrden said, "That's a good question."

They had plenty of time, so they went ahead and did it. And the AI integrated it well, though it would have to control the tail on its own to attack rear targets.

But with months to spare, Lawrden had a funny idea. So he went over to one of the hanger internal doors and opened it up. Among other things, he's acquired a museum. The largest thing in it was a retired AT-TE walker. The six legged behemoth that's heavily armored, pressurized, and has magnetic feet so it can climb vertical surfaces. He likes this one because _this_ gives All-Terrain its meaning.

But he wanted to bring out the old experimental scout walker. This was the precursor to the AT-ST, and honestly, this is better. Plus his version had shields. Optional, because if you have the fuel cell, then put it on there and boom. Five hours of high density shields. But they said there wouldn't be that many fuel cells just lying around and scout walkers need to last a long time. Duh, that's what the armor's for. _Sigh_.

Oh well. After about ninety years, he took it out and said, "I'mma give you a makeover."

The remaining months was giving this thing a re-fit from the ground up. Higher density quadanium steel for the legs, lighter durasteel for the body, thicker in the front. The cockpit will have the digital HD screens to view the area around them, which is of course under the super-conducting EMP shielding metals amongst the array of deflector plating under the armor.

Powered by larger storm reactor behind the cockpit, this easily replaces the basic fuel powered engine, which means better shields can be put in, but the cannons will have to have their own power source to aid. He'll just use a fuel cell for each, and will be twin-linked blaster cannons on each side, and a smaller twin-linked anti-personnel blaster built into the front, and lightly maneuverable for better targeting. And on top was a pod of grenades to launch, switching from EMP, flash bang, HE, or smoke.

It looked basically the same, but _this_ is a scout unit. Multiple vision modes, two good main cameras, four sub-cameras, and decent radar. _Yea_. He'll open the day with this instead.

So when they came down, Lawrden was intrigued at what the other guys made. Probably just larger than the scout mech, he saw a genuine war mech. A wider, and flatter top half, it had two large blaster cannons, several blaster rifles, and a rocket pod on each side of the cockpit. probably shielded too.

He brought in his two machines, Rashina of course piloting the Warcat. So here they are on Geonosis, with plenty of the natives watching from afar, and actual stands for the officers here. And there was quite a few people here.

Lawrden and Bevel shook hands as Bevel said, "So, we ready for a friendly competition in which the loser does not murder the other?" Lawrden laughed and said, "Why, did you put your personal input?" "Only a little," he smiled, "We cannot stray too far from the task at hand."

He gestured the others, "But this is still a competition of technological masters nonetheless, so we decided to take the day off." "Alright then. And don't worry, I won't be mean."

"By the way," said another guy, "Is that the old experimental scout troops made during the Republic days? What's that doing here?"

"Because I made it," smiled Lawrden, "Over a hundred years ago. And they replaced it with a stupid box on chicken legs." Lawrden gestured it, "So I took it out of the museum, gave it a full make-over, better shields, an actual reactor core, and updated weapons. So if your neat looking thing over there is any good, then it will _earn_ a fight with my war cat." He looked back, "Isn't that right honey?"

The little cat eyes were like triangles, displaying a happy cat face as the right hand waved at them. Lawrden turned back to them, "Oh yea, she's ready." "I do believe that giant robot mech is smiling at me," stated Bevel in obvious confusion as he waved back.

Lawrden looked over, "So what can you tell me about your guy?" "We call it a storm walker," said one of the others, "Because it can unleash a sustained storm of gunfire." "I do see a lot of guns."

"We attempted of giving it a good power source as well," said an engineer, "Personal shields, high explosive rockets in pods, and a full complement of blaster cannons." "Neat."

So now for the show. They saw a war mech half the size as the other go at it. Right off the bat, blaster fire crossed down range and found their targets. However, the scout is definitely faster, and its size made the other guy miss. And yet, didn't miss much. Might actually have not-garbage targeting this time.

The scout tried starting, stopping, and turning, and even used its grenades. Shields went down, they were blinded a moment, the scout ran and fired into the hull and the thing caught on fire as the side was destroyed.

But quickly enough, it turned and, as the other guy said, unleashed the storm. Yep, it got tired of the scout. Shields practically nothing, those rockets sailed along the path of the scout. Whatever tricks it tried wouldn't matter. The shield's burst and the mech was absolutely shredded. With rocket and blaster fire. Now it was a heap.

"Incredible," smiled Lawrden, "You're not the piece of shit builders I thought you were!" "Uh… thank you sir," said another. Lawrden gestured, "Usually if there's a hull breach there's some unexplained chain-reaction that just vaporizes the whole thing, but you guys actually have some compartmentalization in there. Nice."

"So I'm curious about the cat," said Bevel, "Can we see it in action after a minor refit?" "Of course." Bevel gestured and they went to work and called in more rockets and spare plating to weld on.

So they waited for a half an hour. Fairly quick repair job, if not rushed. Then the Warcat faced off with the mech. The blaster fire sailed into her and she folded an arm, showing the feathered looking section under the arm has its own personal shield wall. But she was just walking for now.

Then came the rocket storm. Then she hopped. She quickly glided to the left, making the group near Lawrden gasp. Nothing that big should be able to move like that. She avoided all the rockets. Then, by the time it turned to fire blaster fire, she finally pointed the long prism cannon and a fierce white light was suddenly present across the battlefield.

Went through the shields _immediately_ , and she lifted up a little on the gun, sawing the left section clean off. And then the wings on the back lifted and she suddenly _burst forward_ with the speed of a fighter craft and she was suddenly at the exposed section, practically seeing the crew inside.

The eyes were cut off at the tops at an angle, so she's making a mean face now. And that tail back there lifted and the tip ignited in a pale light, pointing right at them. then she looked at the crowd and gave them a thumb sideways.

Lawrden did it to, then turned to the others, "So… what did we learn?" "To never question your technology," said another engineer. "Good. And because I actually like that thing you built…"

Lawrden looked at her and turned that thumb up. She did too, and the eyes were the normal green circles. The tail went back down behind her and the tip turned off the laser energy. That being said, she's a little taller than the creature they made, but she's _much_ thinner. But she's built for humanoid proportions. Then she flew off, wrapped the wreckage of the small scout unit, then flew over to them.

"I must say mister Kordosen," said Bevel, "I have no idea how you did the things that you did." Lawrden winked at him, "Trade secret." Bevel pointed, "And that sword in the sheath. What would that be?"

"A vibro blade," said Lawrden. He paused. Then Bevel went, "Huh. I actually expected another super weapon of some kind." He then chuckled at himself.

"Oh don't underestimate a good vibro," said Lawrden, "Ultra-high frequency vibrations. Separates molecules. Cuts through shields and metal. You know most things in this war will be energy based, so really a good ray shield is all it takes." "I see. And that is certainly true."

"Whelp, I'm off now," said Lawrden, "Nice mech guys." "Thank you sir," they replied. Lawrden headed off and sang, "Come honeyyy!" he walked to his car and flew up to the sky. Her mech flew up as well and into space.

 **Chapter 14 – Movement**

They made it back and she hopped out of the knelt down mech. "So," Lawrden called as he came walking up, "How do you like her?" "She's wonderful Lawrden, thank you." "I thought about putting a cat meow in there too, but then I asked myself, 'is this too much'?"

"Yea," she nodded, "I think it would." "You sure," he questioned, "Maybe a cute little meow every time it makes a killing blow? Tremors through the galaxy of the big cat mech and that when you hear that meow, another has just died."

She giggled. "And then you _see it_ ," announced Lawrden, clinching his fist dramatically, "Walking for you methodically with that _stern_ cat smile. Wooo."

He shook suddenly. Then he said to her with wide eyes, "I just scared myself just now. You see that?" She laughed. "Nohohoo," she chuckled, "We're not doing the meow." "Aw dang it. That would've been fun." "You can do it with yours," she stated. "But I don't want another catbot," he whined. "Well too bad then."

"So how affective are walkers," asked Rashina, "Considering everyone uses them." They were cooking for themselves this time because it's fun to make the simpler stuff.

"Well at a certain point, you can't use them," said Lawrden, "Which is why the AT-AT can only barely crawl or else it'll fall over. And once it does, it's basically just an inactive rock. That's why I was happy at the battle of Kashyyyk, because I finally saw a freaking war beast with freaking wheels attached. And of course the Seperatists had the hover tank of their own, but it's hard to get excited about that."

"What about that six legged walker you have in the hanger," she asked. "Well it's got so many guns that it works. The legs don't use that much power, so with all the guns on it, it can afford to be slow." Then he said angrily, "Now if they'd put a damned deflector shield on it." "I'm sure it has a minor one," she stated. He sputtered, "Minor." She giggled.

They ate a good lunch and enjoyed each other's company. But then she asked, "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to show them how much you can do?" "I just made a statement that my tech could be theirs one day." "Will it?" "Maybe."

She paused. He smiled at her and said, "I almost wish they'd ask me to make amazing shit. Because whatever I make them, will be sorely lacking in AI, especially hacking, and will be susceptible for my particular format."

"So this time, the Empire would be building for _you_ , and they won't know it," she stated. "What goes around, comes around," he grinned. "I see," she said, getting back to eating.

Right after lunch, Galexia informed him the Emperor has a task for him. It was to design a new fighter craft.

Oh absolutely. He'll call it the "Interceptor". Faster, and better guns in short bursts. He gave himself a few days before turning it in. Always give yourself time.

He sent it in, and he got a message that he was to design a new brand of AT-ST. No challenge. Then a new brand of AT-AT. Also no problem.

The interesting thing is that two or three things kept showing up at a time, and then one day, a huge chunk which was, upgrade everything they have by ten percent.

He did fifteen. He had several months to do things this time, but he did it in ¾ the time, and even invented new battle droids, an AT-WF(walking fortress), and even a new fighter for Vader. He sent it in.

He waited a week this time. Funny. Things are usually within the day. But then, his presence was requested on the Eclipse.

Hello. That's an interesting request all of a sudden. Well okay then. So for the first time in a long time, he moved his ship.

He had coordinates and a pass code. So he was let right in. Then he took his car to the ship. And once in, an officer greeted him as "Grand Architect". And he was to have dinner with the emperor.

So he went into the Emperor's quarters. And this time, he had red clad guards surrounding his room. And he was seated at a long table already.

"Welcome," he said with a smile, "Have a seat." But Lawrden gave a courtesy glance around the room. Wasn't that dark, though plenty of red, and had artistic pieces around.

Lawrden pointed and said, "Is that an original Jukston painting?" "Yes it is." He pointed and said, "And is that a real Bronzium statue?" "Indeed."

Lawrden looked to the red guys, "And is that still crap plastoid armor?" "Upgraded armor," the Emperor replied. Lawrden looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of upgraded?" The emperor just smiled and said, "Have a seat, mister Kordosen."

"Okay," Lawrden replied, having a seat across from him at the circular table. This thing looked to be a grey stone, though polished. Lawrden felt it a little, before leaning back in his chair and smiling at him.

"You have surprised me recently," said Palpatine, "And yet, I feel you can do so much more." "Well don't test that sir," chuckled Lawrden, "I probably have another spurt of upgrades in me, then at the third time, you'll end up seeing a very sharp cut-off of upgrades. I mean, I admit I'm smarter than everybody else, but I'm not, well you know… _God_."

"Is that the case," Palpatine questioned. "Yea I gave about eighty percent effort, giving myself some wiggle room, ya know," nodded Lawrden with a smile, "But just so you don't get disappointed and saying-"

Lawrden suddenly sat up straight and shook his fist at nobody while saying in a deep rattly old voice, "You failed me for the last time."

Then Lawrden looked to the other way with his hands clasped at his face and giving puppy eyes as he said as if he was a child, "I can do betta mista. Honest. I was just playin' around is all."

He suddenly was back in Palpatine mode with fingers extended and said, "You must Diiieee." The last word was met with an obvious overbite, crazy eyes, and a minor lightning show that barely left his fingers.

Then he sat normally as he said, "So yea, just to uh… avoid that whole mess. Be sparing on those tests." The Emperor chuckled. Then he threw his head back up and laughed.

Then Palpatine said, "You have done well. And I will take note about testing. But already the designs have been sent to top secret officials. And they are 'unusual'."

"Uh huh," smiled Lawrden, "The Empire I noticed is only human. But make no mistake Emperor, you can still appreciate alien tech." Lawrden smiled and raised his brows a few times, "I know I do." "Indeed."

Later, food would be delivered by an actual human cook. There was plenty of exotic food here too. And Lawrden said, "Goodness. And I understand that out here, real food is a luxury." "It is," stated Palpatine.

So they ate, and Lawrden had a fine steak. After the first bite, Lawrden gushed, "Oh yea. That cook knows what he's doin'." "He does indeed."

So they ate and talked about the future of the Empire. There is one thing Lawrden had to comment on. And it was about a particularly invasive plant they use to make the protein milk the army drinks.

"You gotta stop doing that, man," said Lawrden. "Why," Palpatine questioned seriously. "Well for one thing, I'm a stickler for efficiency and renewability myself. And though we have a quick and easy food source for your troops, we're going to go through farming worlds like crazy. I give it about fifty years before everyone begins to notice the limitation of habitable planets and we're going to need another food source or you won't have a workable army anymore."

Lawrden gestured behind him, "Which my own cooking bot has experimented with. He's made a protein shake with five ingredients easily grown and those plants don't suck the life out of the land, so it just keeps going and going and going. A little extra effort by the cooks, but it achieves the same basic result."

Lawrden shook his head and said, "But yea, if you want to display yourself as sane and caring. Don't know if you do, by the way. But people talk. The galaxy will wonder why the Empire keeps destroying worlds for seemingly no real redeemable reason. So again, after fifty years or so, shit's gonna just falling apart."

Palpatine hummed. Then he said, "I understand your concern. We will continue to farm from the worlds, but we will also research easier methods." Lawrden gave a thumbs-up, "Awesome."

Later he commented on the death star, and Lawrden's estimate is about one trillion credits. This means they can build in place of this around sixty-five hundred star destroyers, and an additional several billion fighter craft, which would grow the empire itself, and thusly their supremacy, about thirty percent.

And though Lawrden agrees it would be a great show of force and it _better be_ invincible as it looks, this thing is almost impractical. You can't cover large areas of space with one super weapon. But Lawrden admits his appreciation for unassailable power, and that is it. Palpatine listened, but otherwise said nothing.

By the time they were finished, Palpatine said he will open up further technologies for him to view. And he also said that once the death star is completed, so will Palpatine have prepared his reward.

Lawrden raised his brows and asked happily, "I'm getting a present?" "As I have said in the beginning," Palpatine began, "Take care of the Empire. And the Empire will take care of you." "Such a good rule to live by," Lawrden grinned.

But before he left, Palpatine took him down a hall, and there was a man strapped to a table. And he was beat up and bloodied. Holy shit it's Jarcran.

"Oh shit, is that Jarcran," questioned Lawrden. "You know this man," questioned Palpatine. "Yea he was one of the master builders at my shipyard." "He was caught trying to sneak sensitive intel off of the Death Star."

"Aw, now, why'd you go and do something like that," asked Lawrden. "Because this weapon should never be built," he replied, looking at him weakly, "The sheer loss of life."

"Well they don't have to attack us," shrugged Lawrden. "They attack us because we're monsters," Jarcran growled, "The universe was fine before. Until _somebody_ manipulated the war for his own gains and started killing people."

"Since he is your friend, you should be the one to decide his fate," the Emperor said. Lawrden's heart sank. He figured this is what he wanted. If he denied he knew him, Palpatine would know, and loyalty would come into question. If he takes him to his ship as a prisoner, thusly sparing a known traitor from execution, loyalty would come into question. _Shit_. Lawrden's going to have to kill him right here in front of everyone.

And so, before too much time passed, Lawrden took a few steps towards him. "You know this should never be done," Jarcran told him. "Maybe," said Lawrden, raising a hand toward his face, "But that's not my decision to make." And then, Jarcran yelled.

A light visibly traveled from his face, into Lawrden's hand and up his arm. Soon, the emaciated Jarcran stay propped up in that horrifying position, on the torture table. And behind Lawrden, Palpatine grinned happily.

There was a pause. Palpatine then said, "Are you alright?" _Lie_. Palpatine's an unfeeling psychopath. Another test.

"Yea I'm fine," said Lawrden. He turned and said in casual sadness, "I didn't know him personally, but I did know _of him_ , and saw him into his seat of power as master builder of my area." He looked away, "He was okay."

"You drained the life from his body," said Paplatine, "A truly _dark power_." "Yea," smiled Lawrden, "I figured it out. I must say, it could be addicting if I did it enough. Do you do stuff like that?" "I do not," said Palpatine.

Lawrden looked confused as he said, "Yea that's weird, nobody seems to know that move. Must be one of those lost arts kind of things, I don't know. Then again, I'm no Sith."

There was a pause. Palpatine just smiled at him. Then Lawrden said, "Whelp, anything else for me to do?" "No," Palpatine replied, "You may leave."

Lawrden pointed at him, "Well hey, thanks for showing me a good time." He looked to the side, "And a sadder time as I don't usually kill acquaintances." He smiled, "But that promise of rewards perks me up again, so I'll be looking forward to whatever that is. See ya Emperor."

Lawrden walked off. He had an unhindered trip to his car, then he went to his ship, then the ship headed off.

He told his wife about it. "Are you okay," she asked. "It's funny," said Lawrden, "I don't usually do things that hurts me. Sure I didn't know the guy too well, but we were buddies anyway. Sonofabitch made me kill him."

"You did what you had to do," she said. He just stayed silent, slumped in his seat and looking straight ahead.

"Wanna design new goodies," she asked. "No," he pouted. "Want to look over alien ship designs and decide on a new project?" "No."

She looked down. She looked at him again, "You wanna get the kitty-be-good collar and try and catch me?" He glanced at her, "Yea." She pulled on his hand so he'll get up as she said, "Come on then. Let's go play catch the kitty."

Good thing life gave him a break. After a hard core work-out strategic capture of a super powered Cathar, he finally got her in sexy bondage and didn't let her go all night long. And when he woke up, he played with her deliciously exposed boobs because her hands were still tied tightly behind her. She woke up and thrashed, but got attackin's and lovin's.

But the days would go by after that and there wasn't anything going on. Lawrden just watched holo-vids and played games throughout the week. Didn't feel like tinkering or thinking this time.

Then one day, Galexia got a report. Apparently, There was a plan to move the project to Despayre. Also, they are apparently "sterilizing" Geonosis. They could figure what that meant. The death star had its hyperdrive ready, so it could travel. Their ship followed.

Now they're at another red planet. This one looked… smoky. And this is where the Wookies were building Death Star components.

Against his own goodness, Lawrden made himself valuable again. Had to. So he stated how they need anti-fighter weapons. They say they will have a proverbial cloud of Tie fighters. The capital ship killing turbo lasers is what they need. However, just in case, they do know of a potential weak point. Couldn't do much harm in placing turbo lasers along the trenches as well. And they thanked him for this observation.

He also was tempted to decide on making a minor redundant shielding through the open exhaust port, or at least the occasional solid screen, but he thought that might be too much information. Whatever. He'll see how this goes. The force better do some shit, because Lawrden's stagnant here.

As for the crystals to make the super weapon, they're being mined from Jedha. So Lawrden went to the battlecruiser that was hovering over it. They too knew him as the Grand Architect. Good. This'll be easy then.

Lawrden ordered a few extra tons for him personally. And because this for his personal supply, Lawrden stated he would give personal funding. The captain received 20,000 credits and he happily agreed. So later, Lawrden would have his loaded up transport headed to his ship with more kyber crystals than he's ever had.

But eventually, the Death Star was finished. And no rebels found it. Fortunate, because he's been hearing about raid parties and all sorts of shenanigans going on out there.

But managing the Death Star project isn't hard. So far Palpatine didn't call anybody as far as he knows, to ask why it's taking another ten years to complete. So Lawrden thought he'd take the initiative and provide a bulleted list to update what he thinks is going on.

Basically, there are some worker union troubles going on that Lawrden briefly arrived in and even spent his own money to alleviate. Otherwise, a couple choice troublemakers were simply thrown out an airlock as they would never shut up otherwise.

Supply lines are still choppy. Lawrden does not know why. His only explanation, the people are still striking in a method he calls a "slow-down". They're not stopping, but they'll slow down from time to time.

Same odd thing with mister Erso. At first he's had excuses, but he's still producing a lot of stopping and a little less going. Bevel's doing fine. His research is done and he's overseeing things. And Director Krennik has listened to his advice and has been running things otherwise smoothly.

And that was the end of the report. New estimated time of completion, "five more years –ish?"

But word never came back. No matter, Lawrden checked all the various works the Empire's doing. They're doing a lot. Even some program to make "death-troopers" using some super virus or something. Will have to get Medi to review their work.

Also, Palpatine has clones of himself somewhere. Possibly. So he _did_ find his own immortality after all. But why clones? But because he looks unusually older than he should, Lawrden theorized that the dark side is so strong with him, that it literally is rotting his body. So the usual methods will also decay if he tried it. Of course, that's just a guess, but Lawrden doesn't care to get that close to investigate.

There were a lot of things interesting going on. Most of it he didn't care about. But he took the time to look through things. Depending on what he saw, depended on if people traced this back to him and gave him a call. But once they realized it was him, all was well. Huh. He can get used to this.

"Waiiit a secooond," said Lawrden when he saw something interesting, "Bio-chips?" He smirked, "So they're not the soulless evil shit-stains he thought they were, if they have to be forced to perform order 66. That's the order to kill all Jedi. Gosh, he still remembers that day on Kashyyyk."

Eventually, the Death Star was finished, at long last. They took a moment to look at its completed form. Then one day, it was leave the area.

"Whelp, there it goes," he said as he and Rashina watched an entire artificial moon just vanish into hyperspace. "We can only pray the dark lord shows some restraint with his new toy." "No kidding."

Since war was on the mind, Lawrden went to the hanger, which quite frankly, is filling up with miscellaneous projects. He has a three meter tall walker which is basically a walking mass of missile pods. Arms were missile pods, shoulder mounts were missile pods, but his a pair of anti-personnel rifles in gimbals on the hips.

A similar walker design, but having shoulder mounted magnetic accelerator cannons, and one neutron laser sniper cannon that uses both hands like a person would shoot it.

Then were the "tank-hunters" which were four legged walkers with obviously heavy armor. Shielded like everything else, and asymmetrical with the one big long pulse cannon of high strength and armor piercing. It also has an anti-personnel turret on top, and another on the opposite side of the big cannon.

He made a larger five and a half meter tall mech with an ion accelerator cannon of Wizard and Engineer's designs, and the two jointed digitigrade legs. Also gravity assisted, having an actual multi-directional jet pack, and the other arm having a powerful shielded physical shield, on top of the main internal shield generator. And of course, powered by a kyber reactor.

Then of course is the previous tentacle monster with the kyber cannon eye. He's actually Sith alchemied the thing which visibly turned it darker, but apparently the Jedi alchemy took with the gems and computer systems, because instead of the tentacles and eyes glowing red, they glowed purple. So maybe when he turns it on, it won't kill everyone and sonic-burrow his way everywhere else. His gravity engine inside propels him instead of actually crawling on the ground, which it can do. But he didn't turn it on yet.

His next project will be a more human looking mech suit of also five or six meters tall, but if he did that, he would barely have room for another cargo craft or visitors. He… needs the Acclimator. Or maybe the Emperor will give him a huge ship for his services. That'd be nice.

Then soon, they would get a call. And it was from the Emperor again. He thanked Lawrden for his contributions and the weapon has been completed as promised. So also as promised, Lawrden has a gift for him, and he was given coordinates to a particular location.

So they went to the location. It was in the outer rim. The location was a planet. A little underdeveloped world it looked like. It was a good planet with even ratios of blue and green. Decent population of animals, no known sentient types, but the funny thing Galexia noticed, is when she checked the Empire database, this was registered as planet Kordosen. And Lawrden is its registered owner.

Lawrden looked over to his wife, "I own a planet." "Well I have to admit," smiled Rashina, "Being under the wing of a craggly old dark lord, it's warmer than I thought."

"There appears to be one artificial region," stated Galexia suddenly. Then she showed them on screen, the zoomed up image in a particular place in a green area, a castle. It's a modern looking castle of white, with green accents.

"Aaand he made you a castle with your art preferences," said Rashina. "Damn," said Lawrden, "It's actually not a good thing as I expected quite the bittersweet gift, and yet I taste it mostly sweet." "Well look at the bright side," she replied, "People will sympathize with you if one day that thing you supervised ends up being used to destroy your new world."

Lawrden chuckled, then said, "Again. Bittersweet." She smiled. Now, they went to go see.

Once down, there was a large front yard garden in sectioned off paved areas. More than large enough to land his car. Once out, they looked up, looking at the gleaming white structure _towering_ into the sky. Good grief this place.

They went up to the golden doors with the cloaked figures etched into the door holding axes that looked like the axe heads were gears. Interesting. Lawrden pointed and told Rashina, "Ya know, people would never know this about Palpatine, but he really does have an eye for _art_." "I believe it," she agreed.

Just then, the doors opened and a finely made droid of bronzium plating and yellow eyes stepped up. "Hello Kordosen masters. I am D two oh eight. A service droid equipped with all manners of aid for my masters."

"Really," said Lawrden, "So can you cook?" "Yes sir." "Can you tailor," she questioned. "Yes ma'am." "Can you…" Lawrden began, looking up to think, "Build a metronome which uses _you_ as a balancing apparatus?"

The droid looked over to think, "Oh, well um. I can certainly find out if that is your wish." Lawrden looked to his wife, "Oh he's good." She chuckled. Lawrden walked in and patted the droid's shoulder, "Don't worry D. I'm much more sensible than to make you do weird stuff like that."

"In the meantime, tell me about this place," said Lawrden. "Okay, um…" But they noticed engine sounds and wooshing of air. It was one of their fighter crafts. "Are you expecting company," asked D.

"Yea, I have my own army of engineering of droids," said Lawrden, "And since I've got a new place, I told them to come on down and scope out the place. Maybe I'll even integrate an AI into the building itself. Who knows." "Oh. Very well then."

Immediately it was a white place with a red carpet, and black stone pillars. Big area too. fountain in the center, seating areas in their own circular areas. Then there were stairs going upstairs.

But already, D was explaining. The tower has twelve stories. All rooms are wide areas, most unfurnished due to recreation personalization. What is furnished is the master bedroom, as well as ten alternates. There are two kitchens, many bathrooms, a fully furnished ballroom, and another fully furnished dining area. There's already packaged long lasting foods, but upon their orders, droids who work fields of gardens will begin collecting fruits and vegetables. And they have a spread of seeds from multiple planets of human types.

Livestock will have to be hunted of course as the planet contains hoards of very large bison creatures. Of course, there are avian types, lots of fish, etcetera

The land the castle is on is enough to contain many cities. And that's about the relative size of every island. As for the house structure, it's made of Quadanium, and clearly painted with a very glossy paint, almost making the place look crystal, especially with all its vertical aligned edges. But yes, this place is basically a fortress and can survive orbital bombardment to a degree.

But that's just the surface. Underneath is another story. The droid took them to the basement, which was quite the industrial area. Large, mostly empty, yet loaded with crates, D explains that raw materials have been provided with the home. Every metal type, and tons of it. this place had power outlets for machines of any kind.

But that was nothing compared to the _miles_ of underground area that also has sheets of metal of many types lined up. Then D said he has a transmission recorded, and he showed them the holo-image of Palpatine, "Enjoy your new wealth. You have made the Empire proud. You will now contact those conducting experimental research throughout the galaxy, and aid all of them. That is your new purpose."

The transmission ended there. Lawrden grinned, "Oh I'll do it. I assume you have the appropriate numbers to call?" "I do sir," D replied. "Alright. Let's get to work."

 **Chapter 15 – The Prized Pawn**

This castle is amazing. So many rooms they'll never use, and yet an incredible amount of space. Certainly gives off the _grandness_ of it. Lawrden knew what to do immediately.

First thing, a thank you message, and it won't be the usual. He'll push the little holo-viewers to the max with the laser light show and a computer generated figure of him dancing to techno music "I own a fucking planet, I own a fucking planet." And then he stated that he is making the Emperor a Lawrden special ship.

No doubt that message will be surprising for everyone. Also, he wants golden gate guards. He'll Jedi alchemy them personally. Basically, they'll be tall centurion guards, looking of an older knight design. But really, they're five meter tall war droids with shielded shields and "Plasma swords". Shielded swords with molecularly sharp blades, and with the shield having an electrical layering around it. Similar to the plasma ram idea, but on a sword now.

But their armor will be nearly indestructible steeloid alloy, but painted gold, and will accent the large front doors. The "gate guard" he'll call them. Of course, Lawrden will always have a giggle at the double-meaning behind these statues.

But as he did that, the droids were already ripping apart the house. Not really, but the inner layer can be replaced with a shield emitter grid, then just covered over again with ceramics. As for the reactor, it'll be in the basement. A big kyber crystal inside it, and an industrial shield generator next to it. Huge, and occupying a quarter of the room, this reactor will supply the house with all the new systems it will have, including the hidden shielded gun emplacements he'll scatter throughout his landscape.

As for the rest of the room, the droids went right to work, moving pre-made fabricators and other various pieces of industry down there. They'll use the stuff to make other stuff, and of course, build the new line of engineering droids they've been waiting for the past two decades to begin making. Sonic screwdriver fingers, welders, cutters, high-precision magnetic emitters in the hands and feet. These things are built to basically have all the super-high tech tools necessary to make other tools obsolete. They should be able to do anything without the aid of other equipment.

So as the new engineering battalion is being made, they gladly tested out the _massive doors,_ which turns out sand won't flow down because it's just painted to look the part. And they open completely. Several square miles of it, _wow_. So they traveled the luxury fighter craft that was _supposed_ to be for Dooku, but is his now and repainted.

And so were the majority of weapons he's made thus far. Lawrden was very pleased to be able to see the opposite walls of the Galaxy's hanger now. Such wide open space he scarcely remembered they had in there.

One recreation area of the house up-stairs was Medi's personal medical bay. And "Medica", the medical droid with the four legs and two arms and the big ol' shield. She's the combat medic who is now Medi's partner in healing crime.

Another recreation room was a science and robotics area. The external processor though, the droids themselves decided to simply make another one. They'll copy all data to the new drive, and put it down into the engineering bunker basement.

D on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. But seeing all the droids around, he wondered if he was even needed in the first place.

"Of course you're needed," Lawrden replied, putting his hands on his shoulders, "But you _are_ correct in thinking I've had droids helping me on my many escapades for the past century, so you're gonna have to be brought up to speed. But you _are_ this castle's personal keeper droid, so that will always be you."

"Oh, well in that case, I shall do my best sir." "I like your attitude D," smiled Lawrden, "It's gonna be nice living here with you." "Oh my. Thank you sir."

He gestured a thin and curvy white droid with a pink visor and green accents. "This is Galexia," said Lawrden, "She's the ship's AI, and I also made a body for her, just because. She's been with me the longest, and she'll hook up to your systems and give you a good cybernetic work-out."

"Oh dear," said Lawrden, "Will it hurt?" "Oh no," smiled Lawrden, "In fact for you, it'll be like going to sleep, then waking up with a _lot_ new information in your head."

Then Lawrden spread his hands and looked between them irritably, "Which is actually what still irritates me to this day. It takes what you robots take a couple minutes to accomplish mentally, what takes me the better part of a _decade_. It's really not fair."

"Is that such a bad thing," asked Galexia, rubbing his chin softly, "You have us, so we can think like this _for you_. And you give us wonderful purpose." "Yea, that's true," Lawrden smiled, "Have fun with him honey."

So she went with the nervous house bot to a pair of stools to sit down. Then she hooked up to him and shut him down. Then waited a few minutes.

Lawrden walked up to them. "You were right," said Galexia, "There is a hidden file directive, _and_ a tell which notifies if the file has been deleted." "You can find the tracer?" "Of course I can," she said, "I have kept my dual cerebrums upgraded as our technology advances. I supposed you could call me, a cybernetic apex predator."

"I _love_ that you can do that," he grinned. "And to think I'm not the ship itself," she stated. "Oh yea," He laughed, "That's right."

Then he asked, "So what do you think?" "Well the good news is, I can alter the code without setting off any bells. But in place of the Emperor as the sole leader of this story, I replace the name with you."

"Cool," smiled Lawrden, "Of course, I'm always careful what I say about the Empire and the Emperor anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem anyway. But at least I like knowing that he's the spy I thought he would be."

He looked around, "By the way, any cameras in the area?" "They found microphones," she stated, "But the entirety of the facility has been searched by the legion of high-intensity scanners from the engineers. All bugs were found, and orders have been known before all microphones were torn out, that the walls are to be torn up to install a shield grids, holographic projectors, their own speakers, and extra wiring for my copy to be integrated into the castle. So it will be seen as an accident if the Emperor hears that all speakers were removed."

"Good. Any in the basement or the hanger?" "Hanger has not been one hundred percent scanned, but at the very least nothing gives off signals therein. And none in the basement area." "Okay."

Ten minutes later, D was woken up again. And… he paused. After another full minute, D stated, "Goodness. You were certainly right about that update. This is a tremendous amount of knowledge." He looked up at Lawrden, "Goodness, you really are a great man." Lawrden smiled, "Glad you think so."

D stood up and said, "Well thank you miss Galexia, I do believe I am better equipped to assist the master now." "You're welcome," she waved. D walked off.

So that was done. Lawrden went to his data pad again and sat on the couch. He'd been checking on from time to time as the months went by. There's lots of experiments doing on. He completed one for them, the others he easily gave pointers off and on, already knowing how to complete it, but pretending like he's researching too.

Then came a couple warnings. One big one was for an assassin droid. It's supposed to be the Empire's droid and will be given a full sentience matrix. Lawrden advised against this as they are creating a soulless killing machine. They replied that it will indeed have the metaphorical soul, but Lawrden still suggested having a protection order file installed. They replied that it's an assassin droid. It needs to protect no one.

Okay then. Piss on his suggestions? He'll wait a couple more months until it's completed for him to hack the cameras, grab a bag of chips, a carbonated drink, and just watch the fun.

Meanwhile, he's making the Emperor's ship as promised. It'll probably be a four year job. But this thing is top-of-the-line Lawrden tech. How top? It has a kyber reactor and a high-efficiency and powerful hyperdrive, _and_ , the warp engines. With laser weapons with kyber crystal laser systems, and the full spread that basically makes this ship unstoppable.

Rashina, _still_ knowing why he's giving him such a ship, bothered to protest the sheer amount of work he's putting into this. So he just clarified for her, "Because it uses _my_ _AI_. Different voice and personality maybe, but it'll be Galexia's brother, and in my personal format that nobody can understand. But for a show of good faith, I'll let them see the programming, which still, they will never see the prime directive that means Galexor is _mine_. If Palpatine fucks up enough, whether by receptivity to Galexia built in, or because he simply answers our call, all crew will be thrown out the air-lock, hit by the anti-missile and fighter lasers, then it will leave and join our newly made fleet."

"Yes, about your fleet," she stated, "How many do you have?" "Well, I have _one_ dedicated 'swarm ship'," he replied, "Which means it's just a heavy cruiser type with about twelve hundred heavy repeating laser cannons with engines and shield systems, controlled by multiple processor and strategy systems."

"Sort of like how you have multi-computers for the various auto-lasers throughout the ship," she questioned. "Precisely. Ensures they never receive a job too severe. They should not be strained at any time and always have control of the situation." "Wow."

"But that's all I've managed to make," he said, "But any one of those things is very quick, and the shots can be the standard powerful shots, or the overcharged super shot, so really, if used well, just one of those things can take on a capital ship. I was hoping that would be all I needed for a while."

"And how has nobody found it," she asked. "It's in a major asteroid field where the super-freighter factory is there. The area itself is shielded and stealthed. The only place less able to be found is some place between, let's say, a sea of black holes." "That's pretty secretive," she commented with a few nods. "Uh huh," he replied happily.

"By the way, I understand you have not been updated with the rest of our crew," said Rashina. "I don't need to know," said Lawrden, "It's better that way."

"Well, the Wookie ship is almost done, though they had to be moved a few times," she stated, "But it's still going. The plant life is already growing. They are _very_ proud of their new ship. And Krilleks and the others says hi."

"Aw that's nice," smiled Lawrden. "They also want to know your major long-term plans," said Rashina, "They know it's important to you." "Guerilla tactics," said Lawrden, "Wing fleets only. The rebellion has a strategy and I can see it. it's not just random fits of anger."

"Spreading the fleets thin," she said, "Preparing for one big attack. I know." "Use this opportunity to go for the edges," said Lawrden, "And always remember. Wookies built that ship. I didn't do shit." She chuckled, "Roger that."

Soon though, he'd get another page from high-command. The Emperor wants another dinner with him. His place again. Well okay then.

He was met by an officer. Somewhat lower rank, which is fine. Then he was dropped off half way to meet Palpatine personally. Now the two had a walk. And the first question was, "How do you like your present?"

"Oh, holy shit," gushed Lawrden, "My own planet, sir, my own planet. And my castle? Good grief." "Though I believe you have been doing some remodeling," stated Palpatine.

Lawrden glanced at him, "How did you know I was remodeling?" Then he looked forward, "Oh never mind, I guess it was expected. I do tend to integrate everything I have with all sorts of systems. In this case, my own patented micro-deflector shield netting within the walls."

"Interesting," Palpatine stated. "Then of course were some hologram grids put in, giving accent lighting anywhere at any time, maybe even a party place, or a better than normal holo-vids. I found some speakers though, but they were garbage. No offense. But I put in the _good shit_."

"And how goes the construction of my ship," asked Palpatine. "Oh that'll be a few years," said Lawerden. But then he winced at Palpatine, "Should I give any spoiler details? I kind of want to."

Palpatine smiled and said, "Give me the basics." "Right then," nodded Lawrden, "Um… heavy cruiser class. Smaller than mine." "Smaller," Palpatine questioned. "Yea, but that's because I wanted a factory ship. I'm giving you a luxury/war cruiser. Wage war and look good doing it, ya know."

"Indeed." Then Lawrden continued, "Twice the power with kyber weapons, three times the speed, stealth tech. Difficult to hit with instruments, even more difficult to see, it'll basically be unhittable."

"Excellent." "I do hope you want yours in black by the way," smiled Lawrden, "Because that's how I'm painting it." "I do," Palpatine smiled.

"But yea, Integrated with an AI I'll provide," said Lawrden, "Which consolidates positions, it helps the crew as it flies the ship. Built for a minimum crew, one if necessary. Hell, even you can pull out a little system of controls from right in the captain's seat and just go to town on people."

Palpatine chuckled. "That does sound fun." "But yea, for a ship smaller than mine, you could take on a small fleet of your own and win fairly easily," Lawrden stated, "And I hope you like the interior. I'm going lighter on the inside. Scary outside, inviting inside, you know." "Sounds good to me."

So they talked again as they ate. Then afterwards, Lawrden stayed a little while to talk a while. Of life and business, philosophy and so on. And Palpatine actually asked him what he thinks about the Sith and Jedi.

He brushed up on their first meeting he thought, but Lawrden restated that they're both extremes and unintelligible pieces of shit. The dark side roasts their minds into being big dumb animals and the light side makes them inactive to the point of worthless.

"It's kind of like the Greed Reaver from…" Lawrden explained. Then he shrugged, "Well I don't remember the planet, but I'll never forget this creature. A creature so evil, that it will quickly exhaust its own food supplies and not allow babies to grow fat and tasty before eating them. Then it wanders around for a few months trying to figure out what went wrong."

Lawrden grasped his own head and said in outrage, " _You_ went wrong you stupid motherfucker. Your kind does this every single time, why the fuck do you do this to yourself?"

He put his hands down, "That's a beast I've associated with the dark side. It's not a way of life, it is a way of death. It devours you like the spice drugs, and makes you feel good doing it. Because that's how it always gets you. That is why the Sith are prey."

Then he spread his hands, "Also, if the Sith are all about power, and hate weakness, and the red of their lightsaber is the physical representation of all their pain and fear and weakness, then how can you be tough while displaying your weakness to everybody?" He shrugged and pointed at his own head, "Right?"

"Interesting thought," said Palpatine. "Yea, I think about this stuff all the time." "And what animal would the Jedi be." Lawrden acted as if holding a ball to his chest, "A snow rabbit."

Palpatine laughed. "You can't really train it," stated Lawrden, "It's not worth much of anything, and doesn't have that much meat to eat either. But hey, they're fuzzy, and I like petting on fuzzy things, so that's a plus for them."

"And the reaver you can throw into somebody's lap," said Palpatine. "Oh yea," laughed Lawrden, "I just got that image in my head, everything just freaking out aaaahh!" Lawrden flailed. Palpatine chuckled as well.

"Yea you can't train the reavers either, but if you manage to get a big box of them and drop 'em in a rebel base or something? My goodness watch them go." "That sounds like a good plan."

Leave it to Palpatine to make him uncomfortable again. Vader arrived and he wanted Lawrden to fight him.

Lawrden looked to Palpatine, "I'm an engineer. I put up my sword decades ago." "I am curious to how well you function regardless," said Palpatine, "Fight him."

Vader drew the bright red blade. But Palpatine handed him his saber. Lawrden looked at it and awed, "Ooo, is that electrum accents?" "Indeed." "Ya see, that's why you're not a normal Sith," said Lawrden, taking the saber, "You have class, and you actually know how to do smart work. And why you own a galaxy and nobody else has even done so."

Vader attacked suddenly. Lawrden blocked that sword. Okay, he's pretty strong. He backed off a little bit as they fought.

"You are not fighting," Vader said in his deep voice, "You _will_ _fight_." He used some sort of force bubble with his sword as he swung so not only did Lawrden back up, but he was flown back into a wall.

Lawrden is upgraded genetically, so the slam didn't hurt and he could certainly do more. But could he win in a force fight with this guy? Depends on the extra life he's taken, because Lawrden remembers his base power is fairly average.

No matter, he stood up irritably. Vader attacked and Lawrden's eye twitched. Vader twitched, a leg shooting across from him and sent him into the ground. He slid towards Lawrden until Lawrden extended a hand and blasted Vader away. Then with the other hand, he sent another power at Vader, but he dodged at the last moment.

There was a pause. Vader looked to see the wall pierced as if by a large solid bullet and cratered the wall. Then he looked back at him.

Lawrden sent a brute force power into Vader, planting him into the wall and caving in the entire metal wall. But Vader was fine and he sent one right back.

Lawrden couldn't keep his ground, but the shell of force around him kept him from being crushed as his own wall was torn through. Yea this'll be a tough-ass fight the normal way. So time to be abnormal.

Lawrden walked in, retracted the saber, and sent out a hand. Fader was now being jerked around painfully by multiple forces until he had enough, temporarily anchoring himself to the ground and using the force on him just as Lawrden sent a knife-hand towards him.

A mechanical pinky of Vader's hand sheared off, as well as the metal of that arm on one end. Vader looked at it curiously.

The anger for the situation, of being hurt, and of the dark side growing in him, Lawrden breathed, harnessed, and called lightning around him in the bodily way.

They watched as Lawrden widened his stance and ignited the saber, lightning traveling up, down, and around him occasionally. And he looked to Vader with an intense look. Didn't even notice the grin on Palpatine's face.

Him and Vader fought. _Now_ he showed Vader what he could really do, and sometimes electrocuted him as lightning traveled down both their connected blades. But to make up for his lack of raw force power, he has great finesse, both sides of the proverbial puzzle, and tremendous physical strength. This meant Vader was losing. Eventually, Vader was slammed into a back wall.

"Excellent," grinned Palpatine, "You have great power in you." "Actually I'm about average," said Lawrden, "But genetic upgrades have increased my physical stature, and a century of practicing with the force has, let's say, worked up that proverbial muscle. I use the force as my hands and my mechanical crane arms, and my whips. It's just another tool of research for me."

"You did mention something like this once," said Paplatine. He then extended a hand, palm up. Lawrden was confused. "Oh right," Lawrden smiled, giving the saber back.

"You think I would let you keep my saber," questioned Palpatine. "I tried to steal it, but you're not making it easy," chuckled Lawrden. Palpatine chuckled too.

Palpatine allowed him to go after that. But he caught Vader down the hall and jogged up to him. "You know, I could create a suit for you that's not…" He looked him down and up, then said, "Complete shit."

"This armor, is sufficient for me," Vader replied. Then he walked off, cape flowing behind him. This confused Lawrden. But he walked the other way.

Palpatine, turns out, was waiting for him. He saw that interaction just now. "What do you think of Vader," asked Palpatine.

"Well, to answer that, I have to ask," said Lawrden. Then he said as if surprise, "What _happened_ to Anakin? Why does he wear that?"

"He suffered grave injury during the last days of the clone wars," Palpatine replied. "Yea I thought as much," Lawrden replied, "I didn't know much about him, but the news _really_ buttered him up specifically, which was clearly you doing that. But now instead of the hero boy, you have… the monster."

"Indeed." "A brief history I learned from him," said Lawrden seriously, looking over in thought, "Princess uh… Padme. She had a golden protocol droid I understand he built when he was still a child. If I found him sooner, he'd rival me right now in robotics. He's a genius like me. A tinkerer. Now he's…" Lawrden wiggled his finger, "A glowstick slanger."

"It is unfortunate, but he is useful," said Palpatine. "Yea he's still powerful," said Lawrden, "If it came down to an all-out force fight, I'm fairly sure he'd win. Point is I know how to exploit weaknesses better than he does I think." Palpatine just hummed.

"Would you like to train under me," Palpatine asked as they walked back to Lawrden's car. "You mean full time, because I have several jobs going on right now," Lawrden replied.

"On occasion, I will instruct you in one thing," said Palpatine, "You might even instruct me." "Yea you said you don't know the life drain thing I do," said Lawrden, "I guess that's just one thing I can teach you."

"But you are a master," said Palpatine, "And powerful." "And to think my major power doesn't even involve the force," smiled Lawrden, "It's funny to think that if you ever die of old age or something, the universe at large will never know you were a force user." "That is interesting."

They made it to his car and Lawrden agreed to undergo this co-instruction thing he's got planned. Then he left to his ship, then his ship back to his home planet.

"Never get tired of that view," mentioned Lawrden as he was at the bridge, looking down at the grassy terrain, blue waters, and lower to that huge sparkly white castle. Holy shit, this place is awesome.

He landed his car in the white paved area, walked amongst the smaller trees, bushes, and the lush green grass, then went to the golden doors with the golden guardians flanking it. The doors opened automatically.

D approached him and asked how his trip was. "Productive," smiled Lawrden. "Oh good," D replied, "Because right before you arrived, I received a transmission from the Emperor asking on your status."

"That's odd," said Lawrden, "So what did you say?" "I told him there are things you do not like about him, but otherwise, you appear quite enthusiastic to work for him and have been keeping up with your work in the experimental stuff."

"Okay then," shrugged Lawrden, "That's basically true. So he's just making sure I'm still a good bad boy?" "Um, I suppose so." "Alright then," said Lawrden, "I'mma get back to work. By the way, where's Rashina?" "Oh she is in the holo-deck." "Okay."

The holo-deck is a new thing. Mixing intricate force field paneling lining the entire walls, as well as HD holographic systems. This made the huge eighty square meter area literally anything they wanted. Visuals you can _feel_. Maybe even smell if he ever decides to put a scent system behind the vents up there. Also, he strengthened the vents just in case they make a hologram of a windy region.

Today though, she was training. She was fighting a mix of dark cloaked Sith versus Mandalorians. Harder because the force can't detect empty shells run by a supercomputer, but then again, that's a crutch she's never relied on. Skills so sharp from effort and so many training programs from war and the defender droids, that she is some sort of martial arts master like in the movies.

Incidentally, the door was locked. Gale, the house AI, states that she needs complete concentration. But she _can_ show via the outside holo-vid system, how she's doing. And what he saw was _beautiful_.

She ran around, forcing the fastest to hit her first, and use rockets up by the flying mandalorians, who need to do so because she's too freaking quick for blaster shots. She wasn't wearing armor either, which is more impressive. It's just her sports bra and shorts.

But she gave them the run-around as Sith were keeping up at her, she dodged, ducked and swatted, even using the force to slap each other, trip each other, and at one point, crack the jet of a mandalorian, who came spiraling down. With more motivation, she moved him to crash into a Sith, the saber punching under the armor and into the stomach.

She'd even use lightning from time to time and stun them. A mandalorian shot a missile at her, but she manipulated it into a Sith, who jumped, but it still caught his feet and blew him in half.

Then she finally shot towards a Sith, sliced off a hand, a head, the other swung at her, but she retracted her sword, got him in a lock, moved him in the way of blaster fire to kill him as she used her mind to float the saber up, over, then ignite and slice off his head as he was still gliding through the air. He exploded against the stone walls of the ruins they were fighting in.

Panting, she was done with training. The visuals went off, the door opened, and here came Lawrden with a bottle of blue sports water. Then he told her, "Damn I love it when you roughhouse."

"Just breaking in the new area," she smiled and breathed. He fed her water and she drank the whole thing. Then she said, "Now you go." She handed him her sword. "Okay," he said, taking it.

 **Chapter 16 – The Disaster**

Palpatine came by the house for once. He noticed the new accents, not only on the outside, but the hologram systems tended to give the wall some basic calligraphic designs of one color or another.

So he'd visit, and D would cook for them, and he'd show Palpatine around. Even the recreation area. As palpatine looked around, he said, "Extraordinary."

Then he looked at the ship that's being built. It's mostly a skeleton and some hull put on, so there weren't any spoilers. But the hanger itself had been upgraded with mechanical multi-purpose arms that were aiding the construction of the top sections.

"So _this_ is how you work," said Palpatine. "And to think," stated Lawrden, leaning against the railing next to him, "People would use droids with sentient capabilities, and give them some mindless task forever. What I do is actually very simple if you think about it."

"And yet, you thought of it first," said Palpatine. "Sort of," said Lawrden, "Truth be told, I was actually excited seeing the Seperatists for the first time because, holy shit, droid army. Didn't think anybody had the balls." He chuckled at himself. "Yes, amusing," Palpatine said flatly.

As for training, Palpetine gave him a book he wrote, and a holocron. Said it was everything he'd need to know. Well in that case, Lawrden will have to write a book too. The book of life-drain. He'll get it to Palpatine someday.

Other than that, Lawrden wasn't really strained with work. Didn't have time for long term videogames, but he can do without. And Rashina likes the holo-deck, or simply wearing light clothing and just going to the nearest beach. Heck, he'd go with her sometimes and they'd have a swim.

Holo-communications they'd still get. This castle has an awesome galactic radio tower. So they'd keep tabs on the central areas even from way out here. Also, he asked Rashina if she knew Vader had a daughter?

She was confused too. She'd be a Skywalker, but she's not. She's Leah Orgaana. But apparently, people know this and this just destroyed her reputation as a princess.

Well then. Sucks to be her. Wonder if Vader knows? Also, holy shit. Vader has kids. Either that's a lie, or he fucked somebody when he was still, you know, a _person_.

Raids were still going on here and there, and apparently, Jedi are either still numerous, or the force itself is spawning more. He's been hearing about this stuff for years now, and Vader tends to be the main assassin. But it's also known that the Emperor hires hitmen all the time.

Speaking of hitmen, it's time for a movie and snacks. Video quality is garbage, but he still got quite the show of when the masterfully made assassination droids woke up, their sentient minds immediately understanding that they're assassins, and with no targets, no defend orders, and no concept or appreciation of ownership, just _obliterated_ the area.

Lawrden was laughing and kicking like a child as he watched this. Rashina giggled too, but mostly noted how happy he is watching empire researchers get brutalized by their own creations. And Lawrden didn't even have to sabotage anything.

Palpatine called him and asked about this and Lawrden told him the deal. Tried to warn them, but they didn't care to take his advice, and now look at them. But he's got trackers put in anyway, and he can simply have them either killed, or if they're close enough, just trigger a self-destruct in them. He'll have men on it shortly anyway. And yet, there is one unaccounted for for some reason. It's probably not aware of its beacon, but it must've been a worker who just loved its murderous pet too much. Well too bad.

Palpatine let Lawrden call his works in, then later, Lawrden heard Palpatine gave an Empire-wide kill order. Destroy those droids on sight.

So there's that. Other experiments were going well. Except for the Death trooper one, that killed everybody involved too. But he wasn't a part of that.

Then one day, he was in one of his usual places. This time he's got a soldering iron and working on electronics, when he suddenly dropped the thing.

He bent over and looked at nothing with an intense stare. One of the engineers noticed and questioned, "Sir, are you alright?"

"It's not me," Lawrden replied. "Sir?" "Something…" Lawrden got up and walked to an elevator, "Something bad happened somewhere."

He came up stairs and in the main area when he saw Rashida speed into view. "You felt that, right," she asked. "As if billions of peoples screamed in terror and suddenly disappeared from existence." "The Death Star," she stated, "He used it."

"It is amazing what the force tells you," said Galexia, "I have word that a test of the weapon's full power was to be displayed." "Do you know where," asked Rashina. "Not yet. Though I can say the initial tests of the weapon was used on Jedha."

"Jedha," questioned Lawrden, "Must be in the desert portion of the area, because I would've felt something." "Let's hope so," said Rashina.

Later, Galexia figured it out. There is a planet missing. And when she told them, Lawrden freaked.

"Alderaan," he shouted in question, " _That_ was his _test_? I could understand a mostly empty planet, or even a Rebel bases, but mother fucker! Is he out of his fucking mind?!"

Lawrden went over to D and called angrily, "Get the Emperor on the line. I need to talk to that man immediately."

He grabbed his head and said through clinched teeth, "That motherfucking psychopath. Fucking piece of shit. Out of all the planets to destroy. Out of all the _populated_ habitable worlds."

Calm, Rashina said, "We knew this could be the case." "And the fucker will get away with it, that's the worst part," growled Lawrden, clinching his teeth, "I can't wait until I complete his ship so I can _kill him_ with it."

"Sir," questioned D, "He is waiting on the line. Shall I patch you through?" "Yes." Then, the image of Palpatine in his chair showed up. "You wish to speak with me," he questioned.

Lawrden sighed, then turned around and worked his hands. "Do I come across as a patient man, Emperor," questioned Lawrden. "Yes," Palpatine replied. "Well I just want to ask you one question." "What is it," Palpatine asked.

Lawrden stuck out a knife-hand towards him and said in a low, but calm voice, "Did you… test your superweapon… to destroy Alderaan?"

Palpatine paused, then said seriously, "No." "Well when you find the motherfucker who did, you be sure to send him my way because there have been some arcane tortures that I haven't been able to practice yet, son of a bitch!"

Then Lawrden said as if manic, "I mean, Alderaan? _Alderaan_?! One of _the_ most political planets in the galaxy, and one of the most beautiful, who also did not openly and actively oppose the Empire and some little shit-stain _child_ with a toy chooses _that planet_?"

"See I can understand if it's a populated world with factories that keep making those ships that attack you," said Lawrden, "Because it's cause and effect. Be a bad boy, you get a spankin'." He slapped his hands a few times.

Then he continued, "Be a good boy, you get a treat. _Animals_ understand the basic concept of this, so that planet everyone would know was the problem." Lawrden spread his hands and said loudly, "But this isn't a fucking cause and effect. This is a willy-nilly explosion and the _universe_ will know about it. So now the statement of 'do not oppose us' has now become 'we will kill who we want for no damn reason', because of some overzealous piss-ant."

"This motherfucker…" Lawrden sighed, "May have just ended the Empire dead in its tracks. And mark my words Emperor, quote me on this, and pay attention, because we have now just created the rebel _galactic alliance_. But none of that will compare to if the galactic Senate decides to cut all our funding and I suggest you either strap on your expert lying boots or your ass kissing shoes because _one of those_ needs to take you to the Senate because I guarantee they will be talking about this very shortly amongst themselves."

"Why don't you go and do it," Palpatine asked seriously. "Noooo you don't want me there," Lawrden said enthusiastically and shaking his head. "Why not?" "Oh I'm famous alright, but it's not political," said Lawrden, "I'm a senior drive yards member who built your empire. And God help us when they ask the fateful question of what I've been doing for the twenty years since troopers and officers took myself and others from the drive yards that day?"

"Or better yet, you know a video game where you're shooting a boss with your gun, but it's not doing much, but then you see a shiny red barrel with a flame symbol on it," Lawrden questioned. He pointed at himself, "I'm the social/political equivalent of that red barrel. If they decide to burn me, then my resulting explosion will blast you a grave you can't recover from. The explosion of course being the metaphor of your rights and funding taken away."

"I see," said Palpatine said seriously, "And do not worry yourself. I will handle this personally." He ended the transmission.

"I can't tell if you gave him a stern talking to, or if you just helped him out," said Rashina. "As mad as I am, I have to pander to him in some way. I still need the reputation right now."

Rashina gripped his shoulder firmly, though not too hard, and she said, "Honey, how long do you plan to keep this up?" "The Wookies ship should be finished fairly soon and I have at least one more decent ship. But I'm gonna have to do some trickery if I'm to get rid of that damned mega-station. I'll also have to begin hacking ships and start refitting them. Though I'm not entirely certain that I know how to go about it just yet."

"At least you have a plan," said Rashina, "But just know, I'm being patient myself. But I will let you know when I begin thinking of going off on my own." "You have your own war mech suit," said Lawrden, "And I think the Acclimator is free. You would certainly be prepared."

That hand now wrapped around him and hugged him close, "I am. And I believe you are more prepared than you think. Especially if you give the rebels a significant edge. And if you want to start now, you have Galex."

"That's just it," said Lawrden, "He's given no indication that he knows about Galex. I am almost certain he does. I've made myself known a few times, though with great statement. You're involved sometimes, and then at Kashyyyk when we were obliterating everyone with a special Wookie and a Klatooinian. I _know_ he knows, but unless I can prove either way, I can't let him know that I'm some sort of… closet traitor."

"Then you'll have to just keep working within the ranks," said Rashina, "And you know what you're doing." "Yea," he said dourly, "I do. In fact… I think I'll finally give my infiltrator force a job."

Later, he and Galexia were planning, taking note of important persons on both sides of the war. And Lawrden explained, "Okay, the Seperatists attacked Kamino a long time ago, so there are no more clones. And with all the damage the rebels have been doing, _eventually_ , the Empire will have to find replacements, which means recruitment. So we'll start from the ground up. We'll just send them in as others sign up, and have them become officers. Don't force it though, if the Empire doesn't want anymore, let's not be too suspicious." "Alright."

"So what important persons are on the rebel side," asked Lawrden, "Or do they even have some sort of command?" "They do not," Galexia, "Though they have political members who oppose the Empire. One was Padme Amidala." "Whose dead," said Lawrden. "Then Senator Bail Organa," said Galexia. "Okay, and where's she at?" "She _was_ on Alderaan."

He sighed. "Which means the only remaining member famous enough to be either Leia Organa, or senator Mon Monthma," Galexia stated. "Mothma," stated Lawrden, "Yea I think I know that name. A human female. Quite famous. Surprised the Empire hasn't killed her yet." "Shall I send a shadow sir," Galexia questioned. "Send a shadow," he replied.

"And I believe you know this particular Togruta," said Galexia, showing an image. "Who is that," asked Lawrden. Then recognition shown on his face, "Oh wait, is that um, Anakin's apprentice. Wow she still looks young." "She's Ahsoka Tano," said Galexia, "And a very promising Jedi." "Oh I really like her," said Lawrden, "Actually, send another shadow. One for her." "Yes sir."

But that was basically it. There's almost nobody. Well that's good, because he only has about forty infiltrators. Not too many to go around. But he'll have to start sending them out to blend in to general crowds now if he's going to make this work.

But that's not the only thing. His ship now is the galactic scanner here, but he needs to defend the planet. If for nothing else, it's still pretty. He wonders if he can still keep it if he kills the Emperor, and by that he means will the rest of the galaxy even register it as legit? His money's legit though, and he's got trillions.

So he has a shield generator that can coat this continent, but another one can buff that up to planetary class. He'll put the other one in the rear of the hanger and hide it in a wall. In another wall, he'll build another sub-reactor.

But he'll have to dig up immense sections of land. To make the occasional underground shielded bunker that also projects shields around the planet. The droids will get right on it, but they suggest using the Galaxy. The tractor beam can actually dig up all that land and just toss it around.

Never thought of using a tractor beam as a digger, but it works. So they'll begin building the bunker that will simply have steel doors for the one entry. Then they'll build the large reactor, then build the large scale shield generator.

But to make this work, he'll need four more points across the globe. And they will do this one completed set at a time. As for the galactic scanner, they'll build an extension to the castle. It'll be smaller because the castle itself already has some inter-galactic ability. So they'll add a notification system and wide area sensor array. In a couple around the planet."

He barely got do build the first place when he was notified that Princess Leia had been captured. Then almost immediately she was rescued by a Jedi. He was an old man, and get this, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Well damn. Didn't know that man was still alive. Well, not any more, Galexia notifies. Vader killed him during the rescue. _Fuck_.

In other news, the Emperor was playing a goody-goody again. So, the liar boots it is. Said Alderaan was some sort of new reactor idea that went horribly wrong.

And yet, after he went away, Lawrden could see the activity throughout the galaxy. Basic reports and whatnot. Yea, nobody believed him. In fact, Lady Mothma herself made a formal declaration that they _are_ the Rebel Alliance and they're going to stop him.

Yep. Told him this would happen.

Then one day, the Emperor called and said the Death Star is coming under attack and he wants him present. "What do you want me to do about it," asked Lawrden, "I stated everything back in the planning stages. I don't have a fleet." "Then you will still oversee," said the Emperor seriously, then ended the transmission.

"He seems nervous," Rashina stated. "He should be," said Lawrden, "They were banking on a quote 'cloud of fighters'," said Lawrden, "Which is why they only have turbo-lasers on that thing. But due to the battle of Scarif, which is a major data hub, I understand the rebels know about a conveniently large exhaust port with no way to keep a proton torpedo from entering."

"And because Empire forces are spread so thin, the don't have the anti-fighter capability to do anything about it," smiled Rashina, "I do hope it's enough." "Me too. Wanna go see?"

"You're actually going," she asked. He shrugged, "Bosses orders." "Very well then. I'll go with you."

So they went to the battle. Ship visible. However, they were out of the way as he is to "oversee". So with the good cameras on the ship, they watched. They even got snacks.

Immediately, Lawrden called out, "Oh what the fuck are they doing." Then acted as if yelling at them, "Don't actually _go along the trench_ , come ooon! Those turbolasers can't even hit you. Holy shit these people are so stupid." "They should just go straight to it, they know where it is," she stated, "One good dive run."

"I guess their strategy is to avoid the fighters," said Lawrden, "There are a lot of them." "Without a fighter support for those Y-wings," she questioned. He tilted his head in confusion, "Yea I actually have no idea where they're going with this."

But they watched those Y-wings easily get taken out. Then another group went, with fighters this time, hooray for having brain cells, and then _Vader_ was there fighting them off. "Awww," Rashina growled, "Go away Vader." "I know, right," he agreed.

Good news, some big smuggler cruiser type deal came in and smacked the _shit_ out of Vader's squad, but his ship was only disabled and he just kind of… floated away spinning.

And then these stupid idiots went in for a _third time_ and this time, they did it. _Catastrophic_ failure throughout the ship. The Galaxy sped off along with the others. The Death Star exploded.

Lawrden chuckled as he went to a computer. Then he started editing video footage. And with the footage, he gave a bulletted list of "All that went wrong(on both sides)". And this involves the forces spread thin and not having the quote "cloud of fighters" that was promised as the station's anti-fighter forces. Needless to say, they didn't have it, and why the damned thing that has _hyerdrive_ by the way, simpy stayed put and… just let it happen. Didn't even fire upon Yavin. What gives? He then sent the full display to the Emperor.

Now he worked on the solution for next time. He chose the planet, he chose to have a shield generator on world to coat the thing while it was built, and even have a fleet on standby. And they better have an army down there defending the bunker and the _only shield_ , because if they attack if it's not finished, then it'll just die again. Also, "more fighters!". He even had the full re-design completed since the first one was in construction. He'll send that along with the package. Aaaand send.

There. Now it will look like he did something and the Emperor will be mad at everyone else. Hopefully. The Emperor does like Lawrden as far as he knows. At the very least, he values his abilities to get the empire material things.

They went back home. Nope, no Empire fleet to take him out. Guess he's in the clear, but it's too early to tell.

But as the days went by, Galexia informed them that all Alderaanians were being hunted down and murdered." "Why," asked Lawrden in confused outrage. "Well, you do say that the Emperor is a psychopath," stated D over there.

Lawrden looked over at him, then nodded in agreement. "Take note of all Aldaraanians wherever you can find them," stated Rashina, "Bring in the Acclimator and move my equipment. I'm on active guard duty." "Yes ma'am."

And Lawrden agreed, "You know what, I'll be up on the Galaxy to act as auxiliary." "Yes sir," Galexia replied. "You manage everything here Gale," said Lawrden, "You know my tasks." "Yes sir," a distinctively lighter voice from the walls replied.

"Sir," Galexia sounded again, "Another message from high command. They are building a second death star."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Lawrden broke the silence as he chuckled, "Really? Wow there's a kid with too much money." "And they want you personally to head the engineering operation."

Lawrden sighed and said, "I'm gonna have to make a few calls then and write up a report." He raised a hand and continued walking, "I'll do it on the ship. On the way." "Yes sir."

So he contacted the usual people. This time it looks like a more appropriate crew, and the old crew knows what to do. Apparently his suggestions in the report to the Emperor were already in the re-design. And this time, Lawrden emphasized high-maneuverable laser and/or flak cannons, because you _know_ the rebellion will send those little fighters all up in their business. They'll add that too.

As for the report, it's basically everything he stated about the first one involving efficiency, just a lot more in depth. Then he sent it to the new project. This time a Grand Admiral Tarkin is in charge, and apparently Vader is under his command.

He thought about joining them. Then he said, "Shit. Galexia, did we ever complete the infiltrators that have my face?" "Yes we did," she replied. "But we never mapped out my neurons." "Don't have to." "Meaning." "I have been with you since childhood sir. I know how you will respond to any situation." "Yea I guess you are supremely intimate with me aren't you," he said lightly, "Yea get one ready to join the crew. I'll take Dooku's ship if I need to go out, that thing can cloak anyway."

"You really should change that name sir," she stated. He hummed, then said, "I guess I've never thought about it." "If I may, the Larik would be a good name." "Larik," he questioned. "A bird known in the galaxy, that has that relative shape as the ship."

"What? And I just did that design by accident. I thought I was so original." "Nope," she replied. "Well okay then," he stated, "Larik it is."

"Sir, intercepting transmissions on known Aldaraanians escaping a group of thugs," "Bingo," said Lawrden, "I'll get my suit, get the Larik ready, and then tell me where they are."

There was a group of raiders chasing down more humans. Half were caught, while the other half still kept running, but were going down via stunning rounds or grappling lines.

But then something flew over them in the night sky. They looked up to see something white coming down. Then, the night lit up with a bright purple light as it hit the ground and began zipping through the raiders and killing them immediately. He chased them all down.

The other humans were going to run, but a ship decloaked in their path and floated there. At it looked to have many weapons on it. But then, it turned around and a hatch opened up to them.

"Hello everyone," a compound human voice startled them. They saw a man in white intricate armor, a large shield, and a normal unlit sword. "You must be the Alderaanians. Congratulations then, for I got here before the Empire did, and they _are_ on their way."

"What about the others," a man called. "I have a partner on the opposite end," Lawrden replied. He walked past them and hopped on the ramp and went inside. They did too.

Elsewhere, a strong looking human was tanking gunfire and all he had was a leather jacket, pants, and a white shirt. But the _real_ trouble is when he got his hands on the slowest and largest man thing, a fat looking hard shelled Psadan and gripped his head with one hand, crushed it, and threw him aside.

Others kept shooting at him, but he leaped into one human, ripped him in half, took his gun, shot the other two, then ran for the others.

Later, he set free those who were tied and scared of him. The others weren't awake yet, so he picked them up and carried them over his shoulders. Soon after, a ship would come down and they would approach.

But then, there was a sudden sight in space. A white triangle just appeared from nothing. "The Empire approaches," said the invincible man thing to the others, "We should hurry."

So they did, and as the ship cloaked again. Then they were in and they went away. And all was suspenseful. But then, Lawrden said to the immortal human, "Go wash off. You're filthy." "Yes sir," he replied.

Lawrden took off his helmet and sighed. "Who are you supposed to be," a woman asked. "Galex," said Lawrden, "You may call me Galex." "Well Galex, thank you for the help," said a man, "I assume there are strings attached to this saving?" "Depends. Do you have homes to go to that won't be hit by the Empire?"

"But why would the Empire hate us so much," asked a woman, almost in tears, "Why would they go through so much trouble?"

"Because of one fucking idiot with a new toy and chose his target incorrectly," growled Lawrden, "And another, the Emperor, who is trying desperately to clean up the mess."

"What do you mean 'incorrectly'," asked one of the other men. "It's psychology one-oh-one," shrugged Lawrden, "You have a super weapon, you want to make a statement, you blow up an enemy ship yard or something, not one of the most beautiful and influential planets in the fucking _galaxy_. Whoever is in charge of this shit is _retarded_."

They had nowhere else to go, but they wanted to join the rebellion. Okay. He knows where one is, problem is, he has to introduce himself.

He went to one of the few places he knew of. That's because important people are here. His was an unidentified craft, so naturally, there'd be soldiers. Of course, soldier means some guy in a light fabric jacket and a rifle. Silly.

But the Aldaraanians at least vouched that he intercepted a transmission which was slavers and thugs calling the Empire on them. Even saw the ship arrive right as they were leaving. And he says his name is Galex.

"We have never heard of any Galex," stated one soldier, "Where did you come from?" "Around," Lawrden replied, tilting his head, "I have been, for a while. Popping up occasionally here and there. And lately I find myself in range to do something for you."

"And your motivation for doing something for the rebellion," questioned another man. Galex stood there a moment. Then he just turned around, walked back into his ship, and the ship closed the door behind him and the craft took off into space.

One soldier looked to the man, "I think he thinks you're dumb for asking that." "What? It was just a question," said the other guy.

Lawrden got word of two more things happening that requires attention. Jeez. He asked if Rashina's in on this and Galexia replied she is. She's on separate missions. Even dropped a couple war droids in the field to help on two more fronts. Also, she's calling them _terminators_ , because their fire power and durability is insane. Noted.

So he'll send an infiltrator to deal with a group that was locked in prison. The other group on another planet seemed to be driving away, but they're being chased.

Lawrden went ahead and used the smaller front guns to spray and shoot down the two fighter craft that trapped them. Then the Larik opened its cargo bay ramp and Galex hopped out. He saw people in the truck, so he walked up to them.

A gun was pointed at him. "Congratulations," said Galex, "You are being rescued. Do not resist." "Rescued by who," asked the woman with the gun. "My name is Galex." "Galex," she questioned, "Who the hell is that?"

He tilted his head. "Well?" "Oh I was just pondering the statement of asking a _masked man_ who he is." She looked over to the other woman in the car. They looked back to him in confusion.

Getting tired of that blaster, he grabbed it. She jerked, but he jerked it from her grip, shot himself in the face(helmet) a few times, the rounds not doing anything, and then gave it back and said, "Can we move forward please? I believe an Imperial squad will be on its way and I have a very large ship in the middle of the road right now."

"Uhhh," the woman hummed, "Yea, hang on." She put the truck in drive and drove it forward, into the ramp and into the ship. Galex followed and the ship closed up and cloaked.

"Just so you know, we are not the Aldaraanians," said the woman. The ship shifted, slowing down suddenly. And just to be clear, Galex looked over, "You hear that?" "I did sir," a woman replied.

"Who is that," asked the woman, "Galexia." Galex replied happily. The driver looked at him with an unimpressed look, "Of course."

Galex took off his helmet and said, "So, about these peoples." "Well well, he's handsome under there," said the passenger. "They are safe," said the driver. "For how long?"

"We will keep them safe," said the driver. "You a good sized rebellion group," asked Galex. "Good enough."

Galex looked over. Then he walked over to a seat and said, "Well it appears that the situation is already handled. Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"Pretty much back the other way," said the passenger. "Alright Galexia," said Galex, swirling a finger in the air. "Right away sir," she replied.

"Why does she call you _sir_ ," asked the driver. "You have a real problem with my existence don't you," Galex asked her.

She looked to the passenger, who just smiled back at her. She looked at him and said, "Okay, you pop out of nowhere to help us, for no reason?"

Galex shook his head and looked elsewhere, "Why do I make everybody so insecure?" He looked back at her, "It may have been a while since I've put on this armor, but I still believe in giving people what they truly deserve."

He pointed elsewhere, "There is a _fucking psychopath_ employed by the galactic senate itself, who decides to just blow shit up because he has a new toy. That's bullshit. And I have it in good intel that a second one is to be constructed."

"A second one," both girls shrieked. "I know not where, so don't ask," said Lawrden, "So you know, whenever you have time to talk to your other brothers and sisters. You should probably tell them that."

"And why don't you," the driver asked. Galex put his helmet back on and said, "Because I'm just a man in a mask." She didn't look to like that answer.

However, the hanger bay would open and Galex would tell them, "Last chance for support of any kind from me." "We got it, thank you," said the driver. "Good luck to you then," Galex waved them off, and they backed out, then went down the dirt road and onto the highway.

Now they lifted off to pick up the infiltrator. They came back to see damn near a police army near the prison area. The area was surrounded. Lawrden contacted the infiltrator there, "Status?"

"Aldaraanians secured," was the response, "Require extraction." "Preferences?" "Make a door out front."

So he did. He practically parked on top of people, but was hovering, still cloaked. The doors opened and the people inside ran in, the infiltrator behind them. They had just begun to be shot at when the doors closed and they went to space.

This group too wanted to destroy the rebellion. So he took them to the same place. And the troops were less wary of him this time. Especially because there's another birdlike ship of smaller size and was shinier. It's Rashina. She's dropping off people too. And she saw him.

He reached up and waved. She waved enthusiastically too and with a grin. She's awfully happy today. Both went in their ships and left again.

Lawrden didn't have any work for a little while. He'd finally get a call or two within ten hours, but that was it. Also, reports say that the infiltrator him has already made it to the operation and is with Vader and Tarkin. Even told Tarkin he's an idiot and made the Emperor have to kiss a lot of ass to get Tarkin off the hook. Hah.

But Tarkin actually admitted he was wrong and this had not played out like he wanted. The galaxy is talking and apparently there is word of revolution all over the place. He even thanked Lawrden for sending the report, which is in depth as it is properly sectioned. Tarkin has already gone through the tactical reviews and he agreed upon it.

He didn't seem afraid of Lawrden when he said this, so it's not ass-kissing. Huh. Guess he has some maturity to him. He should anyway. He's looks sixty years old. And Lawrden complemented Galexia on the act, because that was _so_ what Lawrden was intending to tell that man.

 **Chapter 17 – Rebel Hero Galex**

"Leia Organa," questioned Lawrden. "Yep," Rashina replied. "She went all commando and went to save her people herself," questioned Lawrden, " _After_ becoming queen?" "Evidently."

Lawrden thought for a moment. Then he said, "Gale, remind me to design a suit of armor for the warrior queen." "Yes sir," she replied. "I know, I'm surprised too," said Rashina, "If not that smart to put herself in the line of fire like that, but she is still noble to do so."

"Sir, you informed me to tell you if we found a super stardestroyer that they would not mind us using," said Galexia suddenly, "I assume you also mean, 'if we can get away with it without alerting the Emperor'. Well more are being made, and I found one."

"At the ship yard," asked Lawrden. "There _is_ one almost completed at Kuat as well, but I believe Vader is giving that one special attention." "Oh whoops. Can't go there." "Agreed." "Okay, so if you can go ahead and take it, you already have your Terminators aboard if any stragglers on the ship are left alive after the purge. You also have the asteroid field freed up, unless it's too large."

"It will fit sir," she replied. "Okay then, go ahead and see to that." "Yes sir."

Engineer showed up and said, "If you have a moment sir, I have a good substitute for the kyber reactors." Lawrden gasped, "You finally perfected dark matter?" "Um, no sir, that is still a work in progress." "Oh," Lawrden pouted.

"Wow, you're popular today," said Rashina. "There's a lot going on," Lawrden shrugged. He walked off with Engineer as he said, "So whaddya got for me?"

"The full sized storm reactor," questioned Lawrden. "Using just one small gem, we can ignite more energy more quickly," said Engineer, "As you know, the external processors are integral for our technological growth, and the math checked out. We can make a storm reactor in layers upon layers of harnesses to funnel through multiple ports."

"So that's how you do it," said Lawrden, "Yea I was wondering how you'd solve the size problem. Bigger in this case does not mean better. And you say it'll be equivalent to a hypermatter reactor?" "Yes, but it's stable maximum is equivalent to the average. It will not have the capacity for the up to five hundred percent increase in temporary power that it can do."

"So," said Lawrden, "Don't plan for this to be so, and we won't need fuel anymore. But we still need fuel for hyperspeed, right?" "Correct." "Well one step at a time," Lawrden said happily.

"I can also create synthetic kyber crystals," said Engineer. Lawrden gave him a _look_.

"No way," Lawrden stated. "Now, due to the nature of the natural kybers, I am unable to accurately determine how they produce so much power. However, you may suggest an answer."

"I think I know what you're getting at," said Lawrden. Then Engineer presented him with a green gem. Lawrden took it, then stated as he looked the pretty little thing over, "So in screwing with the elements, you managed to use particular excitable minerals and solidify it into a crystalline form."

"I basically created the solid form of what you would call, 'a cocktail'," said Engineer with air quotes, "All that is left is for you to work your magic, as it were, with the thought of enhancing its power ability."

"Well due to the fact I can't scientifically measure the force itself, I'm kind of at a loss," chuckled Lawrden, "I only know my alchemy with the electronics and hull I do is because I tried and it just worked." He chuckled again. "Well then, let us see if this one works."

So he tried it and Engineer watched. They can visibly see the green energy flowing into it, then blue, then green, then blue. And Engineer was scanning it all until he said, "I think that will be sufficient."

"Can you tell," asked Lawrden, "In fact, what did I do that worked, because first I tried to give it live using my resurrect ability, then I gave the usual alchemy which I think only enhances durability of an object or promotes wellness. I want to know what worked specifically."

"I did detect the energy patterns, and noticed the structural differences, but I will have to run a few tests before I know if it actually is what I think it is," said Engineer, "I will return." He walked off.

So Lawrden went back to the main room, where he was then asked by Gale about delivering funds for the rebellion. "The royalties are calling for money," he questioned. He hummed, then said, "Just use my other account, nobody knows about that one. I should have a little over a trillion in there." "Yes, you stopped at about there," she replied. "Awesome then. Go ahead and give them a little chunk whenever they ask." "Yes sir."

Galexia, from his data pad stated that the mid rim is seeing _heavy_ fighting and he should really acquire a new large freight vessel to outfit for engineering.

"Well I guess I could go through the usual channels at the shipyard and ask for a junker to refurbish," said Lawrden, "I'll do that in a minute. And tell the engineers to expand the engineering army once more." "Very well then."

Lawrden typed on his data pad, then glanced over. Rashina was just standing there smiling at him. When he caught her looking, he pretend heaved as if he's tired from running or something.

She giggled and said, "Life's really piling it on isn't it." "Piling on great _production_ ," he announced with a dramatic hand, "This I can always handle." "Plus it helps when you have an army to do things for you." "Oh absolutely," he agreed, "And they work so fast too, I love it."

"I know, they remade the house in less than a day," she replied, "And didn't they create the speakers and holographics on the spot?" "Yea, they can literally make _everything_ ," he replied, "That's what I built them for."

"Ya know, _I_ want an AI buddy," said Rashina with a chuckle. He chuckled too, then gestured her, "Well then design one." "I will. I will design one."

So he contacted a couple people at the drive yards and _they_ respond to him as Grand Architect. He fought not to grin at his own success and status. So he asked around if there's a half-decent large scale freighter that can be delivered to his personal dock. But if it's no longer his personal dock, he'll rent one. This isn't an empire thing, it's just a vanity thing.

Yes, his personal dock is still there, and yes, there are three in particular to choose from that they know of. Choose his design. The easiest choice was this Laekia class that looked good. Didn't even look that old. So he bought it, had it sent to his hanger, along with a hefty list of materials, and sent the cargo ship that contained an army of droids.

There were a few who knew what was about to happen. Others who asked received a response similar to "Watch this".

It's not every day that people see a storm of production like this. But this was the newly upgraded droids, so this was basically a magic circus they were watching. What would take an army of people about a year of shift work around the clock, these droids will complete in a little over one month. Then it will travel behind an Imperial fleet and collect wreckage from both sides.

And just for a show of invaluability to Lawrden, repair work. Not every day you can get in-flight repair work like this. He has a mobile ship-yard. Actually saved a couple destroyers from exploding, and gave the rest some convenience. They certainly thanked the Grand Architect for his services.

In other news, the dreadnaught was taken to the secret factory space and this is where the materials from the newest heavy freighter will take the goods. Took Galexia only a moment and then they have a new super stardestroyer. _Awesome_. This'll take about a decade to refurbish, making warp engines the size of small towns, and with all the newest power sources and weapons, and even a super-laser inside and to the tip of the sword.

But seeing as the thing is built like a sword, Lawrden had another idea. Strengthen the front end considerably, infusing it with the plasma ram technology. Also adding a few small engine ports here and there for added maneuverability, giving the slow dreadnaught must faster and giving it a far better turning rate. And then there will be the _thousands_ of weapons including the smaller, and several mega-laser batteries along the center here and there.

Of course, they'll have to re-work that weird design choice of having it look like there's a big city on top. But whatever. More luxury suites. Shielded independently of course. Never too many shields. But outside of that will be the list of turbo-lasers, anti-everything else laser cannons, and a new series of missile silos. With factories nearby always building to keep the supply optimum.

But due to how busy the galaxy is, so is the Empire, and by extension, he's double that, because he's playing both sides right now. But only for the Rebellion is it genuine. Lawrden is actually worried if they'll complete the newest deathstar, because the people are _listening_ to him now, making every minor correction he states. So once they get this thing done, it will be _unstoppable_.

Oh well. If worse comes to worse, he'll just hack the whole thing. He already has the infiltrator him in there. But then the Emperor went to see him in the Death Star. _Shit_.

Lawrden had to hop into his fighter so that it can take him to his ship, so that instead of the infiltrator him, the real one can go. He asked for the latest news and infiltrator said there is none. Good. He's up-to-date then.

They didn't have dinner this time. Palpatine just sat in his newest throne room there. And his first words were, "I understand things are going smoothly." "Oh yea, they're listening to me this time," smiled Lawrden, "Yea once this is completed, this will legitimately be unstoppable. Unless…"

The Emperor, Vader, and Tarkin glanced at him. But Lawrden shook his head and finished, "They make the _mother of all_ Ion cannons."

"Let us hope they don't," said Tarkin. "Our fleet maybe is spread thin, but it _does_ give us coverage," said Lawrden, "I've been watching. So chances are very low the rebellion is making that large a project and we just don't hear about it."

"That is not their style," said Tarkin, "They have not the resources to deal with this." "Well that depends," said Lawrden. He looked to the Emperor, "Remember what I said about this becoming a galactic alliance? We better be sparing with this new weapon because if we just go nuts, then the galaxy will be watching. And the more they watch, the more they'll say," He shrugged, "Ya know, we're dead either way. Just-just go. Money's not a factor anymore here."

Tarkin glanced at the Emperor, "Agreed. I actually intend once it is completed, to use this as a conversation piece."

"Explain," said Palpatine. "I think he's talking about those princesses who've been awfully tenacious lately," said Lawrden.

Tarkin glanced at him, "Agreed. They move around, which makes things difficult. But once we find a major base. Only one. I will simply bring in the death star, and negotiate their surrender."

"Of course, this solidifies the previous events which causes such unrest," said Lawrden, "However, we can certainly use that little disaster previously to our advantage this time." He looked between them, "I think we can literally just wear and wear and wear them down with an unstoppable enemy, and break the absolute shit out of their spirits." "Exactly," Tarkin agreed.

"Excellent," said Palpatine, "And if they attack before it is finished?" "The only way they can get to the death star is if they find out that there is a shield generator on world," said Tarkin, "Which I am planning on them finding out on their own."

"But I have opted for a ridiculous amount of ground troops down there," said Lawrden, "As well as extra shielding and reinforcement. So quite frankly, I doubt it will matter what forces they send, granted we have good line of sight." Then he said irritably, "Nobody pulling a tiny raid that weasels through or some shit like that."

"It will be a gauntlet they will have to tread through with zero mistakes Emperor," said Tarkin, "There is no possibility they will defeat us."

"Maybe a minor one, if he's really lucky," said Lawrden. "What do you mean," the Emperor asked. "The Jedi," Vader replied.

Lawrden pointed to Vader and told them, "Exactly. You see, I've heard rumors. In the… galactic whispers. That there is a new golden boy of the resistance wielding a green lightsaber. I believe you have met a couple times, am I correct lord Vader?" "Yes."

Lawrden shrugged and said, "So that would be the only thing I can think of that could do anything, essentially distracting or otherwise creating a wall of humanoid fodder to protect their boy as he sprints his way through. Or a missile, could he survive if they just put him in an empty missile and just _launch him_?"

"I would be willing to be that he could," said the Emperor. "If they put enough padding maybe," nodded Lawrden, "Along with him focusing on his own durability." "That is certainly an odd thought," said Tarkin, who then stated, "And an unorthodox plan that I would actually expect from them. I will have to plan for this."

They had strategic talk. Then at the end of the day, Lawrden might've helped make their strategy more fool proof. Sigh. Yep, he's gonna have to hack something probably.

What's worse is that Palpatine is deciding to stay here. Well now Lawrden has to stay. The good news is all his work is digital. Meaning he just sends and receives technical reports and schematics.

Good news is, he's got a tough fuzzy battle-wife who already goes out there and supports the resistance from time to time. But then reports of wings of fleets completely disappearing in space, leaving barely any wreckage behind. The Wookies!

But only Lawrden knows. Word also tells of a particular dreadnaught that went missing on its first departure. Last transmission was that it was going to this location from hypserspace. But it never arrived. And they can't find it.

The funny thing is, the higher officials disregarded this as just another accident with the hyperdrive and it was lost in the other dimension. Apparently this sort of thing has happened before and those ships were never seen again.

No wait, Lawrden understands there was one mutated race that made it back. He forgets which ones. It was just something he read about way back when.

Also, they asked Lawrden about somebody called "Lord Galex." He's apparently this new hero who has been saving people and funding their efforts.

Lawrden hummed and replied, "I _heard_ of this name, not so much about the funding. And how would you know about the funding? Is it a particularly large amount?" "Yes."

Lawrden thought, then said, "Any known location?" "No, but they say he has a cloaked ship." Lawrden laughed and said, "Oh good grief. A cloaked ship in the endless sea of space. Well no wonder I don't know shit about him."

Anyway, they thought he knew more and were disappointed that he didn't. But yea, cloaked ship, pops in an out from literally nowhere. Impossible to track him. Insert a little self-serving giggle here.

The Better news is, while _in_ the presence of Palpatine, other him was Galex, involved in some rebel major operation, and he slaughtered his way through troops.

This could confirm that Lawrden is definitely not Galex if in fact the Emperor did not know. But the Emperor didn't give much reaction to Galex showing up, so Lawrden _still_ doesn't know if he knows.

Speaking of not knowing, he caught the buzz of chatter through the HoloNet, involving trapping a group of spies. Could not save them, but it was one of the rare opportunities to sneak right in afterwards and bring them back to life with his patented force resurrection. Used quite a bit of life force to do it. But he had extra leftover.

They were confused, naturally, and said to them, "Sorry everyone, but you've been compromised. Incidentally, I'm not at all supposed to be here, so if you could make yourself scarce from imperial radar from now on, that'll help me out a lot, m'kay?" they nodded.

So he brought them in his transport, got them another cheap transport, and they went wherever while he went back home. And he was feeling pretty good about himself. Wonder how else he can hinder the Empire?

But then he'd get his own secret transmissions. Lawrden had tracked resources heading to the Patriium system, so he sent a spy-drone to head there. But how he's informed of the "Tarkin Project."

"The what now," asked Lawrden. "As you know," Galexia replied, "The Death Star was merely a test." "Merely?" "The Emperor may have been upset by this, but this _was_ a test," she replied, "But this version uses the data from those tests and is… more tactical."

"Do we have a visual?" "Not until the drone decides to return," she replied. "Okay then. Keep me posted." "Of course sir."

The days passed like usual. Lawrden had a lack of work to do again. Now he's just listing to what reports he can get. The Rebels, he managed to find out, have completed something called Operation Yellow Moon.

This is for him exclusively, for his wife's connections with the rebels and actually being a player in part of this multi-pronged mission. As Lawrden understands it, they're placing hyper-transceivers in the Corva sector in order to divide the attention of the Empire to there. Once the major fleet is away, the _Rebel fleet_ over Sullust right now, will come here to Endor to blow up the death star. And from the looks of things thus far, it's working. Also, it's Leia again, heading the operation. _Neat_.

Also, the Jedi is named Luke. He knows that now. Leia's brother. Shit, Vader. Two kids?

Incidentally, he had a talk with the monster himself. He managed to make it look casually random, but then Lawrden asked, "If you had to change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

Vader didn't respond. Lawrden chuckled, "So is that 'a lot', or 'nothing at all'." "What do you have to say to me," asked Vader.

"Honestly," questioned Lawrden, stopping. Vader did to, and faced him. Lawrden looked to see if anybody was down this hall. Nobody's here, so Lawrden said, "If I only had found you sooner. You're a tinkerer. A genius level intellect no doubt. I left the Jedi order once upon a time to avoid my genius being dumbed down to a glow stick slanger, and now here you have been too. But where Palpatine excels, you suffer. He uses his intelligence, whereas you have none. Your mind almost literally roasting by your own loathing of everything around you. Empowering yourself with the dark side, but a multitude of traits dissolving before my eyes. It's not fair Anakin. It's not fucking fair."

Vader just stood there breathing normally. But then he said, "You concern yourself with trivial things. I am who I _wish_ to be. As do you." He walked off. But as he walked, Lawrden called to him, "You know you can come to me for anything, right? After all, I am basically the Empire's greatest consultant."

"Dually noted," He replied in his usually stern manner. Yea, he's not seeing Lawrden any time soon. But that's kind of the problem. In sensing the little amount of light that has never gone away, he translates the statement of 'trivial things' with 'I am too trivial to think about'. That's how Lawrden is starting to view it anyway. It's rather upsetting.

But Vader will treat him differently for two reasons. He's basically Palpatine's friend, a skilled warrior, _and_ he's not a standard military officer. Lawrden thinks he knows why too, because Lawrden himself knows the rigorous shit the troopers are dealing with and the officers don't deal with any of it. Although he _has_ heard that sometimes if enough pilots trained by a particular officer, get killed in combat, then that officer's methods are seen as insufficient, at which point they're killed. Stupid. But the other officers, Lawrden himself wouldn't mind killing as well.

But now it was just waiting. For him only though, unless Palpatine knows something. But Lawrden has checked and there's nothing on Empire channels, so they can't find out the conventional way at least. But Lawrden just viewed things and wondered about his next move.

 **Chapter 18 – The Battle of Endor**

Rashina arrived, apparently finding her calm before the storm too. Now she observed with him on the ship. The fleet that was supposed to be away, was actually just behind the moon. Yea, Emperor knows what's going on.

Vader's on his dreadnaught he earned some time ago, the Executor. That was the one the rebels failed to capture at the shipyards some months ago.

So Rebel fleet _and_ ground forces won't cut it. And Rashina told him, "We are going to have to help this time. This will make or break the both of them." "I know," he said softly.

"You planning on doing something," she asked. He shrugged, "And if I wasn't?" She looked away. "I'm not saying I'll abandon you outright. But I'm taking the Acclimator."

"Oh it's already yours, considering," he replied, "And it's a good thing I had planned to draw at least half the ground army with a powerful shield generator which will contain myself, War, some Terminators, and whoever else. I might not have to actually do anything, but just in case, I've placed inside some cloaked micro-hacker bots to ensure that some of the ships don't follow. And if that doesn't work, then I'll just have to _actually_ show my ship as an oppose to the Empire."

He shrugged again, "Best case scenario, Palpatine dies. Middle scenario, I neglect having to show my ship in combat and the emperor still doesn't know I'm Galex. Worst case… Palpatine escapes as his last vision of me is giving the metaphor of a derogatory gesture and telling him 'fuck you', I've been with them the whole time."

She hugged his neck, "And in all cases, I'll be right here with you." "Yea you put up with the shitty situations that I myself am an account for, I too rarely thank you for that."

"Then what's with all the fine sex," she questioned playfully. He shrugged, "That just comes with the marriage." "So that's about average huh," she chuckled, "The finest luxury/warships in space, a castle, and awesome bedroom time?" "Yup." She chuckled. Him too.

They just watched the area and got ready to head down to the planet. Yet a cursory glance had a particular transport go to the planet. "Huh, I thought everything was set already," said Lawrden, "Who's on that ship Galexia?" I do not know sir." He hummed, then said, "Oh well. Doesn't matter who."

He put on his helmet and force moved his shield and sword to his back. Then they loaded up on the Larik and headed down. Invisible of course, as this was their secret mission.

The ship landed and they unloaded. Lawrden and Rashina force lifted the big boxy shield generator behind four Terminators. And behind that was War with his usual one katana, and his black coloring with blue light accents. He was flanked by the two guard droids, who instead of rifles this time, had heavy power shields, and plasma axes.

The ship would lift up and remain invisible for the time being, just in case they need anti-fighter support. They then activated the powerful shields and waited.

"Sir, they have taken the bait, but only a quarter are coming," said Galexia. "You hear that boys," Rashina questioned, "Make it flashy." "Yes ma'am," the droids replied.

Here came an AT-ST. perfect. A Terminator overcharged the Ion cannons on the shoulder mounts and sent both glowing orbs into it, creating a large burst of blue electrical burst.

"Good, the whole forest saw that disturbance," said Lawrden as they watched the walker stop mid-stride and fall down. Then the heavy gatling lasers pumped rounds into it, shredding the thing and igniting the explosive components inside.

Troopers sent rifle rounds into the shielding and even started thermal charges. Gatling laser fire sailed down the field and sawed down trees and troopers alike. The Terminator which had the twin explosive plasma cannon shoulder mounts sailed into the groups and created explosions of green bursts. They didn't use the Ion charges anymore because they needed the troopers to radio for help.

Soon, they got word that a huge group split off to deal with this firepower. And sure enough, an AT-AT was coming and shooting through the trees. Ion charges and plasma cannons shot into it. The shields went down and its face exploded, stopping it dead in its tracks.

More AT-ST's came and fired at their shield, but concentrated gatling fire shredded the armor in barely seconds. A proverbial ocean of Troopers were here now, with missile launchers, Ion grenades, and all sorts of bad stuff.

No matter, the shield generator had an indicator line bar of how much strain its taking and what it's got left. Yea it's about gone at this point. So, on his signal, all the droids split off, and the shield went down, and the Terminators released their grenade canisters, which were loaded with smoke this round.

The smoke littered the area. The second AT-AT was _slowly_ making its way to the group when a purple streak sailed into it and sliced through its neck. Galex then landed and went sailing into the other AT-ST's.

Meanwhile, while he was collecting attention, swift strikes from War cleaved groups of people in half and plasma axes from the white droids behind him did the same. War was durable, but his thing was speed, so they couldn't hit him very well. But the protectors had their power shields to boost them, so they simply charged quickly, _powering_ through troopers and blaster fire.

Rashina had her similar success. Using the force only for her physical traits, the little white thing with blue streaks trailing it, zipped through a wall of Troopers, cut _deep_ into them, and never slowed.

With the rest of the troopers having a considerable lack of death upon them, the Terminators were rolling in and just reducing the forest to a parking lot. The troopers were just incidental fodder.

Rockets would travel to them, but they'd either jump out of the way, or actually shoot them down mid-flight. Same with grenades; they'd dodge. Except for this one time where one Terminator simply curled a gun/arm across his body, gave the oncoming thermal charge a whack, and back it went into a group of Troopers. But it didn't make it over there in time so it just exploded empty air.

Still, transmissions were sent about these _things_ attacking them. for sure four of them were human, they said, but their weapons were too much. They're giving it all they have and they are only just starting and they are just getting _destroyed_.

But by this time, there weren't any orders being given back. In that case, they're just going to die alone out here with these bright _monsters_.

And they did. It was probably an hour of constant sawing, but their forces were reduced to nothing. Now they asked for a report.

Galexia stated that the rebel group had troubles at first, but the native Ewoks to this planet helped defeat the remaining army.

"The hell's an Ewock," asked Lawrden. "Furry primal sentience," she stated, "Three feet tall." "Wha-um… okay alright," said Lawrden. Rashina was smiling, "Yea that's confusing too."

"Shields have been taken down," said Galexia, "But the battle in space is trouble. The deathstar lasers are operational and have begun destroying the allied cruisers."

Lawrden sighed and said, "Shit. They're early." "So it could blow up this planet right now," asked Rashina. "Well, it's probably got one or two barrels working only, but," He nodded, "Yea."

"And for our support topside," asked Rashina. "Hacked three ships initially and made them disappear," said Galexia, "Disabled another during battle. The rebels destroyed the Vehement and the Harbinger. Also, there's this."

They saw images on their visors of the dreadnaught crashing into the Death Star and exploding. And Lawrden immediately complained and flailed.

"Awww," he shouted, "Really?! I was gonna salvage thaaat come oooon!" "Why do you need so many ships Lawrden," Rashina asked. "Because I didn't have a fleet before," he replied. "Yea, but… never mind," she relented.

But then, a huge explosion was seen above the blue skies. "Yes," shouted Lawrden and Rashina at the same time. "What did it," War asked. "A proton torpedo and with help from the Millennium Falcon."

"That ship again," said Lawrden, "Solo?" "That's right." "I wonder if Han is Jonash's kid. I have to meet this guy one day." "If you want to talk to him, I believe he's parking here right now." "No kidding? Where?"

A mini-map in his helmet popped up, comparing where they are to the topography, and a blue dot was moving. Then it stopped. That's close by. "I'm hoofin' it," said Lawrden, putting his sword and shield away and then running.

Rashina came up behind him and they ran to the destination. Then they found them. Two of those Corellian freighter types parked. And there he is, with a woman, a young man, and a Twi'lek girl.

They saw them appear and both aimed their guns to them. Even Luke and Leia looked at each other in confusion. They can't sense them.

Lawrden walked forward and took off his helmet. "Who are you guy," asked Han. Lawrden just gave him an intrigued look. "You're Han Solo," he stated. "Yea?"

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Jonash, would it," Lawrden asked. "Why, what's it to you?" "Because fifty years ago, when I was still a young upstart, I contracted him to steal kyber crystals for me," Lawrden replied, "In exchange for some funding and a special gun."

Han actually smirked and said, "He really did like that gun. Quite abstinent about not letting anyone else use it though." "My tech I have booby-trapped," said Lawrden, "Of course, genetic family can use it, but I think I failed to clarify that."

"You're Galex aren't you," stated Luke, walking over. "And you must be Luke." He walked over and stuck out a hand, "Big fan." "Funny, I could say the same of you," said Luke, "Yet, your presence was a little scarce. We could've used you."

"My situation is as much my fault as it is everyone else's," said Lawrden, "I apologize, but the main fight had to be yours. Incidentally, you really should meet Ashoka Tano if you haven't already." "Who is that?" "A lovely Togruta girl," said Lawrden, "I've kept as much track of her word around as I've been following you. By the way, is Vader dead yet? Did Palpatine escape like the chicken-shit he is?"

Luke looked over to Han. Then he looked at Galex again and said, "Did you know Vader?" "A little," said Lawrden, "He was never monstrous to _me_. But I believe he was as much a product of his surroundings as he held resentment for _himself_."

Luke nodded sadly. Then he said, "He saved me at the last moment. Threw the dark lord down power shaft." Galex laughed.

He calmed himself and said, "Take that fucker. So did you officially meet, you know, Anakin?" "I did, right at the end," said Luke. "So he's dead too," sighed Galex, "I see."

"Yo kid," called Han, "We got a celebration to get to. I guess we'll see you there?" "Maybe," said Galex. "Alright then."

They walked in, but Galex came over, catching their attention again. Then he gestured for Leia to come here. Her brow lowered in confusion, but came over.

Galex leaned forward a little so the front plate of his armor didn't cover anything. He looked into her brown eyes and said, "Your majesty. I am Lawrden Kordosen. I am one hundred and sixty-two years old. Research my name. Once you do, and if you require my presence, call out my name over the transmissions. I'll hear it."

"Okaaaay," she said in confusion, "I am guessing you are important." "For better or worse," he said seriously, standing up and walking over to the green Twi-lek.

He even stated so once close enough, "A green Twi-lek. Green happens to be my favorite color." "Uh, thanks," she replied, unsure. He extended his hand and she shook it.

He then said, "I have heard a little of a Hera Syndulla, who pilots the ghost. You are one of the most integral ships to the alliance." "And how do you receive this information?" "I'm a several hundred year old mega-genius from outer space," he chuckled, "I can get info if I try hard enough."

"Is that what you are," she questioned rhetorically. She wasn't buying it. "I'd like to talk to Ashoka please. In person." "I don't know that name," she replied. "Fukrum," stated Lawrden. Her brow twitched.

"So how much have you been spying on her," she asked. "Spying implied I put effort into it," said Lawrden, "I had all the time in the world to follow the news reports of Republic General Anakin skywalker and his spunky little Togruta girl. And lived through the tragedy of order sixty-six, and Anakin turning into a _monster_."

She looked irritated, but listened. "Most people sure don't put that together, that's for sure," she stated. "I wasn't lying when I said I was old," he stated.

Then Hera looked over and said, "And who's she?" "My wife," he stated. Her brows went up.

"Well then," she began. She turned around to her ship as she said, "If you really want to see her, then you will keep track of my movements more closely won't you." "Can do."

The two ships left the area. "Now what," asked Rashina, "And why did you tell Leia that?" "Because I want them to put me to trial."

Rashina lowered a brow. "Do you actually have a guilty conscience?" "No, I'm smarter than that," said Lawrden, "I did precisely as I intended at the time. There's just something I need to clear up." "Okay then."

Later, Lawrden told the Lakrin to go ahead and leave. Since Rashina's staying with him, they'll stay here and kill troopers for a while. But thanks to the battlefleet being screwed, reinforcements can come in and snuff these bastards out.

Killing most with a sword, occasionally searing lightning through them, and on a rare occasion ripping off a helmet, then grasping a screaming and decaying face as he sucked the life from them. But it wasn't until during this fight that he learned he could just do it from a distance all along. Well then, that made things easier.

Incidentally, it wasn't until the combat draining did he realize that this really _does_ make his stamina unlimited. The force is like harnessing your own life energy to perform magic tricks.

Allied troops were even starting to rally behind the two as they made their way to the groups of troopers until they started surrendering. Honestly, Lawrden and them only fought for a half hour longer. Lame.

Then it was on one of their transports. Now the rebels had two new figures here, and in very intricate armor. One even dared to tap on his shoulder and said, "Wow that's real steel. How do you move like that?"

Lawrden raised a hand and electricity flowed up his arm and out of his fingers an inch or so. "Because I'm magic," said Lawrden.

"Ohhhh," gushed another guy, "Are you another force user? Like Luke?" "That's right." "So how does the force work," asked another.

"Midiclorians," said Lawrden, "First you have to have a lot of them. Think of them as the good parasites of the universe, that allows you to literally weaponized your own life force."

"So how do you get them," asked another, "Is it hereditary?" "Sometimes," said Lawrden, "But in Jedi history, it's completely random. The will of the universe itself seems to choose."

"And he Emperor can do this can he not," one questioned, "He was a force user?" "Yes. Darth Sidius. A Sith lord and quite possibly the most powerful one whose ever lived."

They looked amongst each other knowingly. The trip was full of questions. Like who are the two of them and how do they fit in on this? That answer could be simple as he just told them, "That may be explained later by others."

They weren't sure of that answer, but okay. Otherwise, it was a good flight out. And before they even landed, they heard over the radio that Galex is requested. They were probly surprised to hear that he's just sitting here on one of their transports.

He was taken to one of their official Alliance congress halls. And there's an older lady with short blond hair. It's Mothma. She's there with Leia. And the question they asked was, "Explain who you are?"

They were in a smaller council area with the two and about ten others looking at him. He, making himself more comfortable, and showing more of himself, has the top half of his armor off and set somewhere.

Then he asked how much they know and they say they have quite the timeline of him. And he's right. They even have a picture of him with the Jedi of the old Republic and hugging on a white Togruta girl.

"That's Nalla," said Lawrden sadly, "We trained together at the Jedi academy. But where I would go to genetics masters to see if they can end aging, she wanted to go through life naturally. I really liked her."

"So you were a long time engineer at Kuat," said Mothma, "And then Imperial officers came to get you. What have you been doing this entire time?"

"Upon my retrieval," Lawrden began, "I was immediately sent to the first death star project. As time went by, and time looked a little slow, I would receive work orders. And I did as an architect does. I designed. I designed all new weapons and ships for the next two centuries. New vehicles, new fighters. Everything. And the appropriate name for my contributions to the Imperial army and navy is the title of 'Grand Architect'."

"And did you have _any_ qualms about what you were doing," asked Leia. Lawrden chuckled mockingly. She was appalled. But before she could say anything, he asked, "Do you really think, with my age and knowledge, that stupid fucking design of an exposed bridge and _external_ shield systems like big rat ears like that, is a _good idea_ to me?"

That stalled them. "Or that one big port on the death star, with absolutely no energy barriers or even a wire screen on the way down, would be sufficient to block a stupidly obvious weakness like that? Or why as the years went by the empire would lose the occasional ship unexpectedly? Or a fleet gets vaporized while on a trip to somewhere remote? Or that one day when I actually stole a super star destroyer?"

He clapped and hooted happily, "What a _day_ that was. I'm looking forward to remodeling that place to be a true world ship. Complete with a forest deck and internal factories in the hangers. I am gonna have _fun_ with that one."

"And the battle of Endor," asked Leia. "You felt you needed to help there as well," asked Mothma.

Lawrden pointed at them, "They were paying attention to me on that one. I usually keep a vague intelligent 'they'll figure it out' kind of thing, but they really listened. So I made the entire system more or less invincible. So I managed to draw over half the forces on the forest moon before your guys arrived, and my overseeing AI informs me that three star destroyers were immediately captured as the fleet was coming, and maybe three more disabled during the fight. Then you guys took out a couple more. But yes. There's my two credits with that battle."

"And is there anything we need to know about the Empire," asked Leia. "Oh certainly," said Lawrden, "Some are really pro-monster that Palpatine was, but most I think are just wanting the old Republic ways of the Navy."

He shrugged, "Because let's face it, Palpatine was a child with a toy, using his empire like his own mercenary organization."

There were a few nods around the room. Then Lawrden suddenly blurted out, "Oh. And check out the Patriium system." "What will we find there," asked Leia. "Another fleet. And something called the _Tarkin project_. It's another superweapon that the deathstar was practice for."

They certainly looked serious. Leia turned and with some non-verbal communication, somebody moved somewhere.

"And then there's the Eclipse," said Lawrden, "You know about that ship, right?" "The enormous black flagship," said Mothma, "Yes, we know of it." "Well that's still a thing, and probably already has a super-laser attached to it," Lawrden stated.

"We suspected as much," said Mothma, "And do you still have connections with Kuat?" "Um, I think so. I learned they still kept me my personal factory. I used my connections once to requisition myself a commercial heavy-freighter I refitted to be a mobile ship factory. So I have that thing now, collecting all salvage it can find, and reforging it into nice and manageable plating."

They paused. Then Leia asked, "Did you have the opportunity to kill the Emperor at any point in time?"

He looked down. "Possibly," he said. He looked back up, "He's a hard man to read. Not too hard, but his awareness and knowledge I've always had trouble gauging. I was wondering if he was ready to assassinate _me_ , as in previous decades before the Empire, myself and my lovely wife have been seen together more than once. And here we go again. Really, if people looked hard enough, you'd figure it out."

"And did he," asked Mothma. "If he did, he kept a _tight_ lid on that knowledge as he legitimately seemed to enjoy my company, and even contact me to visit and even have cross-teaching in the dark side of the force."

"Wait, you practice the dark side," asked Leia. "That's right." "But you're a Jedi aren't you," she questioned. "I left that religion the very instant it became apparent that they would use my genius level intellect to be a glowstick slanger." He replied irritably.

He looked over momentarily to shrug and said, "But despite the local decade, the other hundred years previous actually went very well for everybody. The delving into the dark side was actually another story. I uh… was actually caught by another Sith who sensed darkness in me."

He shrugged, "No duh. It's in everybody. As much as it is a drug, it's really not." "So how can we trust you," asked Leia. "Have you experimented with the dark Leia," he asked. "Of course not," she replied in outrage.

"Then I fear you woman," he stated. "W-what," she questioned, "So you fear the light?" "Nope." "Then what?" "True conviction is experiencing both sides and still choosing one over the other. _You_ madam, nobody knows how you'll react when the chips were down."

She looked irritated. But then he shrugged again, "Which is what I _would have_ said if I hadn't heard that you're some kind of… queen commando… person, who just leaps right in the front lines and goes killing imperials. Seriously, your intestinal fortitude is insane. What are you made out of?"

"Hope, mister Kordosen," she replied immediately, "I am made out of the hope that destroyed the Empire super weapons. And their ships, and their troops, and their _savage_ way of life. _That_ is what I am made out of."

Lawrden started clapping happily. He looked to Rashina and said, "She's good." Rashina gave a little golf clap and said, "That actually was a good statement, I liked that."

"You are Cathar, correct," asked Mothma. "Correct." "So how did you two meet?" "He busted me out of a Trandoshan hunting trip. The force called him to me, then me to him. And we have been together ever since."

He hugged on her suddenly, "And you are the awsomest gift I ever recieved, mmmmm." She was uncomfortably squished a moment, both looking at the group, cheek mashed against cheek. But her eyes lowered and she closed them and relaxed and hummed too.

The room was… a little uncomfortable. A clearing of throat told the two to separate so they can keep talking. Then Mothma asked, "What was it like to be with him through all this?"

"It was rough," said Rashina, "And on more than one occasion, I feared my mate would do something rash, driven mad by being around such poisonous snakes. But he endured gloriously."

Lawrden laughed and said, "I've never heard someone say… oh what did you say, to not only charm the snake, but have it kiss you on the mouth too." "He has a planet now." "I have a planet," said Lawrden, "I'm declared lord, and I have my own castle there and everything. I mean, I hate that man, but I admire his intelligence in which it took to do the things he did. And that gift he gave me is _actually_ glorious. Honestly, I didn't think he had it in him." "We expected, just, like a destroyer or something." "Yea," he agreed.

"So you have your own planet now," Leia asked, "Where." "I'm not telling you," he chuckled, "You're just gonna take it from me as you claim it 'an unsanctioned gift' or something."

He shrugged, "I mean, I have the money to buy it back probably, but, you know, I'm already settled in." He grinned, "Take it from me if you dare, because I like that place."

They looked at each other. "What do you think," Leia asked. "I'm not sure we should let him leave at all," said Mothma, "He'll go right back to the Empire."

"Oh," he blurted out, startling the ladies, "That reminds me. The power vacuum. Now I can guess the grand admirals right now are probably in-fighting like crazy and looking for some leadership. But if they don't accept you, then they might accept me, I don't know I'll have to look in on it. But I have a few admirals in mind that I really don't like, so if we wrap this up quickly, I know _several_ ships I want to go see, hack into them, and blow all the airlocks."

Then he shrugged, "Incidentally, I'm able to be contacted, but chances are, we'll probly never see each other again, because I have my own stuff to do." "And your status in the Empire," asked Leia, "What if you gain control?"

He looked over to think, "Cleaning house. Find the evil, track it, _kill it_. Only the good remains. But even still, those ships are associated with an amount of death and destruction that has never been _seen_."

He looked at them again, "I'll probably head out to the unknown regions. Carefully picking my way through, dealing with what's out there, and if the galaxy is threatened by some overly violent xeno race, you'll see me again. Trailing a massive war fleet."

There was a long pause. "Your move your majesty," Mothma told Leia. So Leia said, "I have a good feeling about you Lawrden, I don't quite know why. Maybe it's the spies you literally resurrected. Somehow. Maybe it is the two of you repeatedly being seen the _instant_ it became known that the Empire put out a kill order on all of my people and saving a lot of them in the process. Or maybe it is because you chose to betray the Emperor mid-mission because you believed we might not blow up this new super weapon."

She paused, then said, "But we will look into this new Tarkin project and see what we're dealing with, and I do demand a contact number."

Lawrden looked down. Then, he lifted his hands, dug in his ear, then unclipped his ear stud. Then he force floated it to her. She caught it and said, "Depending if the signal is bad in your region, depends if she can pick you up. But this is a transmitter directly to my personal AI. Her name is Galexia and she's been with me my entire life. Just ask her anything and she'll answer if able."

She clipped it to her ear and held it as she asked, "Hello?" Her brows raised. "Very well then," she stated after a pause. After another pause, she said, "Thank you miss Galexia. I will." She put her hand down and said, "This will do."

She looked to Mothma, "He's free to go." "Very well then," said Mothma. "By the way," Leia began before he suited back up, "You know we make generals who show exceptional work for our cause?"

"Han Solo," grinned Lawrden, "A general. He he heee." She chuckled and said, "I know, it tastes strange in his mouth too. But he's that good a man." "No doubt." "So you were called Lord Galex by the empire," stated Leia with a few nods. She thought about it, then shrugged, "I'd say that carries over."

Then she smiled, "And I will let you have your planet." "Really," he asked in a higher pitched voice, "Aw thank you, you… you beautiful lady goddess person you. It really is a lovely planet. Maybe ask Galexia in that new piece and she'll give you directions." "We'll see about that," she smiled.

"Careful honey," joked Rashina, "Anymore flirting and I might get jealous." "I'm not gonna _fuck her_ Rashiiii," he turned to her and said, appalled. "I'm not so sure," she said lightly. "Oh I think you _are_ so sure." She just walked past him.

He glanced to them and pointed at Rashina, " _This_ girl." He put his armor on and she force tossed a rock slowly at him.

"Hey," he barked, "Don't throw things! You are a guest in the presence of a queen!" He looked to Leia, "You see that? _I_ scolded the ruffian. See _I_ know how to be proper." "Hurry up honey," called Rashina. "I'm coming," he called irritably, putting on his helmet.

The crowd was just confused. Then one guy pointed, "I, like, him." A few chuckled.

 **Chapter 19 – Venting**

Lawrden sat there with over a hundred leaders of the Empire, both military and scientific. The doors at the walls were guarded by a couple black elite troopers, and one particular that had blue glowing outlines and visor, and standing next to Lawrden.

There was _heavy bickering_ throughout the group. It's as Lawrden suspected. There's still life in the Empire. He was actually surprised at how few people were talking about the domination and genocide rout. After all he's heard, he figured the Empire a new creation of Palpatine entirely. Lord knows he was probably spreading his darkness throughout in order to help mold people into monsters.

But as they fought and bickered, half the room just staying quiet. Lawrden, then began raising a hand. A couple in particular noticed immediately and one even stopped talking.

But most didn't notice, which is why the lights started flickering. The table started shaking, and they now saw electricity travelling up and down him and another mass on his hand.

"Who here knows who I am," asked Lawrden. "The Grand Architect," said the blue guy. He's Grand Admiral Thrawn, the only real alien ever employed by the Empire." "And who is the highest ranking officer in this room," he questioned.

"You are a scientist," shouted a Grand Admiral Chism, "We are the admirals. We actually run the fleet." "And the Emperor," stated Lawrden, "Is a senator. A politician. Not a war commander."

Lawrden grinned and tilted his head, "Is it because he kills people?" Chism paused. Then Lawrden shrugged and said, "Alright, how 'bout this? By a show of hands, who wants to go with the dominance and fear method?"

Twelve hands raised. "Fantastic then," said Lawrden. He then shot out a hand and the people flinched. The funny thing is, there was no lightning. But they started to decay rapidly and they visibly saw as if green mist flowing into Lawrden.

"Ut oh," Lawrden said happily, "I can suck the souls from people, look at that. Now then." He looked around, "By a show of pointing. Who's in charge here?" All fingers pointed to him. "Good."

Lawrden leaned forward, "Now then. Those close enough to notice. The Emperor and I were pretty chummy. He showed me a thing or two I did not know, I showed him a lot _he_ did not know. I am twice his age, and yet, I respect the man because of his time, effort, and above all, _intelligence_ in becoming the sole Emperor of an entire galaxy. That is fucking incredible."

He leaned back and spread his hands, "But he's a child. As the true Sith usually are. Used his Empire like his own personal mercenary organization, turned it into something gaudy, and to be hated. You people _do know_ , this is our home, right? The galaxy? It's not these ships. These ships do _not_ have renewable resources _at all_. Life support, food, engine fuel. All that comes from the galaxy. We are simply its military force."

He leaned forward again, "But what did he do? Palpatine manipulated the war, _created_ the Seperatist movement –I don't know if you all knew this or not –and created the _need_ for a central political/military galactic leader. First ever. But when he started attacking and straight up blowing up _planets_ , we became the _virus_. Cause and effect, right? If a child is wrong, you spank it's bottom and tell it how to improve, right? That's how we learn, it's psychology one-on-one."

He chuckled and his mouth was twitchy, as if he was crazy, looking around the room. Then he said, "The galaxy was fine until then. So since the effect was missing, we _became_ the cause. Now the _rebels_ are the effect, and now the _Alliance_ owns the galaxy. The Emperor took his new toy and he fucking ran it into the _ground_. I don't think we'll ever be the new Republic now. We're the new outsiders. The virus, the _plague_. But only if we make it so."

He leaned back again and said calmly, "Among other things, I also provided predictions to the Emperor, which I'm usually right about. So here's my newest prediction. After I leave here, I'm leaving the Empire temporarily. Because Palpatine's coming back."

"E-excuse me," one questioned. "Impossible," stated another. "Great control over one's life and spirit," said Lawrden, "That's one thing he actually taught me about, is possessing people. Most importantly, possessing his own clones. So he's going to come back, and he will do so, without a Galaxy to rule, and without Vader to be his crawling _dog_."

He looked around the room as he said, "So he will have what we parents call, a 'temper tantrum'." He did the air quotes for those words. "So once he orders you all to do things," he shrugged, "Do it. Do everything he says. Because it's not gonna last. He's going to be rash, reckless, and he's going to die a few times. He'll probly even come after me when he hears I left an order I became disgusted with. And then he'll die again. And with repeated cloning decaying cells like it does, eventually, he'll just be unsustainable. And that's basically his analogy."

He spread his hands, "Economy based on endless growth, or based on endless devouring… _unsustainable_. This doesn't _even_ involve the force any more, this is straight-up fate, we're in _God's_ territory now. So yea Palpatine wasn't destined to last very long. Once he started, it was only a matter of time."

He stood up suddenly, "So I'm gonna go. You all wait for him. Then after he gets here, you may begin waiting for _me_. Thank you." He walked out, leaving them to think.

He walked down the halls of the super stardestroyer. He went to his fighter ship. It's the small corvette the Larik, heavily armed and heavily luxurious as ever, his designs were white, with intricate golden art here and there. Then he was gone.

He called Rashina. "Hey hon," she replied quickly, "How was your trip?" "Productive. They agree I'm second in command after Palpatine. At least, what few highest of command that were there. Can't say about the rest of the _trillions_."

"But you know he's coming back, right?" "Which is why I told them to wait for me, because I'm coming back after he has a little hissy-fit over what happened." She chuckled and agreed, "Yea, that's true."

"So any news on the Eclipse," asked Lawrden. "Rebels captured it." "Well that's good I guess," he said. "But they decided it would be too cumbersome a thing, so they decided to destroy it."

"What," he nearly shouted. She immediately giggled. "You're lying," he stated. "I'm actually not," she replied, "I'll send you the report. They left the ship adrift and used it for target practice."

"Uuuuugh," he groaned, "What wasteful pieces of shit. Did they at least _leave_ metal behind?" "Oh yes, lots of it." "Thank goodness." "But their own freighters are salvaging it." "Uuuuugh," he groaned again.

She giggled again. He sighed and said, "Okay, so, what about the Death star wreckages?" "Are we at least taking that from the _vultures_?" "Actually yes. There are no sign of the alliance out here yet. Or should I say the New Republic." "Okay, that's good."

"And what about the other super weapon," asked Lawrden. "Well, the alliance got a hold of it and…" "They destroyed it too didn't they." "Turned their weapon in on itself in a nice ironic blaze of glory," she stated, "I rather like that idea. And yet Queen Organa is still the one to physically be there to do it."

"I have to hand it to her, she's no sissy," said Lawrden. "I know, that woman is _angry_." "And she keeps _living_ through it all, that's the good part," said Lawrden, "Anybody curious about our planet yet?" "Not yet. No traffic at all in fact." "Good. Good…. okay, what else?"

"I believe you wanted to… vent," she stated. "Oh yes," Lawrden perked up, "Galexia, I've basically categorized the Imperial sympathizers in two ways. Actual security forces, and dark lord lovers. That security bullshit is still going on and those dark lord lovers still want Coruscant under their control. _Find every single one of them_. Then tell me where to go." "Yes sir."

He took off his formal coat and put on his robe/armor set. Then he put on the Galex armor over that. Then he went to the lower decks and waited by the hatch to be set loose.

He got a notification though, that they were going to Sterdic 4. "Why," he asked. "Because there is a real war about to happen there," said Galexia, "I thought you'd enjoy this more."

He paused. Then he said, "Send in some infiltrators to Coruscant?" "I can certainly do that sir." "That'll do then."

What happened next was urban warfare in the midst of a civilian populace. They even had AT-AT's here. Well we'll see about that.

The battle wasn't that long. Lawrden ended up taking on the most important key targets first and the rest just crumbled. Otherwise, people got real acquainted with the strange magic knight that flies around and kills everybody. And yet that cat lady was no joke either, able to do all the same stuff. So he still had time for the Coruscant civil war.

He went to kill Imperial importants mostly. But occasionally, he'd help guard the good side of the war. And he kept going for days.

In a scene he's not used to, he napped on the streets with dozens of troops, and eating some protein bread stuff. Kind of tasteless, like eating soft gravel or something. But nothing felt weird inside, so it must be decent for you.

"Oh my goodness, you're lord Galex," someone said suddenly. He looked up to see a couple of guys there. "That's right," Lawrden smiled.

"Wow thanks for helping with the civil war, but…" the first one said, "Aren't there more important things you can do?" "Like what?" "Like um… don't you manipulate the Empire in some way?" "Yea, but they're undergoing their own shit right now, so it's kind of wild," said Lawrden, "Otherwise, this is the more major thing happening right now. Although I uh, I think there's a blockade at the Anoat sector. People there are really trying to hide the fact that the Emperor died."

"I see," the other said, "You going to that?" "Maybe. We'll see how this goes." "Alright then. Sorry to bother you." Lawrden waved, "See ya."

"He's nice," he heard one mumble as they left. "Yea I heard he was a good guy," said the other. Lawrden smiled and closed his eyes, resting.

Darkness erupted through the galaxy. Small, but it came for him. But then Lawrden noticed another darkness far behind this first shadow. This other one's been waiting, stagnant, and _watching_.

Lawrden woke up suddenly. Funny, his heartrate is high. No fear, but… what a cryptic dream. But he could already guess it was involving Palpatine coming for him. That's his only real fear, is that if he pulls all the stops, he can do some major damage to his works. His ships, or his new planet he's newly fond of. But who was the other guy? Same guy, but just another clone? No, it felt different. Is this a force vision?

He sighed. He's old and all, but even he likes things simple. Always fragments and abstract nonsense that you can't do anything with. "Eat a dick, visions," he stated out loud.

"Oh good, you're awake." He looked over and saw a pretty cat smile, and a big black nose, and fierce green eyes.

"Honeyyyyy," he sang in greeting, reaching up and armored hand and giving a gentle head pet. "So what's this about a vision," she questioned. "Oh just some cryptic shit involving shadows." "Probly Palpatine," she stated. He nodded, "Probly Palpatine."

"Anyway, the group's moving up in fifteen minutes," she stated. "Oh good, I'm up just in time," he stated, putting on his helmet. Then he said with a dramatic fist and his dual-voice, "May the fires of war be my coffee." She chuckled.

Floating down the street and towards the enemy, his six sabers were his wings and his sword and shield were drawn. Naturally, he was the center of attention, but as that was happening, sniper fire supported. Then machinegun fire, and the occasional grenade.

Then Galex charged into the enemy position. Wings extended to slice what his sword did not. Keeping his body as the center point made it easy to simply spread the wings out a little, turn back and forth, and there went the pile.

Rashina herself is practiced in using darts. Special durasteel darts with kyber crystals inside, she can easily manipulate them and shoot them into bodies, the crystals and the little battery inside the shaft helps create the laser energy around the thicker head to pierce bodies.

But she's been practicing this for a while, ever since he started infusing his power into everything. The crystals themselves naturally form to the user, which means only you can easily focus on this object, and it's even easier to move around mentally. So now she uses a pair of them sometimes, which she's doing now, punching through piles of people.

Their odd ways inspire the men, it turns out, an instills fear into the people. Lawrden knew his methods were a good psychological warfare, but she also informed him allied troops think of him as a god. Lawrden actually didn't think they thought that of him. Humans especially aren't superstitious. We're cynics, if anything. But that's cool to know anyway.

Later that day though, Galexia notified them of something called "Operation Cinder". When asked about it, Galexia described it as the Emperor saying, "If I'm not alive, then neither should be the Empire. So the best and brightest are taken elsewhere, and everything and everyone else is destroyed. They even got through destroying their own core world of Endor."

"Excuse me," questioned Lawrden questioned in outrage. This got the other's attention. He held his ear piece to not make it seem like he's talking to himself. "And where are they going?" "Somewhere in the unknown regions, but I'm still working on finding exact coordinates."

"You said he'd come back and throw a fit didn't you," Rashina questioned. "I thought he would," said Lawrden, "So where is he now? Did he not come back right away or even want the Empire? Wow, he didn't waste any time didn't he."

"It's most likely an automated system," said Rashina. "That doesn't account for his clones," he questioned?" She shrugged. He looked around in confusion, "I don't understand."

"There is more," Galexia stated, "Imperial special ops officers have defected as a result of the core world and are now with the rebellion, leading the charge now to Naboo." "They going to burn that world next I take it," Rashina asked. "Yes." "They need any help," asked Lawrden. "I have our ships standing by," she stated, "But it appears that they have things under control."

"Holy hell," cursed Rashina, "Do people believe the Emperor is an unfeeling psychopath _now_?!" "I know right, and yet a portion of the entire galaxy are probably still sympathizers," said Lawrden. "Well then we now know the portion that needs to die." "Absolutely."

But shortly after, Gale came on and said, "Sir, an Empire fleet is coming to destroy our world." They looked at each other. Then Lawrden said, "Pick us up Galexia." "Roger that."

The two would make it back to their own space by the time the Empire did. Cloaked though. So are their two other ships, but they can see their own on radar. And here came a fleet of six ships over their shielded world.

They only had the one major reactor, so a heavy bombardment from all those ships will take it down quickly. But before they did, there was a transmission.

"Attention _Grand Architect_ ," stated the young man's voice with obvious sarcasm in the name, "This is Captain Lieman Yaldereen. You have been labeled a traitor and you are to be destroyed." "Really," questioned Lawrden, "And list these people who claim this of me by name, rank, and home planet of origin please," stated Lawrden, typing in his computer on the kid's name."

"I'm afraid this is not for you to know, sir," stated the captain. "Okay captain," said Lawrden, " _Shit stain_. I can find out on my own. For instance."

Images shown up on screen involving his info and he said, "You have a nice family in Coruscant. Living quite the humble life on the second level? Well that's interesting, because I was there killing people earlier. I must've missed them. I'll have to go back there now."

"How do you know that," questioned the Captain, obviously nervous. "Listen kid," said Lawrden, "You're probly a little too young to know to respect your elders. Especially one far older than your little sociopath, Darth Sidious. Or you can call him Palpatine, or Emperor, whatever you like. But the proof is in the writing my boy. As we speak the very Imperial core worlds you swore to protect are being obliterated by your own hands. And you children question why _I_ would leave? Um, perhaps it is because I have a soul, and a brain, and something called _self-control_. The Emperor may have given me this planet, but I am a firm believer on walking on twos here. Not fours." He continued typing on his computer.

There was a pause. Then the Captain said, "Is that your final answer?" "Is that yours," questioned Lawrden, "Keep in mind, there's no going back once a single gun opens fire from each ship." "Very well," said the captain, "Open fire."

Lawrden gave the signal. Shots rained down from the battleships into the planetary shields. But then, they stopped. However, Lawrden noted two ships who did not open fire.

Over the speaker, he can hear officers shouting that control has been taken away from them. They're completely locked out of all their own systems. And a particular captain stated, "That's impossible." Then Lawrden spoke up.

"To the two ships who refused to fire. Congratulations. Your wisdom in knowing when not to fuck with somebody truly superior to you has earned you the right to see what happens next. And know deep in your hearts just what it means to be _The_ architect of the entire galactic Empire." He made the gesture.

If only there were cameras on the bridge. To see the horror on their faces as they watched the other four ships suddenly blow all personnel into space, watch them pop like grapes due to the explosive decompression. Thousands were just killed by Lawrden.

After a few moments, Lawrden spoke. "Remaining commanders. I assume you see my castle? Go to it. And bring a plus one, just because. We need to discuss your future."

The shields would be let down and they'd park their craft first and somewhat far away. They had plenty of time to walk in and wait for them. And D was told to make dinner for six.

He's quite hungry himself. Stale food before, and no breakfast and all that war. Makes the active body hungry.

Later, four people would come in. And Lawrden was in the middle of the large room with his wife. And both were staring at them. They were… shy. But one bowed, the others doing it too, and the first one said, "Thank you for sparing us sir."

"Thank you for pulling your punches," Lawrden replied, "Now, was it heart, or mind, that stopped you from firing upon me." "Heart," the first one said, "Mind," said another. They looked at each other.

"So mind huh," said Lawrden, "You simply noted my importance and that you know I'm not to be fucked with, am I right?"

"Well," the officer shrugged, "Maybe heart too. I was in intelligence before I was a captain. I heard over the non-appropriate channels that Operation Cinder is in effect."

He looked down and actually started to tear up, "All our loyalty. Yet only the best and brightest are to go into unknown space somewhere. Destroyed our own capital with the rest of our armies. My family's dead."

He looked up at Lawrden and said, "But despite that, you are not apparently one of the ones to be subject to Cinder. It has even been rumored that you are the secret lord of the Empire. I do not know who ordered the hit out on you, but it was not from highest command."

"My family's dead too sir," said the other officer, "And we ourselves were not on the list to go elsewhere, I did not even know about this. But I did hear our home world had Empire ships destroying it. Chances are, after this, we're next."

"Ionizing the atmosphere," nodded Lawrden, "Making the planet overact and the weather become so unstable that it literally cooks those within."

Lawrden about-faced military style and walked off, "Well that's what you get for following the orders of an evil creature. It's a way of death, not life, and nobody is ever happy about it." He glanced back, "Which is why I saw to it personally, that the rebels would win against the second death star."

"Lawrden is having food made for you," said Rashina, "Come eat." She walked off too. they followed.

 **Chapter 20 – The Buddies**

The meal was uncomfortable. Lawrden had an excellent fish and beef dinner while Rashina had just grilled fish. The others chose their meals from the table too, and ate happily, but uncomfortably.

Eventually, Lawrden said, "You know you can't go back to your own people, right?" "We know," one stated.

With their hats off, he saw more of them. The brown headed captain continued to day, "But we can't go to the rebellion either. I doubt we can even retire. To any world." "You can join the rebels if I say so," said Lawrden, "They like me. I've been funding their side after all."

"My old self would say you are a traitor," said the particularly square headed human, most likely the tough jaw line, and he too had dark hair. But then he said, "But now I don't know what to think. You were right, the Emperor is a madman."

"And I'm not just saying that he's a psychopath, I can prove that scientifically," said Lawrden, "I have the charts. He's completely unfeeling. You'd think this means he's more logic than not, but he's human. And humans always turn everything to garbage."

"But you didn't," said the blond headed captain, "You create and make better. Did you build this castle?" "No, surprisingly, this and the planet is a gift from the Emperor. Of course, I'm still keeping the gift." They chuckled nervously.

"And um, who are you miss," asked the other officer, with brown hair as well. "His wife," she replied. Brows rose. "Yep, she's Rashina." "It's nice to meet you Rashina," said the officer.

She just hummed, then kept eating. They ate too. But then, the brown headed captain said, "If it's all the same to you sir, would we just stay here with you?"

He looked up at them, then shrugged, "I never planned on permanent personnel." Then Rashina said, "And what would you see here that concerns you?"

"I don't know," said the captain, "If we had to, we'll go to the rebels like you said, but… at least I want to stay here personally. I want to be your captain."

Lawrden hummed, but just kept eating. So did they. And the rest of the time was basically a silent meal.

Nice and full, Lawrden leaned back and drank his wine. Rashina then said to him, "I say if an army wants to stay here, then let them stay."

Lawrden looked at her, "You really want them here?" " _I say_ you have a planet that's basically empty." Lawrden thought about it.

Then he told the officers, "Go back to your ships." The officers looked between one another, and one said, "Y-yes sir." They stood up and Lawrden said, "If you are to stay here, _everyone_ needs to agree with it. I won't have any dark lord supports on _my planet_." "Yes sir," they said.

They walked out the door. Then he looked at her, "What are you getting at?" "Well think of it," she stated, "They're lost puppies and you are _way too secluded_. I admire your tolerance for solitude and how you weather the darkness, but it's still not good for you."

"They're born and raised soldiers," said Lawrden, "They're not interested in civilian life." "And yet after they cultivate their own way of life, you can also indoctrinate them into your military," she stated, "I do believe there are still clone troopers who are approaching the end of their, hm, service career. I'm sure you have a solution for this accelerated aging I believe they suffer from?" "Yea Medi figured it out, like, at the start."

She paused. Then he said, "I don't know, I guess I see old habits die hard." "Oh sure, they're soldiers," said Rashina, "And I believe you have a sea of untested designs that require motivation."

He smiled and said, "You bitch, you know just how to get me." "Uh huh," she grinned. "That does kinda sound like fun," said Lawrden. "Yea I see this working out too," she smiled.

Several hours passed. Rashina was playing around with her special war darts, just floating them around, and Lawrden just watched what's on the holo-network and sipped more wine.

Later, there was another holo-image. Crystal clear, because it's their own network, and the two were being shown outside. Two star destroyers were picking an island and parked on both edges of it. Then, they turned off engine power.

"Well there we go," said Lawrden. "I monitored things inside," said Galexia, "They all agree they are tired of what the Empire has made of them. But in knowing you, they show further approval. I believe you may have one hundred percent loyalty."

"Excellent," called Rashina happily. "In that case, take note of every single trooper on board and have Medi make the medicine for their accelerated aging and then distribute it to everyone. And I guess ask if everyone wants to live forever. If they're here, then they might as well collect experience." "Yes sir," Gale replied.

"And Gale, did we ever find out where Ahsoka is," asked Lawrden. "Not quite," said Gale, "We lost track of the ghost for a while, then found it again, so now a tracer is on it. If she makes a stop important enough, we'll tell you." "Okay."

Shortly after, Gale said, "Excuse me sir, but you have a call from Hera." "Who?" Just then, a green Twi'lek appeared in a high definition hologram as she said, "Did you put a tracker on my ship?" "Um…" Lawrden replied.

"You are holding the tracker, miss Hera," said Gale. Lawrden chuckled and said, "So you put a communicator on her ship?" "I thought an actual tracker would be too sneaky," said Gale. Lawrden laughed.

"Okay, who is that," asked Hera. "Oh that's Gale, the AI to my castle." "You have a castle," she questioned. "Of course. I'm not a lord for nothing." He glanced to the side, "Even if the Emperor was a factor in making it happen."

"What was that," she questioned. "Oh nothing," he grinned. "So the Emperor gave you a castle," she stated. "I was surprised too," said Lawrden, "As well as an uninhabited forest planet." "You mean _purged_ ," she growled.

Lawrden looked over and said, "Gale, we don't have records of that do we, because I thought I looked through the place and there weren't any scorch marks." "I believe it is a young planet," said Gale, "But there are no records of it in the Empire database." "Because it's outside known space," he stated, "Well okay that's what I thought."

Hera hummed. "But yea, the Emperor takes a lot, but nobody ever talks about what he gives," said Lawrden, "I even think he sent Vader to kill pirate groups here and there, so there's kind of a silver lining to it."

Then he grinned, "By the way, where's Ahsoka?" "You're really dead set on seeing her," said Hera. "Sort of," said Lawrden, "I plan to see the rest of my group later, and I'd like her to see."

"And what group would that be," she questioned. "My old Jedi master Yaddle," said Lawrden. He looked over, "I think master Yareal is getting old. He looked at her again, "And a Wookie named Krilleks. We separated the instant it became apparent that the Empire was a real thing. So it's been a good twenty years over."

She hummed. Then she said, "We'll be in touch." She ended the transmission. Lawrden chuckled and said, "So, did you just, like, put it in front of her ship or something?" "No. somebody else would have been curious about it. I put it inside her ship on the table."

He laughed. "And here you didn't want to be sneaky," he chuckled. "I'm sorry sir," said Gale, "Was I too forward?" "Actually I kind of like your method." "Oh good."

After two days, Lawrden went out to see everyone on the island. They knew him immediately, even if it's the first time seeing the crowd. They looked to be doing well. Protocol droids were helping, and other tech was used to till fields and build houses.

They thanked him for solving the aging process, and stopping aging entirely. Lawrden admitted he talked to the Caminoans even before they were making clones. And for the right price, they taught his medical droid masterful genetics.

The good news is he didn't need to help them at all. But seeing as they're living for a long time, he asked them if later, Lawrden decides to build a military, if they'd be a part of it. They said they'd be honored.

In fact, after asking everyone, _everyone_ wanted to be a part of the military. So Lawrden said he'd mess with their battleships later and remake them. As for the fighters, they're basically solar panels with engines and guns. So take out the engines and guns, and there's the green energy for the whole island.

So while they developed their society, he articulated his own thoughts. He'll need to make official weapons now. He's already re-designed the armor so many times, he knows the perfect series of basic armor. The bodysuit will be upgraded too, and the damn things will have personal shields this time. Every single one. And what about the soldiers themselves.

"We'll ask them," said Lawrden, "But… I had a bunch of extra shit. What genetically am I right now?" "You have been increased thirty percent," said Gale. "Okay, then just give them the standard genetic upgrade when we get around to it. Same level." "Yes sir."

"I gotta say, I'm looking forward to the thought of being a general," said Rashina. "Yea you study under War all the time don't you," said Lawrden. "Well, off and on, yes," she replied, "And nowadays, we have new Empire battle plans which we nitpick the absolute _hell_ out of." He chuckled. "Also," she said, "Do you think their navy is garbage? And not just the ships?"

"Well yea," he shrugged, "There's no variety." "I know, except for the Subjugator, they're all pretty much the same." "They're built for capital ship warfare, which is fine," said Lawrden, "The fighters can handle the enemy fighters. But the rebels keep winning. Mainly because their fighters are _shielded_."

"I know, I've seen the schematics of the standard Tie," she stated, "Not even life support, good radar, or even shielding for the engines." "It's really stripped down I know, but I like the solar panel idea," he stated, "That wasn't even my idea either." "No way."

Anyway, about their own fighters. Heavier, shielded, somewhat big for a fighter, it'll have two gatling lasers that rotate to aid in shooting down enemy fighters. Then there is the contingent of anti-fighter missiles. The good ones. He's seen the old ones work. They don't.

Then there is the even heavier bombers, with more missiles, and how they _should be_ , with anti-capital ship torpedoes. Fast, large, each bomber has four, and they're powerful almost the point of nuclear.

Also, Engineer had more gems for him to infuse with his force power. Turns out it worked. Strengthened, and got electricity to flow through it. Golden electricity, which is weird. But whatever.

Another weird thing is when he and Rashina went to swim in the ocean again like they like, in those lovely blue waters. But then he saw a person there who looked awfully familiar. So he went to say hi. Or kill it.

But he knew this face. It's _Anakin_. He stated so as he said, "So Anakin. Are you a hologram bot rigged to explode or what?"

"You extended a helping hand and I denied it," said Anakin, "But in the end, I was saved by my own son." "What?" " _I_ killed Sidious before the explosion," Anakin clarified. "Yea Luke did say something like that," said Lawrden.

Anakin then stated, "Sorry I didn't answer you when you called. And thanks again. You might have actually gaven me enough light to save myself and become a force ghost." "A what?"

Then, he disappeared. Lawrden was confused. Then, he felt at nothing and asked, "Gale, are there holograms out here?" "No there are not. Why?"

"Yea, what did you see," asked Rashina suddenly. She came up behind him, "I saw Anakin. Also, do you know what a force ghost is?" "No." "Huh. So you didn't see anyone in front of me? It's just me?" "You were looking out to the forest, talking to yourself." Huh.

Anyway, back to swimming. Then it was back to work on those crystals and thinking about tech stuff. Walker vehicles to a point, then switch to tanks. Engineer and forge created a new "elastic ceramic", with reinforcement to make the consistency rubber tires of the old cars. But strong, solid, mines will blow chunks off them and it won't do much. Also disperses energy damage pretty well. So they can make tank treads out of this. He'll make tanks for both hover and treads. He's happy about treaded tanks because this frees up a lot of power that's not in any anti-gravity unit.

He'll divide them in classes of light, medium, heavy, and superheavy. Maybe gunships like that too. With lots of guns.

But what tech would tech units in the field have? Oh there's so much to think about with that one. He'll make all sorts of stuff. shield walls, droppable/deployable turrets, maybe an entire super-heavy tank dedicated to unpacking and creating an entire defensive wall structure with lots of guns attached and powerful shields. _Sooo_ much stuff to think about.

But then he got a transmission. It was a Togruta girl. He remembers that orange face and face paint anywhere. "It's Ahsokaaa," he grinned.

She looked around with those pretty blue eyes and said, "Wow, this is definitely your tech. It's so clear. And I can see behind you. So you said you knew my master."

"I knew of him when he was a _person_ ," Lawrden corrected, "Just as I've talked with Obi-wan once, Qui Gon Jin a few more times. But um…" he glanced to the side, "I did know Anakin as a monster."

She looked upset. "It's okay though," smiled Lawrden, "Luke," he glanced over, "And Anakin's ghost, which was weird," He looked at her again, "Tell me _he_ killed Sidious before the end to save his son Luke. And he turned to the light just before he died later."

"Is that how it happened," she asked. "Yep," smiled Lawrden, "I was kind of sad seeing him back in the day. I'll bet there was considerable self-loathing in there."

He sighed and said, "Well that is good for him." "Anyway, can you have dinner with me some time," he asked, "And I want to take you on a short trip." "I don't see why not," she said, "You're a mysterious man, but the alliance is buzzing with information about you and your Cathar companion. And the short trip? To see the old masters?" "And the Wookies," smiled Lawrden, "Way back at Kashyyyk." "Yea, about that…"

She showed a picture on a digital device and it showed an image of Galex as a blur, a streak of blue through severed body parts of camouflaged troopers, and a lot of fur and blaster fire.

"That was a while ago," she said, "How are you this old?" "Genetic engineering courtesy of the Caminoans," he replied. "Caminoans," she whispered, "Those long neck things who cloned all those troopers?" "Before they were doing that and their genetic expertise was for sale."

She thought about it, then said, "Very well. I'll be happy to have dinner with you and the Wookies." "Awesome. I'm comin' over now." He hung up.

He took the light corvette craft Larik this time. And he went to the coordinates, which shown her in Thabeska.

He landed at the appropriate place. And there was the Ghost nearby. They must be in that cantina. So he headed in, people looking at him, and him being the brightest thing in the room. But he looked around. And there she was with a brown skinned bald human, and the green Twi'lek. Also, he's seen the human around. A lot of around actually. He's a clone.

He walked up to him and was focused on that human, ignoring the girls. He didn't look that old, but Lawrden said, "You have the accelerated aging problem too?"

"How do you know who I am," asked the man. Lawrden smiled and said, "Because your face is literally _everywhere_. With their own bodies, walking around." He chuckled.

"And I assume you have the solution," the man questioned. "Not me. But my medical droid has everything programmed in it, including Caminoan tech." "And how do you have that?" "Because I paid them for it, even before they started making clones. And the droid figured this out later when it became appropriate."

"This is Rex," said Ahsoka, "And he's been my friend for a long time." "Hey Rex," Lawrden waved, "You wanna come too?" "Come where?"

"Yea I'm confused," said Lawrden, "You're comfy here. Are we not going?" Hera chuckled and said, "Wow you're in a hurry." "Well yea. I have a date with the Wookies."

Ahsoka breathed in and said, "Alright, let's go. But we're taking _her_ ship." "Okay," said Lawrden, "I mean, my ship's comfier and where the food is." "Well my ship is more secure," said Hera, standing up to him literally, "You can just give me the coordinates." Lawrden shrugged, "Okay."

So they were on the Ghost. Wow, it's as underwhelming on the inside as it is outside. He sat down on the couch at the side with the mild stains on it.

Then he grunted, "I am spoiled. Now all I can think about is what I'm sitting in." "Oh just sweat," smiled Hera, "And blood. Maybe a bit of urine in there." He pursed his lips, then said, "You're just teasing me aren't you."

She didn't answer, just standing there smiling. Then she said, "Coordinates please." "Yea, where are they right now," asked Lawrden to his ear. Then once he got the answer, he gave her some numbers.

She put them in and they were off shortly. At least the ship has inertia dampeners. Now they would just wait a few minutes.

Ahsoka sat beside him and said, "I don't really distrust you, but um…" She narrowed her eyes, "I kidna distrust you." He chuckled and said, "Both those things huh."

"So did you try to help Anakin," she asked. "Once or twice, but one thing he said bothered me." "What was that?" "I said once that if he could use some help, maybe technologically, and he replied and I quote 'you concern yourself with trivial things'."

He shrugged, "I couldn't help but feel sad about that. Because in _my mind_ , he's saying, 'I am too trivial to think about'. Or maybe he's just satisfied being who he is and I'm overthinking it. I dunno. But yea I offered him a new suit and everything, but he wouldn't take it. I knew he was a tinkerer like me, but he wouldn't let me teach him robotics and such. He was just satisfied being the glowstick slanger for Palpatine." He suddenly shook his head, "I mean Sidious."

"I understand you built the Emperor's entire fleet," said the soldier irritably. "I built the _Republic's_ new fleet," Lawrden replied just as irritably, "I never told the Senate to give one of their own ultimate power and put _him_ in charge. He _took my ships._ "

Lawrden spread his hands quickly and angrily as he said, "And where does he keep getting this money from? Did the senate keep funding his fleet after the first death star blew up _Alderaan_? No. He still had unlimited funds in which he built a second death star, another super weapon, and a fucking super-mega stardestroyer or whatever the fuck the Eclipse is. And I still don't see any Senators being executed right now." He worked his jaw, "I'm still waitin' on it too. Or maybe I'll just do it myself. I do _not mind_."

"Good grief," said Rex in discomfort. "Guys, we're here," said Hera, "And I hope this is one of yours Galex."

"Oh I'm in Lawrden mode right now," he stated, coming up to the bridge with them. Then a holo-image of a Wookie on a seat and he growled something.

"Um, hello Wookies," waved Hera, "We were looking for you. And Lawrden's here too." She looked back, "Say something."

"Is there a camera on this thing," asked Lawrden. She pointed. So he put his face in front of it and greeted loudly, "What up Wookies! I'm Baaaaack!"

There was growl speaking, and then the transmission ended, to be replaced with ship details and a hanger location. Meanwhile, the ship was turning.

By the way, this ship has a good transparasteel window set. They can see the _massive_ brown ship with the huge blue glow in front. As it turned, they saw more of it. It was a smooth sleek ship, and yet _look_ at those mega-gun batteries on the sides and top. And as Hera took them in, they saw more guns, and more guns. Just so many guns. The hull was positively coated with them.

Once in, the hanger was fairly large and empty. So they hopped out. Lawrden was trotting to the hanger doors to go further in, but here came a few Wookies. He stopped. The Wookies spread out before him.

"Hey guys," he grinned, "Where's Krilleks?" they said nothing. He felt no hate and saw no anger in their eyes, so it's not an ugly silence. So he looked around, "Oh I see. You don't think I can find you in this crowd of fuzziness?! Where are you Krilleks?!"

He walked back and forth, but stopped suddenly and pointed. "Ah. I see those particular fur formations. As well as those pretty blue eyes." He blinked real fast and with a grin.

One particular Wookie roared happily and charged through the front crowd to hug him. Now _all_ the Wookies are hugging swarming him.

The group of three back there were confused and maybe even worried. But then they saw Lawrden be lifted up in the crowd and he said happily, "Aw I can see everything up here!" He pointed to the door, "Come! Take me to your kitchen!"

The Wookies walked to a particular open elevator, but instead of going anywhere, a blue portal opened and they walked in. And so it didn't just close behind them, the other three snuck in behind them.

Then they were presented with a little familiar green goblin with red hair, and a long necked man. He stopped to just look at them. Then, Yareal, who had indeed aged, pointed to his face and said, "You got a little moisture there."

Lawrden rubbed his watery eyes and said, "Huh. I know I'm happy to see you, but not quite this much." He smiled sadly at Yaddle, "I think I've been in the rodent hole too long. I've designed so many weapons that were actually used."

Yaddle gestured him to come here. So he sat down and she came up to hug his neck. He pat her back. "It's so good to see you master," he stated. "It is nice you are out of the hole," she replied.

Meanwhile, a particular three were watching this. But after a few moments, Lawrden wiped his eyes and gestured them, "Master Yaddle, this is an intelligence group of dogooders. And Anakin's padawan from back when."

"Come here young one," said Yaddle. She did and squatted down, "You're from Master Yoda's race." "Indeed," said Yaddle, "The last of my kind, I am."

"Wow you were not kidding," said Ahsoka to him, "And is this really a Wookie ship? I didn't know they had a ship." "They do now. Only one. And it's a dreadnaught."

"You _made_ it for them," she stated. "Yes. But don't tell no one." He chuckled. She smiled and nodded, "Oh I can keep secrets."

There was much hugging and wrestling a particular Wookie. Oh they _liked_ each other. And things got _really_ crazy when a Klatooinian suddenly was in the air and tackled them.

"Wow, they're so happy to see each other I'm actually confused if they are even happy to see each other," said Hera. "Boys, they are," said Yaddle. "And genetically enhanced," Yareal pointed out, "What seems like a heavy fight to you or me is actually soft fun play." "Even the Wookie," asked Hera in surprise, "Wow that's just too much power for a creature."

So later, they had a good meal in a wonderful meld of nature and smooth technology. It's like a nature resort or something in here, complete with a water fall and a drink fountain. Literally, there's a section with different brands listed and just put your cup there and out it comes. _Neat_.

Wookie cooks made a good fast-food meaty meal for everyone on the ship. Cook droids helped. So they could just pick up a few things from the buffet and go eat. Good wholesome stuff. Too wholesome. In fact, Lawrden eats more than most people. They do serve big portions here.

Then they looked at the bridge, which is the best place in the ship. Lawrden was happy to see this and even noted that it's his first time actually here. It's quite different from seeing it in blueprints.

Twin waterfalls in back that trickled down the mostly closed floor, but having angular cracks to see the water flow. Little lights inside made it shine. Then there were trees built into certain areas, then they saw outer space all in front and over them. But Lawrden looked over the railing up front and hooted excitedly, "Ooohohohooo! This is awesooome!"

The Wookies all laughed. The three come up to see what he was looking at. And they too were amazed.

The living/nature area and the big trees down the center row. Still weren't tall enough to impede the view of the bridge. Also, there's the Galaxy floating out there.

But down below, you could barely see the Wookies down there, it's so far down. But the walls and the floors were all lined with foliage and trees. There was an entire landscape down there with waterfalls and birds flying and everything.

Ahsoka wasn't even shy in telling them that this is a _beautiful_ ship. Also Rashina is here now. She's chummy with everyone just as he is. And the group learned who the core group is. Also, She's taking Lawrden, Krilleks, and Homock back with Yaddle and Yareal. And before they left, Lawrden gave the Wookies some coordinates and said he has a planet now.

The Larik came back on its own, so it would take them from the ship to the ground once both arrived over the planet. And so, he showed the newcomers around. But there was a problem.

"Sir, it's the Eclipse," called Gale, showing them an image of outside, and there's a huge black ship too close to this planet. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. But there was a black shuttle coming down.

"I thought they destroyed the thing," said Lawrden. "He must've built another one," said Rashina. "With _what_ ," shouted Lawrden, "What _possible_ resources could he have anymore?"

"Sidious approaches," said Yaddle. "Well I'll see what he wants," said Lawrden. "Want me there," she asked. "No," he said, "If I die, you can organize his death, then just resurrect me. I don't even think he intends to leave here." "Of course not," she said, "He has clones. And he's probably got a bomb in his stomach." "Well I'll try not to vaporize," Lawrden waved. She just… looked confused.

Krilleks yelled something. "He knows what he's doing Krilleks," said Homock, "Let's just see what he does."

Lawrden walked out back. Palpatine landed and walked out. At least it looked like him from back here. Regular black cloak and his craggy hands kind of out front like that.

As the two approached each other, he could feel the evil coming from him. Closer still, he noticed the clouds in the sky getting bigger and darker.

The two stopped just a couple meters from each other. And then Palpatine spoke. "You betrayed me." "You betrayed _yourself_ ," said Lawrden. "You destroyed the army you helped build," said growled Palpatine, then said with Malice, "Lord Galex."

"You had it all," yelled Lawrden with a chuckle, "The first galactic emperor in existence. I told you endless growth, or endless death is _unsustainable_. Sith way, Jedi way, it keeps going back and forth and you are a part of that history. You fucked _yourself_. Why _wouldn't_ I root for the rebels at this point? You're an unfeeling monster." "Then I won't feel this either," growled Palpatine with an even further scowl, if that was possible.

Just then, Sith Lightning shot into Lawrden. Saw it coming, one of his arms in front and another to the sky.

A lot of lighting flowed around him and into the sky. It lasted for a moment, then Palpatine stopped. Then Lawrden spread his hands, "By the way, did you know Operation Cinder's already under way? You purposefully destroyed your own people so you don't have an Empire any more. Are you even insane, or are you just _retarded_?"

Palpatine yelled, leaping the meters of distance in an instant, and shooting a lot of lightning into him. Lawrden channeled it elsewhere and leaped away. By the time Palpatine landed, He leaped away as lightning from Lawrden this time tore through the ground. But Lawrden followed him and Palpatine shot lightning back.

The area around them was being ripped apart as lightning conflicted against lightning. "Youuu wiiill diieee heeere," shouted Palpatine, "On your own planet!" "Your evil is _Unsustainable_ ," Lawrden shouted back.

He and Palpatine jumped again and shot occasional lightning bolts around. Then Palpatine shouted, "Diieee!" as he sent a huge amount of lighting into him.

But Lawrden redirected it back to him, a blue and gold beam of energy sawing through him, through his shuttle, and up into the clouds.

There was a moment with him standing there, arm raised and practically pointing at the sunny sky through the new rip in the dark clouds. Did he just win?

"Huh," he mumbled to himself, letting his arm down, "I guess stealing all that life really did something for me." He looked at his own hand and sparked golden lightning through it. He worked his jaw a moment, then said, "Well now this is a thing."

He turned around and walked back to his castle. "Gale, have Palpatine and his ship thrown into the sun please. I don't want him staining my planet." "Yes sir."

Once back in, Homock chuckled and said, "Guy, guess what." "What," Lawrden asked. The droids on that other island just showed them what was happening. They are practically _worshiping_ you now."

"I'm honestly surprised that ended so quickly," said Lawrden. "Grown considerably, you have," Yaddle stated. "Too much in fact," Yareal said in confusion, "How is this possible?" "Well I redirected his lightning and used my own as I sent it through to him again," said Lawrden, "Plus I always practice with electricity. I'm an engineer."

He held up his finger and golden lightning sparked at the tip of his finger. "See," he gestured his finger, "Plasma cutter. A little more power, and it's a lightning pistol. I'm my own secret weapon." He grinned.

Yareal looked down at Yaddle, "That color." Yaddle nodded. "Huh," Lawrden hummed, looking at his finger, "Oh yea, I kinda did that just now and I don't know what it is. Did I just level up?"

"Righteous lightning," Yaddle stated, "Plo Koon, did so as well. Feel no anger, do you?"

He lifted his hand again and felt the light side and the aggression and here came the golden lightning again. "Huh," said Lawrden, "Light side lightning. I'll be damned. Wonder what else I can do?" He looked at them, "You said Plo Koon did it back in the day?"

"He was the first to experiment with it," said Yareal, "Hatred for him, you did not have as much as your need to eliminate the evil." "Difference between murderous rage and righteous fury," stated Lawrden, "I see."

He chuckled and said, "Well that's something. Now where were we?"

 **Chapter 21– The New Army**

A lot of the same face was in front of him. He held up a long hand held blaster. "The E-eleven," Lawrden stated.

Gesturing further back in the outside yard, there as a white chest plate on a stand, and a tan chest plate. He gestured one, then the other, "Your version. My version."

He shot at the chest plate. He shot a few times to gauge what it takes to puncture it. Most went through. He shot at the other a few times, only some went through because he shot the same place a few times.

He handed the weapon to one of them, then another handed him an interesting pistol. It looked almost alien in design, considering how smooth it looked. He gestured it and said, "Pulse pistol. No plasma gas involved."

He pointed at the first armor, punched holes every time. Then he shot at the other armor, still blocking at least one in the same spot before it gets through.

He looked at them and said, "Miniaturizing technology equals more power, more enhancement circuitry, and better prisms and lenses. But also particle cycling, shooting photons in a sudden high-intensity orb that punches through armor."

He gestured behind him, "Your plastoids come from houses. My _plasteel_ is of a toughened ceramic with durasteel fiber cross-eave inner mesh. "Pound for pound it does three times the work. Incidentally, this makes about eight total pounds of armor into eighteen. I do hope you can handle that."

The crowd chuckled. Then Lawrden announced, "But with an upgrade of outer armor, that body suit will also be. _Water_ is the key, to not only drink from a tube in the helmet, but water also is your heating system. You may notice in the back of your body suit once you see it, the ceramic hook-up. That's where to fill water, and that's what connects the other portion of your armor, which the water is coiled through the heating or cooling system for a far efficient cooling, and for one third the power necessary, and throughout the body. And of course, the suit as well is of a higher and thicker grade."

Later, he'd show them the weapons they'd be familiarized with. The pulse assault rifle. Somewhat thick looking, but fairly light at ten pounds, the weapon having a safety function, then semi-auto, and three round burst. Another option is a smaller carbine. Then of course is the pulse pistol and blades for closer fighting.

But he hasn't abandoned plasma weapons. Just repurposed them. Heavier metals to contain the ion shell necessary to launch the greatly increased amount of gas, the plasma cannon pops shields and reduces steel to molten slag.

There's also the much heavier lightning cannon, producing a stream of ionized electricity into the enemy, and then the gatling rifle, or the "Whirlwind" laser. It's just as heavy, several barrels, and unleashing sustained and quick powerful fire down range.

Then came the sniper. The sniper is different because it contains a solenoid that charges a much larger mass of power into a single burst. One second recharge, it is a super-long range anti-everything piercing rifle. Instantaneous hit, so the scope, which links to the helmet display, can see that far and help the user shoot this longer, and still very sleek and tactical, rifle.

Another heavy weapon is the missile launcher and the shoulder mounted pulse cannon. But these are all specialty weapons. Grenades will be standard though.

But then there will be the tech guy. What must be with a unit is at least two shielded drones. The tech guy will have drones of his own to help, but can also call in orbital strikes, drops, new drones, and otherwise pay more attention to the mini-map and his own radar kit.

As for the main drones. They're all flyers. They'll have one gunner, with pulse rifles, and either another gunner, or a support.

Supports include medical, transport, ECM and radar, spy drone, camouflage drone. It doesn't completely cloak, but uses top quality holographic imaging and a ray shield to coat the entire team in an aura of appropriate colors. They will see clearly, but if anybody looks at them, they'll just see this kind of waviness in space, like a mirage. But it won't look like people.

Those drones will be fairly small to make them manageable. But he'll make larger ones. More powerful shields, larger class weapons, and better cargo help. Then there are the actual droids.

He introduced Medica, who was quite spunky when she arrived. The white centaur droid pumped up a fist and announced, "I will aid you when I can."

They liked her already. Especially when Lawrden explained that she's learned from the bio-medical master Medi, who is over a century old and always learning. So she's a qualified combat surgeon. And that shield unpacks somewhat to stand on its own as a shield platform, effectively separating them from the battle for a moment while she works. And her back has a comfy seat to lock a person into. But for offensive power, her reactor is directly hooked to an extendable wrist mounted laser cannon in the right arm. So she can fight if she has to, but her many shielding and heavy armor makes her appropriate for defense.

When asked about an offensive version of her, he introduced them to the Terminator. Oh they liked that. On the other hand, he neglected to tell them that he used two of them weeks ago to mow down over a hundred troopers.

But later in his own time, he made a correction to another. The huge tentacle robot he made, now with black spikes. He traded that and tried sucking the evil from it. He'd have to spend a while doing this, but he wanted to trade the Sith alchemy for the newest golden lightning to infuse into it.

Then, he'd wake it up. The eyes looked around, then saw him. "Master Lawrden," it stated in a scary deep compound voice, "What is my mission?" "Mission," stated Lawrden, "Destroy evil."

"Status," it stated. "Guardian." "Situation," it asked. "We were in a war," said Lawrden, "But I doubt it is over." "Enemy," it questioned. "The Sith," said Lawrden. "Siiiith," he growled, lifting up and planting its now golden tentacles into the ground so hard the metal bent.

It looked at him with those eyes. Even though it can't emote, Lawrden could swear he was receiving quite the intimidating look right now. Especially that one big main eye that's actually the kyber cannon.

"They will die by my will," it stated sternly. Lawrden grinned and said, "Same sentiments here." However, Lawrden was thinking, "Wow, maybe I left a little Sith magic in there somewhere. Well purposed aggression though."

In the end, he told it to either go to sleep, or just wander around, because there's no war here. It decided to wander around. As it tended to float with its tentacles trailing.

He's happy with that thing. He put a lot of work in designing it. The droids helped him put it together and he _poured_ what seems like his soul into that thing. He used enough Jedi alchemy and then some Sith, to do so. Can a robot use the force? That's a thought he's wondered for a while. Even discussed with Engineer using his own blood to circulate through a droid to find out. Haven't done it yet. But what if he used the resurrection skill, giving his own life forces, into a droid. Would it be that easy?

But speaking of which, he gave Rashina a sudden hug. "Um, okay," she said as he suddenly attacked her warmly, "Where'd this come from?" But she was glowing green a little bit.

"A-are you giving me life," she questioned. "Yea," he stated, "I have extra. I pour it into crystals and I think it takes. I'mma try to suck one dry after this." "Um, okay."

After that, he held up his hand and did the golden lightning thing. She hesitantly touched his hand, but retracted when she kept getting shocked. But after experiencing it for a few moments, her hand finally made it to his and they clasped each other. He smiled, "There we go."

"You're right, I feel no anger from this," she stated, "I really didn't think the light side had any offensive moves. Neither did I. And I'm gonna charge my sword with this stuff later." "That'll work."

So he did the thing with the crystals. He had a series infused with his own blood because he thought the alchemy and live give would work better. It does. "Okay, so I have force batteries," he stated musingly, "Took me long enough to figure that out. What else can I do?"

During one of the training sessions, Palpatine once said he could pour his own force into a landmass, essentially making it exude the same evil, and empower the dark attuned. He's already Jedi alchemied the planetary shield systems as they were built, so force users can't find him.

And he feels darkness in the centralmost portion of the galaxy. So if Vader has a castle on a dark side nexus, then this feeling must be Sidious's home. The question is, should he go there? could he turn it to the light, or will it corrupt him? Oh well, he'll tell a couple people about the central fishiness, then go on to other things.

But he'll do this with _his planet_. He'll make a light side nexus. Evil keeps doing it. There has to be some opposition. But this'll be a lifetime thing. He'll have to develop a ritual.

Later, some of the troops saw the underground hanger, and the new, nearly completed black Kordosen class star destroyer. But below that were the mech units he's already made. He's made an AT-ST, but the good one he thinks it should be, with thicker legs, twin heavy blasters on the sides, and the vehicle turret on the front.

But most importantly, close canopied, filtration systems, and omni-cameras, one good one, and two sub. And for the best part, _Shielded_.

But he was pleased when the soldiers merely glanced and commented how good it was, but went over to his actual version. The green battle mech with the thick digitigrade legs. It's a scout mech too, and just as fast, but it's heavier and with much better shielding, with physical shields around the weapons, which is a missile launcher with reloads, and the Vulcan laser cannon for the other arm. Then there's the grenade launcher tubes up top. Once more it has anti-missile tracking.

Yea they liked this thing better. This is apparently what happens when money is no object.

Of course, he could make personal units of smaller versions if they want. One that's basically a pod with legs, gun arms, and shields. But they decided against that.

In that case, an exo-suit or "tank suit" can be made instead. And he has just the design in mind.

But this got him making his own giant robot. A big six meter, maybe with small warp engine wings and the small ant-grav system to shave off weight constantly. He'll make weapons for the arms, but he'll have a lightsaber for it, a big shield for one arm, and for the other, probably one of those new particle cannons. He really should use those more.

But while that is going on, he wanted to practice with his master and Yareal. So they made a nice little ritual in the mornings, after breakfast, they'd take a shuttle to the other big island, then meditate. They'll start turning the planet into a light nexus starting with the only other habited island on the planet.

They were happy to help with this undertaking, so the three would sit. It looks like they were just meditating while others were just managing the large croplands. But they _knew_ they were doing something profound.

They even told them of this before they left. It's funny how they asked, "What are you doing?" Because only when they're around, do they feel better. Birds chirp more and livestock is less violent. Then when they leave, it's mostly the same, but there's a small permanent change.

But yes, Lawrden is happy with their progress too. With the three of them, this might actually take a short amount of time and not, you know, _forever_.

Master Yaddle would ride his shoulders sometimes because he's the busiest and sometimes she just likes watching him. But also, she likes meditating and training with Rashina, who herself uses the force like an experiment.

Speaking of training, Galexia has all the simulations in the world for them in the holo-deck. They tested out their new armor, immediately stating that it's much more comfortable. Yea, the Caminoans supplied their armor first. They may know the genetic language like nobody else, but they knew jack about the human anatomy.

So they tested their new equipment in a state of the art simulation, and again, they were amazed knowing that the entire room is just paneled intricate force field generators. And yes, this room draws a lot of power when used in max capacity. Gale herself has a super-computer downstairs.

So they fought alien types, and even Imperial troops. And the response was immediate. They never let their shields run out, using guerilla tactics of "I'm up, they see me, I'm down."

They'd coordinate, run around, get precise shots, then run elsewhere. Sometimes they'd even ambush the enemy and just _obliterate_ them with burst fire sprays and grenades.

First training session, they obliterated the enemies. They gave their tactical report involving their systems. The visor, which is a transparasteel plate, not only gave them very good line of sight, but it's tinted a no-reflective, yet still metallic looking gold. The enemy can't see their eyes, but they can see everything clearly.

Radar shows on the little digital displays they see, including shield and armor health, and basic detail of allies and their health. Just small writing on who they are, and the little dot that changes colors from green, to yellow, to red, if they're health deteriorates.

Their rifles weren't mass produced crap, so every shot goes _exactly_ where they shoot. And honeslty, it's quite the adjustment they still have to make. But they are massacring the enemy simply because their vision isn't impaired and their weapons are of such finer quality.

"Now you see what I'm working with," chuckled Lawrden, "It's all about money and mass production with them. Plus nobody can do the things that I do and nobody cares to put forth the effort, which is a shame."

They nodded and agreed. It really is a shame. This, with the shield's combined, makes them some kind of commando types now. Combined with new training styles, close combat training, and their genetic upgrades they've been given, they feel _unstoppable_. But Lawrden grinned and said, "You haven't seen the tank suit yet."

The tank suit has been completed. Definitely looks like their standard armor on steroids. Not plastics, but durasteel plating. The visor is durasteel and painted silver. Inside were the digital screens in which the main omni-camera and the two subs, will be used. He built them so that EMP can't take any of them down, and gunshots can't hit them all. If they do, well, get rid of the helmet then. The shields will carry over the head, but that's it.

But it's not that bulky, just a tough and thin, though highly compressed, exoskeleton with the suit attached. Thicker and more intricate armor, better shields, a jet pack, this is a quick little tank that flies around and kills people. Also has the ability to attach back units that can be brought forward as shoulder mounted cannons. Can have a physical shield, plasma melee weapons, or just heavy cannons.

But once the person wearing the suit heard the term "Plasma melee", he wanted to be shown this. Okay then.

Lawrden already has them on hand. So he fitted him with a shield, gave him a plasma axe, which was thick, intricate and even artistically carved metal with the one big blade out front that looked funny. Then he was sent into the holo-deck by himself. The others would snack outside and watch on the holoVids.

Groups would fire at him. With running and his jetpack, he'd just launch in and freak them out as he killed everyone. Then he'd do this again and again seemingly without tire or end.

Tanks would show up. His shield received a straight shot with an anti-vehicle cannon of an AT-ST, but he tanked it without damage. He jumped up, where the cannons couldn't go, then came down behind, _cleaving_ it straight down and into the legs too. It hit the power source, ignited the plasma gas inside, and the whole thing exploded.

Like a lone storm, he kept going until he wanted to be sneaky and actually questioned, "This thing have stealth mode?" Immediately, a little darkened icon showed up on his HUD, and his body cloaked. Then he whispered, "Oh my god."

"Hee hee hee hee," giggled Lawrden high pitched and happy. The others found this funny too. But mostly just astounded. "He didn't know he could do that," chuckled Lawrden, "Can't believe it, look at 'em."

"Good grief boss," stated a soldier, "That's just _too much_ at this point." "Oh I don't think so," Lawrden grinned.

Once out, the man said, "Sir, the melee type, with this suit combination." "Can't risk friendly fire from others, and ranged types aren't good melee fighters," Lawrden shook his head, "That with the jetpack gives you that single burst you need to just tie up troops all the time. There's nothing they can do unless they're a Jedi."

"And how would one of you fare against this," asked the mech trooper. "Well, if it was a complete shit-fight, I'm sure I'd win. But I sealed the suit from just about everything, so my only hope is to pop that shield so my saber can cut through you. But only if I can get out of the way of that plasma axe, which can clash and out power a saber like crazy. You know, because a saber has no weight behind it."

"Right, right," the man nodded. He then widened his eyes and sighed as he said, "I am a melee commando now. This is me." Lawrden laughed and said, "I really should make a whole squad of you. We'll call you 'assault commandoes'." "Sounds right to me."

"But wait, how did the simulation produce an anti-vehicle burst," asked another. "Oh, for simulation purposes, Gale can lie to you," said Lawrden, "So the shields were nowhere near as strained as the indicator in your display would lead you to believe. But yes, temporary shield energy slamming into you can give an impact and maybe a shock, but that's about it." "Okay then, that makes sense."

The commando raised his axe hand and said, "I also like how you put the controls for jetpack usage right here on these fingers. You have to double-click and hold for how long you want to go. That's an odd placement." "But it's easy, right," questioned Lawrden, "I also thought of just a flat short burst when you tap the belt or something." "No this works fine," commando replied, "Keep this." "Alright."

That was it for now, so he had the suit taken off. Then they snacked and watched holoVids.

That's another reason the troopers like it here, is the snacks. D's always got bowls of some sort of fried meat rolls, chips, some meal wraps, or something. Good hot foods from the fast-food department. Lots of drinks too, including booze, so those who visit have just, a many variety of treats.

And Lawrden's real comfortable and approachable. More than they previously thought. He likes sitting on the couch all squished up with them and snacking too. Also, he enjoys his work in designing, his life almost seems exciting without ever leaving the castle.

And what about the mass food from everywhere else? Well they have a small continent and combat training, so they can hut animals for days. Literally. Plus radar helps, and the crops are coming in real nicely. Thanks to the reprogrammed droids, not only can they further manage the crops, but they can cook the hell out of this stuff. Real luxury type foods. And before they had sufficient quantity to feed everyone, there was still a couple months worth of the blue protein milk left. So nobody's going hungry.

So for now, everyone is doing very well. Even got the solar panel power grids here and there. They have their own scientists and engineers, so they can also rig anything they want.

Other outside work, or playtime, involves the tank commanders. There's a big raider hover tank to play with. It's pretty quick, can elevate its height and be a slow flyer if you wanted. But it's faster on the ground, because that's what the engines are for.

But the power of that one long main prism cannon is amazing. There's also the pulse Vulcan cannon on top, and a list of anti-personnel guns along the sides, as well as some lenses that aren't cameras. Anti-missile lasers.

The driver's down there, and the gunner has a nice transparasteel plate giving him a nice view. A holographic display on screen gives a precision targeting reticle that the main gun sees. And has a powerful zoom, because this cannon can hit anyone within a hundred miles. So park this thing on a mountain and boom. No more other tank. And lastly, there's the other gunner in the open hatch to work the shielded Vulcan cannon.

This thing is big, powerful, and most of all, has lots of guns. And speaking of guns, Lawrden has marker lights. They are unfamiliar with this. Basically, some guns don't shoot and appear to do nothing. But for a hand held laser user, the only way to see this laser is in infrared. This paints a target for his own radar systems and registers this as a designated target. Wherever the laser is can either make a temporary base using orbital drops, or on an enemy person to have a missile launcher dozens of miles away shoot a missile up, over, and down right on top. But these lasers also register enemy positions to map displays to other troops.

Industry was going strong nowadays. Good thing his other two engineering freighters were freed up. Still salvaging Death Star wreckage, they'd stop by the planet and deliver a lot of resources.

So he'd build the super-heavy tread type tank, and for his personal mech suit, which he's calling "ArchMech." Arch can either mean architect, or "arch" which is another word for "prime". Either way, the name sounds important and he likes it.

And of course, production for planetary defense systems were never done. It would take another few months to complete another reactor and shield generator, then they'll do it again.

As for offense, Lawrden knew what he wanted. A kyber superweapon. An omni-directional superlaser housed in huge stone structures. Pyramids, with steps leading up to a shrine and everything. Nobody should know it's a superweapon until it actually has to fire. And he'll put one on every island except his own.

 **Chapter 22 – Liberation**

Two huge white humanoid mechs were flying around fairly quick, using giant sized lightsabers to attack each other. Neither was quite getting over the other, despite her having two swords. He had his shield though. The shield was long, and along his arm, but also having a plasma cannon built into the tip. He didn't use the cannon though, and she didn't use her vibro sword. They were just playing around.

Eventually though, they were done and landed on their island. At least they gave the people a show with their display. And she came out to check out his new cockpit design.

It's open," she stated. "Yea that's why this thing has to be bigger and more specially made," he replied, "Magnetic under-suit keeps me here and links with the systems. Allows me full control. And small electrical currents simulates me actually feeling the battle. There are sensors all over the outside."

"Seems like that will be easy to mess with when you count ion rounds," she stated. "Yea a little." "So where are the controls for everything else," she asked. Right here," he stated, raising a hand and seeing controls in the palms.

"Still seems like too much trouble," she stated. "Yea this is kind of my newest experiment. But if it doesn't work, I'll change it back. Otherwise, Arch is a big help."

"Arch," she stated, "The mech AI?" "Yep." "Well that's neat," she said, hopping down. He got out as well.

But as they were walking back, they watched the Larik lift up, take the Galaxy, then jump out of the system. And Lawrden asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh Krilleks and Homock are going to save some Wookies," she stated. "Really? I thought the dreadnaught was doing that. Isn't that what the others have been doing this whole time?"

"I caught only some of it," said Rashina, "But as you know, Han Solo has a Wookie companion as well." "Chewbacca," he agreed with a nod. "Well, they were investigating the Imperial control of the Wookies," she continued.

"Dammit, what for," questioned Lawrden, "We won. Shut the hell up already." "Well they can tell you more when they get back," said Rashina, "But this also has something to do with Jakku."

"Oh yea, there's this _thing_ going on at Jakku," said Lawrden, "Like, some training program for the troopers or something. Any news on that?" "Well Gale might have more to say at this point, but your guess is as good as mine," said Rashina.

Lawrden hummed. Then he continued walking, "I would've gladly gone with them if they wanted." "Yea I said you'd feel missed out," said Rashina, "But they agree you're busy building an army, and they got it. Plus, they're taking your tech to do the missions, so technically…"

"I _am_ going with them," said Lawrden smiled, "Yea that's true. And Galexia can give them more help than I can. She's basically where all _my_ galactic info comes from. I barely watch the holoNet." "I know me too."

So they went inside and asked about Jakku. Gale said there's a little more info. Apparently one of Sidious's observatories is there and they're looking for it. But there's something else. The "First Order", which is the neo Empire, is in the unknown region, along the rout of Jakku. Leia's on the case, but the senate is… the senate. Getting action from these people is only possible when a morally empty monster pushes them to do so apparently.

Lawrden sighed and actually said, "Siiiigh." "Don't worry about it honey," Rashina pat his back. "But they're just…" he started complaining, "Can I just…"

"Noooo you can't kill them," she cooed. "But why noooot," he whined. "Because it would be a bad thing," she stated. "Oh really," he queried, raising a brow, "Give me a bulleted list that explains exactly _why_ it would be more harm than good in killing all the senators."

She chuckled and said, "I don't to paperwork honey. And not everything can be solved with a bulleted list." He looked crazy as he raised a fist, "Bullshit!"

She laughed. Then he yelled at her, "Now you give me the bulleted list that tells _why_ a bulleted list is insufficient! You owe me now!" She just kept laughing.

Well that hysterics died down after a moment. And no, no lists were happening. He would just have to take her word for it. He relented. Then she chuckled and mocked, "Bullshit!" They had another laugh.

But back to the serious news. A New Republic outpost was attacked recently. And the cluprits declared themselves as the Acolytes of the Beyond.

"Don't know of them," said Rashina. "Yea me neither," said Lawrden. "They are fairly new, but they are worshipers of the dark side," said Gale.

"Force sensitive," Rashina questioned. "No." "Then why bother?" "Because apparently, there is a man called Yupe Tashu leading them," Gale replied, "I believe you know who that is."

"Don't know him," said Rashina. "You wouldn't," said Lawrden, "Because I learned of him from Palpatine himself. Yupe is one of this closest advisors and another dark side fanatic. Where is he now? I believe I have my own mission I want to do."

"He _was_ imprisoned in a New Republic prison, but a Gallius Rax freed him. They are nowhere to be found, but I believe the Acolytes are on planet Devaron." "Any specific location," he asked. "I know not." "Alright, send out a probe and keep me posted." "Yes sir."

"Any news on that second Eclipse," asked Rashina. "Yes," Gale replied, "Luke and Leia destroyed it some time ago."

"Oh," both said. Then Gale continued, "Along with the superweapon known as the 'Galaxy Gun', in which the Eclipse was used to crash into it, and the resulting explosion destroyed the planet Byss."

"Palpatine's home world," said Lawrden, "So all this was in the exact center of the galaxy and nobody knew it." "Correct."

"Good grief, when a rebel hero shows up, they do not mess around," said Rashina, "I actually admire their ability for mass destruction. I assume they lived?" "Of course ma'am."

Lawrden chuckled, "Can't imagine how. Good grief they are blessed by God. This isn't even the force at this point. This is just _fate_." He laughed. She raised her brows and nodded in agreement.

Later, they had dinner. Rashina noticed him deep in thought. Then she asked, "What are you on about honey?" "If Krilleks and them are doing a liberation of the Wookies, I may want to go, but I do know of a race whose been enslaved for a very long time."

"The tail heads," she questioned. He nodded. She looked over, "Say Gale. That bank siphon plan. What's that looking like now?"

"Spy drones have evolved and remained vigilant," said Gale, "Seventy percent if Hutt terrain well known, and twenty percent of bank account numbers accessed. Waiting for your orders."

A grin stretched across Lawrden's face. "You wanna start don't you," stated Rashina, "I want to start now." She shrugged, "Well let's get going. I assume the acclimator has everything we need," she asked. "Better," he grinned, "Galexor is completed. We'll take _him_." Her eyes widened, "Oh."

So here's the plan, he and she will be separate, as well as certain infiltrators. And here's the kicker. Imperial uniform type fancy outfits. No rank, but it should still be implied. They'll wait two days after they realize all their money has been stolen by one account, then transferred into another account, then the previous account closing and deleting before any trace could possibly be made. Evil laugh here.

Then they'll come in and request slaves for both beauty and soldiers. The Hutts will most likely never give an indication that they're broke, and neither will this group imply that they know. It's a routine buy-out. As many as we can to 'bolster forces' and display luxury for prominent arms dealers. And if this is requested, the Hutts may even ask to be said arms dealers. They can certainly pretend and Lawrden will use the armaments. As scrap, of course, but they don't know that.

They loaded up on the _Wraith_ , which is the name of this dark colored, blue accented beast. Good thing he chose holographic coloring. No more red now. And the ship looks _much better_ this way. Actually even alien. But that's the good part. And she immediately noted that it'll be interesting using these new engines. He's happy too.

Inside was different. Either a grey, or tan, and also accented with blue lighting, it was certainly war outside, and vacation inside. A weird simultaneous mix that he and Rashina would not bother doing without at this point. Even had gold plated statues in the master suite. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Palpatine that they're murder droids to assassinate him, but oh well. Guess they're just internal guards now.

And of course, there's a smaller, more manageable nature and livestock deck, meant for an even smaller crew. And the bridge is the wide open design that the Empire seems to enjoy. And Rashina admitted that this is nice. She'll like staying up here.

For the first time ever, the hanger doors will fold open. As if a good chunk of the continent just opened up, a ship the size of a small city lifted out. And this could be seen from everywhere, gathering the attention of animals and people alike.

The Warhawk, which is Rashina's personal light corvette type flyer, would be brought aboard this thing. And Lawrden would also bring his car. Sadly, they don't have any more personal vehicles. They'll have to pick up a couple of decent looking shuttles along the way. Nothing fancy, just tactical grey boxes mostly, then fix them up quickly before they go do the thing.

They stopped by a dealership on the nearest rim world that had one. Got a couple good shuttles for a decent price. They'll paint and spruce it up to make it look better. But since they intend to bring so many, they'll need a few more shuttle craft. They may need the Acclimator for this one.

Then they monitored the situation. Immediately, over eight trillion credits from four separate high class Hutts. _Nice_. And some of that will now be used to buy a mass of slaves.

They had million credit crystal cards made. Custom, real fancy and gold metal text and microchip. Then they'd each pick a location and head out.

Lawrden headed down in his car, but kept the big black ship uncloaked. Then Lawrden parked nearby a fancy palace. At least for them it is. Simplistic stone design of brown. Lawrden actually grunted and said, "Ugh, don't these people have money? They live like sand people."

He walked up to the door, which had no chime or doorbell, so he knocked. Then a slot opened in the door and some creature behind said something in another language. "I am Imperial Architect Kordosen," he introduced himself, "I am here to see Groga the Hutt. For a business proposition."

The little door closed. Then the big doors opened and he was let in. This place was darker on the inside. As far as a palace, or even a club goes, this place is kind of tasteless. Stupid Hutts.

Then he'd make it to a main chamber where the massive slug person slithered into position in front of a drain for some reason.

He said something and a protocol droid nearby stated, "Groga asks you what business you intend to deal? And what does the Empire have to do with this?"

"Needless to say, nothing we say here leaves this palace, for your sake, as well as mine," said Lawrden. Groga paused. Then he gestured something. "Proceede," said the droid.

Lawrden then stated, "I've come here to buy slaves." "How many," Groga asked, then translated. "Everything." Groga looked down as he turned up his head a little and said, "Everything you say. Even after you stole all my money?"

Suddenly, there were guns from everyone pointed at him. He glanced around casually. Then he looked back to him.

"Where have you taken my money," said the Hutt. Lawrden tilted his head, "So you are telling me… that you are broke."

Then he smiled and said, "Well this just gets better and better. This means there is even more for sale then." Lawrden reached into his pocket, alerting the guards.

But what he pulled out was a transparent card with golden lettering and a purple reflection. "This, is a million credit card provided to me by the Empire," said Lawrden, "And as there is a newly updated empire, so are the rules. So I need slaves. I need luxury servants, and laborers, and soldiers. As many as you can give me for the price contained within this card. So… how may we help each other out?"

There was a long pause. Then Groga said, "Where would you like them transported?" "The flagship in orbit right now," said Lawrden, "Imperial battleship known as the _wraith_." He grinned, "You'll know it when you see it." "Very well," Groga stated.

He wanted the card first. Whatever. He gave up the card first. Another creature came up to him with a device and Groga lugged the card into it. Right now, he's seeing the credits there in. One million as promised. Then he gestured and made orders. Even the slaves within this room were taken away.

Well that was an interesting start. Didn't expect him to outright say he's been robbed. But this went well. Groga believes he's really Imperial.

Groga slithered up beside him later, both looking up at the big black ship in the night's sky. Couldn't see if it it wasn't for the blue accent lighting. Then Groga said, "Architect you said. What does that mean?"

"Duh," said Lawrden, "What you think it means. I am one of those who has designed the entire Imperial Navy." "And now you are an errand boy?" "Yep," Lawrden replied, "I am not busy, so I can take a vacation to the occasional palace. And heck, I can choose my own slaves out of the deal."

He leaned a little closer to Groga and said, "Though if you ask me, the lighting accents could be something other than liquid excrement yellow. I don't know who your designer is, but I'd say that isn't the first option I would have chosen. But that's just me."

It took some time, but he would arrive to his vehicle. Vehicle says nobody put mines on it. Good. Then he went up to his ship with a good few thousand people here. Kind of crowded. Yep, definitely need the Acclimator."

Turns out it is already in use, as well as one of their freighters. Rashina had even more success than he did, with no suspicions and no guns pointed at her. Odd, because non-humans in the Empire is very uncommon. Thought they'd find that a little suspicious. Though if anyone was to act like a stern fleet Admiral, it would be her.

The other two infiltrators were just as successful, though one was actually shot. But he got irritably and charged the shooter, then ripped him in half. That intimidation was enough for nobody else to try and hit him, and Canan the hutt to give him what he wants.

Oh yea, that's quite the hall. Almost a million people for four million credits. The continent on his planet can more than hold them all, and have cropland and living space to spare. Could probably hold another million, but they should probably cultivate another small continent before they bring in the other group.

But still, Lawrden and the others would have a basic tally. Who has places they can go to, home worlds or otherwise, and who wants to live on his planet? And no, he's not from the Empire. He's a part of the New Republic and this is a slave relief effort on his part.

Didn't expect such rejoicing, but then again, it's to be expected anyway. But there's also the possibility that they're not only confused, but hardened by being in such a dark place for so long.

In the end, after everything was tallied up, only a quarter of everyone they've collected had some place to go. But first, they'd all have to be dropped off to their planet, where new clothes would be made for them, and have them fed.

They'd join the society, kind of. They can rest inside the slightly tilted ship, and eat the rest of the stored food.

But this food was also coming from the Galaxy. Among all the storage he gladly unloaded years ago, was lots of preserved emergency foods. Literally tons of it. And textiles in neat rolls. That being said, the food will go quick, and the textiles will be nearly depleted in furnishing every new person.

But Lawrden made sure by the commanders that he's got this covered. The commanders have still maintained command in a minor way. Sort of like a society managers who keep track of the numbers of all their resources and troop health. They have a good system, and it works for everybody.

So they said they'll support the new group where they can and the ship can be their shelter. Then Lawrden went to talk to the new people who were viewing the planet now.

Owning his own planet certainly makes him king, some pointed out. Many would like living here and Lawrden said it is outside of the known systems. Just barely, but it's beautiful and out of the way, so if it's peace they want, this is where you find it.

They found this a good idea. Heck, even those who said they had places to go changed their mind. But still, many Twi'lek had their core planets they'd like to return to and Lawrden said he'd get them there.

So after some basic, but good looking clothing, they would be ferried to their appropriate places. Incidentally, they are undergoing their own revolution right now and there was partying. If they didn't know any better, they'd say the party was for them personally. Kind of is, considering lack of Empire rule and New Republic banning slavery and things. So yes, big day for everybody. Hell, Lawrden even stayed and partied with them. Bought all their drinks and food and everything. But after that, they're on their own like they wanted. But if all else fails, just be a rebel soldier. They know Lawrden too.

He's feeling good. His good deed of the year. Now he'll have to really grow more and even begin a new farming colony on the other island preemptively.

He asked about updates on Krilleks and Homock and Galexor said they're doing well. Chewie and Han were reunited and now they're dealing with military bases. The chips in the Wookie slaves heads need to be disabled before they can do anything. But they're on the case.

Well that's good. Lawrden went back to his planet. Saw Rashina there and she commented he took a day longer. He said the girls were happy and he gave them a party on their home world, which also is having its own revolution day party.

"That's nice." "So how many hugs did you get," asked Lawrden. "None." "Why," he asked. He leaned closer and whispered, "Is it because Klatoonians are ugly?"

She chuckled and said, "No. That's not the reason. But I think I give off a forbidding vibe." "Yea you are pretty stern looking, even when you're not trying." "I'm not that stern," she whined. He chuckled.

"By the way, apparently the groups out there have been talking about you," said Rashina. "Have they?" "I heard they described a major reason why they believe Lawrden is the one to be with, is one, because you are good to them for almost no reason, and two, because the Emperor came here himself to fight you, and you won." "Yea I did enjoy the part where I won as well," smiled Lawrden. She chuckled, then said, "Me too."

"By the way, we can't bring back anymore," said Rashina. He shook a dramatic fist, "Curse the gravity of our own success." She chuckled, then said, "So stupid." She looked at him and said, "Anyway? What's the plan?"

"We're done," he replied, "The people will use up the last of the rations just in time for the crops to ripen, then for everything else, there's the livestock already in abundance. So we'll develop our reserves of food and textiles again, and I guess even preemptively make a farming colony back East." "Yea that'll work."

She leaned closer to him, "By the way, I thought you'd like the sexy little outfits they wore." "I know, I hate to put clothes on them but I gotta," he complained. She chuckled. He did too.

So time went on, but then there was a holoVid call. High definition too, because it's Leia. "Oh hey Leia," smiled Lawrden, "You're still immensely busy I hear." "And what have _you_ been doing with your life," she asked. "Colonizing Imperial defectors and freeing Twi'lek slaves from the Hutts."

Her brows rose. Then she said, "I believe it. Anyway, how much pull did you say you have with the Kuat drive yards?" He looked confused, "You mean, could I rally them? Because the Empire's basically a feral machine of murder and mayhem brought to you by a corrupt senator, who knew, so I doubt I'll actually have any impact other than…" He shrugged, "A giant missile."

"Oh okay, so you don't mind if we attack it then," she replied. He swatted dismissively, "Oh hell no, you blow up the entire fucking thing. Should've blown the place up a long time ago in fact. Plus the planet's turned toxic from all the waste dumped right there, the morally empty savages. Yea you obliterate everybody. No quarter. In fact, need any help?"

He grinned. "Ummmm," she paused, "I think we got it." "You sure, because I got a lot of stored up hate, just waiting to get out." She smiled, "And it will no doubt be very useful in the future." He pointed at her and said happily, "I'll pocket it for later then." "You do that. Signing off." She hung up.

"Huh, she's the first person to actually announce that they're ending the transmission," mumbled Rashina. "Yea I like her. She's good stuff." She gave him a look. "Oh you know she can't compare to you, don't even give me that look," he barked at her. She just chuckled.

So he wouldn't be involved, but he'd be on the Wraith to watch. Cloaked of course. And of course she's right about not needing help. You can't really defend a place like that. They just bombed the crap out of the tanks and things on it, the Empire never stood a chance. He once again initiated an evil laugh. Fuck those guys.

Then shortly after, they learned that Kashyyyk was being liberated for real. "Oh kick ass I gotta get in there myself," he said excitedly.

So he suited up and he got ready for whatever front needed help. But on top of that, the main Wookie dreadnaught was there as well and the personnel are equipped with shield reactor cross-belts like the one Krilleks has. So basically, Lawrden will be there just for show. Plus he wants to see what happens with his new golden lightning charged sword, which looks awesome when in use by the way.

Yea, victory was very much assured. Especially with disabled ships and an ocean of brown fur with claws and teeth killing every trooper they see.

Then there was much rejoicing. And Lawrden partied with Krilleks and Homock, who had been down there too.

So things are looking up. The empire are losing a lot of fronts now. Then again, it's not the Empire that's even a thing anymore. It's the First Order. And they're having a lot of time to do… something. Can't imagine what kind of headway they'll make with a tenth of what they used to have, and some unknown space situation. There has to be a station out there somewhere. Problem is, that information escapes him. And he has his hands in almost everything. Guess Palpatine did suspect something and created an informational wall. Oh well.

Afterwards, they went back home again. Everything's still going strong. Also, housing on the North side of the other continent will be built so Lawrden can take their ship. The officers should still be military officers when the need arises, so Lawrden will make them a proper ship. With all his tech and everything. It'll be with Galexia's AI, so she can monitor and ensure good natured interests are still upheld. Better that way, it prevents all that treasonous shit. This is too much tech to give to just anybody.

That transition will be a while though as they still need the ship. So everyone has some downtime.

Another thing that the soldiers don't see is Lawrden working through the things he's done. For the most part, he tells himself that if he went back then, knowing what he knows now, he'd do the same thing all over again. Granted he'd need to make more tracers and actively put them on the star destroyers this time. He didn't keep track of things as much as he should.

But seriously. It didn't really hit until later, but Alderaan. Holy shit, he didn't see that coming. But if he sabotaged it, he wouldn'tve had what he has to day. In fact, fleets would actively hunt him and there's only so much hiding he can do.

So every answer is wrong. It's just one of those things that weighs heavily on him. He's got a good handle on said heaviness, but… you know.

The masters reassure him that they do not blame him for any of it. He could have ran and he could have smuggled information, but that too has ups as well as downs. So no, they are not mad.

They'd meditate again, Rashina was here this time. Now they got to see pretty Twi'lek girls building things and managing crops. Then a couple would come over and deliver them water. One was green and the other was yellow.

And they sat down with them. The green one with the pretty blue eyes is Raiina, and the yellow one with yellow eyes is Gallette.

"I can't thank you enough for getting us out of that nonsense," Raiina said. "Oh yea, and this island is beautiful," smiled Galette. "Oh yea, I know sometimes there's a suicide or they're just strait executed for entertainment," said Lawrden, "Yea."

Then Lawrden widened his eyes and said with an odd lightness of voice, "The Hutts are gonna die." He looked menacingly elsewhere, "I wonder what other criminal group I'll go for next? Probly those filthy Zygerrians."

The girls were uncomfortable. "Are you really planning on waging war with all of Hutt space," asked Raiina. "Oh he'll do it," said Rashina. "But this is just the start," said Lawrden, "First I have to see about this 'First Order' I've been hearing about."

"What order," asked Galette, "Is this one of those Empire orders?" "Close. It's what the Empire is calling itself now. You know, when they abandoned the rest of them." "Is _that_ what happened," asked Raiina, "Because these clone guys have been saying a bunch of stuff about it." "No doubt. War is all they knew until now."

"Apparently still know," smiled Raiina, "I hear you're re-training them." "Yea," he said sheepishly, "But they also have a break to do town stuff in their own society. So it's better." "Is it now," Galette questioned rhetorically.

"Oh you don't think so," he questioned at her. She paused, then said happily, "Yea you right, this place is pretty nice." "Plus I have all the toys big boys like and that keeps them happy," smiled Lawrden. "Oh yea, they said you are making real masterwork stuff for them," chuckled Raiina.

So they sat and chatted a while. They were curious about Jedi tricks, so Yaddle made flowers grow around her and Lawrden made them float around for a few moments. They were giggly and having fun.

Later, they went for a walk. Fields looked nice and green. Miles of it. Even more that's freshly tilled by Klatooinians. Those are the main two groups he got. But he's seen some human types, several Togruta, and a couple people who have pink skin.

Things seemed to be going too well actually. What's the catch? He'll have to pay attention to see if things are perfect. He likes perfect things.

 **Chapter 13 – Fallout**

"Crime lords were funding a death star," said Gale, "But the Republic found out and destroyed it. The Hutts were using the technology to make a superweapon called the dark saber, but the Republic found out and destroyed it."

"Jeez," said Lawrden, "Save some for me at least." "And it is the Republic who found out that the First Order is being funded by criminal channels," Gale continued. "Know which ones," Lawrden asked. "Does Rinnrivin Di sound familiar," asked Gale.

"Yes actually," said Lawrden, "They're Nikto pirates. They're known for smuggling spice everywhere. They got big when Jabba died. They still based in Bastatha?" "Yes they are." "Good. You think the Republic would mind if we blew them up?"

"And after all that talk about everything having to be planetary," smirked Rashina. "Yea you right. It's the up close and personal way I like the best anyway." She chuckled and said, "Me too."

"The Di area also in league with the Amaxine warriors," said Gale. "I looked up those guys actually," said Rashina, "Imperial fighters without being in the actual Navy." "They a big deal," asked Lawrden. "They are when they're funded by the Di, to rebuild the Imperial Navy."

"Morons," he stated, "They don't even know the Empire's the outcast now." He narrowed his eyes, "How much money have they racked up?" "Not much," said Gale, "We caught this early, "Well then, maybe we can trace the funds. Or maybe I should just destroy them."

"You're all about destroying lately," said Rashina. "Of course," he said happily, "I finally have enough toys to do things now. I wanna blow something up." She chuckled.

"By the way, I've been getting increased reports about Jakku," said Gale, "I believe whatever Sith artifacts that are in there will be used to destroy the planet."

"See," gestured Lawrden irritably, "They just do it because. At least I have some damned reasoning. And I still haven't blown anything up yet."

Somebody cleared her throat suddenly. They looked to see Yaddle there. "It's time," she said.

Lawrden was serious now. He sighed and said, "A brief moment of happiness, contemplating the death of millions of people, and then _life_ happens."

Rashina hugged on him and giggled. "Come on honey," she stated, "You'll be fine. Plus they want to see the tombstone you made for him." He grumbled.

They walked out front. At a particular wide section of the garden, to the East end near the wall, a white marble tombstone with matching coffin was outside of the garden area. Then Lawrden, Rashina, and Yaddle picked a place at the garden and force lifted dirt, digging a grave. Then as everyone watched, they lifted the coffin inside, filled up the whole, and set down the tombstone.

And the stone said Yareal Poof. The date below suggested ninety-two years of age and the words "One of the last Jedi. One of the best of friends."

The usual people were there, as well as some of the clones who were nearby and felt for them. Then Lawrden spoke first and said, "Yereal was pretty funny. As much as I wish we spent more time together instead of me _delving_ into my work like I always do, I'm actually glad he kept quiet. Means in the future I won't see him in every single conversation. Knowing what he'll do in every situation. Hearing his voice in my head. Seeing his ghost at the dinner table every day."

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he stopped talking. Rashina, who was holding his hand, gripped it tighter. "A good man, he was," Yaddle stated, "Miss him, we all will." "I like the headstone too," said Homock, "What did you use for the letters?"

It was a white marble and in the carvings of fine letters glowed green. "I collected some natural bio-luminescent phosphorous and used my own force power to, I guess, seal it so that it glows eternally."

They paused. Then he shrugged, "I mean, it _might_ work like that. If not, I can just repaint."

There wouldn't be any ceremony. Just say a few words, give a prayer, then go back in.

But hey, Gale informed him that Luke has a temple and is training young Jedi. Well now Lawrden wants to hang around this place. He asked Yaddle if she wants to come. She declined.

So he made a quick stop and he found a nice quaint stone looking place and there was Luke in his robes and a beard now, and kids training in the yard.

So he waited and watched. Shortly after, Luke gestured him and introduced him to the kids, then he came over to talk to him.

"Luke is that you under that fuzz," questioned Lawrden with a smile, "Ya look like a wookie." "Then again like you," he questioned. "Yea, but mine's neater and I've had this for a while." "True enough."

He sat down with him and Lawrden said, "So how's the new group?" "Doing well," nodded Luke, "How have you been? Haven't seen Galex in a while."

"Hadn't needed to be," chuckled Lawrden, "Every time I hear about one super weapon, you guys blow up, like, six." Luke chuckled too. "Seriously, I thought I was gaining headway, and you do so much with half the tech, I'm actually jealous." He lowered his head, "But I guess I've never been a warrior. I'm a planner."

Lawrden pointed, "But as Lawrden, and my old Empire connections, I _have_ scammed the absolute hell out of some criminal groups and got out several hundred thousand slaves. So that's worked out. Of course, being slaves for a long time means they lose all previous connections, so they end up staying with me."

"Good thing you have a planet," said Luke. "You should see it sometime, it's breathtaking." "Is it now?" "No not really," chuckled Lawrden, "It's just got my castle, a couple of parked Imperial ships. A small society."

"Actually it sounds real nice," said Luke with a smile. He smiled too and said, "I like it too."

They sat in silence for a little while. Lawrden tried to figure out which one's Han and Leia's kid. He knew they had one. But off hand, he can't tell. Then Luke said, "Whelp, good talk." Lawrden chuckled as Luke got up and walked off. Then Lawrden will leave too.

Well that's his distraction for the day. He had nowhere else to go, so he just headed back home. He wanted to have a slow day with games and movies and snacks.

The next day, War stated since yesterday was a bad/good relaxation day, he held off, but now he informs that Jakku has been under heavy Imperial protection, and the Republic is attacking it. There looks to be a major battle on world too. He mentions this, because there are quite a few soldiers who wish to intervene and work with the Republic.

"Is it gonna be that long term," asked Lawrden. "It looks like it," said War, "With your permission, I will take the Wraith and the weapons, and act as commander of a platoon." "Sure, go ahead." "Very well sir."

War left. Then, Rashina hummed and walked off. Curious, Lawrden asked, "Your thoughts are?" "I'm making us snacks," she turned and smiled, "I believe we have some HD hollow vids to watch now." "Ooooh," he hooted in happy realization.

The space battle was intense, and apparently the Empire set up a defensive blockade. But the Galaxy came in cloaked and troops were loaded up in the transport, while three in particular were in the newest creation, the drop pod.

On world, and in the desert sand, the Republic were having trouble dealing with a large platoon of troopers. But then, right on top of some troopers, a drop pod slammed down hard, killing them instantly.

Just then, the hatches were blasted down and metal men leaped out and began swinging large axes of green fire. These troops were very fast and had thick metal shields on their left hands. But these creatures of intricately well designed armor sped into the groups of surrounding troopers, tying them up in melee combat and keeping other troops from shooting through the crowd.

While this was happening and it made a decent distraction, a dark brown drop ship flew over and landed somewhere in between the armies, dropping off small mech walkers with the troop seen in the back. They were quick and they turned to support the assault commandos.

Then it landed further back to release the fifty soldiers in strange intricate armor and large visored helmets. They set up in their four squads and found their own cover to support and move up the line for the Republic.

Meanwhile, Republic troops were curious. In viewing, they saw those commandos still alive and attracting most of the attention. Meanwhile, skilled shots of blue from the new military were punching holes in plastic white armor. Then those interesting and thick looking support walkers could send shots punching through two or more troopers.

AT-ST's were out and about of course, so they were focusing on the nimble support walkers. Direct hits did nothing. At least, not if they can't keep hitting them, which they couldn't.

Troops were in cover as AT-ST's were converging, but they did something interesting where they disconnected the camera from the missile launcher so they can just raise a hand and get a lock. Then they just shot the missile upwards, so it could then suddenly change direction and rain down right on top of it.

After the first two were destroyed, another aimed and aimed his shoulder mounted gun. It charged, then almost knocked the man back as a sudden thick blue beam punched through the farer AT-ST.

The call to move up was announced by Republic troops. They poured forward and came up to the new line.

The jump jets were activated by the assault commandos. They slammed into another unit and just began shredding bodies apart. But speaking of shredding bodies, explosive shots rained into them, one shot slamming into the physical shield of one of the commandos.

Another AT-ST was shooting at them and punching _through_ their own troops. It kept shooting and the commandos dodged and let the others take the hits. Still, they had enough of that thing, despite it practically helping them kill its own troops. But fuck this traitorous thing.

Jump jets were activated. They leaped into the sky and came down giving one clean cleave each. One even caught a leg joint to make it fall then they swarmed the thing and severed things until it exploded.

The other thing was the shielded drones which the units had. They had eight floating drones which appeared to be just as quick and highly accurate, and most importantly, shielded. Strong ray shields only blocked all enemy fire and they could just float there outside of cover and lay down support fire all day.

"Excuse me," called a Republic officer, "What unit are you with?" "We are with the newly developing Galex Legion," replied one of them.

"Galex," stated the officer, "As in the rebel hero _Lord Galex_? That one?" "Yes. He acquired some more support some time ago, so he decided to use them."

The soldier took off his helmet to show his bronzed skin. "You're a trooper," stated the officer immediately. "I guess you could still call us that," he smirked, "But we realized the empire for the traitorous bastard that it is a long time ago and were lucky enough that the grand Architect himself gave us a home. He even trained us and gave us new equipment, which I must say…"

He lifted his rifle to look at it. "His technology is interesting," he smiled. "Is that some kind of new blaster," asked the officer. "No," he shook his head, "It's not plasma based, but particle based. Photon light, cycled into a ball of dense energy, shot out at the speed of light. These things are _much_ better than blasters I think, just because of how they're made."

They suddenly noticed an explosion, which destroyed a support walker. The walker was destroyed in front only and the driver was thrown off. Good news is, the driver got up, pulled his rifle from his back, then went with Republic troops to support.

"Anyway," the trooper stated, "You want first-hand knowledge of Imperial tactics, you've come to the right group. Just follow us." "Sounds good." The trooper put back on his helmet and they began to move again.

Later, given a suicide attempt of a ship, it turned out to be false. After another suicide attempt from a star destroyer, this opened up room for a Republic ship to charge in. They basically crippled it, but a tractor beam started to drag it down. Republic fire from the other ships destroyed the ship's engines, so it came crashing down into the planet.

The people saw this from on world. Hard to miss something of that size coming down like that. The entire planet shook from the impact those ships made.

They moved up again. The commandos returned to be with their own units and give updates. Apparently, they had no problem sacrificing their own. And it's apparently working as their armor has taken noticeable damage. Still intact and working, so they're going out there to be sure. They just let the Republic and everyone know what their tactics are looking like. Also, to show the Republic this new elite unit they were looking at.

So on they moved up. But the more the battle began, the more they saw Imperial ships just crashing down. Some of these seemed on purpose.

But the commandos jetted back in and their own troops sent well placed pulse rifle fire into enemy troopers. Very accurate and quick, they almost every time got kill shots.

There were still some support walkers running around and helping out other Republic units. And as Lawrden watched this, he got excited when the troopers pushed a particular small button in their helmets.

"Yes," he cheered, "Look at 'em utilizing the drinking system." Rashina chuckled and said, "That is what you get excited about? The hydration?" "What," he questioned, "It's a hot day. The boys need their water." She chuckled.

Republic troops though, were noticeably inferior. For one reason, they're not these clones, who are bread from the beginning to be awesome. With further advanced training by Lawrden, and new armaments, they're basically unstoppable. This stuff flowed _with them_ instead of this being cheaply mass-produced trash. And as an interesting added bonus, the Republic troops actually suspected them for machines, because they _do not stop_. Not to drink or anything. Because they don't know what that distinctive button push is. So they could fight for many hours constantly and heavily and with them, they can keep the line moving up, despite it actually being difficult.

The fighting did last for a long time. However, the Galex unit was starting to get hot, tired, and thirsty. Their suits were almost empty because they've been drinking. So they called in the refuel droids. They could easily plug into the back and refill water, and the dispenser gave power bars.

They'd alternate and get behind cover and their own units. Even though the gunfire was just beyond, they still were pretty calm and unreactive to the combat. They're guarded too well to care. So they got their water, and thusly, their cooling systems for the hot desert day was working infinitely better, and the big delicious power bars kept their energy up for at least another day. Then they'd simply put on their helmets and off they went to combat right away to relieve another unit.

Commandos were actually getting tired too. After a long time, they had to go back and call an engineering droid in. One was not injured, but the damage on his suit was severe enough to disable primary shielding. The frontal shield of his own solid power shield kept him alive and allowed him to retreat. Jump jets weren't working either.

The others had their own problems of shredded armor from many hours of occasionally having their shields overwhelmed, shave a little more off the tip, then shields come back on, then over and over again. But they would get repairs, temporary plated welds in place, and then head back out within the hour.

They moved up again. Fighting on this end was trying to break into a wrecked and guarded star destroyer. And on they fought again.

The fighting on other fronts was successful. All this ended in a Republic victory. And once the battle was decided, away went Lawrdens troops.

And when the hatch opened for them to get out, they saw Lawrden standing there expectantly and with a smile on his face. "How was it," he asked.

"My goodness," said one, "Just the vision and the rifles alone make a world of difference." "By the way, I noted a distinct lack of temperature control the less water we have," stated another, "Thanks for including an H2O meter in the display." "Yep."

Lawrden pointed and said, "And how was commando work? Unstoppable, right? I wouldn't be surprised if the Republic would vote you guys use in battle as a war crime."

"It was an oddly bitter sweet victory for us, that's true," chuckled another with a few nods. "Yea no doubt," nodded Lawrden seriously, "Not too long ago, _you_ were a part of those legions of nameless, faceless sacrificial drones being slaughtered by the millions. And don't think I didn't catch those vehicles and grenades just being sent into you despite being a part of a pile, and after repeated failures to catch you off guard. They never seem to want to stop killing their own kind."

They all agreed solemnly. "If you want slaves or sacrifial troops, use non-sentient droids," said Lawrden, "You don't fight fire with fire. You fight it with water." He shrugged, "In most cases. Don't use water in electrical fires. Or kitchen fires."

He waved, "But anyway, you all wanted to be soldiers and I'll treat you as such. With all the equipment and medical care and fuel you need to survive."

"Once again, we greatly appreciate you allowing us to become this," stated another trooper, "Seems the more we fight on the outside of the Empire, the more we're happy to never be a part of that wretched system."

"Believe it or not, you guys were originally intended to be Republic forces," said Lawrden, "It's that twisted evil piece of shit that turned that into something gaudy and created a massive fissure between it, and what we know now to be the Empire."

"Made us into the most hated force in the galaxy, and sent _us_ to be their fodder to ensure we die instead of them," stated another angrily.

"And I like that you know this," said Lawrden, "I'm not keeping an eternal army just so I can be fucked by it, so I'm glad you appreciate this."

"We know," nodded another commando, "We are monitored just the same. But as long as we are not to your detriment, then Gale doesn't care." "She's built to aid and give information, not to judge others," said Lawrden, "You don't technically have anybody looking over your shoulders."

"Yea we do feel more at ease here," stated another. "Well good," smiled Lawrden, "Come in, undress, relax. All war and no play makes clones dull people."

So they did. This castle is basically their base of operations. There is talk of building a new war academy in the center of the island which will have the newly mass produced materials and also having its own all-purpose simulation holo-chamber.

For now though, they could practice away from the villages with the special weapons he's made. Somewhere near the beach, so they didn't screw up the foliage of their own island. This though, made Lawrden think about designating training grounds somewhere.

But then he was aware that he had a call. So the call was transferred to him, and it was Leia. She wants to visit this time. So he invited her in.

Later, she arrived in a frigate, but came down in a fine car. He walked outside to meet her and give her a hug.

"Oh," she chuckled once she received a hug, "I did not know we were this close?" "With your fame honey, it's like I know you already," he replied. "Yea no kidding," she agreed.

He let her go and gestured, "Well come on in. Hope you're hungry." "A little," she replied, following him in.

Later, they were seated at the table, but not before getting a quick tour of the castle. And she said, "I must say, this is quite the castle." "Funny isn't it," smiled Lawrden, "That an evil man gave me this place. Then again, I'm like a living incubator. I suck in evil and produce goodness. Guess I'm used to it by now."

"That's odd to think about," she admitted. Then she received a good fish dish. "Oh thank you."

As they started eating, she said, "Thank you for your contributions again mister Kordosen. Your troops in the field were especially a big help. The Republic especially is questioning if you are not using robots."

"Like machines aren't they," he grinned, "It's amazing what you can do with a little extra effort. Hydration system inside the suit, shielded, support drones, and my special assault commandos."

"Yes, those commando types are very impressive," she nodded, "And what was that weapon they slashed people with?" "Plasma axes," said Lawrden, "My own design, stemming from weaponizing shield technology."

"Weaponizing shielding," she stated, "That just sounds odd in itself." "I know right," he agreed, "I'm like a kid in a toy store who can also make his own toys. You never know what I'll think up next." "Must be nice," she stated. "It is," he chuckled.

She then looked to Rashina and said, "And I don't believe I see your kind around. Are you a half-Trianii?" "Close," chuckled Lawrden. "I'm Cathar," she replied, "And my name is Rashina."

"Oh, apologies," said Leia, "I have heard of the Cathar I think." "Once upon a time we were scarce," she replied, "Almost extinct. Four thousand years ago, we were almost wiped out of existence by the Mandalorians."

"They're good now though," shrugged Lawrden, "Full planet and everything. And their original home world." "Well thank goodness for that," she said, "As you know, some races aren't so lucky."

"Yes, we felt it when it happened," said Rashina, "Lawrden handled it well, but I feared this could break him if we weren't careful. After all, he helped design the weapon that did it. Even gave Sidious quite the talking to and got away with it."

"He tried to pass it off as a reactor malfunction or something," chuckled Leia, "Wow, so who was master over who?"

"Well, he still had authority over me," said Lawrden, "But he's very sharp. Knew me before he met me. And most don't know outside of my inner circle, that I'm much older than everybody. And my technology he certainly needed and saw enthusiasm in my work, so at least for the first decade, he played very nice."

"And what about now," asked Leia, "Do you think your technology could win the galaxy?" "I don't want a galaxy," he replied. But she shrugged and said, "Just hypothetically."

"Well, with my new ships, and if I get everything completed, and also accounting for the fact that the war torn galaxy is down most of its ships," he replied, "Yes, I could take over the galaxy."

"Well let's hope not," chuckled Leia, "People with power tend to go nuts on others." "Yea but at least I'm directing my hate towards the Hutts." "The Hutts?" "Don't tell no one, but I'm slowly robbing them blind. First of their money, then their slaves. I'll show you the villages later."

"I did notice the star destroyers landed on one of them," she said. "Yea they used the destroyers as shelter at first, but they use the Tie flyers as housing, and their solar panels for power. It's quite the efficient system. The rest are making these neat little wooden huts I'm helping to furnish."

"So this society of clones and slaves," she began, "Are you training them to be soldiers as well?" "Well the clones are bread for war," said Lawrden, "So they all agree to be soldiers, and the officers too. Some slaves want to be soldiers too, but the half the Klatooinians who are usually, I guess you could say, slave/thugs, just want to sit back and relax for once. So they till the fields, then take the rest of the day off and enjoy the day. Stuff like that."

"Well, if you wanted to take on the galaxy, now would be a good time," said Leia, "The New Republic is going to enact the anti-war act and basically eliminate the military."

Rashina was surprised, but Lawrden growled, "Oh that's Bantha _shit_. Are you kidding me?" "I'm not," Leia replied.

Lawrden lightly banged his hand on the table and pleaded, "Pleaaaase can I kill them?" Leia giggled and said, "No. I'm talking to them."

"Yea, well, I believe Padme had the same idea and that was almost impossible. Might have to make a secret treaty with the Mandalorians. Those fuckers are always hurtin' for a fight." "Noted."

They talked more. Yea Lawrden's long-since been pissed at the Senate. They deal in civil matters, not war, and every society that's done that has fucked up big time. And wouldn't you know it, the First Order is sharpening its claws, and the New Republic is _removing_ theirs. Can't wait to see how they fuck this up.

Later, Leia would mention that he is definitely no Jedi. He hates too much. And Lawrden agrees. He uses both sides of that coin. Give positives where it deserves, give negatives where it deserves. He sees the universe as a big engine. Proper calibration requires taking and giving. Otherwise, you don't have a final product.

Leia found this interesting. However, she's glad that he's keeping quiet. He admits he likes being outside. The luxury of not being a target, yet able to target others. She says that's scary, and yet, gave him her personal network code.

"Will I be expecting a call," asked Lawrden. "Well I hope not," said Leia, "But we both know I will one day." "Well then," Lawrden began, adjusting his jacket, "I'll have something ready by then."

They'd view the other villages. Already, she can practically see the sparkly goodness in the air. People are much happier here.

"Oh yea," said Lawrden, "Technically the chain of command still exists, but I told the officers to have an 'off duty' style to this new home life, and they have. So they keep things organized, people get what they need, and the more they have, the more they can relax and party later. It's not exactly hard work." "That's nice. They do seem happy."

Later, she would leave. She says she's happy here though. The planet feels nice, which is odd, because she has none such sensation when approaching. But once here, it's all quite good. So he gets props for that.

Rashina gets props for sticking with him through his time with the Empire. True enough, it takes a strong kind of woman to put up with one's own mate being involved with such things, yet keeping him clean through the process. Rashina said in response, "We Cathar relish in the challenge. I would not have chosen him as my mate, if I thought he was a lost cause."

Good answer, Leia thought. She'd leave at around that point. Then the two watched her craft leave, then the frigate head back. And Lawrden smiled and said, "She's still nice." "Yep."

 **Chapter 14 – Balance**

The terrain was more or less barren at this point. War sounded in the distance despite there being a pile of bodies lying around. One unit of Imperial troopers with black armor and better weapons thought they were safe.

Galex in his shining white armor ran through the road between the cliffs and right towards them. They shot and he shot up on a hill.

But then, portions of the cliff near them came crashing down upon them. As it rained down, it planted people on the ground, but there did not appear to be any major damage.

Still, they shot their blasters at him and the shield just took it. The sword came forward and lightning shot into the crowd and planted all of them on the ground.

Galex ran to them and started slaughtering them all. One after another, the swing of his purple fire sword sliced right through the people. Blue lightning sparked throughout it as he held it.

Finally, it was to the last trooper. Closest to the shield, Galex merely twitched the shield and the man was suddenly planted against the wall so hard the stone fragmented and the man's body within the armor was crushed.

With a pile of bodies reaching a mile back of elite troopers, Galex just walked up to the clearing where the cliffs ended. There was some grass on the ground, but most of it was burnt. He just stood there hearing the sounds and seeing the movement of the small things in the distance, and see the flashes of light from the explosions and blasters.

Then, among the bright things out there, he practically saw a sphere of blue. It was Rashina, swinging so fast that she was deflecting all the red blaster fire right back into people. At least some of them did. The rest just went everywhere.

Galex then took new steps forward. Then, he practically vanished as he sprinted with a force infused agility.

The next few hours were the same as the last. Speed past the tanks, leaving a trail of explosions behind him. Speed past people, leaving a pile of body parts behind him. Sometimes he'd deflect rounds back into people, but it was harder with this thin bladed weapon. It's thin for slicing, unlike a standard saber.

The two made a wide circle throughout the armies and killed absolutely everybody. They could barely be seen, much less hit. But when the shots hit them, it didn't do anything. They never got hit enough to overload their shields.

But then, Lawrden put up his sword and shield, then leaped into the sky. He landed in the midst of another small army of tanks and troops and _everyone_ saw him land there. But with his hands crossed, he suddenly yelled and spread his arms, calling a storm of lighting surrounded him. The storm got larger and larger, destroying all vehicles and shocking troops to death. But then. The entire terrain got staticky.

It did so until sections of terrain switched off to show wire frame. Galex called the lightning vortex off. Then, the system shut down.

"I'm sorry guys," said Gale suddenly, "There is just too much happening the further in you got. That lighting storm was difficult to calculate and I almost overloaded the processors to do it. I'm letting them cool down now."

"That's okay," said Lawrden as he took off his helmet, "I was wondering if you had limits anywhere." "Oh yes, they're there. You designed me after all."

"Well we'll work on making things better later," said Rashina as she came walking up. "How's your armor holding up," asked Lawrden. "Same as yours," she said, "I need most of the shield in the head anyway, and this thing's too hard to hit." She knocked her head armored tiara/crown. "Good," he said happily.

She walked off and said, "I am _starving_ ," she stated, "I hope you have good food ready." "Of course," said Gale, "The others have been snacking this whole time, so there is always food ready."

"Oo I hope it's those fried beef n'cheese spiced rolls," gushed Lawrden. "They are," Gale replied. "Woo hoo," both hooted.

Once out, they made it to the resting section nearby, and there was certainly stocked foods on the table, and the guys watching replays right now. Twelve guys, and none in armor.

The two got snacks and drinks and just chowed down. Then one trooper said, "I gotta hand it to you two, you both seem quite comfortable people. I didn't know you could war like that personally."

"Oh yea," smiled Lawrden, "We've been trained by War a century ago. Still going. Yea if I actually took off my cozy fancy jackets and such, you'd see my body sculpted by some godly figure."

"Really," one questioned slyly, "Her too?" "Oh hell yes," gushed Lawrden, "Show 'em honey." "No," she replied flatly and continued eating. They chuckled and Lawrden said, "Girls are always so shy." "Girls have different rules honey," she replied. "Well I wouldn't know," Lawrden replied, "I don't know other girls." "Good," she replied.

They chuckled again. This is fun. Then one of the others said, "I actually am a little confused as to how you lasted so long. How long was it, like three days of hard combat, nonstop?"

Then War showed up and said, "Due to the force magic you two use, it is difficult to discern how you do certain things. But that is quite possibly the most dynamic use of power I have seen you display since you split the sky that day." "Yea that was a good week," Lawrden admitted.

Then Lawrden gestured those guys, "And what happened to you guys? You path finders are designed to never be sensed and you can detect mines and such." He pointed to the thicker looking men and said, "And _you_ were packing whirlwind guns and missile packs. We had a pretty good thing going there and you just kind of… tapered off a day ago."

"Well it's true we did very well at first," said a larger fellow, "And I believe the path finders eliminated all scouting parties. But we were sending a lot of gunfire to the sky and into those bombers."

"Artillery," stated another, "That's what he's saying." "Ah," Lawrden nodded, "Yea can't stop that. In retrospect, it was stupid to basically keep one area like that and make it loud, and _not_ have an industrial, anti-bombardment shield drone nearby."

"Yea War said the same thing," chuckled another. One of the scouts was still quite strong looking, but he ended up pointing to himself, "But we had a different issue. At a certain point, it was just us against heavy armor and such. You two took out most of the wings, so there wasn't much we could do except raid buildings. But at the rate you two were going, you'd just saw through us cloaked things and we didn't want to risk that."

"You use up all your proximity mines," Lawrden asked. "Yea a while ago," he replied, "So at a certain point, we just…" He shrugged, "Let ourselves out." Lawrden grinned, "Cowards." "Well hey I'd like to be a super soldier too," he shrugged. They had another laugh.

It's been a few years since things have calmed down. He's visited Leia once, Luke another time, and he has considerably more slaves from the Hutts. They are now stationed on the opposite small continent over there. And they were very grateful.

His military's expanded. Many many volunteers with new armored sets. He's now made helmets for tail heads.

So in a small way, Lawrden's having his guilty pleasure of having lady officers and soldiers fight for him and run his equipment. Now he wonders what kind of officer outfit to give the girls. It has to be professional and not that skimpy. He'll think of something.

But he did not use his military to do a hostile takeover of the drive yards at Kuat. He just swarmed the place with droids and told everybody to get out. They don't work here anymore. When they complained they don't have jobs, Lawrden told them to work for the First Order. They continued to work for the Empire without problems.

Then when the Senate got involved, he just told them, "Hey, to get me out of here, you have to go to war with me." This was after they decreed anti-war sanctions. So he gave them a derogatory gesture and told them, "Come and get me pussies."

It was a conversation that Leia enjoyed. And yet, she warned him about that overlord stuff. But seriously, the drive yards are under so much scrutiny right now and between the Republic and the Empire, they don't have jobs anyway. He technically didn't make anything.

But she _did_ question the super weapon he's building. She even came over to talk to him. So he showed her the plans. Basically, she sees floating out there the skeletons of what must be tiny death stars, a big cylinder, and an enormous half-circle disk.

What this _was_ , was Lawrden's solution to the outer rim to stop complaining, and for the core worlds to not have an opportunity to be passive aggressive assholes.

"A world station," she asked. "Yep," he nodded, "Same deal with the Galaxy, which is why I categorize my everything ship as a 'world ship'," he did air quotes. "I see, so it's a mining, luxury, habitat station," she said.

"Now, it'll have a lot of weapons," he stated, "No planet killer though." "Well I hope not." "But it'll have a lot of potential as a forward base, as it is a government station. Lots of habitat regions, open nature areas for a lot of different species. Major areas too. The top of the disk will mainly be self-tinting transparasteel. The entire top section will be basically one giant nature park."

"Its life support," she questioned. "Yep. Then below will be livestock and crop areas, then the top-most living quarters, then the other, but also fancy living quarters, and customizability. I'm leaving a list of droids to deal with repairs and replacement stuff. I'm also giving them mining ships to harvest asteroids, moons, and wreckage. It has engines, though not great, and hyperdrive."

"So they don't have to rely on us anymore," she stated. "Yea I don't know why they don't just make one of these themselves or have their own operations instead of being so dependent, but whatever. I'm giving this to the Bith most of all. I believe they fucked up their own world, due to some dispute, nobody really knows or cares. But they're the outer rim tech race, so they'll co-own with their own council of species out there."

"And what do you get out of this," she asked. "My personal suite and minor dock yard," he stated, "Maybe the Bith can show me a few things." She smirked, "Ah I see." "Yep."

"Well I guess there are worse reasons to build a megastation," she said, "Try not to blow things up. We just had a war you know." "I know _mom_ ," Lawrden complained. She chuckled and walked off.

When she went to her ship, she wanted him to join her inside. And he had to admit, it looked only so good on the outside, but the inside was a bit more artistic. Wonder if this is just a senate rental.

But she went to a console and said, "By the way, I assume you have heard the music about you?" "You mean the 'Architect of Doom' song," questioned Lawrden, "Yea. I like it, thouuugh…"

"No, another one called 'The Legend of Galex'," she stated. His brows rose, "I've never heard such a song." "Well here you go."

So she played it, and it's actually on the HD imaging. "Yes," he smiled. "You have heard of this," she asked. "No, I invented the better holo-imaging like, a _century ago_. It's just nice to see this shit actually _taking_."

It was a rock/orchestra song, which is new, and beautiful actually. Pretty quick paced, and it's a music video on top of it. And it was pretty epic. Real flattering. It showed him in real combat. … and there's too much video.

Once it was done, she looked at him and asked what he thought. But he was serious in thought. Then he pointed, "There's too much video of me." Then he smiled and chuckled, "Sonofabitch, my own people were in on this."

"Oh my," she said casually, "You going to reprimand them?" "Actually it's rather flattering, I love it," he shrugged. She chuckled.

"And yes," she stated, "I have heard the Architect of Doom, and the cover painting of that song involves you larger, as if wrapped around the Emperor, and both of you have glowing red eyes."

"Yea that's not really the image I wanted portrayed of me, I'll be honest," he said with a slight wince. Then he said, "Then I think there was one other song about Vader. Something about his many parts, which I don't know how they got this information."

He shrugged, "Then, I don't know, I kept working and never heard from them again. I think Vader heard this song too." "He probly killed them," said Leia. He shook his head, "Yea he did _not_ have a sense of humor."

They chatted for a little while longer, then he left her ship. But she asked one last question. "The people are curious about your opinion of the Empire," said Leia, "We believe you hate them. What do you say?"

"The only thing wrong with the senate's decision to make the militarized Republic, was one man," said Lawrden, " _He_ fucked everything up. And it's hard to hate a man who is so evil that he accidentally destroys himself. He was… a clown. And the Empire wanted to protect the galaxy, not butcher it. Palpatine made his decision for everybody."

She nodded, then thanked him for his time, turned, and closed the hatch of her ship. She left the station. Speaking of which, what he did not tell her is that the station was building death bots as much as it's building engineers. He earlier learned that the big dreadnaught _still_ isn't done and won't be for another ten years. That's because there was only about forty to build the initial factory, which they required materials to build more engineering droids. And it's been building ever since. The rest is literally ripping apart the huge ship and remaking it better as they go.

Anyway, Leia made a good point about Empire personnel. People don't realize there's a lot of civilian contractors and trained soldiers who were told that the Rebel forces were monsters. Luke didn't exactly prove against that point when he blew up the Death Star and thusly over a million people. The Empire was simply told Luke was a monster. And the Rebellion gave him a freaking medal. He had to explain what Palpatine did and what pissed the galaxy off, so that the rebels aren't the bad guys.

But that's in the past. The _new_ stuff he's also making are the bio-reactors and oxygen converters to suck out all the pollutant on the planet. There are people down there, but he understands they're mutated shells of their former selves. Maybe Medi can get in on fixing that later.

But the reactors were courtesy of the droids who have been in the lowest levels of Coruscant. He thinks he's going to keep the lower levels as his own. Considering that they threw away their own cities. It's not illegal to salvage scrap and you can't technically steal garbage. If they complain, then he'll just say he salvaged it fair and square and if they want, they can try to come and get it.

Of course, he knows they'll just make soldiers and pay them to have a stone-cold mentality, so he'll send some deathbots to kill some senators and _that's_ how you stop a fight. Take out all the officers who continuously send people to their death. Fuck those guys.

But anyway, the research in bio-waste and terrible terraforming has improved the countermeasures for this as well. So in a few decades, the planet and its people still alive might be more or less what it used to be. Heck, he's looking into buying the planet right now. Should be insanely discounted because of the drive yard seizure and the near uninhabitable planet. Then he'll fix up the place and make it expensive again.

But he didn't stick around the drive yards all that often. He's happy with weapons testing. They designated a place beforehand and have been herding animals away from it ever since. So now they can do a controlled wrecking the place. He's eager to try the pulse driver cannon, the tornado cannon (an upgrade from the whirlwind gatling pulse rifle), and the even larger hurricane heavy Vulcan cannon. It's already on the large four meter tall mech suit and encompasses one arm. The other's got a dedicated deflector shield.

"Storm systems" are a thing now, since he decided to put several whirlwinds or tornados together as anti-personnel weapons. But those on gimbals and put those gimbals on a new land raider tank, and he's got an all-purpose point vehicle. With the new elastic ceramic treads.

Disruptor rifles are illegal in the galaxy because they're so powerful, but he doesn't care. He's even given them a step up to make disruptor cannons. To hell with the enemy. They don't want "disruptionz", then don't get violent with him.

Prism rifles are a new thing, sending long lasting searing beams into the enemy. It's a much lighter version of the deployable heavy guns. If one is not in commando armor, then there's a convenient bipod to eject into the ground so they can send heavy fire down range almost constantly. But the longer the long photon beam is on an enemy, the worse it gets for them.

The photon accelerator cannon is a new thing, using ionized enforcement. It's decent. But he won't bother testing the magnetic accelerator cannon though, because the very heavy round will just punch through the land, then back out the curve of the planet, then off it goes into space.

The disruptor cannon is another dangerous weapon he won't bother testing here. They know how to make it anyway. That's what one land raider tank has, the twin hurricane cannons with disruptor energy rounds and on a rotating frontal turret. The other's main is the capital ship class plasma cannon.

He also had his own gunships and missile ships. He's not the proudest of them, because they're basically small frigates. What he _is_ proud of is the air craft. The fighters and bombers look somewhat aerodynamic, but it's mostly for aesthetic purposes, and are a bit larger than the standard X-wings.

Though larger, they make up for it by actually having light-speed laser weapons in automated turrets. There are two main tornado cannons with a few degrees of assisted targeting rotation, while the other four are facing either rear or front, and are automated. There's a small list of missiles.

The bomber just has a load of missiles and torpedoes. Several anti-fighter missiles, and six big torpedoes.

Another project he may or may not use, is this one fighter he's made. It has the fixed laser cannons on front, but its main armament is one large photon beam cannon. One can sear through fighters, or just coat a capital ship in it. Seems like a big bright target for a capital ship to shoot at while you're busy chewing up shields, so he doesn't know if those will be useful or not. But that's what testing is for.

Then there are the assassin frigates. They have anti-fighter lasers, but their only anti-capital ship capability lies in their missile pods. One's an anti-fighter missile swarm with engines. But the Assassin has eight large scale missiles, and several reloads. So it can jump in, shoot off a few, destroy a ship or two, then jump back out while they reload.

If they chase, or let it come back, it'll be plenty of time to simply fire again and run again. This ship especially is meant to piss people off. And he's made three, one of them being the anti-fighter conversion.

Later, their own star destroyer was being refitted. Finally got the southernmost one off the ground and into the big hanger. He'll remake that one to the upmost, and then the other.

Kuat also has a few in the shop. They'll be the same in shape, but with smoother hull and curves, these are going to be at least not Empire work. People should recognize his own brand once he has enough of these to go around.

Later, and with the help of Leia, he got his planet fully purchased, and for next to nothing. Granted, cheap in regards to buying a _planet_. And it was only for sale because the sentients who reside there are presumed already dead.

The drive yards were more expensive, but he bought it anyway. He's using up quite a bit of money, but he still has so much more. His previous patents are still raking in some cash, and then there's the screwing of the entire Hutt clan. He's doing good.

But of course, the universe always finds a way to fuck you, and people especially are the tools for this. The dreadnaught is half way done and the other ships are well under way of being made. Plus there's biological weapons which Medi's already made for at least three races.

Sure he hates the whole genocide thing going on, but the so called "crime races" are as such because they don't do anything else. He'll probly kill all the Hutts, and then a couple other crime races because they just shit all over everybody else. It'll depend on what he feels like doing.

Then one day, he'd get an invitation to a concert on Coruscant. The concert had a nice painting of cat girls of different races, and right there in the front is Rashina.

His eyes widened as he looked at it. Then he chuckled and said to himself, "Well now I know where that music video came from. And the music probably. I'll be damned."

But then he had a thought he hasn't had in a while. Is his house still there? Well, his parents house that he hasn't visited for a long time. So he called.

The droid picked up and said, "Kardosen residence." "Hey it's me Lawrden," he replied. "Oh heavens, good to hear from you master," the droid replied, "I must say, you have been quite busy. Miss Galexia has been keeping me up to date on all your goings, she has been most useful around the house."

"Yea I was hoping she was," Lawrden replied, "So I take it the house is still there?" "Oh yes, we continued to be ensured," the droid replied. "Oh good. I was worried about that. Well since I'm not warring or anything, I thought I'd come on over." "Very good sir. The place has been kept clean for you." "Thank you. Bubye." "See you soon master."

He hung up. But Lawrden was ashamed at himself. "What _is_ his name," asked Lawrden to himself. Then he grunted, "Ugh, this is gonna drive me nuts."

Anyway, he went home, thinking of it the whole way. But he noticed it looked a little more artistic than ever. It always had the golden accents, but now there are some metallic green and red trim in places. Nice.

He knocked on the door and a particular polished wood looking robot appeared behind, with all the gold accented designs and greeted him. "Hey Osmium," smiled Lawrden once it clicked in his mind. His brain rarely fails him, though he has been busy… for a century… and has never thought about the Coruscant house.

But anyway, there's Galexia over there, with her smooth white metallic body and the green line visored blank face. He looked around and the place looked more or less the same. And still clean and lovely too.

He visited for a few hours, then went to the concert. And there was a grand wide area filled with people this evening. Lights and music already filled the air. This was already looking to be a fun day. And once at the ticketing area, he was given a backstage pass and was told his ticket has been paid for. Nice.

There was food and fun and lots of people inside. It was still about fifteen minutes till the event, but people wouldn't be bored out here. And after the wait, the band got started.

They arrived on stage and introduced themselves and asked if everyone was having a good time. The cheering suggested yes, they were. Then they got started.

It was _four hours later_ when they stopped. Damn, his girl's got some pipes. He's never actually heard her sing for real before. But she sang for him sometimes when they were alone. Something cute and soft. He does love her voice.

Beautiful music too. But the crowd had a gasp of surprise as her voice changed suddenly. It seemed that way for an instant, but her mouth wasn't moving and she turned to look, and there was queen Leia of all people walking up and singing into her microphone.

Holy crap, the queen's here and it's a duet. Nobody saw that coming. Once more, she's good. Well this song just got better all of a sudden.

So they went back stage. They took the heavier flashier stuff off and one was just in her undies. But neither cared. Rashina herself wore a sports bra and underwear. She was kind of sweaty, but that didn't stop him from wrapping her up, picking her up, and spinning her around.

She giggled and they kissed. "Wow girl, I didn't know you sang professionally," he stated. "Yea I wanted it to be a surprise," she stated with a grin. "I guess I am easy to keep secrets from," he smiled back, "If you can get Galexia to keep quiet, that is." "Yea that was the trick," she agreed with a chuckle.

He looked over and waved at them, "Hey girrrls. Sorry if you get jealous, but I'm gonna love on my adorable wifey-wife for a while."

They giggled and the Bothan girl said, "Oh don't mind us. You two have fun." "Yea she said you would be happy," said a Trianii girl.

So he sat her on his lap on the couch and they snuggled while he talked to the other girls. There's the other Cathar girl who was on drums named Titania. The Bothan is Leclotha, and the Trianii is Krii.

It wouldn't be long though, before they took a shower and left. Then he and his wife would take a shower together, then leave as well. At that point, it was past midnight. They decided to sleep at the Kordosen estate right here in Coruscant.

Osmium shopped yesterday, so they'd have a good breakfast today. Even lunch too, though they didn't plan to stay very long. But then again, she never stays here and he remembers all the fun places. They could stay a couple days and she was for it.

 **Chapter 15 – Un-balance**

They walked through the mall all happy, hands clasped and arms gently swinging. And each had a popsicle in their other hand. And then he asked, "How did you get Leia in on that deal?"

"Well we talked too sometimes," she stated, "She one day confessed to me that she always wanted to sing professionally, but it's one of those vanity thoughts that she has not the will or the time for. So I asked her if she wanted to do a duet together for just one song and she agreed."

"Did you _hear_ the gasps from the people," he asked happily. She giggled, "Yes we did." "Yea no one was expecting that."

They had a fun day, ate, drank, shopped. It's always fun to shop, despite his ability to make everything. But he doesn't have the sheer variety of neat things the local mall has, so naturally they'd have loaded bags when they left. Then that evening, they had a dinner holo-movie place to go to and enjoy one of the newer comedy flicks. Don't know any of the actors, but they were certainly hilarious. Also some cultural references that most probably wouldn't know.

They'd stay here for a while and invite the band girls for fun often. Rashina said she'd spend alternate weekends here so the band can practice or do a show. She has an official career over here now.

He'd probably stay with her most of the time. Another reason is because he never uses this house. Now with Kuat being his, he technically has three. No, four. He'll build another castle on the Kuat planet itself. He already has a suite in the ring.

He has his data pad, so he's still connected to Galexia back home and can do design work. One thing he was presented with was something called "The Brick".

A thick tower with a thicker base, using balls for movement. Turns out the orbs are textured polarized metal orbs attached to the electromagnetic suspension. Makes it as fast as it is ugly.

Apparently, some of the Klatooinians had this idea in mind with war machines. It's three meters tall and half as wide, containing a powerful reactor and shield generator, and loaded with cannons. It's not meant for command, but for combat itself. So just send it speeding through the battlefield and you have a stupidly tough piece of equipment with inch thick durasteel armor plating, and covered with turrets, the biggest one being on top.

Well, Lawrden agrees unassailable power is always a tactical marvel to figure out, so he appreciates that he can scarcely think of a way to stop this freaking thing other than orbital bombardment.

Another ship design had no visible turrets, but had lots of laser lenses and indentions containing more powerful prism cannons. Though, same thing with the snipers which charge energy into a temporary battery, then release it all at once, the ship's frontal six large indentions will make a comparatively tiny laser beam which punches through shields and armor alike, with its super-concentrated beam.

They're calling it the "drill", because that's literally what it can do to an enemy fleet. The side guns aren't as powerful, but it technically has it's legion of broadside laser cannons that just punctures everything on either side of it. It's even built like a gun, in the same sense that Imperial ships are built like knives. This is a taller ship with a blunt rounded tip. Neat looking too.

He approved that one. He also approved of an "Armored Suit Core." Basically, the same relative visor idea on commando helmets will be on these four meter tall super land weapons.

He admits that with the small anti-gravity drive in the back shaving off the tonnage, these suits will be as nimble as they are devastating weapons. Shielded, flight capability, ECM systems, missile jamming, and radar, and interchangeable weapons for certain tasks, which includes appropriately sized beam rifles, gatling cannons, beam prism cannons, plasma cannons, missile launchers, and of course swords and shields.

These things will no doubt require a dedicated line of weaponry, as well as supply vessels specifically for them. He might make a carrier just for mobile suits. Also, he's not sure how they'll fare in space combat, but apparently War and the others have already been talking and solved those questions already. And yes, they'll be excellent in combat.

Well in that case, he'll approve this too. These guys are just as enthusiastic as he is. War may not be in itself fun, but playing with toys sure is, and on the planet to practice on, this is fun for them. That's nice as he was hoping this would happen.

There were even designs for the "inflatable shield", which sounded stupid, but when discussing the steel woven fibers coated in the energy immune paint, it actually sounded like the best idea ever. Large, light, easy to deploy, and if anything kinetic hits it, it'll just squish and bounce off. Energy just evaporates when striking it. It is _unusually_ effective.

Then there are the more common deployable turrets, they've made the phalanx super-heavy tanks, which deploy as wall emplacements with plenty of guns and shields, other riot systems too, and Different assorted flying drone types. So they're enthusiastic over there.

Lawrden has his own project going on. A "War standard". It's shaft is a generator coated in tough metal, so it's heavy. But its top has a minor anti-gravity unit, and the shield grid. But the Kyber fibers woven into the armored cloth of the standard are themselves filled with as much power as Lawrden could muster. It would look as if he's prayed over every material of this standard for long periods of time to ensure that not only will this protect people in shielding, but literally lessen the enemy's aggression, while supplying his own troops with courage and fortitude. It's Lawrden's attempt to artificially make the "Battle Meditation" Yaddle's told him Jedi can do. And he's been more or less successful with this task though he has yet to actually test it in battle.

As the years went by, they'd have lots of fun doing that. That previous star destroyer was fully renovated and out of the hanger, then the other would be brought in. The army of war droids, Terminators, and assassins and/or infiltrators were getting up there in mass as well.

It was ten years until he completed his super-station and hypersped its way to the outer rim. He told them this was coming, so nobody would question this huge thing suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

He had a talk to the Chib and told them what this station is about, but also, he's learned about a civil idiocy with its own "lower" society. It's mutated their body so they're more physically fit. He told them they inadvertently created their own warrior versions, so allow them to be police for their race and their section of the station. That's how they'll regain their ranks in society.

Actually kind of hated that, that the Chib, with all their intelligence, and their eyes which can see down to a molecular level, still can't get over their own hubris, or even see that things can be real good if people are willing to put forth the effort. Idiots.

Another thing he hated was that the Hutts had secured a place in the station as well. These fuckers were a _criminal_ race. Still, he played nice and said they were allowed, though this is a very lawful place and they should know that. They knew this naturally and assured him no shenanigans will be had.

Still. The station AI people know about, but it'll be much smarter and aware than it'll let on. If anything, it'll be easier to keep tabs on these fuckers while they're living here.

He met the other races, showed them around, and all were very happy. They especially liked the self-sufficiency of this place and Lawrden said this was his specialty.

So now he has five homes, technically. And speaking of homes, he got several thousand more having new homes on his planet. He attacked the Hutts again. Naturally, the close attention Galexia's given them to get into their bank accounts can also tell her that the Hutt's are not talking to each other. The power struggle amongst their own and/or shame or whatever keeps them from informing others that they've been attacked.

So yea, keep going. Same plan. Rob them blind and conveniently arrive and claim the new order needs slaves. _This_ time though, they anticipated this question, "Why wait so long?"

The answer was, "We didn't." Told them they were talking with various crime lords and smugglers about acquiring _millions_ this whole time. Sometimes the Hutts too. "But seeing as you're so down on funds, does this mean I can acquire much more? Your sex slaves would definitely help morale in our regions."

Laughing evilly all the way home, there's a ship full of people to take home. Of course, fifteen percent usually has a place to live. Otherwise, living areas and whatnot have expiration dates, and some were just plain _born_ into this life. That's unfortunate. But hey, they're much better now and they have lots of helpful people to show them how things work here. They'll have fun.

Speaking of fun, they do have concerts there. Rashina records her concerts with an intensive holo-vid recording system, so the people on the world can get pretty close to the real experience, despite it being a few days after the actual concert.

Also, there's some fun actually killing crime lords. And not just the Hutts. There are plenty of races to piss off. Not too much though. He's comfortable with the fact nobody knows he even _has_ a planet, much less if he has a personal home, and can't track his ships, but let's not push things unnecessarily. Their destruction will come some day, but he won't let them know it's coming. This is just for fun.

As opposed to the fun, the Zygerrians kicked the fun right out of thing when he went to do a shady deal with one of the duchesses there. But she was smart enough to know his dealings with the rebellion and the Republic, so she wanted to take him hostage and he wouldn't get anything. He said, "Fuck that," and killed everybody in that room.

Not the duchess though, which was a mistake in thinking he could spare her. She ordered the execution of the slaves and then rig places to blow. And that's when hell broke loose.

She had an escape pod, so she left the planet. Jokes on her though, because there was a ship outside that would simply catch her.

But what she ordered made him so angry he didn't think it was possible to piss him off that much. Rashina was there with him to help him get away from the explosions and kill others, but when she looked at him at this moment, she gasped in fear. Then she ran away.

She knew what it meant when his eyes were glowing yellow. At least he froze, giving her time to escape the planet. Then, it happened.

The armies went to attack him. He wasn't in his armor, but he ignited his lightsaber and charged them.

He was insanely fast. He used lightning and sheared through entire units of people. Then he'd shoot through another unit and slice them to pieces. Then he'd suck the life out of another group of people.

The angrier the Zygerrians got, the darker Lawrden got. He'd even scream as he'd make bodies explode and just dismember them and let them scream on the ground for a few moments until they bleed to death.

Vehicles and tanks were no help either. The instant they showed up, he'd snap his fingers and they'd simply explode. But one tank got an electrical beam shoot through it when Lawrden pointed two fingers at it and punched lightning through it.

At a certain point, it just seemed unfair. This wasn't a battle. It was a _slaughter_. One man. Only Lawrden was there fighting an entire army and they just could not even touch him. He just _powered_ his way through armies.

But at a certain point, he seemed to have enough. A spiraling lightning storm the size of a city erupted and swirled quickly all of a sudden. And it would grow more powerful. And it was on the ground.

Lawrden just stood there in the center, his eyes wide and wild with his yellow-red eyes. The storm around him tore through the ground as it did buildings. It just consumed everything.

The more it grew, the more it reached other cities. It has just began to consume the neighboring cities when he actually registered the screaming in his head.

It was Rashina. She's been yelling at him for the past three minutes that if he keeps going he'll kill all the slaves too.

He sucked in a breath and finally looked like he had a brain in there to think with. Now he focused to dissipate the storm. It worked and it was gone. He stood there for a moment, eyes tightly shut.

Shortly, a ship came down to pick him up and Rashina came up to him. "Lawrden, are you alright," she asked. He opened his eyes, but didn't look into hers. His eyes were blue though. But he just said sadly, "I want to go home." "Okay. Come on."

So they went home. To the planet this time. And they had their dinner at their bedroom, which also doubled as a nice observatory that sees the land for miles. They were at the tallest part of the castle.

They ate at the table and she asked him again if he's alright. "I hate that I used to like those morally empty little fuzzy freaks," said Lawrden, "Fucking Zygerrians. Now they personally have made it to my shit list. Galexia, How well are we spying on them."

"Minimum drones only sir," she stated. "Make more," he stated, "And prepare the Zygerrian bio-weapon. I am going to rob them completely blind, and then _murder them_ inside their own homes."

He clinched his teeth, broke his glass he held, and his eyes temporarily turned yellow again. "Yes sir," Galexia stated.

Meanwhile, Rashina still chewed, but she watched him like a hawk. "Puscule malignant sores in this galaxy," growled Lawrden, "I will show them how to _never_ piss me off again."

"Speaking of which," said Galexia suddenly, "We have the captured Zygerrian queen. What would you like done to her?"

"Tell Medi," Lawrden began, "Those illegal experiments he can now use. That's his subject. And do not be gentle." "Yes sir."

The next day, they were downstairs and Yaddle confronted him and said there has been talk on the holoNet that a white man with a purple lightsaber created a lightning storm that destroyed a portion of the planet.

"Huh, must've been some other guy," Lawrden joked. Yaddle though, just looked serious, then sighed and said, "What happened?"

He grunted and sat in front of her, then explained what happened. "Gave in to the dark side you did," Yaddle accused and whacked him on the head with her cane. She's had one the past ten years because she wanted one made from a tree out here.

But then she said, "But came back, you did. Makes me happy." "I just…" he looked to the side and worked his jaw. Then he said, "I _hate_ those _people_."

"Rather nasty of them, killing those people," she agreed, "But killing them in return, solves nothing." "Maybe not," he agreed irritably, "But it makes me feel better. And when I go back there and try this again, people are going to fucking _remember_ me. Because if they push me like that again, then I will _do it_ _again_."

He planted his finger on the ground repeatedly, "And again, and again, and again until there is a new extinct race for the galaxy to think about because I just can't seem to give a rats ass about them."

Yaddle shook her head and said, "It is as I feared. Your time in the Empire. Changed you, it has." He sighed and just looked at her.

She pat his leg though, then said, "But you also have shown me. The dark side, a matter of _will,_ it also is. Easier to change ones mind. Able to come back from. This I did not know fully."

She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as she said, "Keep coming back, you must. Or else, no hugs from your master, will you receive." He chuckled and said, "You're such a tease master Yaddle." She chuckled.

He gave her a nice big-little hug and she wrapped a little arm around his neck. "Thank you Yaddle," said Lawrden, "Truth be told, I didn't know if you staying at my place is a good idea. What you would think of me. What I choose to do on my own that's… less than savory."

"Unsavory, it may be," she stated, "Like torturing your prisoner, you have in your possession." He winced, "You heard about that huh?" "Galexia understands Yaddle is the _real boss_ ," Yaddle replied, then chuckled at herself. "Crap," he replied.

They separated, but he said shyly, "I still stand by my decision. I just wanted to buy slaves, but she had to do this _whole other thing_ ," He flailed at the last part. He put his hands down, "And literally yanked the dark side so far up to the surface that it was enough to vaporize a major city." He narrowed his eyes, "She shouldn'tve done that."

Yaddle pursed her lips and nodded. Then she walked off again. And she didn't say another word.

He just watched her leave, blinked a couple times, then looked to his wife, "What was that nod? What just happened?" "Don't ask me," Rashina shrugged, "She's five times older than me too."

Later, he was confronted by his starry eyed troops. Half were clones, but yet there's happy Twi'lek girls and Klatoonians. They heard about the event on Zygerria as well. Then they asked seriously, "How do you get so freaking powerful?"

Yes, history doesn't have that much regarding to power, but Lawrden admits that in viewing a Sith holocron, he's heard of people sucking the life out of a planet, teleporting anywhere, and Sidious legitimately created a warp storm in space to vaporize a fleet. Of course, reports also said that Luke and Leia somehow cut off his connection to the force, which caused it to go out of control and destroy him too. Point is, some major crap can be done.

"But it's not so much power as it is pacing," he admitted, "Rashina can tell you this, but I'd vaporize others with lightning. But others I drain the life from." "Resupply," nodded a clone. "I see," another said ad they nodded too. "But yes," Lawrden began, "That's how I can go for so long. I even cheated a little during that one simulation which I drew power from the shield energies. And yes, I _can_ weaponized other people's energy weapons for myself."

They admit that's scary that he can do that. But on went the day. But a few days later, Medi was seen walking around. When asked about it, he said Yaddle stopped him from operating and deforming the Zygerrian.

However, she was already irreparably damaged, which is why Yaddle herself ordered the woman taken back to her world, and Yaddle informed this woman that Lawrden was trying to be nice and take the slaves lawfully. Tell others to attempt the same traitorous ways and he _will_ do it again, and both Yaddle and her can guarantee that nobody can ever stop him.

Lawrden paused. "Was I wrong to obey her sir," asked Medi. "Well technically she's _my_ superior," said Lawrden, "And I do try to be a good boy." He looked away, "I actually feel better about this plan too, that's the funny thing."

"Technically you have had 'cool down' time, sir," said Medi. Lawrden nodded in agreement.

That day, he asked for updates on finding the First Order base. Galexia admitted a shameful lack of information during the raid of Jakku. The ships left and she's been trying to find a path in. They know the region they went towards, but the unknown regions is a tapestry of black holes and radiation.

Progress though, is technically being made, with thousands of drones with hyperdrive and advanced sensors and cloaking, attempting to traverse this place. But it's like tendrils just probing the shell of a poisonous thing. Go in too hard and they lose another drone. And by another, she means they've already lost seventy. But they're all moving forward and finding pathways, but it's still inconclusive.

"Seventy drones," said Lawrden, "That actually surprises me. Is it really so dangerous that you can still just run into some shit?" "That's just it sir," she replied, "Perhaps none of them were destroyed and maybe they are still searching. But due to all the electronic interference, it is not possible to contact those that vanished from sensors." "Okay."

So now they had time to sit around and contemplate what the first order is doing. The short answer is, super weapons and megaships. They love that crap.

"Whatever happened to that Gungan," asked Lawrden suddenly. "I do not know sir," said Galexia, "My information network was created after he disappeared." "Okay."

"What Gungan," Rashina asked. "You remember that time you observed the big fight against the Seperatists," he questioned, "And you saw a clumsy fool who was unnaturally lucky?" "Yes."

"Well, I also saw him in the senate and making hand gestures as he announced and people freaking applauded him," said Lawrden, "Seriously, the guy _just got there_ , and this fucker gets a standing ovation on his first speech to announce Palpatine is to be awarded supreme powers."

"I remember seeing that," she gushed, "Was that the same guy?" "Yea, he had that squeaky-ass voice too." "Oh yea that's him." "Hhe was hanging out with Padme at the time, but after the Empire was formed, he was never seen again. No senators knew where he went, there are no records of his entire existence, nothing. It's like he vanished from time and space."

"You think he's a Sith spy," she asked. "He had to be," he replied, "He screwed with the minds of everyone around him and even the Jedi liked him. Palpatine technically did the same thing, but even he had troubles getting an edge with those indecisive bastards in the senate."

She hummed, then said, "Then by that logic, he could be more dangerous than Palpatine." "I technically did the same thing, but it was mostly me appealing to his classy side than anything else," he stated. "Yea I knew that much. But not that there was a goofball going around and literally tearing the galaxy apart." "Yea neither did I," he whispered.

Things slowed down even more after that. More years went by and everything was still okay. Still nothing about the First order location. With Empire ships gone and the Republic making the anti-war pact, there went pretty much all of his eyes and ears in space. So he's been blind for quite some time, and it's irritated him ever since.

Actually sought out Ahsoka a couple times. She never technically retired, but she never denied herself her share of peace and luxury. He's glad for that and she even let him hug her. But as for info on the First Order, and Jar Jar Binx (that's the name he forgot), No clue. Yea, he disappeared off of her radar too and she was looking for him.

Well that was a bust. He visited and they had a good time though, before he left. She did not wish to see Luke though, nor the Jedi at the temple. She said it brings back too many memories. He understood.

But there is one project she gave him. Look for a group called the Rinnrivin Di. She's heard that they've been stepping up their dealings with some unknown entity. "The First Order," Lawrden pointed out.

She gave a nod as she asked, "Aaaand can you prove it?" "Uh, not really," said Lawrden, "Not yet. But I've been investigating the crime lords myself and freeing slaves because fuck the crime lords."

"Right," she nodded. "And I heard a rumor this was a thing, but they weren't really doing anything significant enough to prove it," he continued, "But that was like, ten years ago."

"Well check again," she nodded, "Then get back to me on that." He gave a smoldering look elsewhere as he said, "Yes _ma'am_." She just looked at him questioningly, but with a smirk.

So he did. It was only shortly after when he got some solid information, and even a trace to the location route of the First Order base. So Lawrden told her what he found, that the Amaxine warriors are channeling funds and the Rinnrivin are sucking so much resource out of the Gaulus sector that it's making quite a bit of poverty. And the Amaxines are being led by a former Imperial officer named Arliz Hadrassian. He'll attempt to trace a path to the First Order headquarters.

She thanked him for his info and she'd tell the appropriate channels. As for the trace, he'd keep track of this, and then, he found the headquarters.

"Oh well no wonder I couldn't trace a damn thing," said Lawrden, "It's a ship." "A very wide ship," Rashina stated musingly. "So it'll simply move around and send another star ship to collect materials," Lawrden stated.

Krilleks growled something and Lawrden replied, "Yea I guess that is fishy isn't it." "So then I assume it's a station they're building the other way," said Rashina. "Yea, how are the traces over there," asked Lawrden. "Still working on it," said Gale. "Alright then. Until then, I wanna know who commands that super ship. The laws of Empire bad guys states that the big bad guy is _there_." "Yes sir."

So they waited on word on the station on the other end, but they ended up getting another report. In tracking the Amaxine warriors, they're starting to make their moves. First up, bombing a senate conference building. Populated too. Apparently Leia was there, but she's still alive maybe. Word to be determined.

Now they waited on _this word_. But they would soon find out that Leia is alive, and this actually did very little damage, considering. Just building damage. And that was it for the day it looked like.

Lawrden hummed. "A senate trick," questioned Rashina. "Maybe," Lawrden replied, "Centrists and Populist factions were discussing there and it would certainly edge things on."

Krilleks growled and Homock agreed with a nod, "That's right, this is the first real move anyone has made in twenty years." "You think this shit's gonna get started," asked Lawrden.

Krilleks growled something and Rashina turned to Lawrden and agreed, "You _did_ say that the Amaxines were channeling First Order funds." "Well, _Gale_ told me, but yes I did," he agreed.

Krilleks growled something and Lawrden shrugged, "I didn't have the droids this whole time technically, so the dreadnaught's still not finished, I'm sorry." Krilleks growled something and Lawrden nodded, "I know, if it's big, which we _know_ it is, it'll require a planetary shield cracking weapon. I suppose worse case, I could make a large missile capable of hyperdrive."

"That missile will run out of _fuel_ before it makes it through that shit," said Homock. "Well we'll park a ship close by," shrugged Lawrden, "If we ever get that damn path mapped out." "I am sorry sir, but it is still not looking good," said Gale. "That's okay, just do what you can," said Lawrden.

Then Lawrden sighed heavily, "Never in my life have I had so much, and yet it's still never enough. What an odd duality."

 **Chapter 16 – The Cataclysm**

"What… is that," asked Homock in shock. Krilleks growled/yelled something. Then Lawrden, after brief thought, began pointing and said, "That…. That's atmosphere. That _station_ has atmosphere."

They're looking on screen to the visuals that recently were sent in. They saw what looked like a tundra planet with the mid equator ripped out and replaced with metal and one _enormous_ opening, like the barrel of a cannon. It certainly looked like it.

Krilleks growled something and Homock agreed, "I know, it's criminally inefficient. If it's a weapon or an engine, the mere use of it would use up the planet's supply in just one second. What do you think Lawrden?"

"U-eh…" Lawrden grunted in response. His brows were raised and he shrugged, "I don't know. I've never even thought about making a weapon that big. If they have the supply to shoot that thing, then where did they get it, if not here?"

"It'd have to be a planet full of it, or maybe something better suited," said Rashina, "Due to the unknown region being unknown, that would suggest an answer." "That is true," mumbled Lawrden, "Either way, I don't want whatever _that is_ to bother me," said Lawrden, "See if you can get around that shield somehow Gale." "I will try sir."

"Sonofabitch," growled Lawrden as he walked away, "I figured superstation, but even I didn't think they'd build something like that. In the end I should've figured."

"Well it's not like you're ready to deal with it either way," said Rashina. "Well maybe I _could_ ," said Lawrden, "Depending on how it's built."

"Well at least we have a way in, so we can send more equipped ships," she stated, "Let's start with that." "Okay," he sighed, "I guess I just don't like not being able to do anything. Alderaan was a surprise, this thing I _know_ will be used some day."

"It's hard to watch, I know," she stated, "I hate it as much as you do. But hey, at least you had nothing to do with it this time."

"Yeeesss," he mused, looking to the side, "This is all their original ideas, now that I think about it. That's good news."

He got something to eat, heating up some leftovers. Then he sat down and ate solemnly. She sat there with him and reached for some. He glanced at her and her hand flinched. He just raised a brow and pushed the bowl towards her an inch. She took a fried orb and popped it in her mouth.

Lawrden sighed largely. Then he said, "I told everybody that I'd come back after Palpatine's hissy fit and then I'd run the place properly. Now we have some sort of central successor, probably another Sith, maybe from the outer regions, and now the old Empire is destroyed, making this new group irredeemable." He sighed again, "I can't use them now."

He looked blankly at a golden brown fried orb and said, "I never suspected this was an outcome." Then he asked in anger, "And who the fuck is this _new guy_? I've never been so fucking lost."

"Do you want me to ready the troops for war," she asked. He paused. "You think you won't have to," she asked. "That's just it, I think I will," he stated, "Leia's resourceful, but putting together an actual military is tricky. It'll basically be another space militia like last time."

"But the First Order is basically nothing the Empire was, so it's more evened out this time," she stated. "Yea and they're not protecting anything either, so their forces won't be spread out like last time," he stated.

"You think they'll try to take it back," she asked, "The galaxy, I mean?" "Can't imagine why they would want to," said Lawrden, "If they have other means of resources not coming from our area, then what's the point of coming back here? But whose funding are they using. Is it the Chiss?"

"The Chiss," she asked. "You know Grand Admiral Thrawn," he asked. "Yes actually," she stated, "Is that what his race is?" "Yes. I don't know much about his race other than children practice war tactics. Comes from living in such hostile space. So they're all great commanders."

"I heard that too," said Rashina, "At least, I know the reasoning why an 'alien' was allowed to command any Empire army." She did air quotes.

"I know," he smiled, "An alien commanding a bunch of space racists sure is something. He'd _have_ to distinguish himself twice as much to do that."

They sat and ate a moment. Then she said, "What we know for sure is, the crime groups are at least being used to build the new fleet, so they can't get everything from the unknown zone." "Yea that's true," he mumbled.

"Which means, they don't have many hyperspace maps, nor have they found other methods for faster than light speed," she stated, "In other words, the new ruler is from _here_."

He blinked. He looked over and hummed musingly. "Right," she smirked.

"Sonofabitch," Lawrden whispered, "That's right. With someone taking this much interest in the Empire, succeeding Palpatine at such an opportune time, and using our universe for resources; this _is_ something other than an outside source merely liking the cut of the Empire's jib. This creature _knows_ how _this end_ works first and foremost. Yea. With hyperspace, there's just too much going on over there to travel, which is why native folk would have to either have supremely good knowledge, or a different mode."

He pointed at her, surprising her with the sudden point, and he said happily, "Good thinking honey. You're a real smarty pants." She giggled and then said, "Well thank you sweetie. I'm glad I was so enlightening for you."

They smiled at each other for a moment. But then they heard, "Awww, they're adorable." They looked over to see Homock and Krilleks standing there. Then, Rashina attacked them with a fried roll, which didn't work, because Homock ducked and twisted, and caught it in his mouth. Then he stood up straight and wiggled his head in challenge.

Later, Rashina was on the other island barking orders. Commanders got their soldiers ready and they now took stations on their battleships.

Meanwhile, Lawrden was consolidating what inventions they've made. In this time, they've made four planetary shield generators. Only three are necessary, and one auxiliary. But if it's a cannon, or simply an engine to slam the planet into another planet, the shields won't do anything. The only question is, does the First Order know he's here. The Empire sure did at one point.

He's also built two pyramids. They're superlaser platforms that can fire in any direction. So if there's a fleet, the support fire could be deadly. Possibly enough to crack the planetary base, but it still won't help much.

The rest was enough weapons and armor to equip six thousand ground troops. He has seventy commando armor, and twelve terminator armor. There are the Terminator droids, but now the armored suit units, which are basically thicker commando armor with more plating over it, and extra built in weapons.

His fighter and bomber forces were a bit lacking, only a hundred fighters and forty bombers. Not enough for any real engagement by itself.

He also only has a few tank units, but plenty of walker types. But he's real lacking in the ship department. Most of them are hidden and powered down, but he only has twenty star ships fully updated. Still waiting on that damned dreadnaught.

But only six of them are the battleships, another four are large freighters, and the rest are the frigate craft like the Larik. Small corvettes that are fast and full of weapons. He wanted to make a bunch because it's his solution to policing the galaxy. His own patrol ships, each switching power to a powerful ion cannon, and main laser cannons.

Another four are the Assassin type frigates and the missile storm anti-fighter frigates. And one ship in particular is the armor suit types. Twelve humanoid piloted robots with pilots already trained. They've been designated, the Kordosen Knights.

But what about the infiltrators? He asked Gale if they're currently in contact with any of them. She said they're in contact with the ones who did not get recruited into the First Order, which is most of them. The rest will be out of contact and their locations more or less unknown until they're close enough.

Well in any case, he set up evacuation procedures just in case. Though anything that will have to involve this will probably end up being too late. But he set up the proceedures anyway. Good thing he has the cargo ships for it.

Homock and Krilleks assisted Rashina in informing everyone on the news outside. The First Order has been found and they do in fact have their own fleet and a super-weapon. The biggest one they've seen. So they're not personally at war yet, but the troops are to get ready, and the civilians should know evacuation procedures.

At this point, there were plenty of full families now and children. Kids were certainly scared. But for everybody, this was the first time the planet's been on any alert level.

Speaking of planetary alerts, he went to visit somebody. He'll talk to Leia, but first, he wants to check on Luke. He doesn't know how many know there's a Jedi temple there, but the First Order might very well know.

But when he got there, he walked out to see the burnt remains of the temple. He stood in stunned silence for a moment, then whispered, "Oh no."

He looked around. He investigated the buildings. There didn't look to be a single one standing. But from the lack of craters any burn marks, this wasn't artillery.

Looking further, he went to the temple, which was rubble. Fires are annoying. They burn away all evidence. And yet, after a few minutes of searching, he saw at least one stone that had a slash through it.

He gave a long hum. He went to his ship and made a call. Soon, Leia's face shown on the screen. She really has gotten older.

"Lawrden dear," she greeted, "You look a little down." "Yea I tried to find Luke, but um…" "You saw the temple," she stated, "Or what's left of it."

"First Order," he questioned. "Not quite," she stated. He lowered a brow, "How is this 'not quite'?"

"It was our son Ben," she sighed, "The new leader of the First Order got his grip on him early it would seem. Motivated him for years. Now he believes Vader is the true lord and Ben is with them now."

Lawrden growled, "Vader. Vader was an _animal_ , who put a mechanical collar on _himself_ , and walked around on all fours for that man. He was a good soldier, but the universe shits out people like him by the _trillions_. And Vader knew it."

"I agree," she smirked, "But do you think Ben will even be told about this?" "You're right, of course they'd talk him up something fierce. So who's the new guy?" "You mean you don't know?" "No. I have no Empire to monitor, nor the usual Rebellion channels. I've been blind for a long time Leia."

"That is right I suppose," she said, "Too bad. We could use your help like last time." "Well I _do_ have news," he stated, "But it's terrible. But first, I need to know who this creature is. Is he from the unknown regions?"

"We believe so," said Leia, "And his name is Snoke." "Snoke," he stated as if tasting the word, "Is he human?" "We believe so. He is old and powerful, and apparently has a vast wealth, and ability to manipulate." "Clearly. He just seamlessly shoved himself into the mix of the Empire and I didn't even know it."

"So what news do you have," she asked. Lawrden looked over and said, "Alright Galexia."

She was now shown an image of the new planet base. "I just now found this," said Lawrden, "Finding a way through the unknown region was a jigantic pain in the ass. Not that I didn't hurry any less this whole time. Still, I don't have a way to crack that shell, and the weapon is so large it's almost useless looking. I don't know what their game is."

She sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them again and said, "Thank you for this information Lawrden." He narrowed his eyes and said, "I'd stay away from the senate worlds from now on by the way."

"And what about you," she asked. "I have planetary shields now, but it won't stop that, you're right," said Lawrden, "But I've been out of the picture."

"You think they have forgotten about you," she questioned. "Oh they may have updated their software, but I highly doubt I'm not still in the files," he stated, "They know I'm a thing still, and probably been told I'm some big traitor, considering."

"With a weapon like that, you make a statement," she sighed, "This is true." "Where's Luke," he asked, "I didn't feel him die." "He is alive," she stated, "But he left."

"Where to," he asked. "Nobody knows," she sighed again, "What we believe is that he felt responsible for what happened. And I guess the continued losses in his life just made this the last straw."

"Aw dammit," he sighed, "He's not coming back is he." "He might," she stated, "I understand there is an ancient Jedi temple out there." "Well let's hope he gets inspiration out there," he stated. "I hope so too."

There was a solemn pause for a moment. Then he said, "Well, see ya around. I hope." "Same here," she smiled sadly. He ended the transmission.

He sat back in his comfortable leather seat. He just stared at the ceiling. "A humanoid named Snoke," he thought out loud. He stared a moment, then closed his eyes, "Don't know 'em."

"Sir," he heard in his mind. "Sir, it appears we are drawing attention," a lady was telling him.

Lawrden woke up. He hummed. "Did I fall asleep," he asked. "Yes sir," Galexia stated, "You had two hours worth of a nap." "Okay then."

He got up and lowered the ramp to go outside. It was dark out, because it's cloudy. Not raining yet. And he met a couple of men outside. "Excuse me sir, did you come to investigate the old temple," asked the bearded one.

"Yea I already did," said Lawrden, "Apparently it happened a while ago and I never knew. Guess the students are either dead or just gone." He looked away and dug in his ear as he said, "Then I guess I just sat down and fell asleep."

"Alright then," waved the bearded man, "Just checkin'." And with that, the two left. In that case, he'll go home.

Once back, Krilleks greeted him with growl/talk. "I just went to see Luke, but he's left space," Lawrden replied.

Krilleks tilted his head in confusion. Then Lawrden said, "The temple's been destroyed. Apparently Ben Solo, Leia and Han's kid, was the traitor. Don't know if it's his fault as apparently this Snoke fellow manipulated him. He's probably a Sith, humanoid most likely, and is apparently incredibly rich."

Krilleks growled a series and Lawrden replied, "Uh huh. Yea. Well, she knew about it. That's how I found out the details."

Krilleks growled again and Lawrden questioned, "Han? I actually don't know that. I assume he's smuggling stuff like he's always done."

Krilleks growled something and Lawrden walked past him and replied, "I respect their privacy. But if you want my opinion, the Han option is good for life training, granted it would've made him a delinquent type. Leia's got the royalty and responsibility, but that dry listless place is not exactly for child growth. I guess they figured Luke's good spirituality would be a good base of training."

Krilleks growled and Lawrden said, "Yea I think so too. It's this Snoke person's fault, whoever the hell he is. Doesn't mean Luke took it any better." Krilleks growled and Lawrden replied, "Yep, he's gone. Nobody knows where."

He went inside to tell everyone the latest news. And Rashina said, "Snoke huh. Near human for sure?" "Uh… possibly," Lawrden shrugged, "It's like, third person point of view as the only one who has possibly seen him is Ben Solo and he wasn't talking to mom and dad much. Luke was the closest to figuring it out."

Lawrden went walking past them and said, "Anyway, I'm going to do something I rarely do nowadays. Meditate." "I'll go with you," said Rashina, following him.

They went to the top balcony of their personal room. Rashina's thinking of his strategy and Lawrden replied, "I was hoping you meditated more than me actually." He smiled sheepishly, "I'm too rambunctious."

"I know that," she smiled, "And yes, I've been paying attention and I've felt the lessening of the light a little bit. I suppose that was the issue with the temple. But then there's been this dark pull into the unknown regions. I've been afraid to go too far because I feel the more I stretch out my awareness, the intelligent force might be able to see me and reach this way."

"Huh," he hummed, deep in thought. "I felt the pull too, but I haven't tried to look at it. The rest is the occasional dream. The dreams make it seem pretty inviting. But I think you're right to be cautious."

He looked at her more evenly and said, "But I'm going to go as deep as I can this time. I understand I may be able to call to the force ghosts if I go far enough, so I'm going to talk to Anakin why he's allowed somebody to use his own dark visage to let this happen." "Okay then."

They meditated. They were brought dinner some time later and they stopped to eat. "Anything," she asked. "Nothing yet," he replied. She hummed.

Then they'd meditate again. But this time, she'd be behind him, hands planted on his back. "What are you doing," he asked. "I think you won't get anywhere as I think the shield will just flow the force around the planet."

"Oh duh," he scoffed, "I completely forgot that was a thing." "So I'm going to make a link between the shield energies and you," she replied, "I think it should work this way." "Well thank you. Let's see."

They tried again. He almost kicked himself for wasting his time, but that wasn't a problem. If anything, it was a refresher course. So he delved deep into the energies until he couldn't even feel his body anymore. And then… it happened.

"Hello again Lawrden," came a familiar older voice. Lawrden opened his eyes. He's still in the room, but there was another man there. Almost forgot what Anakin looked like.

"Hey Anakin," said Lawrden. "You come to ask me about the boy," said Anakin. "I'm told Vader is his hero." Anakin nodded, then said, "He is." "Then why haven't you said anything," asked Lawrden. "Would you?"

Lawrden thought a moment, then said, "He'd never listen would he." "No. But I will speak to him some day. But I'm here to help you." "Help me with what?" Anakin smiled and said, "Why, coming out of your shell of course." Lawrden raised a brow.

Anakin came to him and put his hand on his. Then, Lawrden felt a pull. A feeling going elsewhere in space. To someplace dark. In that case, he'll go.

They went a ways out. Then, they were close to Snoke's ship. Lawrden hesitated. After a brief pause, they went closer. Then, they went further into a grand room of black and red.

But there was a figure in gold sitting there. The grey skinned human with the extensive head damage looked up and right into Lawrden's eyes as he said, "There you are Architect. I was wondering when you would show up."

Lawrden hesitated, then said, "So you're Snoke?" "Yes," he nodded. "Huh," Lawrden hummed. Then he chuckled and said, "Well have fun running the new Empire. Can't wait to see how you'll fuck this up for yourself."

"Oh I doubt it," grinned Snoke, his face showing confidence and malice. Then Lawrden said casually, "Yea that's what Palpatine said. See ya."

Lawrden was back in his room and he told Anakin, "What the hell was that about?" "Got you out of your shell, of course," He grinned, "Now you can't not use your power anymore." "You sly bitch." Anakin just smiled.

"And I don't suppose you know who Snoke is," Lawrden asked. "I do actually," said Anakin, "We were together for a time back. And you know who he is too." "What?" "Have fun with that," Anakin grinned, as he disappeared.

Now everything was back to normal and she said, "I saw that conversation. Snoke knows where we are." "Yea but at least I didn't indicate that I'd oppose him any time soon, so maybe that damn gun won't be aimed at us."

She looked dully as she pointed out, "Wow Anakin was not very helpful huh." "Ehhhh," Lawrden just kind of noised.

Now they were wondering about what he said. They know Snoke, which means he's from here. Anakin's spent time with him. Hmmm.

In any case, as the days went by, there was basically nothing. Been hearing about some privateering going on, and the name Poe keeps coming up. Some new Ace pilot for the new rebel force.

But at least Lawrden expanded his sight to see more of what's going on. But then Gale put up an image as she announced, "Everyone look at this!"

They saw the planet base sucking the light from the sun nearby. "Oh my god it's a solar weapon," said Rashina in surprise. "Using the nuclear fission," said Lawrden, "Such a masisve amount."

"Is there any way to stop this right now," asked Homock, "A last resort?" "Last resort," questioned Lawrden, "Technically I could take the unfinished dreadnaught and just… hyperspeed right through it. There's no way the shield will take that much force."

"Sir, the consumption rate will have that weapon fire within two minutes," said Gale. "Shit," cursed Lawrden angrily, "We won't even have the damn thing launched during that time."

Krilleks growled something and Rashina said, "They're just scout ships, basically sensor suites and cloaking devices with engines. They'd only fragment against that planet's shield."

"I don't believe it," whispered Lawrden in a whisper, "I'd never believe I'd have so much and yet so little."

They watched. For two of the longest minutes of their lives, they watched the light disappear, then the weapon shot a bright red beam of light.

Lawrden ran outside. The others followed. It was night out, so they could see in the distance, the red blast, which split into several and hit elsewhere.

They all looked in horror. But then, Lawrden relaxed his face, and just headed inside. Meanwhile, Rashina looked dazed, gripping her chest.

Lawrden sat down for a moment. As the others went in as well, he had gotten back up and went to the kitchen. Now he made snacks for himself.

 **Chapter 17 – New Rebels**

It was odd, seeing Lawrden go about his day. He didn't look sad or distressed. He just made some tea and ate crackers and garlic bread. And that's basically what he did for the day, just snacked.

Rashina went to see him later. She sat down with him and asked, "Can I have some?" He nodded, still chewing on herbal crackers.

She snacked with him, then said, "How you holding up?" "Funny you should ask," said Lawrden, "Expected people to question my… apathy."

"A usually expressive and happy man having a constant frown on his face and speaking to no one all day is _unheard of_ ," she smiled sadly.

She took a bite of garlic bread and said, "Real glad you made this stuff by the way. Also, you haven't thrown up I see."

"Yea I guess this is one of the indicators," he stated flatly, "And I thought sensing one planet go down hurt me. Now I just think I blew a fuse or something. All I know is my heart didn't feel the pain this day. But my body felt it. Ever since it happened, all I wanted to do is purge my insides. And now, I just…"

He looked to the side, "I don't know. I haven't really been thinking lately." "Just take your time," she coached, "Gale says the data suggests that thing won't be ready again for at least a week."

"They'll need another sun," said Lawrden, "Good news is we can track it this time. Bad news is, I have only flimsy methods of stopping it."

They ate in silence for the longest time. Later, they'd just go up to their room, take their clothes off, then just snuggle in bed.

The next day, they all had breakfast together. They watched the news because Gale put it on. And Lawrden actually let out a laugh, "Hah. The senate worlds were blown up. I told those dipshits they'd get theirs one day."

"Well at least there's a silver lining," said Homock. Krilleks growled something for a moment, then Lawrden whispered, "Yea I know." "Any plans," asked Homock. "Maybe," said Lawrden, "I didn't have anything ready, but I have a theory. Load up a ship with drones and warp it into the planet."

"How is _that_ helpful," asked Homock. "Well," Lawrden began, "Since its sighting, I've gone over the data, and I think I have something." "And that is," Rashina asked. "Galexia noticed particular oscillations in the shield," he replied, "I think a small craft coming in at hyperspace will get past the shields."

"So you can actually bomb the planet," asked Homock, "But wait, the drones." "Infiltrators and assassins," said Lawrden, "A lot of them, and equipped with jet packs. One good batch, and at the location either around the main cannon, or that specifically armored section, can easily find an opening and with intelligence and speed, they will dismantle every weak point they have. And with Empire engineering, no doubt it's full of big kinks just waiting to be exploited."

"When do we start," asked Homock. "Right away," said Lawrden, "Make it happen Galexia." "Right away sir."

Later, Lawrden checked the inventory. All ships ready and two in particular were fully manned with personnel and soldiers. Just waiting on the word. As for that dreadnaught, the super laser which he has put a rush on, is finally almost done.

Good, Now Lawrden and the others would go on the Galaxy and head out with the other ships. They were loaded up with important weapons, such as their two large mech units, as well as two others for Homock and Krilleks. Then there were the other tanks and weapons.

Once back on the ship, they headed for the bridge. And Homock stated, "Just like old times ay boss?" "Yep."

They traveled. They'd cloak, then come in from far. The gravitational forces mask their entry very well. They'd never see it coming.

Soon, their assault ship would arrive. Lawrden just opened his mouth to order the assault, but Galexia then said, "Sir, a ship just warped in behind the shield." "Excuse me," he questioned in surprise.

She already had visuals. Skimming the planet… poorly, and crashing through trees, was a circular ship. And he said, "Wait, I know that ship. That's the Falcon. Han's here. Wait…"

He looked over, "Galexia, did you tell everyone else about our idea?" "No I did not." "Then how does _he know_?" "To be fair, he and a few others are quite resourseful," said Rashina, "We should not underestimate him."

"Should we send in the troops," asked Galexia. Lawrden hummed. Then he said, "Don't take any chances. Send them in and keep quiet. But we'll follow their lead. Let's see what their plan is."

They monitored the situation. Their own ship was a bit more precice and graceful than the falcon. Their computing is better, whereas it seems they just winged it. But now that they're in, out came the observer drones. They can actually monitor them and see what they do.

They followed them to an entry point. But nervous smiles came from Lawrden's group as they heard them arguing on what to do. Apparently that guy's not this Poe person, but a former storm trooper.

No matter, they went inside, found some silver storm trooper, and… they actually got her to take down the shields.

"That was oddly easy," said Rashina. "Galexia, you got into their system yet?" "Yes, one drone has found a data port." "Good, good."

"Well learn who the silver trooper is," said Homock flatly, "Obviously that one's important." Krilleks growled something and Homock smiled and said, "Shut up Krilleks."

"Well for whatever reason it looks like they've succeeded," said Lawrden. Then Galexia stated, "Rebel reinforcements have arrived." "And now the fighting starts," said Lawrden.

"Shall we get involved this time," asked Galexia. "Negative," said Lawrden, who then stated angrily, "Not until I finish my Goddamn dreadnaught!"

"I am sorry sir." "Ah it's not your fault," said Lawrden, "It was a titanic task with like, no builders at first. You have an excuse."

"At least this time, it seems you have a break," said Homock, "Especially since we don't know the full size of the enemy fleet." "No kidding Homock." Then Lawrden pushed a button for comms and said, "Attention fleet. Due to the rebels being oddly on top of things, we're standing by for now. The sabotage team is on world as well. So for the time being it's the same procedure as always. Keep ourselves scarce and ensure people forget we exist. Lawrden out."

"Roger that," one replied, "Keeping silent." "Understood sir," said the other captain.

They watched the group move. Their own forces found sensitive areas and planted explosives already. Apparently the only other thing in the planet and protected by the bunker, is the stabilizer for the energy consumed. And since structural weakpoints were peppered with explosives, Lawrden ordered the droids back. But by this time, "starkiller base" has already begun sucking the energy from the new star.

Now they watched a new scene play out. By this point, Han and his son Ben had a stand off. Ben got larger since back in the day, naturally. And wore black clothing. It was a stand off on a conveniently open shaft with one walk way (that's never a good sign). But then, the sonofabitch of a son stabbed his father.

"Piece of shit," said Homock, "Is that kid really Han's son?" "Apparently," Rashina growled. Lawrden stayed silent.

He couldn't stop looking at that lightsaber. Two minor ports and one main, and a wavelength of energy he hasn't seen before. His lightsaber crackles and has an odd sound to it.

He didn't know Han personally. Probably a good thing. Made seeing him fall into a pit a lot easier on him. The wookie though, not so much. He shot Ben right in the side and then just started slaughtering troopers. Soon, they'd make it out and blow up the outer walls to the bunker. Good, because those ships have been bombing that bunker for a while, trying to get into it.

Immediately, a particular black X-wing flew in, flew out, and the thing exploded. Now all the energies within the planet were going haywire. Lawrden ordered the ground team out of there.

And yet, they had a good orbital view of a particular scene. The dark skinned kid and this one girl were being chased by Ben. And there was a lightsaber duel.

"You know that blue lightsaber," asked Rashina. "I do not," Lawrden replied. "He does not appear to be a Jedi," said Rashina. "How do you know that," Homock asked. "Because one of them is too slow," she replied.

Lawrden wondered himself. There was a good fight for a moment, but Ben used one of those extra ports to stab into his shoulder. He was losing.

The fight ended promptly. However, that kid was alive. And now the girl was there just in time to see that lightsaber… travel to her hand.

" _That one_ ," Lawrden began, "Is force sensitive." "And she's apparently surprised to know that," said Homock. "Good," said Lawrden, "This means there's a reason I know nothing about her. Wonder who her parents are?"

The two fought. He's more skilled than she is, and yet, she's holding her own pretty well. Still, she might lose. And he won't help. At least, not directly. He reached out.

"I can teach you the ways of the force," shouted Ben as their weapons were locked against each other. But she said as if just realizing, "The force."

Lawrden didn't know if he could battle-meditation indirectly and to one person, but if he knows anything about promoting light and he does, there might be a boost yet. The funny thing is, she felt his light and grabbed onto it immediately.

Fully immersed in the force, and with whatever boost she got from him, she pushed Ben back. Then she attacked. She's fierce too. And she started winning immediately until she knocked that sword right out of his hand and sliced his face open. _Yes_.

Lawrden chuckled evilly, "Take that, you sick sonofabitch." "Good," growled Homock. Krilleks growled something and Rashina said, "It does seem odd doesn't it? It's as if the split in the planet was fated."

Lawrden hummed. Then he mumbled, "Lineage." "What's that boss," Homock questioned. "Nothing," he stated, then pushed the comms button and said, "Everyone, this fight's over. Back home." "Roger," came two replies.

Soon, they were back, and Homock left as he said, "Well that was a whole lotta nothin'." Krilleks popped him in the back of the head. Homock jerked and said, "Hey, I'm glad we blew the thing up, but I was hyped for some real combat on our end."

"Worry not Homock," smiled Lawrden, "Something tells me that before the end of the day, we're gonna blow some real shit up." Homock grinned back and said, "Can't wait."

They'd stay on the ships this time. Lawrden talked with the other officers. Lawrden said Leia is still the queen, the only one who wasn't on the senate planets as far as he cares to know, and most importantly, has each other's personal network numbers.

What happened was as lucky as it was unlucky. Apparently an unusually informed storm trooper defected some time ago and gave them personal information, which is how Han did the same thing they did.

Captain Phasma, on the other hand, is an "in it for herself person". Herself meaning, it's a girl. A very tall girl. There's not much information on her, but Galexia tells him she's from a post-apocalyptic planet, she helped an officer, and she became officer very quickly. And that armor is actually naboo metal. Why she chose that kind of armor instead of something more durable is beyond him. But he doesn't care. All he knows is that she cares only for the First Order to the extend legally applicable. If it's her, or them, she chooses herself. And down went the shields.

In any case, the dreadnaught is almost done. He doesn't have a captain to man it yet, but Lawrden might just do it himself. In the meantime, the droids will use the flagship.

But aside from this recent garbage, there's now no personal need to get involved. So like last time, they'll watch the new resistance forces do their work. But they'll act as their ace in the hole this time. This group is just one of a few people Leia may just call for help pretty soon. So they'll keep in a state of readiness until then.

The other officers agreed and would wait for the call. So now they would wait and observe. Good news is, there's only one fleet left to osbserve. And apparently this is the only fleet. But Lawrden wasn't ready to cling to the first batch of information they receive. If Snoke is endlessly wealthy, then he'll have something elsewhere. Speaking of, he'll inquire if Galexia's got that bank account number.

In the meantime, they watched what was happening. The rebels ran a full campaign on Atterra soon. Then right after, the First order found one of their bases on D'Qar. There's a new siege dreadnaught Lawrden has received the blueprints for. It was a damn slice of space pie. Thin.

They watched this situation too. Poe, that quickly famous pilot, rather amusingly messed with them, then single handedly destroyed those guns. Kind of impressive he didn't get hit, but he apparently knows their firing times and/or patterns of shots. It's those bulky turbolaser batteries, so it won't hit him.

Then came the stupidest ships he's ever seen. Once more, apparently they weren't shielded, because one exploded, which exploded all except one more. Lawrden palmed his face in embarrassment.

However, one of those stupidly slow and unshielded ships managed to put put put its way up to the concave portion of the pie slice and blow it up, along with itself.

That's basically the fleet dead right there, save for three cruisers. The cruisers left. Victory was technically the rebel's.

"Whomever designed those stupid bomber ships was not rooting for the rebellion, I tell ya that right now," scoffed Lawrden. "Bombediers," said Homock.

They looked at him. Then he smirked and said, "Wait a minute. I know something you don't know." "Well, enlighten us," said Rashina.

He raised a non-threatening hand as he said happily, "Hang on, let me…" He smelled deeply as he sighed, "Absorb this moment a little longer." Lawrden chuckled.

After only one more moment, he replied, "They're called bombediers. I looked up the designs myself. Quite long, with high explosive orbs and a lot of them for an easy-deployable system."

"But it seems uneccessary," said Rashina, "A volley of torpedoes are faster, harder to hit, and can hit the point just the same. Why go through that trouble?" "Like I said," said Lawrden, "Bad guy pretending good things."

"Sir, the order is chasing them," said Galexia. "In hyperspace," questioned Lawrden. "Yes," she replied, "Apparently they can track them."

"Isn't that impossible," asked Homock. Krilleks growled something, and Rashina said, "I doubt it, the rebels never had troubles with spies before, and the First Order is too fanatical to keep face for it anyway. And I doubt a homing beacon was placed on them." Krilleks kind of shrug/nodded in agreement.

Lawrden hummed. "You got something boss," asked Homock. "Actually yes," said Lawrden, "The Tarkin research project was made way back when, and they should still be working to this day. They're all elite designers."

"In fact sir, I have details of now this is done," said Galexia. "Okay, go ahead," Lawrden gestured. "There is a central computer which calculates every conceivable point which one can travel in hyperspace."

"Well that's maddeningly wasteful," Lawrden shrugged, "And that would take an _unbelievable_ amount of calculations done by at least four supercomputers. And it would still take too much time." "Not if you wrap the central unit in a static hyperspace field."

Lawrden paused. Then his eyes widened as he whispered, "Oh my _god_." "Wow, did that really blow your mind," asked Rashina. "I never thought of that," he smiled, "It's so obvious now. But what would I use that system for?"

He turned to them and said, "But it's a system of probabilities and it's wasteful. I'd just go with tracking beacons." "We going out there to help them boss," asked Homock. "Yea let's head out once we have a bearing," said Lawrden, "But we'll wait on firing at the enemy for the time being. They still have four times the ships we have." "Roger that," said Galexia.

They arrived one hour later. First they had to find them. And they were out in the middle of nowhere. And once the group arrived, Homock said, "Oh that's good. Glad we came in quiet."

They saw the chasing fleet, and with it, one very massive wide ship. Snoke's here personally. And it seems like they're chasing. Just… chasing. All ships were at full speed and they're trying to hit the rebels with the big ship's major cannons. It hit shields, but weren't all that effective.

Lawrden hummed. "Makes me wonder their plan," said Rashina. Krilleks growled something and Homock mused in response, "Maybe… Then again, I've heard they're pretty maxed out on forces at the moment. You never know."

"If we had the forces, this would make for a good ambush," said Lawrden, "Galexia, what's the status on the dreadnaught. Ours, I mean." "All major systems finished," she replied, "Especially the super laser. Overall status, ninety-three percent."

"Good," Lawrden replied, "Bring it out." "Yes sir." "Oh yeaaaaa," grinned Homock, "I was waitin' for this." "And everyone else," Rashina pointed out.

When they were pulling away, Lawrden told everyone to just pull alongside the order fleet and just parallel them for the moment. But it seems a stalemate for now. The First Order really can't kill them. But then there was a problem.

"I have bad news everyone," Galexia stated. "What's that," he asked. "The reason the rebels will not jump is because they barely have the fuel for one left. And because they can be tracked, they will not jump."

"Oh crap, really," asked Lawrden. "Yes sir." "Alright, shit, here's the plan," said Lawrden, walking out, "I'm gonna suit up and say hi to Snoke personally. Once the dreadnaught gets here, position it above the other big guy. When I tell you, hit every ship except the big one. I'll try and do a hostile take-over, but if that doesn't work and it needs to go down immediately, then just pound those shields with the superlaser and every weapon we have." "Yes sir," came several responses.

Lawrden went to his room and put on his Galex armor. Rashina was there as well, suiting up with him. Now they needed to steal a code so the big thing's shields recognize them. That will be just a matter of time, but personnel on station would notice when the shields lower in a section. But he doesn't care.

But what he'll need is one of the smaller crafts, and little stealth drones to spread throughout the ship and perform a full-spread hack. So now they wait.

But as they waited, they saw the last support ship go down. This time the corvette. The long one went down first. That used to be their medical ship.

But then they got a notice. First, was this group. "Fin" was the defected trooper. Apparently they enlisted the aid of one of the First Order's programmers. They're going to attempt going inside.

"Galexia, I wonder how you get this information sometimes," said Rashina. "I'm just monitoring air waves," Galexia replied. "Alright then," Rashina replied.

They got visuals. There was a small luxury craft coming in. Hm. And… they went in. Right in from the back. And then, the last cruiser sprayed all their transports out. Seemed suicidal, and yet, there was a planet nearby. Should be a few mining bases nearby, so they can take shelter there.

And _then_ there's the Falcon. It came in just in time to release an escape pod, which flew right into the large ship too. Actually made Lawrden say, "I'm so glad everyone has such an easy time getting in that ship." Rashina giggled.

"Sir, I have the codes if you wish to go in," Galexia stated. "Mmmmm," said Lawrden, "Okay. And let's keep quiet for now. Send the drones once we enter." "Yes sir."

They headed in. Soon, they couldn't make out the ship anymore because they were too close to get any detail. Then, they went within the shield, and headed in a hanger.

"Mmmm," he hummed in pleasure, looking around at the _massive_ hanger. She giggled and said, "It is a big super hanger isn't it." "This thing truly is a mobile military base." Then Galexia said, "Drones have been sent. Searching for appropriate positions."

They didn't have holoVids, but they could see outside. Apparently the ship was shooting next to the cruiser. When there was an explosion, they realized they were hitting the escape pods. "Sonofabitch," growled Lawrden. "Naturally," scoffed Rashina.

But then, the unthinkable happened. That big cruiser came swinging around to aim at them. They noticed, but didn't think much of it. They're just being a decoy. But then, it jumped into hyperspace the exact instant the super-dreadnaught shook around like they wouldn't believe.

Their own ship was on the ground and the cloaking was damaged. "Did they just do what I think they did," asked Rashina in surprise. "I'll be damned," he chuckled nervously, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Sir, the shrapnel from debris moving at hyperspeed caused a devastating chain reaction," said Galexia. "Shit," Rashina cursed, "Our ships doing alright?" "Yes, we were well away, but the enemy fleet has been shredded," said Galexia, "The only ship left is the one you are currently on."

Lawrden giggled and said, "Holy shit, we just breezed past this one didn't we." "Damage is extensive," said Galexia, "The Right wing of the ship has been severed." Lawrden laughed. "Wow," said Rashina, "Now I know another reason why you're so cautious Lawrden. To think we survived thanks to a dozen degree difference."

"I know, I would've gone for the center," said Lawrden with a chuckle, "We almost died." "And is there confusion," asked Rashina.

Screens for the windows showed the outside, and yes, people are picking themselves up. "Not really, but fuck it," said Lawrden, "I feel like killin."

He stood up and she did too. They walked out as he said, "If they attack us, then they have something to lose."

They walked. They walked and walked and walked. Hm. Maybe it's because it was a brisk purposed walk that they weren't messed with. Also they wear white. Maybe they just seem like regulars. Ah who cares.

They were making their way to Snokes deck of the ship. And when they got there, they saw something funny. Interesting, that is, as Snoke was dead, split in half, red guardsmen were littering the floor, and that was it.

"Huh," said Rashina. "Guess this is what it means to be an extra in a movie of other main characters," said Lawrden, "I'm just kind of breezing by." "You do so very well," said Rashina. "Yea I think I'll keep going with it," he replied, "First off, come here Snoke. Tell me who you are."

So he sat at his top half. He's completely unfamiliar. But he has a little DNA scanner with him. Has all the races programmed. If he wants to find specifics, well, that's probably impossible. But once he analyzed the blood, the result came up "Gungan."

Lawrden laughed. "Really," he laughed, "Amazing. A-may-zing." He kept laughing.

"What is it," she asked. He showed her. She looked at it a moment. Then she looked at him, "Binx?" "It's Jar Jar," he replied with a grin, "I always knew he was behind the scenes in a bad way, but I had no idea."

"So how did he die," she asked. "If you don't know then I don't," he stated, "Sure he's not a fighter, but he doesn't need to be. He's good." "In that case, we can probably chalk it up to his overconfidence." "That's usually the Sith killer," he replied.

"And this means the one in charge will most likely be Ben," she said. "Just as well," said Lawrden, "Some dumb kid wih only a single ship. The life span of the First Order will be as short lived as his mental span."

"You gonna leave him the ship," she asked. "Maybe. Maybe I'll just keep my tabs on this place and wait to just take it later. Maybe the little psychopath will calm the fuck down. Maybe he'll hear my two credits."

"You gonna try and talk to him," she asked. "Yes. It's what Han tried to do. I'm sure Leia will appreciate it." "It's the thought that counts."

Now they waited. Not doing nothing though. Lawrden's little drones were in the system already and feeding him and his ships a lot of information. Most of it is in the main system, but this ship certainly has all information there is. But more information was gained from the fight down on the mining planet Crait.

They saw an overhead image. The newest AT-AT's were there, twice the size as the originals and darker colored. One large cannon was on the backs as well. Looks like the well armored mining area was busted into. But now a dark robed figure was walking out.

"Is that who I think it is," she asked. "It's Luke," he smiled, "How about that."

They watched as the army and him stood off. Then, there was a cannon blast. After the plume of red particles settled, it showed Luke perfectly fine. Then, they fired again. All of them. It was a long sustained volley.

It finally stopped. The dust settled. And Luke was fine. He even brushed off his shoulder.

"Okay now I'm suspicious," said Lawrden. "Luke _is_ said to be the strongest Jedi to ever exist," said Rashina. "Yea, but, to what extent," asked Lawrden, "Unless his mind is a supercomputer to pinpoint the locations on his body for energy absorption, several dozen times per second. He could keep that going forever if he could do that."

"You're right, it's basically impossible," she stated, "Then it's an illusion." "That sounds about right."

They watched as Ben, or should they say Kylo-Ren(for some reason), got out of his transport ship to face him directly. And she stated, "He really is a fool." "Unless he knows it's an illusion."

Nope, he came at Luke with all of his hate. The fight was full of pauses and talking, and only lasted for a moment or two, but then he sliced Luke in half. That is, there was some confusion as to why Luke is fine. But Luke let Kylo just put the sword in his chest and it did nothing. Then Luke disappeared.

Then shortly after, they felt a life disappear in the distance. Lawrden looked up at Rashina. She looked at him knowingly. Luke just died. But it was a peaceful kind it seemed. Whelp, that happened.

So they waited. By the time Kylo and this young general looking kid in just as black robes showed up, Lawrden was playing with Snokes fingers. Rashina was just standing nearby. But when the two dark figures saw them, they froze.

"How did you get in here," asked Kylo. "Well, quite frankly, you can't keep me out of anywhere," Lawrden smiled, "I'm the Architect." He looked to the side and said, "Also, there's a huge chunk taken out of your ship."

"The architect huh," questioned the general kid, "As in the _Grand_ Architect?" "And are you the newest grand general," asked Lawrden.

"Who is he," Kylo asked the other kid. "One of the advisors of the previous Emperor," the young general replied, "He _designed_ everything that surrounds us."

Kylo looked at the two again. He gestured, "And did you know this man?" Lawrden smiled and said, "Yes, but not the way you think." "Explain," said Kylo.

"The funny thing is," said Lawrden as he looked down at Snoke, "I remember this person when he was happy playing the part of a jester. Nobody ever suspected him. And yet he's the reason Palpatine became Emperor in the first place. Unbelievable. Such extensive bio-engineering. Three times exceeding his life span. You'd never even believe this creature is aquatic. What _have_ you been doing in the unknown regions?"

"So what, you going to take over now," questioned Kylo. "What if I was," questioned Lawrden. Kylo looked at him and said in all confidence, "Then I'd kill you."

"Hm, he believes it too," Lawrden thought to himself as he stared back at the boy. But after a pause, Lawrden shook his head, "No I'm not going to take the ship over."

He dropped the hand and stood up, picking his helmet up as well. "But I will be paying more attention to your goings on." "So you're gonna spy on me," Kylo question.

"Spy," Lawrden tasted the word as he looked to the side. He looked to him again, "Sure. Then again, I doubt your goings on will be, let's say, subtle? I'm pretty sure the entire galaxy will know every move your make. You First Order guys are pretty loud."

"So then why did you come here," questioned the general, "I doubt you came here to do absolutely nothing?" "What I have done, my dear boy, I have done," said Lawrden, "I need not do anything at this point. And your order will not last."

"What makes you say this," asked Kylo. "Kid, do you really want to do this long term," asked Lawrden. "Why would I not," questioned Kylo. His tone and face suggested he wasn't ready to listen to much he had to say.

But Lawrden said, "It'll be work. Palpatine grew from scratch. Knew politics intimately. Knew infrastructure, economics, paid attention to how his own Empire was run. And that was when his empire encompassed all of galaxy. And he still viciously fucked his own self when it was uncessessary. You may have a single ship, but I still doubt the finer things in life are… your thing."

"You don't think I can do it," questioned Kylo. "I do not question your intelligence young man, only the state of your mind, and your will to do accomplish these things. You are, for lack of a better term, wild."

"And would you be willing to teach me," questioned Kylo. "Maybe," said Lawrden, looking around, "Run this place well enough. Calm way down. Maybe think like an Emperor and plan for centuries."

He looked at Kylo and said, "Though if you ask me, you guys are irredeemable. That's the problem of being dependent on the universe at large. Nobody will respect you if you just act like a fucking animal. Ruling by fear is always short lived. And this…" He pointed at his feet, "This isn't an Empire anymore."

Lawrden walked off as he said, "So reevaluate everything you believe to be important in your life. If you have anything left, that is."

Kylo looked troubled. Lawrden and Rashina walked past the two. But then, lightning struck Rashina and he reached out towards Lawrden.

Rashina didn't even move. The lightning just traveled around her and hit the far wall. Lawrden was also still, despite the hand gesture Kylo was making suggested he was force choaking Lawrden.

But Lawrden looked back unhindered, which visibly surprised Kylo. Then Lawrden said, "Force choke. Vader did that all the time back in the day. Even to me once in a sparring match. You got a pretty good grip, kid." Lawrden walked off, putting on his helmet, Rashina turning her back to them as well. This left the two just watching them leave. Kylo put his arm down and still looked troubled.

Later, they went back to their hanger. On the way, Galexia stated Leia had sounded the call on her personal channel. So she is going along with what he said previously, and answered the call. The fleet is following the Falcon, which was the ship to take them away from the planet as the First Order broke in. They haven't chosen a planet to park at yet.

"Very well," said Lawrden, "Once we make it back, we'll trail them too. Wonder what they'll think of my new dreadnaught?" "I'm sure they'll love it sir," said Galexia happily.

 **To be Continued -**


End file.
